Super Saiyans Among the Stars
by SuperWG
Summary: An attack by Broly leaves a group of Saiyans from Universe 6 stranded in Universe 7. Corono is separated from his brother, and Kale is wrongfully imprisoned for the murders of her parents. The only way to free her? Apprehend the true murderer, Broly. But he'll have to tangle with multiple other Saiyans and strong enemies in order to do that. Sequel to Cut: Super Saiyan
1. Corono

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, this is the start of the sequel to "Cut: Super Saiyan"! As I mentioned, it doesn't follow Cut, but he'll be appearing in the story. The person it is following is an OC that my nephew and I came up with together. It'll be longer than the last story too and have a more definitive plot. If you didn't read the last story, don't worry, this one will still make sense, there might just be a couple more surprises in store for you. This takes place in an alternate version of Trunks' Timeline, which started out with his struggle against the androids but diverged a bit from the canon.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything.**

 **Super Saiyans Among The Stars**

 **Chapter 1- Corono**

A bright light suddenly filled the 'spaceship', which honestly seemed, to a young, dark haired Saiyan teen boy, more like a large moving room or something. There was no engine there. The light was so bright that everyone in the spaceship slash moving room had to cover their eyes. Well, everyone except the strange, blue skinned woman who seemed to be controlling the spaceship slash moving room. Once the light had faded, she spoke.

"We are now in Universe Seven." She said.

The boy took his arms, which were covering his face, down and he saw that the others had done the same. The others included his younger brother Cabba, Caulifla, whom he had met almost two weeks prior but taken an instant liking to, Caulifla's protege Kale, and Kale's parents. All were Saiyans from the planet of Sadala, located in Universe Six. They were in the seventh universe on a visit.

"Whoa. This place is amazing, isn't it, Corono?" Cabba exclaimed.

Cabba's older brother, which is whom he was addressing, turned to look at him. He was a bit more muscular and beefier than Cabba. His hair was jet black, and a bit spiky. (It was that hairstyle that's available for CAC's on Xenoverse 2 that resembles Trunks' hair when he turns Super Saiyan.) His outfit consisted of some old Saiyan armor and baggy black pants. As his younger brother's question had indicated, his name was Corono.

"I don't know. It looks pretty much the same to me." He responded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Cabba asked.

"I mean, it looks just like space in our universe did." Corono clarified.

"Wait, have you even seen space in our universe?" Cabba contended.

"Well we must have been there if we're here now." Corono argued.

"Actually, no, we weren't." The blue skinned woman spoke up. What had she said her name was? Vados? "The planet in this universe that corresponds with Sadala in ours has been destroyed. So we never left our planet in our universe, but we're still floating in empty space now."

"Well, I don't know whether it looks like space in our universe or not, but it's pretty amazing." Caulifla said.

"So, are the fighters we were going to meet as strong as us?" Corono asked Vados.

But she just kind of stuck up her nose. "Hmph!"

Corono was appalled. What was her problem?

"If the planet was destroyed in this universe, does that mean that there are no Saiyans here?" Cabba asked her.

"There aren't many, that's for sure." Vados told him. So she answers _his_ questions, but no mine, Corono thought bitterly. A staff that she carried with her had a sphere like shape on the end of it, and it glowed, and then faded. "There are at least five detectable sources of Saiyan energy here, but that's all I can find."

Wow. The Saiyans must be almost extinct here!

She made the spaceship slash room move at a high speed, and Corono could see the stars become blurs as the passengers sped by them. But the movement slowed down and stopped abruptly, making him feel dizzy.

"Oh my. It looks like I have a call." Vados said.

The sphere on her staff glowed again, and this time, a hologram appeared over top the staff. In it, a large, fat, purple cat-like creature appeared.

"Vados!" It singsonged in a rather annoying, whiny voice. She sighed.

"Yes, Lord Champa?" She responded.

"I'm hungry! Come fix me some food!" He barked.

"I am currently engaged in other activities, my lord. Are you able to wait?" She asked him.

"No!" He shouted. "I need food right now! And lots of it! Oh, and I need the back of my ears rubbed, too."

Vados turned to the others. "I'm afraid I will have to step away for a moment. Feel free to carry on until I return."

Then she vanished, leaving the others alone for the time being.

"You know, I'm a little hungry too." Corono said.

"Come to think of it, so am I. It's been a while since we've eaten." Cabba agreed.

"Yeah. We need some food, and Kale's mom brought some." Caulifla told them.

"Alright, let's get some of the food out for you kids." Kale's mother said.

Her dad brought out the plates and fixed some food for the passengers. Corono was glad that they had brought a lot of food with them. He ate quite a lot, even more than usual. After all, it was much better than the lunches they had to eat in school.

He noticed Kale eating her food in a shy manner. Not like his brother, who ate with almost uncanny manners. No, Kale was eating as if she were afraid of the food. Corono took a seat next to Caulifla.

"Hey, what's up with Kale? It seems like something's bothering her." He asked.

"Kale… she's complicated. She's incredibly powerful, but she sort of fears her power. She's shy and timid, but has a lot of potential. Her true power makes yours and mines look like a joke." Caulifla explained. "But she's afraid of it because she has a hard time controlling it. That's why I've been trying to help her."

Corono just nodded. It was hard to believe that Kale had that much power. He'd never even seen her fight. Could she really be that strong?

The food had all been eaten in about forty minutes. And Vados still hadn't returned. Corono saw Cabba walk up to the transparent wall and gaze out in amazement.

"Wow. The planets and the stars really are beautiful." He commented.

"And look, there's a planet right behind us!" Caulifla exclaimed, looking out the opposite end.

Corono followed her gaze, and sure enough, a planet loomed just below the space that they were sitting at. But he was feeling a bit stubborn, still wanting to not seem interested in the scenery. But he had been thinking about what Vados had said about the number of Saiyans there were in this universe.

"I'm going to try to sense where the other Saiyans are!" He declared.

"You think you can? They're probably far away." Caulifla said. "Vados is some kind of god or something, that's why she knew where they all were, but I don't think we would be able to..."

Corono knew why she trailed off. He could sense it too. There was Saiyan energy that practically jumped out at him as soon as he concentrated.

"I sense some Saiyan energy!" He announced proudly.

"Yeah, me too." Caulifla added, though she sounded more perplexed.

"Oh yeah, I can too!" Cabba said. "Huh? It's coming closer."

Corono could feel the energy signature coming closer. Whoa! This Saiyan was unbelievably strong. As the energy signature got closer and closer, he could sense that the person was much more powerful than him, or presumably, anyone in their party. Corono's eyes widened as his senses told him something else about the person. They weren't friendly. The power he was sensing was totally evil. And it was still coming closer.

"Hey, look, I think I see them." Cabba said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do too." Caulifla added.

"Be careful, guys. He's not friendly!" Corono warned. He looked out in the direction he sensed the energy from and saw that someone was indeed flying towards them.

"Corono's right. His energy feels dangerous!" Caulifla told them.

"Is he coming for us?" Cabba asked, and Corono could tell that he hoped the answer was no.

Kale and her parents were now staring in the same direction as the others. Corono wanted to move them away, but he didn't know how. He felt helpless as he could only watch the figure zoom towards them, even faster than he was expecting.

 _BAM!_

The transparent wall shattered like glass. The wind picked up violently as plates and other items were sucked out into the open space. All of the living occupants were able to avoid the same fate, though Corono struggled to stand his ground, and he guessed that everyone else did too.

His arms had instinctively flown up to cover his face when presented with the wind. He finally took them down to see a large man hovering just past the hole that was made. Corono could sense that the man was a Saiyan, and he looked like a monstrous one. He wore no shirt, white pants, and boots that matched his golden armbands. Come to think of it, the armbands and boots looked a lot like what Kale had on. He had a giant, hulking form, his eyes held no pupils, and his hair shined a golden color with a green tint to it. The energy coming from him was evil, as was the smirk that adorned his already intimidating face.

"What a bunch of weaklings!" The intruder snarled. His voice was pretty much exactly what Corono would have expected from a guy like him.

"Who are you?" Corono demanded.

There was no response, though. The intruder just laughed maliciously as he tossed a green ki blast at him. Corono dodged, but already more were being thrown his way. He attempted to go on the offensive, and rushed in, dodged the blasts, and punched the intruder. The punch did nothing, and the gigantic Saiyan swatted the smaller one away effortlessly.

Corono was sent sprawling into one of the walls. He got up, but his opponent was already upon him again by the time he got to his feet. The two were about to continue the fight when the intruder suddenly stopped and looked to the side, and Corono quickly followed his gaze.

The intruder was looking at Kale's parents. As a safety precaution, they had brought with them a device that could send out a distress signal to anyone or anything that could receive it. They had no idea if it would work in this universe, but Corono remembered them telling him that they would bring it anyway, just in case. Her mother was trying to use it right now, her father trying to keep both of them steady so they wouldn't be sucked into space.

"Someone help us. A wild, crazy Saiyan is attacking us right now-" She started but was cut off.

Without warning, the intruder launched a green ball of ki at them. They didn't see it coming in time to avoid it. The blast contacted them, creating an explosion.

"No!" Corono shouted.

"How could you?!" Caulifla cried.

Corono had almost forgotten about the others. He looked over to see looks of horror on Caulifla's and his brother's faces. Kale just looked shocked, as if she were in some kind of trance.

The smoke cleared, and while Kale's parents remained in one piece, they were clearly dead. Corono couldn't believe it.

Caulifla and Cabba both simultaneously fired blasts at the intruder. It did nothing but get his attention. With another maniacal cackle, the large Saiyan charged away from Corono and directly towards Cabba. Corono watched the intruder grab his brother by the head (as the intruder's hand was bigger than Cabba's head), charge to the opposite wall, crash through it and throw Cabba away towards the planet they had been looking at earlier. With a scream of terror, Cabba went sailing towards the planet and out of sight.

"Oh no! Cabba!" Corono shrieked.

His brother… he was pretty close to the planet he was thrown towards, so there was a good chance he survived. But Corono still worried about him.

'Please let him be okay.' He thought.

A shrill scream interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Caulifla being manhandled by their murderous intruder. He flew towards them and punched the large Saiyan, but the intruder's attack on Caulifla was undeterred. He slammed her to the ground, then punched Corono in the stomach and threw him to the ground as well. His large boot came down on both of them at the same time. Corono tried with all his might, and he could tell Caulifla was doing the same, but they could not get free.

"STOP IT!" A voice suddenly shouted. Corono couldn't turn to look, but Kale was the only other one there.

"Kale!" Caulifla called.

"Sis!" Kale answered.

"I'll squash you two like the bugs you are!" The intruder bellowed sadistically.

"LET THEM GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Kale continued to scream, Corono felt her power flaring to heights he never thought possible. In fact, her energy felt similar to the intruder not just by power level, but the feel of the energy itself, except Kale's didn't feel evil.

Corono felt himself and Caulifla suddenly become free from the intruder's vicious boot. Corono had a hard time getting to his feet due to the damage his body had sustained. But he saw Caulifla get back up and didn't want to seem weak in front of her. He forced himself to get up. When he did, a surprising sight greeted him.

Kale looked almost unrecognizable. And now she looked similar to the intruder. In fact, if it weren't for her clothes or the lipstick she wore, he wouldn't have been able to tell them apart. With a mighty roar, the now powered up Kale clobbered the intruder's face. But it wasn't long before he fought back, knocking Kale back with a mighty punch. She was sent sailing and crashed to the floor, but jumped right back up and charged the larger Saiyan again. Corono saw the intruder shoot a barrage of green ki blasts at the girl, which did nothing to slow her down. She had a green ki blast of her own charged up in one hand, bringing it to the intruder's torso as she descended on him.

Corono and Caulifla continued to throw blasts at the intruder while Kale attempted to pummel him, though it seemed he was taking no damage. He suddenly blew Kale away from him with an explosive shock-wave from his body.

"You're too weak to do anything!" He snarled, turning and jumping right through the hole he had created when he came in.

At first, Corono thought the danger was over, save for the problem of sealing the… whatever it was called that they were in… back up. But he still heard Kale's furious screams of rage. He looked over and saw her, still powered up, pounding the floor with her fists like a crazed maniac.

"Kale!" Caulifla called to her again. "Calm down, it's over!"

"GGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kale continued to scream.

"Kale, please..." Caulifla begged.

Kale's screams slowed down, then stopped. She stopped pounding the floor and just stood there, panting. As confident as he could be, Corono would never have had the courage to face someone like Kale in her powered up state, even just to talk them into calming down. And Caulifla had told him that she had seen Kale's power before, which means she probably knew about the form that she was in right now. Caulifla had a lot of courage and a good heart.

Just as it seemed that Kale would revert to her normal form, she suddenly tensed up, roared, waved her arms around as if she were being electrocuted, and fell to the ground. It was only then that Corono saw the figures behind her.

A swarm of soldiers emerged from behind the fallen Kale. They had on identical spacesuits and helmets, all with white armor covering most of the body, but visible purple material underneath. Their armors' torsos all bore a symbol on them. The soldiers also carried a number of high tech looking gadgets in various holsters on their suits. Some of them were currently using a gadget which created a shield in the place of the missing area of the walls. They were sealing up the holes.

But Corono's attention was drawn to the one standing directly behind Kale who had his gun raised. His suit was similar to the others but looked a bit fancier. His helmet had a crown symbol on it. Corono figured he was probably the leader. He placed the stun gun back into its holster and pulled out another gadget. He pressed the button on that one, and two light blue energy balls came out. One pulled Kale's arms behind her back and formed into handcuffs, while the other formed shackles around her feet. Two other soldiers pulled her up roughly. She struggled but was shocked by her new restraints, letting out a roar of pain.

"No, leave her alone!" Caulifla shouted to them, charging ki blasts in her hand.

"Let her go, or we'll shoot!" Corono told them, also charging up ki in his hand. As Kale was being dragged away, the one that looked like the leader came to stand in front of the others and spoke in a voice which was distorted by his helmet's microphone.

"This is Commander Chauff of the Super Galactic Patrol's north unit. Stand down." He said.

"But she didn't do anything! She's innocent!" Corono told them.

"Yeah, it was that other guy-" Caulifla started but was cut off.

"Save it!" Commander Chauff shouted rudely. "There's no doubt in my mind that she's responsible for the two bodies we found floating around out there. You're lying to protect your friend. And don't even think about firing on my men."

"Should we take her away, Commander?" One of the other men asked.

"Yeah. Put her in solitary for now. I'll book her when we get there." Chauff told him.

Corono looked at Caulifla and saw her looking back at him. He knew they were thinking the same thing. These guys can't be that tough, can they? They took Kale by surprise, but he knew the two of them could take these guys.

Corono fired a blast toward the soldiers who were leading Kale away, which hit and scattered them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caulifla make to cover him with her own blasts, aiming for Chauff and the soldiers around him. But she wasn't quick enough, and she was quickly apprehended the same way Kale was, with the stun gun and then energy projectile restraints. Corono had no time to react as he felt the stun gun's sting. He felt the surprisingly strong energy restraints pull his arms behind his back and restrain him, after which his feet were restrained. He tried to summon a ki ball, but was shocked by the restraints.

"Aaahh!" Corono screamed from the pain of the shock. He couldn't believe it. Just like that, they were caught.

Chauff chuckled. "Looks like all three of you are coming with me. Next stop, North Galaxy Prison."

 **Author's Notes- That's it for the first chapter. The Super Galactic Patrol is there because I needed something like space police, but people with the strength of Jaco weren't going to cut it. This version of the Galactic Patrol has been bolstered with weapons capable of restraining even Super Saiyans (The weapons can't actually hurt or kill them, though). Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: Corono is now imprisoned! How will he get out of this mess? And what can he do to help Kale?**


	2. Bido

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! We've got another chapter here. Now I think I might have confused some people because of how I did this. I should have mentioned before that every chapter is going to be named after a character, with rare exceptions. Some may be repeated or it may be a group, but mostly it will just be an individual character's name. Corono was just the first one. The subsequent chapters will have all different names, but most of the story still follows Corono. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 2- Bido**

Corono was in shock. It was only now that everything caught up to him. Their friend's parents were killed, their friend was now blamed for the murder, his brother was missing, and all four of them are stranded in another universe. And three of them are in prison.

The Super Galactic Patrol soldiers separated Kale from Corono and Caulifla. Commander Chauff stayed with the latter two. They were led to a counter to take their mugshots.

"Smile, worms." Chauff sneered as they got their pictures taken.

After that, they were ushered into a cell. The same cell. At least Corono had one familiar face with him throughout this nightmare. They were told that they would only be allowed out of their cells to eat meals or use the restrooms, and a guard would escort them when they did. For a few minutes, they were both silent. Corono was still digesting all that had happened in the last hour or so, and he imagined Caulifla was doing the same.

His thoughts drifted back to how they got into this mess in the first place. Vados, who was supposed to be their guide, had left them. And the fact that she had been so rude to him didn't help his opinion of her either. He suddenly let out a roar of frustration.

"Graaaah! This trip was supposed to be a good thing, but everyone we've met on it has been a complete jerk! First that Vados lady leaves us in the middle of nowhere, then that psychotic monster Saiyan attacks us and kills Kale's parents, and now Commander Jerk-face blames her for it and throws the good guys in jail while the real killer runs around free! What kind of universe is this?!" He shouted.

He felt hands on his shoulders. He turned and saw Caulifla with a worried expression on her face.

"We'll get through this, but you need to calm down. You're getting too riled up to think straight." She told him as calmly as she could, though he could hear panic in her own voice.

"How are you staying so calm?" He asked her, the angry edge to his voice gone.

"Emotional control was part of my training, and I'm always practicing with Kale. She has to have a good hold on her emotions because of her power. If she loses her temper, she could hurt people and wouldn't be able to control herself." She explained. "That form you saw her in, she can't control her power in that form. If she gets angry, that's what happens."

"Really? I mean, I always thought having a lot of power would be a good thing." Corono responded.

"Not if you hurt innocent people with it, like the jerk who attacked us." Caulifla told him. She sighed. "I'm just so worried about her. These Super Galactic Patrol people are cruel and unsympathetic. There's no telling what they're doing to her."

Corono spent the next few minutes trying to get his emotions under control. In the back of his mind, he didn't want Caulifla to see him lose it, even if the circumstances made it more than understandable. He just had to think positive. They would find a way out of this.

About an hour after that, it was dinner time. Corono and Caulifla stood side by side as two lines of inmates were led to the dining hall by Chauff. There were weird aliens of all shapes and sizes in this prison. Some of the others chatted with each other, and Corono could even hear some of the more feisty inmates threatening others in a low, menacing voice.

"Shut up, you worms!" Chauff reprimanded the talking inmates. The murmurs of chatter between the inmates quieted down after that.

The lines of inmates were led past a row of landing pods, where Corono could see some soldiers exiting their spaceships. With Chauff having reduced the inmates' conversation, he could now hear the soldiers' banter.

"Hey man, you catch any lowlifes today?" One asked.

"Nope. Man, those bounty hunters are taking our jobs away." Another one answered.

"Why don't we hire some of them to work for us?"

"Are you kidding? My job is barely stable as it is, and you want them looking for people to replace us? Besides, most of the bounty hunters are pretty shady themselves. They only care about the reward money. Us, we're in it to make the galaxy a better place. You know?"

"I guess when you put it that way, you're right."

"Yeah, man. I'd do this for free if it means getting those slimy criminals behind bars so everyone else doesn't have to worry about these losers."

As Corono walked forward with the rest of the inmates, he was glad that at least some of the Super Galactic Patrol members actually cared about justice.

A few minutes later, they came to the dining hall. It was a bit bigger than their school's cafeteria back in Universe Six, but otherwise it was the same. The two lines of inmates were led straight to the food stations, if what they were being served could be considered food. What was put on Corono's tray was what looked to be mashed potatoes with gravy already mixed in, and little pieces of unidentified meat. He was also given a small pile of corn. He saw that Caulifla had pretty much the same mashed potato concoction as him, but she was served cauliflower with hers.

The food wasn't great, but it also wasn't something that would make a person want to vomit, at least not at the first bite. Corono imagined that he would get tired of it. He wasn't really all that hungry, since it hadn't been too long since he had last eaten, but he figured he'd better eat it all because he might not get any more food for a long time.

Pretty soon, he had finished all of his food, and was honestly a bit bored. He took note of another inmate snatching someone else's tray of food. When, predictably, the person protested, the offender just grabbed him and savagely threw him backwards.

"You jerk! You had no right to do that!" Corono heard Caulifla shout to the offender.

The guy turned a malicious grin towards her. He was kind of big, and taller than Caulifla or Corono. His skin was a dark blue color, his ears were pointed, and he sported an orange Mohawk and matching orange goatee. The only shirt he wore was a loose vest that didn't close, and some weird necklace. He also wore white pants.

"Go back to your playpen, little girl." He sneered.

"What did you call me?" She demanded.

"Why don't you mind your own business, you piece of trash?" The man spat. The words sent a stab of anger through Corono.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Corono shouted.

"Or else what, little man?" The big guy said.

Corono got up and prepared to fight the man, but three other inmates jumped in his way. They were green, purple, and red respectively, and all looked slightly different, but all had a basic humanoid structure.

"Bido's the duke around here, besides his leader. If you want to tangle with him, you gotta get through us, kid." One of them said.

Corono wasted no time flying up and punching the speaker out. The other two unnamed guys quickly rushed him, but he defeated them easily. He punched one in the stomach, and did a roundhouse kick on the other. All three went down, and none got back up, though they were clearly twitching.

"Oh, a stronger one, huh? This might be fun!" The original instigator, Bido, said.

"Bido, huh?" Corono said. "Man, what kind of name is that?"

"Oh, a funny one too. I'm going to enjoy teaching this punk a lesson." Bido said, getting up.

Corono rushed over and punched him in the face. He was surprised when the guy didn't move, but just stood there with that same malicious smile. Bido then started to power up, and Corono jumped back. His power level was way higher than Corono's, and the young Saiyan considered backing down.

"Corono!" Caulifla cried, suddenly rushing over to engage Bido.

Corono looked around, seeing the crowd forming. He would not let Caulifla down in front of all these people. Bido dodged the kick she was aiming at him, grabbed her, and twisted her arm behind her back. She screamed in pain.

"Caulifla!" Corono shouted, panicked. "You better let her go right now!"

Bido's response was to throw her into one of the nearby tables. Enraged, Corono roared and charged Bido, this time his punch landing dead on in the bigger man's face. Bido staggered backwards.

"You little punk, that hurt!" Bido cursed.

"Get used to it!" Corono jabbed.

Bido flew towards Corono, and the young Saiyan was not quick enough to avoid the fist coming his way. Pain exploded across his face as it was smashed and he was sent flying into the wall. Before he had the chance to recover, he felt his foot being yanked, and he was slammed onto the ground. Corono knew there was no way he could win this fight. This guy was just too strong. But he couldn't lose like this. He had to do _something_. He had to try.

He suddenly jumped back up and shot a ki blast right in Bido's face. He knew it wouldn't do much damage, but it would allow him to do something else. He lifted his hand to right in front of Bido's face, and shot another ki blast, this time directly into the man's eyeball.

"Gargh!" Bido cried, shielding his injured eye with his hands. "You'll pay for that!"

Corono took that opportunity to deliver a kick with both feet as hard as he could. He managed to knock Bido down, though he didn't quite send him flying. He got ready to attack again, but when he got over to Bido, he was surprised by a strong punch that landed a direct hit. Corono was once again sent sailing into the wall and in extreme pain.

Crumbled on the floor, Corono looked up to see Bido with an angry scowl on his face. His eye was now pink, but otherwise fully functional. The man bounded over to the fallen boy and yanked him up, delivering punch after punch to his chest. At this rate, it felt like his ribs would break. But just before Bido landed the fifth punch, he was suddenly hit and made to drop Corono, who wasted no time scurrying away from the danger.

He tried to run, but a pain in his rib made him stumble. He was about to fall when two arms caught him. He looked up to see Caulifla. She lifted him up and put one arm around him, and together, they raced towards their cell. Corono was surprised that she remembered where to go.

"Hey, where do you guys think you're going?" A voice shouted.

Corono didn't turn around, but continued to walk faster, away from the guard who had clearly caught them. Something told him that there would be nasty consequences for getting separated from the other inmates. And if their arrest was any indication, the guards wouldn't bother to listen to their reason for running away. Luckily, it seemed Caulifla was thinking the same thing and she kept running with him.

But then more guards came from around the corner where they had been heading. Corono and Caulifla skidded to a stop, trying to figure out what to do. But within seconds, they were surrounded. Corono lifted his head weakly.

"What are you guys doing away from the dining hall?" One guard asked.

"W-we were just going back to our cell." Corono stammered.

"Let's call Commander Chauff. He'll know what to do with them." Another guard sneered.

"Wait, don't!" Caulifla pleaded. Corono knew that if Chauff got involved, things would get even uglier.

"I mean, if they were really just going back to their cell, I don't see why we have to call him." The first guard said.

"How do we know that? They could have been trying to escape for all we know." The second guard argued.

"They're running in the opposite direction from any means of escape." The first guard contended.

"I don't think the boss would appreciate us calling him for nothing." A third guard chimed in.

"That makes sense. Wait, are you two hurt?" A fourth guard asked them.

"It wasn't his fault! That big guy attacked him!" Caulifla immediately defended.

"Alright, but I think you kids should get patched up before heading back to your cell." The first guard told them.

"Actually, that sounds… nice. Thanks, guys!" Corono told them.

"Sure. You're just kids, after all. I doubt you're anything like some of the other psychos we have around here." The first guard told them. "Between you and me, I don't think you two really belong in this place."

"Yeah, we don't." Corono agreed.

As the guards led Corono and Caulifla to the infirmary, Corono had once again been reminded that not every guard here was a jerk. Don't judge the group by its leader, he guessed.

Once they got to the infirmary, Corono was placed in a tank. A breathing mask was put over his face, and then the tank filled with water. Through the tank's glass, he could see the other guards doing something similar with Caulifla, who was in the tank across from him.

"About an hour should heal both of you." The male attendant said.

It felt like a long time, but eventually his wounds healed. He was taken out of his tank, and Caulifla was taken out of hers. The two of them were then lead back to their cell. Later that night, Corono told Caulifla what was on his mind.

"We're getting out of this place, tonight!" He told her.

"Corono, no. What if you get caught? We need to think of a real plan first." She told him.

"These guys aren't being reasonable. If we don't go, who knows how long they'll keep us?" He argued.

"At least wait a few days. Do you even know how you would escape?" She challenged.

"Yeah. We could just take one of their spaceships." He said smugly.

"And how would we get there from here?" She asked him.

"We just run..." He trailed off because he couldn't remember what direction the pods were in.

"See? You need to have a plan and be ready before you do anything." She explained.

The two of them spent the next few days in that prison. At meal times, Bido would make nasty glares at them, but they didn't have any more altercations with him. For the most part it was uneventful. They spent most of their time in the cells and got a small recess, where they just basically talked about martial arts stuff, and Corono continued to try to come up with ways to escape.

They also talked about Kale. They never saw her, and Caulifla seemed highly unnerved at that. They had said that they kept her in "solitary", which probably meant that she was off somewhere by herself. At least if that were the case, they wouldn't be physically hurting her.

One day, Corono was about to be escorted to the restroom. A guard approached his cell, unlocked it, waited for him to come out, and then wordlessly led him towards the restroom. Once they were out of earshot of any other soldiers, the guard spoke.

"Hey kid, you want to know a secret?" He asked. Corono recognized his voice. He was the guard who offered to heal him and Caulifla.

"Yea, sure." The young Saiyan answered hesitantly.

"At about nine in the morning, for a good ten minutes, these halls are empty. There aren't guards. You can escape then." The guard told him.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Corono questioned.

"You and that girl hardly seem like criminals to me. Chauff is just stubborn. I may serve the Super Galactic Patrol, but I'm in it for justice. Keeping kids in this place, well, it ain't that." The guard answered.

Corono nodded, grateful for the help. Because they were in a prison in the middle of space, he wouldn't be able to tell when it was morning by looking around. Only the digital clocks posted in every cell would tell him when it was time.

"Good luck." The guard said as Corono walked back inside his cell. Afterwards, the guard left.

"What was that about?" Caulifla asked him.

"Our escape plan." He answered.

He told her what he had learned, and the two agreed that they would leave the next day. Their breakfast was at seven, and it lasted exactly forty minutes. So from there, they would just wait it out until nine, when they would use their ten minute window to escape.

Before they knew it, the next day had come, they had finished their breakfast, and it was five minutes to nine. Corono was starting to get nervous about his escape plan.

"Remember, Corono, control your emotions. You can do this." Caulifla said to him suddenly. She must have noticed his discomfort.

"You're right. Sorry." Corono said.

"It's okay. Just focus on the plan." She told him.

As soon as it was time, Corono smashed his fist against the steel bars, confident that he could break the door. To his surprise, it help up.

"What?" He screeched.

He hit it again. The metal door bent, but did not break. Caulifla started to punch it as well, but the door wouldn't go down. After a good three minutes of trying, they both charged up a ki blast and shot the door, which was finally blown off its hinges.

The two of them rushed out of the cell and towards the landing pad, where they each planned on taking a small space pod to escape. They heard the surprised gasps of other inmates who were impressed by their display of strength. It felt like forever, but they ran towards the space pods without stopping. They were just getting to them when they heard voices.

"Freeze!" A guard shouted.

"Commander Chauff, we have prisoners escaping near the space pods!" Another one said.

"Shoot!" Corono exclaimed.

"It must have taken us too long to break the door down and now the guards are back!" Caulifla said to him as they were running.

They burst into the area with the space pods, but Corono felt a sharp pain on his back. One of the guards had shot him. He fell down with a grunt. As he scrambled back to his feet, he heard a painful cry from Caulifla. She had been hit as well.

Corono turned and fired a ki blast at the group of soldiers he spotted chasing them. That gave Caulifla enough time to get back to her feet, but she was hit again immediately after getting up. Corono was now too busy dodging shots from the other guards to do anything about it at the moment.

"Get back here, you worms!" Chauff's unmistakable voice was heard from the mass of soldiers.

Corono reached one of the space pods and booted it up. He saw the controls on the ship ask for a destination, and he selected the first one he could. As he looked back, he could see Caulifla being restrained by the same energy shackles and cuffs that Chauff had used on them when he first brought them here. He hesitated to leave, but Caulifla was quick to encourage him.

"Go, Corono! Don't worry about me. You can find some way to help me and Kale get out of here. I know you can. But it'll be easier if you're not stuck here too." She said as the guards helped restrain her.

Corono didn't want to leave her, but he only had a split second to close the door of the space pod and get out of there before he too was caught. He quickly pushed "ACCELERATE" and the ships door closed. He went rocketing off in the space pod to a destination unknown, hoping he could keep his emotions under control like Caulifla told him.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, that's the end of the second chapter. I had a little bit of a tough time writing this one since it didn't have as many of the details planned as the next few chapters will. I'll probably have chapter 3 done relatively quickly. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Corono has escaped the prison, but what else awaits him as he navigates the unknown universe? And what will happen to Caulifla?**


	3. Scallio

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we have another chapter! I wasn't super descriptive with everyone I introduced in this chapter because some of them aren't going to be as important to the story as others. The chapter's namesake is the only major character being introduced in the chapter. It gets a bit tough to keep coming up with vivid descriptions for all the different races and inhabitants of different planets, so I decided to keep the description simple and maybe a bit vague. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 3- Scallio**

"Keep calm. Everything's going to me okay. I've got this. I'll find a way to get her out of there." He said to himself.

Corono tried to convince himself that this was the right thing to do, yet he was having a very difficult time. Although Caulifla had clearly told him to leave her, he felt like he should have halted, refused to go unless she could go with him. But he didn't have enough time to think clearly.

He was too lost in his thoughts to even take note of the various stars and planets he was zooming past, or wonder where he was going. A planet soon came into view and the space pod went sailing right towards it. Corono suddenly caught himself and looked down at the pod's controls.

"DESTINATION: PLANET FLORA" He saw on the little screen.

The space pod descended down onto the planet and crashed to the surface, making a huge crater. The pod's door opened upwards, and he guessed that it was time to get out. He walked out into the field with seemingly no living beings around. Looking around, Corono began taking inventory of the planet that he had landed on. He took to the air in order to get a better view of it.

Most of the planet seemed to be a forest. He could see lots of trees and lots of areas with very tall grass. There was no shortage of plants here. Oddly enough, where his pod landed wasn't as lush and green as the rest of the planet seemed to be. It was a large field of just dirt and rocks. Corono descended back to the ground in this field, near his space pod.

A blast suddenly soared past Corono and destroyed the space pod. Startled, he looked around to the direction the blast had come from, suddenly feeling Saiyan energy from over there.

A man stood there with his hand outstretched. He looked young, a bit older than Corono, but not too much. He was taller than Corono. He was about Bido's size, except that his muscles weren't quite as beefy. The man had darker tan-colored skin, a skin color Corono had never seen on a Saiyan before. He had black hair only on the top of his head, while the sides were bald (Corono could tell that the back was bald too. Think Recoome). His eyes were a hazel color. He wore a red sleeveless gi with a yellowish orange bandanna tied around the front his neck, baggy black gi pants, black boots with a small amount of armor at the tips, and black gauntlets. And he was smiling a tough, challenging grin. The energy coming from him told Corono that he was indeed a Saiyan.

"I gotta say, this is convenient. A boy that's worth a fortune just landin' right on my planet. This should be fun." The man said. He had a little bit of a southern accent, but not too much.

"Who are you?" Corono asked.

"I'm a bounty hunter. The name's Scallio. And turnin' you in to the Super Galactic Patrol will get me a whole lotta money!" The man briefly explained.

A bounty hunter. So this guy wanted to send Corono back to prison so he could get a huge payday. The younger Saiyan became instantly guarded.

"So that's why you're here? To bring me back to a prison where I never belonged in the first place?" Corono demanded.

"Yep. And I'm guessing you're not gonna come quietly." Scallio told him.

"Take your best shot, you punk!" Corono challenged.

"I was hopin' you'd say that. I've been itchin' for a good fight." Scallio taunted.

Corono sprang into action, rushing over to Scallio ready to punch his lights out. But the taller Saiyan was ready, putting his arm up to block Corono's punch, and wasting no time returning with one of his own. The punch connected and knocked Corono backwards. The younger Saiyan bounced on the ground and was recovering when he saw Scallio's foot sailing right into his face. This time, Corono fired a blast in his opponent's direction as he went flying to make sure Scallio couldn't follow up his attack anymore. Corono did a somersault in the air and landed on his feet in a fighting stance. When the smoke from his blast cleared, he saw Scallio standing there unharmed. Well, the blast was only meant to slow him down, so Corono didn't worry.

Corono decided to attack quickly and catch him off guard. He flew towards Scallio using the dust to hide the sudden attack. Scallio reacted, but not fast enough to avoid the sudden punch that Corono delivered to his face. Since he wasn't able to avoid it, Corono punched again and again. Each one connected, and as the dust from the blast cleared, it showed Corono successfully doing a flurry of punches on his opponent, also driving him backwards. He ended his attack with a powerful kick which sent Scallio plummeting to the ground.

Scallio rose quickly from the assault, his face more serious than before, but not looking as frustrated as Corono thought it would.

"A tough one, huh? I can tell you're a Saiyan. Funny, not too many of those left around here. Whatever, I'm gonna have to show you a little something." Scallio said.

Scallio began to power up. Corono could sense his power rising. But then… the power just jumped to an insane level! Up until now, Scallio's power felt a little higher than his own, but nowhere near the power level of the Saiyan who had attacked them, or even Bido's. But now it was jumping to a level that Corono couldn't compete with.

Scallio's appearance was also changing. He was undergoing some sort of transformation. His hair blew around and lightened to a golden blond color. His eyes lightened to a greenish, teal color. His clothes and skin began to shine as well, the source of the shine seeming to be the powerful aura he was summoning. It actually looked somewhat similar to the transformation Kale went through, except that her coloring was slightly green and she looked like the murderous Saiyan.

"I probably didn't have to take this form to beat you, but it's been a while since I've had to do it, so I figured I'd show it off a bit." Scallio told him.

Corono quickly flew in to catch Scallio off guard with another barrage of punches. This time, Scallio neither blocked nor was hit. Instead, Corono felt a powerful punch to his own face that sent him flying backwards before he could even get his fist reared back.

As he got up holding his face, Corono realized that the transformation had affected not only Scallio's power, but his speed too. Scallio's fist suddenly interrupted Corono's thoughts with another punch to the face. And then another and another and another.

"Hahaha, talk about payback!" Scallio boasted as he now performed a similar punching flurry that Corono had done on him.

Instead of a kick, Scallio ended his combo with a powerful energy wave. The blast pushed Corono away, partially into the air before he collapsed back to the ground. When he and the blast contacted the ground, the blast detonated. The powerful energy ripped into Corono, his whole body burning from it. He was no longer in any condition to fight. He could feel blood coming from his nose.

He tried to get up, but struggled. No matter how much it hurt, he needed to get up! If Scallio caught him, he'd go right back to the prison!

When he finally managed to get to his feet, Scallio was standing right at the edge of the crater that his blast had made. Corono quickly tried to fly in the other direction.

"Oh no you don't." Scallio insisted, taking off right behind the injured boy.

When Corono looked back, Scallio wasn't far behind him. Scallio had reverted back to his normal form, which was probably to only reason he hadn't been caught yet. The chase led them to an area over a forest. Corono quickly fired a blast at Scallio and dropped to the ground, pressing his energy as low as possible.

When Scallio opened his eyes, Corono could see him looking around confused.

"Where'd that boy go?!" Scallio shouted. Even from below the trees on the ground, Corono could hear the annoyance in Scallio's voice.

Corono wasted no time scurrying away on foot. He was hoping that by the time Scallio heard anything, he would be too far away to catch. Unfortunately, such was not the case. Because he was wounded, Corono bumped into a few trees during his escape, and one of them shook and caught Scallio's attention.

"Aha!" He heard Scallio's verbal indication that he had found him.

Thinking quickly, Corono sent a very weak ki blast, almost like a wave of just wind, soaring out of the trees in the other direction. Luckily, Scallio fell for the trick and followed it, flying away from Corono and making escape possible. Corono ran as fast as he could, and took to mild flying. Eventually, his lack of energy, along with the injuries he had sustained, caught up to him. He suddenly fell to the ground and could do nothing but sleep.

A deep sleep had taken over Corono as he passed out. When he awoke, he was in a bed. He looked around and saw people standing around him. They all had humanoid structures, but were various colors and resembled plants. He guessed these were the inhabitants of this planet. He sat up and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked them.

"Ah, he's 'woke." One of the people said, apparently male. He had a little bit of the same accent that Scallio had. "You were found in the forest passed out. We read your spirit and determined that you are not at all evil, so we took you in and healed you. You were only out for about an hour or so."

Corono had noticed that his injuries were gone. He still had on the same clothes he wore earlier. He had washed them back at the prison before he escaped, but the battles he had been in with them were starting to take their toll on them. His clothes were similar to Cabba's but with green armor and only sleeveless cloth underneath for the top.

"Thank you guys for healing me, but I think I need to get going now." He told them, quickly finding his shoes near the bed and putting them on.

"It is okay, you can go if you'd like." The same one spoke to him again. He climbed to his feet and quickly found the exit, taking off into area.

Wherever he had been brought to was still within the forest. Most likely the whole planet was like this, since the inhabitants seemed to be plant people. His power had returned. He rose into the air, and soared to the nearest clearing, landing on the ground. He was starting to wonder what to do next when he felt Scallio's energy approaching him again.

Oh no. He forgot to suppress his energy. He stubbornly thought that he would be able to beat Scallio this time. No way would he lose twice in a row, he thought angrily. It wasn't long before Scallio landed a few yards in front of him.

"So, here you are. You ready to get your ass kicked again?" Scallio taunted.

No. He wouldn't. Scallio's words sent memories of all of his recent battles running through his mind. Caulifla had invited him here because he was supposed to be a gifted martial artist. But he lost three fights in a row and got captured by people who knew nothing about fighting.

He was easily brushed aside by the Super Saiyan who attacked them.

The Super Galactic Patrol apprehended him like it was nothing.

Bido crushed him like a bug.

Scallio beat him effortlessly.

Every one of his losses built up his extreme rage and disappointment.

 _You worms!_

 _You're too weak to do anything!_

 _I'll enjoy teaching this punk a lesson._

 _I probably didn't have to take this form to beat you._

"ENOUGH! I'm NOT weak… and I won't lose… to you… AGAIN!" Corono shouted. "AAAAAAAHHHH!"

His power rose, but his anger and desire to prevail blinded him from it. As his rage at his constant losses exploded, his power reached new heights. But more importantly, he just felt the sudden ability to win. Now he knew he could do it.

Scallio had already powered up into his transformed state, though his power no longer completely dwarfed Corono's. He rushed at Scallio and punched him in the jaw. The taller Saiyan wasn't able to block, and it sent him backwards. Corono wasted no time following it up by chasing him and punching him a few more times. Then he did a flip-kick that sent Scallio crashing into a rock formation behind him. After a few seconds, Scallio was able to get back to his feet again, without much trouble. But he looked like he took a little bit of damage.

"So…. you're a Super Saiyan too, huh?" Scallio asked. A Super Saiyan? Corono? "Fancy, but that doesn't mean you're beatin' me!"

Scallio then rushed at Corono with a punch. This was predictable, and Corono easily slid under it, but what he didn't expect was to feel a powerful kick to the back of his head knock him away. His opponent had surprised him with a kick after the initial attack failed. It wasn't planned, Corono could tell, but the older Saiyan was good at improvising.

Corono did a somersault in the air, but before he got the chance to land, he was surprised by a blast heading straight for him. Because he wasn't prepared, Corono was hit full force by the blast. The smoke blew up, but he could sense Scallio coming in for a physical assault. The first hit was an uppercut to Corono's face. The next hit would have been a right hook, but Corono blocked it and countered with his own punches, and then the two of them were rapidly exchanging blows. Most of the blows just contacted each other's fists, but occasionally each one of them got a punch or a kick in. Corono noticed that Scallio's hits still hurt, but not nearly as much as they did the first time they fought, when each hit felt like one that could break his bones.

They separated briefly, and then went back in with another rapid exchange of punches and kicks, though Corono was the only one incorporating kicks into the mix during these exchanges. One of Corono's hits suddenly connected with Scallio's stomach, bringing his participation in the exchange to a halt.

"Gneeaah!" The darker skinned Saiyan let out a groan of pain.

Corono now had the upper hand. He decided to use a variation of a standard martial arts combo that he and Cabba used when they did intense sparring sometimes. He began a series of rapid punches on Scallio, with the last few at the end of the flurry having a bit more power put behind them. He jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, followed by a straighter kick that knocked is opponent back. He then quickly flew over to Scallio as he was flying, which was easier to do as his speed had increased more than he had even realized, and kicked him one more time, this time at about a ninety degree angle. This sent Scallio into yet another rock formation. The final part of the combo was to summon a barrage of powerful ki blasts and shoot them at the opponent. Corono performed that action, sending a large group of blasts towards the rock formation ruins that his senses told him Scallio hadn't had the chance to move from. The blasts connected and a huge explosion rocked the terrain.

Corono probably should have flown away then, but he wanted to make sure he had won. Winning this fight was important to him after all the humiliating defeats he had suffered. So he waited patiently for the dust to clear and reveal his victory. When it did, he could see Scallio lying in the rubble, no longer in his transformed state.

"I… I did it. I finally did it!" He shouted victoriously.

Corono could still feel his energy, so he could tell Scallio wasn't dead or seriously injured, and might not even have to heal before getting back up. After all, Scallio's power level had still been higher than his own even during this fight.

But for now, Scallio was defeated. Not crushed or overpowered, but defeated. For the first time since coming to this universe, Corono had won. He had successfully fended off this attacker. It would have to do. Finally thinking to move before Scallio got back up, Corono let his energy drop and flew away, reaching more forest area and soon descending back into it, trying to figure out what his next move would be.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 3. You might wonder why Corono, who just transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time was able to beat Scallio, who had been a Super Saiyan. For one thing, Super Saiyan power is a multiplier of base power, and Corono's base power was impressive, plus he got two or three zenkai boosts before the transformation, so it makes sense. He also took Scallio off guard with it a bit, and is more strategic. The point is, right now, Scallio is still somewhat stronger than Corono even with them both being Super Saiyans. Also, I'm doing the best I can to make every fight scene feel unique and every character's fighting style at least somewhat different, but there's a ton of fights in this story, so it could get challenging. I hope you guys are okay with how I'm handling them. Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: Corono is thrilled to have finally managed to win a fight, but Scallio is hardly going to take his own defeat lying down. What will the Universe Six Saiyan do about it? And what of rescuing Caulifla and Kale from the prison?**


	4. Cooler

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, finally got a new chapter here! I really thought I'd have this done early, but I guess life got in the way. Oh well, it's not like I took that long anyway. I really hope I can keep up this update pace. I should be able to since I pretty much have the whole story planned out. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 4- Cooler**

Corono had no idea what he was going to do. The thrill of victory had long worn off, and now he was wondering how to avoid having Scallio come after him again, how he could rescue Caulifla and Kale, how he could find his brother, how he could find the Saiyan murderer, or even how he would survive on this planet. There seemed to be no edible food here, despite the extensive amount of plant life here.

Pretty soon, he could sense Scallio closing in on him. He could run, but then what? He had no plan for anything. So he followed his instinct, and raised his power level. Being a Saiyan, he was always looking for a fight, and maybe battle was his only solace right now. It wasn't as if running would get him anywhere anyway.

Scallio arrived and Corono powered up to his transformed state. Super Saiyan, that was what Scallio had called it. Yes, in this form, he was a Super Saiyan. Surprisingly enough, he was able to do it again without difficulty. Having landed a few yards away, Scallio did the same.

"You must really want that reward money to come back to fight me again." Corono stated.

"You think that's all this is about?" Scallio asked, seemingly surprised. "The people on this planet here are the people I look out for. I wasn't from around here, but they taught me things I didn't know about lovin', carin', survivin', and lookin' out for people. And there ain't no room on this planet for a fugitive!"

"Wait, so you just want to protect these people?" Now it was Corono's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Scallio shot back.

"No, but you don't understand. I'm innocent!" Corono tried to reason, now realizing that there was more to the man in front of him than he initially realized.

"Innocent? A fugitive? Listen, I can't take chances with a boy like you. Like I said, there's no room for a fugitive on my planet." Scallio told him.

"But then again, is there really any room for either of you Saiyan monkeys on any planet?" A cold, mechanized voice interjected.

Scallio's face instantly turned to rage as he whipped his head toward the voice. Confused, Corono also looked towards where the voice came from.

Standing there was someone that looked similar to the humanitarian from Corono's universe named Frost, except this guy was taller. And for some reason, he appeared to be all metal.

"Cooler!" Scallio shouted resentfully. "Look boy, our fight's gonna have to wait. This man's got a beatin' long time comin'!"

With that, Scallio instantly sprang up and rushed at the one he had called Cooler. He threw a punch which connected and sent the metal man sprawling quite a distance backwards. Cooler crashed into a rock formation, blowing it apart.

Corono saw Scallio stand there, strong and determined, waiting for Cooler to get back up. The dust cleared, and Cooler was just climbing back to his feet. He hadn't looked seriously hurt, though.

"It's about time you monkeys learned your place!" Cooler spat.

Suddenly he disappeared, and reappeared behind Scallio, instantly punching the unsuspecting Saiyan in the back. Cooler then extended his finger and shot a series of small blasts from them towards Scallio. As Corono watched the fight, he wondered just who Cooler was and what he had done to make Scallio so angry. He had just discovered that the taller Saiyan wasn't all bad or selfish, so what kind of history did these two share?

The fight showed that while Scallio definitely had power, Cooler's speed was superior. He had gotten a number of hits on Scallio, while Scallio landed very few on him. Although Corono could sense that each individual hit wasn't doing a ton of damage, he knew that if this kept up, Scallio would be in trouble.

Lost in his thoughts, he was caught off guard when the metal man suddenly appeared before him, lashing out with his tail. The attack hurt, and Corono was knocked into a rock formation. He had been thinking about helping Scallio out with this guy, but it looks like now he didn't even have a choice. Corono shot up from the rubble and searched around for his attacker. He didn't see him.

Something weird was going on with the metal man's energy too. He could sense him, but it was hard to get a read on his power level. As he tried sensing for the energy, Cooler suddenly appeared and punched him. As Corono was flying, he readied a full power energy wave, but Cooler suddenly vanished and reappeared right beside him, using a metal fist to knock him towards the ground. As Corono hit the ground, he felt the metallic tail wrapping itself around his neck and tightening, pulling him up and off his feet.

"You… you look different from all the other monkeys I've seen." Cooler observed.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep calling me a monkey?" Corono demanded.

"Because you are a Saiyan, and all Saiyans must die!" The metal man declared.

"You're doing this… just because… I'm a Saiyan?" Corono managed. Cooler's tail was choking him very tightly.

Suddenly, he was freed and Cooler was smashed into the ground. Grateful for his newly restored air supply, Corono took in a deep breath. He looked up to see Scallio standing there.

"You're helping me?" Corono asked, confused. Although, they did have a common enemy now.

"I don't know what's goin' on with you and the whole fugitive thing, but we're both Saiyans and that guy's the real monster. I'll cut you a break for now." Scallio told him.

"So what's your deal with this guy? I know he doesn't exactly scream 'nice guy', but I can sense in your energy that you've really got it out for him." Corono explained.

"He killed my folks." Scallio replied simply.

"As in your parents?" Corono asked.

"Yep. He kills Saiyans. Real son of a gun he is." Scallio said bitterly.

"Is that why there are hardly any Saiyans here?" Corono asked.

"Well his brother wiped most of 'em out, but he's been taken care of. I guess Cooler's lookin' to finish the job." Scallio explained.

"If you two are done chatting, I'd like to get back to exterminating you." Cooler said, walking upon the two Saiyans, who instantly readied themselves.

Cooler unleashed what looked to be a small beam from his eyes, but that beam caused a huge explosion, landing right between Corono and Scallio. As dust was kicked up and Corono tried to sense where Cooler was, he heard a grunt from Scallio, indicating that the taller Saiyan had been attacked. Cooler appeared in front of him now, but Corono was ready. He had been gathering energy in his hand, and he unleashed a full power energy wave upon Cooler at point blank range.

Cooler was blown backwards and crashed into the ground. Corono saw that Cooler's whole right arm was blown clean off! Corono began to feel a smile coming to his face. He'd won. Again!

"Well I'll be damned." Scallio said from a few feet over. "You actually did it."

But Cooler, even missing his arm, got back up. A small wire emerged from the hole that had been created in his torso. More and more wires began joining it, and they weaved themselves together and even more wires emerged. A metal coat eventually came to cover the pile of wires that were now shaped like an arm. Once the entire process was complete, Cooler had a completely new arm.

"Nice try, monkeys. But this metal body has its own repair function, so you can't win." Cooler said smugly. "But for your effort, I shall grant you a reward."

The metal man then ascended high into the air, holding up his right finger over his head. An orange ball of energy quickly formed and expanded above him. Corono could sense a deadly amount of power behind the huge energy ball. If it wasn't deflected, the planet would be in trouble.

"This entire planet will be vaporized!" Cooler shouted maniacally as he hurled the huge energy ball towards the planet and the two Saiyans.

Corono began to summon as much power as he could muster to combat the huge energy ball. But he saw Scallio race up and try to throw it away with his bare hands. The ball's descent towards the planet slowed down, but Corono could sense that Scallio was having a hard time deflecting it. Corono fired a strong energy wave at the ball, hoping to make it easier for Scallio to deflect. Scallio soon used his own energy wave, and together, the two used their blasts to push the ball back towards Cooler and away from the planet.

"What? Impossible!" Cooler shouted as his own large energy ball came sailing towards him, pushed by the energy waves from the two Super Saiyans. "Gaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

The ball contacted Cooler, and a huge explosion rocked the terrain. Corono felt himself being blown back by the force of it. He used his arms to shield his eyes from the dust that was being blown everywhere. It felt like an eternity before he could put his arms down and look.

When he did, he saw Cooler, or at least part of him, lying on the ground. His head, his torso, and one of his arms were the only things that remained. Corono wondered if Cooler could still regenerate himself now, but he didn't have to wonder long. Wires emerged from Cooler's torso and began weaving themselves in the shapes of his arms and legs. Corono watched in horror as his missing arm was repaired, and then his legs.

"No way!" He heard Scallio's frustrated shout.

At the same time, a ball of energy hit Cooler's still regenerating legs. Scallio had thrown it. His right leg was blown clean off, but of course wires had emerged to start rebuilding them. Seeing what had just happened, Corono was struck with an idea. Cooler's body was much weaker while it was still regenerating, compared to how durable it was if it was fully regenerated.

"Scallio, that's it! We can beat him if we destroy his body completely before he can fully regenerate!" Corono declared. Suddenly noticing Cooler's nearly regenerated leg, Corono fired a powerful energy wave. "I won't let you!"

The energy wave blew off both of his legs this time. As the wires emerged to regenerate them, Cooler retreated and the two Saiyans each readied more blasts.

"Darn you, monkeys!" Cooler shouted, firing blasts at Corono and Scallio as he floated backwards.

Corono used his own blasts to deflect the ones Cooler had thrown at them. He could see Scallio aiming his blasts at Cooler's regenerating legs. The first one missed, but the taller Saiyan fired another blast, which hit and blew Cooler's legs off again.

Corono used his speed to rush to behind Cooler's retreating form and pound him to the ground, also sending him back towards Scallio, who fired another blast which took out part of the metal man's lower torso. From his position, Corono fired another powerful blast which took off the lower part of Cooler's right arm. Corono was honestly running out of energy though. He noticed Cooler retreating again, so he rushed in and kicked him down and back towards Scallio again.

Corono decided that he would focus on keeping Cooler from retreating while Scallio used his blasts to decimate Cooler's body. Scallio blew off the metal man's left arm, then the remainder of his right arm. Cooler wasn't going anywhere, so Corono used those few seconds to get some of his energy back. After one minute, Corono felt like he had enough energy to fire at least one more blast. Scallio had shot three more blasts at Cooler, and now only his head remained.

"Hey, I think we should finish this together." Corono told Scallio, who was poised to deliver the final blast.

Scallio nodded, and Corono came to his side, using the last of his strength to summon one more powerful energy wave of his own. Together, both Saiyans charged their blasts and aimed them at Cooler, who's face had a mix of shock and anger. The two released their blasts together towards the head of Cooler.

"Curse you Saiyans!"

Those were Cooler's final words as his head was disintegrated by Corono's and Scallio's blasts. A small crater was formed, which served as evidence of the attack that finished Cooler. Corono then dropped his Super Saiyan form and collapsed, having been exhausted by the battle. It had taken a lot of energy to form the blasts strong enough to continuously dismember Cooler, at least from Corono. Scallio seemed to be able to do it without as much effort.

Corono decided to just lie there for a few minutes, getting his strength back. As he rested, he thought about what had just happened. He needed some help, but he had just achieved his second victory since coming to this universe. The Super Saiyan transformation really made a difference!

Corono finally got back enough energy to get up. When he did, he saw Scallio just looking at him with a passive expression. Scallio had also dropped to his base form.

"So… what now?" Corono asked, referring to the situation they had been dealing with before Cooler showed up.

"Well, I wouldn't feel right about turnin' you in after that. You could've run and let me deal with that piece of work alone, but you stayed and helped. I'm guessin' you're not a troublemaker after all. So, mind explainin' this whole fugitive thing to me?" Scallio asked.

Corono sighed and began to tell him what happened. "Me and a few other Saiyans from the next universe were visiting this universe. But our tour guide, or whatever she was, left us alone and a gigantic Super Saiyan attacked us. We tried to fight him, but he was way stronger than most of us. One of our friends was sort of a Super Saiyan herself, and she powered up and fought him off. The thing is, her parents had called for help just before the guy who attacked us killed them. Then after he left, the Super Galactic Patrol showed up and assumed our friend had carried out the attack, and they arrested her. We tried to tell them that it wasn't her, but they didn't listen to us. Then we tried to stop them from arresting her, and we ended up getting arrested ourselves. I managed to escape after that, but now both of my friends are still trapped there and they didn't do anything."

Scallio listened to the story with an expression that told Corono he was thinking about what he had been told. "Wow, it's a real shame that the Super Galactic Patrol would do that."

"Yeah. My two friends are stuck in that horrible place, and worse, my younger brother is missing. We were separated during the attack. I think he survived the battle, but I don't know where he is. I'm supposed to be the big brother, I'm supposed to protect him, and I have no idea where he is!" Corono wailed. His emotions were running high, and tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke.

For a minute, Corono just sobbed. Thinking about Cabba and what danger he could be in while Corono was unable to help was very upsetting. After a while, he heard a soft spoken response from Scallio.

"Would you believe me if I said I knew that feeling?" The taller Saiyan asked.

"Huh?" Corono paused his sobbing to look up at Scallio.

"My younger brother is missin' too." Scallio clarified. "When that freak Cooler killed our parents, I told him to run away while I fight and make sure he gets out safe. I managed to fight my way away from Cooler, but I haven't seen my brother since."

"What's your brother's name?" Corono asked.

"Spinak." Scallio responded.

"Spinak, huh? Okay. My brother's name is Cabba." Corono told him.

"Cabba..." Scallio drawled. He then plucked a small device from his pocket and pushed a button. A holographic screen projected from it. He scrolled down for a minute before speaking again. "Shoot, no info on him."

"What is that thing?" Corono asked, now curious about the device Scallio had pulled out.

"It's an info watch. I was usin' it to see if I could find any info about your brother. But I didn't find anything." Scallio told him.

"An info watch?" Corono asked, confused.

"Yeah, it tells me information on people, and gives me the latest news. How do you think I knew you were a fugitive?" He explained.

"Oh. So you check that thing to see if there's any criminals for you to catch?" Corono inquired.

"Yeah. Look, the folks on this planet can feed me and help me survive, but that's about it. I need money to get everything I need, and that money has to come from somewhere. Besides, these people helped me out a lot, and I look out for 'em. If there's a chance someone on this planet is up to no good, I gotta take care of 'em." Scallio explained.

"So you and these people here have some kind of bond?" Corono asked.

"Somethin' like that. I saved 'em from a few invasions and they feed me when I can't afford to buy food." Scallio said.

"Wow. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all." Corono admitted.

"I'm guessin' you don't really have any place to stay since you're hidin' out from the Super Galactic Patrol. There's not many Saiyans left, and I feel like I should help out the ones that are, even if you're from some other universe. What do you say you stay here 'til you figure out how to rescue your friends?" Scallio offered.

"I… that would be great! Thank you!" Corono exclaimed.

"No problem. Oh yeah, we got a few clothes that'll fit you. That stuff you got on right now looks a little roughed up." Scallio told him. "Come on, I'll show you where you can stay and where the clothes are."

Corono silently nodded and followed the taller Saiyan's lead. Well, at least now he made a new friend and had some sort of living arrangements. Now he just had to figure out how he could rescue his friends and his brother.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 4. I'm somewhat developing a strategy for the fights, having the characters use moves from the video games and such that are exclusive to that character. As always, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: Corono adjusts to his living arrangements and finds out a bit more about Scallio. Will he find anything that will help him with his situation?**


	5. Metal Coolers

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! We have a new chapter here. I'm trying to keep a schedule where I update this every week and a half or so. The next one _may_ take longer since I'm planning to release a one shot between now and when the next chapter comes out. On an unrelated note, I just saw DBS episode 68, it was hilarious but crazy! Anyway, let's jump right in. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 5- Metal Coolers**

After looking through some of the clothes that he found in the room that Scallio led him to, Corono finally decided on a particular outfit. Scallio was right, the armor he had been wearing was cracked and even starting to pinch his skin. He needed a change of clothes. What he chose was a black sleeveless gi and matching baggy black pants, though they looked better than the ones he sometimes wore with his armor. He was surprised at how well kept the clothes were, it was as if they were brand new. They probably had never been worn before. He also wore a different style of shoes and these red armbands on his lower arms. They made him look tough. He came out of the room, where Scallio was waiting for him just outside.

"What is this?" Corono asked him, pointing to a strange symbol on the gi shirt.

"It's the Ginyu Force symbol." Scallio answered. "Remember how I mentioned that bastard Cooler had a brother? Well, he was kind of a bastard himself, and he had an army. The strongest people in his army were called the Ginyu Force. All the armor they wore had that symbol on it. Not sure why they had a gi like this. Oh well, it looks okay on you I guess."

Corono looked himself over in the mirror. He approved of the reflection. "Yeah. I think I'll go with this outfit."

"Well, you might as well change into something to sleep in for now, since it's pretty late." Scallio told him.

"Right. So where am I sleeping again?" Corono asked.

Scallio led him to a hut. It wasn't small, as it had a kitchen, a living area, and five bedrooms. Scallio occupied one of the bedrooms himself, but the other four were empty. It wasn't fancy, but it was a decent place to live, at least until he could get back home.

"How did you get this place?" Corono inquired.

"When I first came to this planet, I had nowhere to go. I found this place and I fended off some intruders who were lookin' for trouble. Ever since, the people let me live here. They built it for me. We have an agreement, I keep the troublemakers away, and they let me live here. They can feed us too, but if we can, it's best to get food from outside of this planet." Scallio explained.

"Why is it bad to get food from this planet?" Corono asked him.

"Because it don't taste so good." Scallio answered. "We have everything we need to survive here, but I use whatever money I can scrape up to get real food, and whatever else I might need. That's another reason I do the bounty huntin'."

"That's cool, I guess. So am I going to do the bounty hunting too?" Corono asked.

"Well, you're a Saiyan, aren't ya? Why wouldn't you want to get in on some fightin' action?" Scallio challenged.

He had a point. Corono needed to be fighting strong opponents, he enjoyed it. It came with being a Saiyan. Bounty hunting would give him that.

"Yeah. Bounty hunting would probably be pretty awesome!" Corono admitted.

"Of course," Scallio began ominously, "things have gotten difficult with the whole bounty huntin' thing."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Corono stammered.

"Well, for one, it's gettin' pretty hard to find too many bounties, two, whenever a bounty does come up, we gotta beat the Cut Crew to 'em, and three, even if we managed that, the criminals are pretty weak. Their power levels are low and the bounties on 'em are even lower." Scallio explained.

That made sense. For Super Saiyans, few criminals would be a decent challenge to them. And the bounties probably weren't enough to do much with. Wait a minute…

"The Cut Crew?" Corono asked.

"Yeah. Bein' a Super Saiyan and all, I could easily beat most bounty hunters to the punch. But the Cut Crew's just as fast as I am. They're called the Cut Crew because the leader likes to call himself Cut. And word is, he's a Super Saiyan." Scallio told him.

"I thought there weren't many Super Saiyans here." Corono pointed out.

"Yeah, me too. Something's up." Scallio said. "I think he's the only Saiyan. Not sure how many are in his crew, but it's not many. I know there's a Namek that works with him, and that's about it. A couple of people said they saw an Earthling with them too, but that's bogus."

"Wow, times are getting pretty hard." Corono said. "Listen, maybe you can somehow meet up with them and work out some sort of deal. Between Saiyans. You know?"

"I was kind of thinkin' that too. But we'd have to come up with somethin' good to catch 'em. Maybe wait until there's a bounty, get there first, but let them get to 'em and get 'em, then we confront 'em." Scallio said.

"Use a criminal as bait. Okay, let's do it!" Corono agreed.

"Well, I'm tired. See ya in the mornin', man." Scallio told him.

"Yep. Goodnight." Corono replied, turning to go to his room and change.

Adjusting to life on planet Flora wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but it wasn't excruciating either. There wasn't much to do. Corono didn't really talk to the inhabitants of the planet much. To pass the time, he and Scallio had some sparring matches. He also saw Scallio do some solo exercises, and tried, unsuccessfully, to mimic them.

It was the second day he was there that he flew out into an open field with no plant life. He figured he'd take this time to practice a technique he called the Flowing Fist. The idea was to take a full power energy wave and fire it backwards, launching himself off the ground. If he adjusted his energy and ki control just right, the energy would flow through him, and he could concentrate it to his fist. Then he would unleash a devastating punch with the energy infused with his fist.

After a few tries, he started to get the hang of it. He couldn't tell how powerful the attack was since he only had rocks to use it on. But trying it multiple times drained him of energy rather quickly, so he soon headed back to the hut to rest.

It was two days after that when a bounty finally popped up. Scallio was quick to inform Corono what the sudden beep from his info watch was. Then Scallio led him to a spaceship. It was somewhat small, but big enough to fit three or four people comfortably. It was an actual ship as opposed to a space pod, but only offered a small space to walk around in.

"I usually use my space pod because it's quicker, but since we both need to go, I'm takin' this one." Scallio told him.

Luckily, the planet that the criminal had appeared on was relatively close to planet Flora, so it didn't take long to reach it. The trouble was, Corono could clearly sense a Saiyan's energy already there. If they didn't hurry, they'd miss him! Oddly enough, the energy signal he sensed was alone.

They landed quickly and wasted no time booking it out of their ship. Corono and Scallio followed the Saiyan's energy signal, and didn't have to fly far to reach him. They saw a person throwing an unconscious person onto a ship. Corono presumed it was the criminal. He could tell, though, that the energy he was sensing was coming from the other person, who looked like he was just getting ready to board his ship and leave when they reached him. They quickly landed behind the Saiyan, who was about to open the door to his ship.

Scallio spoke first. "Are you the one they call Cut?"

When the unfamiliar Saiyan turned around, Corono got a better view of him. His skin was the same dark shade as Scallio's, and his eyes the same hazel color. He wasn't quite as tall and beefy as Scallio, but he was a bit taller and beefier than Corono. Unlike Scallio, he did have hair on the sides and back of his head, but it was much shorter than it was on the top, as if it was shaved down. The top of his head had thick black hair that came forward and hung down in bangs, which didn't obscure his eyes as much as Corono would've thought it would. What he wore was what looked to be black armor, which didn't include shoulder pads and covered his torso, over a white, short sleeved shirt. The armor had some kind of fancy writing on the pecks, though from his current position, Corono couldn't read it. His pants were baggy and white, and his shoes were similar to Scallio's, with a small spot of armor on the tip. His hands were adorned with gauntlets that Corono had never seen before. They were different and a little more fancy than the ones Scallio wore.

(He's had his hair cut on the sides and back since his last appearance.)

Upon seeing Scallio, his eyes went wide.

"S-Scallio?" The unfamiliar Saiyan asked incredulously.

"Spinak?" Scallio asked in much the same fashion.

"So this is your brother, Spinak?" Corono asked, realizing that this was likely who it was.

"Looks like." Scallio quickly answered.

"You… you really are alive..." Spinak stammered, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"I never thought I'd see you again, little bro!" Scallio exclaimed, embracing the other in a hug, which Spinak returned. Corono noticed that Spinak didn't have the accent that Scallio had.

"How have you been? What have you been doing all this time?" Spinak asked excitedly once the hug was over.

"I've set up a base on planet Flora. Gets me all I need to survive." Scallio explained.

"I've done similar. Though to be honest, I still don't know what the name of the planet is that my base is on. They give me food, but I like to fend for myself as much as possible. I don't like freeloading." Spinak told him.

"Same here. I can survive on planet Flora, but sometimes I need to get food from somewhere else." Scallio said.

"Anyway," Spinak said, "To answer your question, yes. I am the one they call Cut. In fact, I pretty much only go by Cut now. I don't use Spinak too much. Only very few people know that's my real name."

It was weird, but as soon as he said that, Spinak slash Cut's demeanor changed. Like it suddenly became more calculating. Upon taking a closer look at his armor, Corono could see that the fancy letters spelled "Cut Crew" on the pecks of the armor.

"Hmm." Scallio hummed.

"So who's the person you brought with you? I didn't think there were any more Saiyans." Cut asked.

"His name's Corono. Apparently he's from another universe." Scallio told him. Corono saw Cut turn a glance to him, studying him.

"Nice to meet you, dude." Corono said to make things less awkward. "I'm going to go bounty hunting with your brother here."

"Hmm. I thought you looked familiar." Cut said. "How exactly would you go bounty hunting? There's a bounty out for you. As soon as you went to turn in the criminal, the Super Galactic Patrol would arrest you."

Crap. Corono hadn't thought about that. How was this going to work? And was Cut about to turn him in right now?

"Uh… yeah..." Scallio stammered. "Tell ya what. You beat the criminals and turn 'em over to me, and I'll take 'em to the Super Galactic Patrol and give ya whatever cash ya earn."

"Yeah, that would probably be the best way to do it." Cut agreed.

"Sure." Corono said.

"Oh yeah..." Cut started.

"Hey bro..." Scallio started.

"We took care of Cooler!" Both brothers said to each other at the same time.

"Huh?" Cut said.

"What?" Scallio asked, confused.

"Are you sure about that, monkeys?" The unmistakable voice of Cooler suddenly sounded.

All three Saiyans quickly turned and spotted Cooler not too far away. Corono couldn't believe it, he was back! He looked much the same as before. Corono looked at the other two Saiyans. While Scallio's face showed anger and worry, Cut's expression turned smug and almost amused.

"Cooler. I could have sworn Nomu told me he took care of you already." Cut said. Nomu?

"And I thought we defeated you." Corono added.

"Well you didn't, so guess who's back?" Cooler said menacingly.

"You won't be back for long. You're an idiot to come and challenge me now, Cooler. But you know what? I'm glad you did. Because now I can finally avenge my parents!" Cut roared.

Cut suddenly powered up to Super Saiyan. Corono knew the rumors about him were true. His power level felt incredible to Corono. Cut charged up an energy wave and fired it at the metal man, easily disintegrating him.

"Well, that should take care of that trash." Cut spat.

"I think you're the only trash around here." Cooler said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you kidding? I destroyed you!" Cut shouted.

"You can never destroy all of us." It was Cooler's voice, but this time it sounded like it was coming from more than one place.

Corono looked over to see a terrifying sight. There was not one, but five or six Metal Coolers standing there. He looked up and saw even more descending from the sky.

"Or not." Cut amended his earlier statement. "Whatever. It doesn't matter how many of you there are, you're all still weak!"

Cut began firing multiple blasts, each one taking out a Metal Cooler in a single hit. But no matter how many he destroyed, more kept coming. Corono watched in horror as another horde of them came flying in from the air.

"Hey, you'll run out of energy if you keep this up! Listen, why don't you call your crew for backup?" Corono suggested to Cut.

"Backup? For this fool? My mate would never let me hear the end of it! No, I'll deal with this." Cut insisted. "These clones have to be coming from somewhere. I'm going to try to trace them back to their source. Scallio, do you think the two of you can hold your own while I do that?"

"Yeah, bro. We can handle 'em." Scallio said, giving his brother a thumbs up. Cut nodded and flew off.

"Are you guys kidding me? One Metal Cooler gave us so much trouble! How can we possibly handle a whole bunch of them?" Corono exclaimed.

"We Saiyans get stronger with every battle. And honestly I could've beat 'em easily if I knew what I was dealin' with before. Trust me, we got this. Besides, someone's gotta find a way to stop 'em." Scallio said to him. "And plus, you were talkin' bout wantin' a challenge, right? Well here ya go!"

Corono nodded, hoping that Scallio was right. He powered up to his Super Saiyan form, and he saw that Scallio had done the same.

A Metal Cooler came flying at Scallio, and the taller Saiyan fired a blast that disintegrated it in one shot, just as Cut had done. Corono tried doing the same to a Metal Cooler that came at him, but only half of his body was blown up. Corono was quick to fire another blast at the Metal Cooler which destroyed it before he could finish regenerating.

"I'll send all of you to hell!" A Metal Cooler sneered as others came at the two Saiyans.

There were about five or six of them coming at Corono, and he was preparing a blast, but there was no way it would save him from them all. Suddenly, a huge ball of ki came sailing at the group, disintegrating all of them. Scallio had saved him.

"Listen. If ya need to retreat, we can try and put some distance between us and them. But my bro should be able to destroy 'em all pretty soon." Scallio told him.

"Hopefully." Corono added as the two Saiyans started flying away from the hordes of Metal Coolers.

"You monkeys aren't getting away!" One of the Metal Coolers roared as they all charged after the two Saiyans.

Scallio threw another huge ball of ki at the oncoming group of Metal Coolers. The explosion destroyed the entire bunch in the front, but more of them were coming still. Corono and Scallio were able to gain a bit of distance from them, but they weren't losing them.

Suddenly Corono saw something that made both of them come to a halt. There were more Metal Coolers coming from the direction they were heading in. Now they were surrounded. Corono summoned energy to try to blast them a path out, but it was unlikely to be enough. He saw all the Metal Coolers raise their pointer fingers at him and Scallio, energy crackling in front of each finger.

"Say goodbye, Saiyans!" One of them sneered.

They all fired, but a shield appeared just in time. Corono looked over and saw Scallio using his ki to generate the shield. Scallio suddenly made the shield expand and explode, creating a shock-wave that blew away some of the Metal Coolers around them.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. More Metal Coolers replaced the ones that had been blown away. They all started to raise their fingers again, but then… they began to twitch. Corono saw each one of the Metal Coolers convulsing, and then suddenly, they all exploded. Corono used his arms to shield his face from the multiple explosions happening around them. It was all over in a few seconds. When he removed his arms, he could see metal parts strewn everywhere. None showed any signs of regenerating.

Corono then noticed something else in the distance. A huge structure that looked like a spaceship had ascended into the sky. Then, it suddenly exploded in a huge blast, the wind from the force of it almost blowing him away. Once the wind settled down, he noticed Cut flying back towards them, now powered down to his base form. Corono also dropped back to his base form.

"I told you, he was nothing to worry about. Too bad the criminal I was turning in likely escaped because of him." Cut said once he reached them.

"Looks like ya did it, bro!" Scallio congratulated. He had dropped back to his base form as well.

"Yeah. He's gone." Corono agreed. "What did you do?"

"I found his ship, which was the source of those clones. Turns out his brain somehow got absorbed into it and was able to make those metal copies of himself. Once I destroyed the brain and the machine it was in, the whole thing pretty much blew up." Cut explained.

"So…" Scallio started. "The reason we were tryin' to catch ya was because we were hopin' to work somethin' out as far as these bounties go. There's so few of 'em as it is, and it's tough when we need to fight over 'em."

"I know. But the thing is, we need money too." Cut told him.

"But we barely even get a good fight with what little bit of bounty criminals there are." Corono protested.

"Okay, tell you what." Cut answered him. "If we find a bounty, rather than just taking it right then and there, we'll call you guys. Then we can duke it out to see who gets the bounty. That way we can have the battles we crave and find a nice, fair way to share the bounties. Sound good?"

"I guess, but how can you call us?" Corono asked.

"If Scallio gives me his frequency, we can call each other on our info watches." Cut explained.

"You have one of those info watch things too?" Corono questioned.

"Yep." Cut responded. "Now remember, Scallio, we're brothers. We're not trying to kill each other. It's more like sparring but with a few stakes. You okay with this agreement?"

"I guess so. I been wonderin' what kind of fightin' power you got over the years." Scallio responded to his brother. He took Cut's info watch and put in his frequency.

"You guys handled yourselves with those Metal Cooler clones back there. Does that mean you're both Super Saiyans too?" Cut suddenly asked.

"We sure are." Corono replied.

"I'm kinda surprised to see you're one, bro." Scallio told him.

"Well, that'll definitely make this more fun." Cut said with some glee in his voice. "Well, I've got to get back to my base."

"About that." Scallio interjected. "My info watch tells me your ship's been constantly travelin' on and off of planet Totokama. I'm guessin' that's the name of the planet your base is on."

"You're probably right." Cut admitted. "Anyway, I have to go. But I'll look forward to seeing you two on the battlefield, fellow Super Saiyans. Later!"

With that, Cut finally boarded his ship and departed from the planet. Corono saw Scallio watching him go. He knew Scallio was ecstatic to finally find his brother.

'If only I could be so lucky.' Corono thought sadly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm feelin' wiped out. We should head back to Flora." Scallio said.

"Yeah, me too." Corono agreed. Both Saiyans boarded their own ship and left for what was probably going to end up being their base.

 **\- Back at North Galaxy Prison -**

Caulifla was extremely relieved to find that there were no doors that were locked or bolted shut between her and the solitary confinement area. One of the guards, probably the same one who gave Corono the information he needed to escape, told her when a good time was for her to sneak into the solitary confinement area to see her friend. Luckily, it hadn't been a trap. She didn't know anyone else there ever since Corono had escaped, and plus she was worried about Kale.

She made her way down the lonely corridor until she found the room where her friend sat silently. She saw Kale sitting in a chair by herself, her head hung down. She looked so sad. Caulifla entered the room and walked up to her.

"Hey Kale, it's me." She said, but not too loudly as she didn't want the guards to hear her. Kale's head whipped up towards Caulifla's voice.

"Sis!" She cried happily, but also not too loud.

"Hey, I was worried about you. How are you holding up in here?" Caulifla asked her, concern evident in her voice.

"It's awful sis! There's no one to talk to and the guards are so mean. I want to go home!" Kale wailed.

"I know, I know. Corono and I are going to get you out of here, okay? We're both getting out of here." Caulifla assured her.

"O-okay sis." Kale said, seeming to calm down her sobs.

"I can't stay, but try to hang in there. I'll come and talk to you as much as I can, okay?" Caulifla told her.

"Okay." Kale responded.

Caulifla then darted out of the solitary confinement area, being careful so as not to be spotted by the guards. She made her way back to her cell, but before she got there, she heard a chilling string of dialogue that she couldn't help but stop and eavesdrop on. She was out of view of the speakers.

"Bido, those two kids you had that fight with, they were Saiyans, weren't they?" A deep mystery voice asked.

"Yeah, boss. But they were weaklings. I kicked their butts." The other voice bragged, that Caulifla recognized as Bido's.

"Yeah, but still, Saiyans are supposed to be able to increase their strength exponentially." The mystery voice said.

"I'm sure I can take 'em any day of the week." Bido continued to brag.

"Enough! You're not listening. Saiyans are also naturally pretty violent, right?" The mystery voice asked.

"I guess. They were kinda feisty." Bido answered.

"Then they might end up being what we need to escape. I just hope the rest of the crew aren't fools and they got the stuff we need." The mystery voice told him.

"Yeah. But don't we need a few more than two violent people?" Bido asked.

"Yeah. We need more that are violent, and strong. Those two might not have beat you, but they made fools out of your cronies." The mystery voice pointed out. "Listen, I know this galaxy's got a few more strong and violent people out there. It's just a matter of time until the Super Galactic Patrol gets them. Then, we can put our plan into action. Now run along, we wouldn't want any nosy guards or anyone else overhearing our plans."

Caulifla quickly dipped out and made it back to her cell before any guards, or Bido, could spot her. What were they talking about? Why did they want violent people? They somehow wanted to escape because of them?

And how were she and Corono violent? Yes she was a Saiyan and a fighter, but she wasn't a savage. But she guessed that if the Super Galactic Patrol didn't realize that, neither would Bido and whoever he was talking to.

Whatever they were planning wasn't her problem. In fact, she sort of hoped Bido and his boss escaped. After how most of the Super Galactic Patrol had treated them, it would serve them right. But she doubted it would be in her best interest to be there when it happened.

She silently sat down back in her cell, praying that Corono would get her and Kale out of that place before anything crazy went down.

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of chapter 5. As per my only reviewer so far, I'm making an effort to give the U6 Saiyans besides Corono some screen time. That was one of the reasons for that last part, although I think it was also a nice refresher to see Caulifla again. I decided I'm also going to have one chapter about Cabba at some point, though I'm not sure when. This story is only about a quarter of the way through at this point, as the complete story will be somewhere around twenty chapters, so I've got plenty of time. The plan was not to show him again until the next story, but he would have had a power up that wouldn't have been explained, so I'll try and take care of that. I'll decide where to put it as soon as I come up with it. As always, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Corono and Scallio start to duke it out with Cut for the bounties!**


	6. Nomu

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, got a new chapter here! It was a little tough but I managed not to fall too far off schedule with this. I needed to stay on it since I didn't release the one shot that I talked about yet. From this point on, I'm usually going to put what mini saga within this story we're in, because I think it's a nice touch. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Cut Crew Saga**

 **Chapter 6- Nomu**

"Hey Corono!" Scallio called. It was only three days since their encounter with Cut and the Metal Coolers.

"You found a bounty on the info watch?" Corono responded, immediately trying to guess what Scallio was calling him for. He found Scallio in the next room.

"Yeah. Apparently these guys are travelin' with stolen treasure." Scallio told him.

"So they robbed some people?" Corono asked.

"Yea, but I think they already killed the people they stole it from." Scallio said.

"So where are these guys?" Corono questioned.

"Not too far from here. Come on, let's hop in the ship and get to 'em." Scallio said.

The two of them hastily made their way to the spaceship and took off towards where the info watch said the band of criminals were.

"Okay, it says that there's a whole group of 'em, but I doubt they're that strong. Just watch for any of 'em tryin' to sneak off." Scallio told him while they were on the ship.

"Why didn't Cut call us? He must have seen this." Corono asked.

"Maybe he didn't see this yet, which could be good for us." Scallio said.

"Okay, then we need to hurry." Corono said.

Because the location of the theft was relatively close, and people who saw the criminals were constantly putting updates onto the info watch, it didn't take long to find them. But Corono could sense something else.

"Cut is there! I can feel his energy, along with another power level." Corono exclaimed.

"Looks like my bro tried pullin' a fast one on us." Scallio said.

"Let's suppress our energy. Maybe we can surprise him." Corono suggested.

Scallio nodded, and the two of them pushed their energy down as low as they could. The criminals were traveling on a huge ship, much bigger than Cut's or Scallio's. That ship had a landing dock for smaller ships to land on. Cut had used it already, but it was big enough that several more smaller ships could use it at the same time. As such, Scallio had no problems using it.

From what Corono could sense, all of the criminals were in the same area, which was to the right of where they landed. They silently made their way to where they could sense both the criminals and Cut, but it was easy since there was no one between them and the others. It turned out that there was only one huge room and a short hallway between the landing dock and where the criminals currently were. They reached the room where they could sense the others, and they sidled against the wall in the short hallway. This way, they could peek out and see what was going on without being spotted. They could see Cut and a Namekian, apparently the one he works with, talking to the aliens who were likely the criminals they were looking for. A huge treasure chest sat on the floor behind them. It was big enough that it would have taken a while for anyone to move it around.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Super Saiyan." One of the criminals, probably the leader, sneered.

"Yes. We heard you stole some treasure. We could turn you in, but the bounty on your heads is nowhere near the worth of the treasure you have. So we were just going to take it off your hands." Cut was telling them.

"Yea, well, you see, the treasure has a lock that none of us can break. But I'm sure you can, Super Saiyan. So what's going to happen is, you're going to open it for us and we'll take the treasure and be on our way." The leader told him.

"I was thinking I'd open the treasure and just take it for myself. Why would I give it to you?" Cut said confidently.

Corono hadn't noticed the woman standing by Cut. The criminal reached over and yanked the woman towards him and put what looked to be a laser gun to her head. The woman was silent, but she had a frightened expression on her face.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt her, please!" Cut said as his demeanor changed instantly from smug to panicked.

"If you want to save your little girlfriend here, you'll do what I say!" The criminal leader demanded.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt her." Cut told them.

"I see we finally understand each other. Come on, boys. We're going to take this girl here into the other room with us while we wait for him to open our treasure." The leader said. He pointed to one of the other criminals. "You stay here and let me know if he tries anything funny."

"Yes boss." The other criminal said.

The band of criminals and the leader made their way past the short hallway and into the other room with the girl. They luckily didn't notice Corono and Scallio hiding there. Once they were all in the other room and the door shut, only Cut, Nomu, and the lookout criminal remained in the room.

"Okay, now you need to break that lock on the treasure chest. I don't know what those fools put on that, but we can't. So do it. And hurry up!" The lookout criminal sneered.

Corono saw Cut fiddle around with what looked to be the lock on the chest for a bit before he heard a snap. It seemed Cut had broken the lock.

"It's about time, you fool! You Saiyans think you're so big and bad, don't you?" The lookout criminal taunted.

Cut suddenly raised his palm and formed an energy blast in his hand.

"Huh? What are you doing? The hostage will be killed if you try anything!" The lookout criminal yelled.

"You should be more concerned about yourself. I was going to wait to do this, but you talked enough trash." Cut said, letting the blast go.

"Boss, he's-" That was all the lookout criminal was able to say into his walkie-talkie before he was killed.

Cut and the Namekian were left standing there. Cut opened the chest and took a look at what was inside. After that, he turned towards his green companion.

"What do you think, Nomu? Should we take it now?" Cut asked his friend.

Corono gave Scallio a look that told him that this was the time to make their presence known. The two of them walked through the door, but the other two still hadn't noticed them.

"Trying to take the treasure for yourself, huh Cut?" Corono greeted. "What happened to calling us?"

Cut and his friend turned around. The Namek seemed surprised by their presence, but Cut just adopted a slightly disappointed look.

"I didn't call you two because I wasn't planning on turning these guys in for a bounty. I was just going to take their treasure." Cut said.

"Ya know, little bro, we like treasure too." Scallio said.

"Well, I guess this would be as good a time as any to test our strength. What do you say? If you two think you can take the treasure from us, let's go." Cut said with a smirk. "Nomu, you think you can handle the other one?"

"Yes." The green Namek responded to Cut. Cut then took a few moments to push the treasure chest into the hallway that Corono and Scallio had just come from, after which he returned. Corono guessed that Cut wanted the criminals to see that he had opened the treasure chest so they wouldn't hurt the girl that they had in there.

Cut and Scallio each took a fighting stance and powered up to Super Saiyan. Luckily, the room they were in (and really, all of the rooms on this ship) was big enough to have a decent fight in.

"Hey Corono, I want to see what my little bro is made of, so do you think you can take the green guy for me?" Scallio told him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Corono replied.

He could hear Cut and Scallio immediately getting started with their battle. Corono powered up to his Super Saiyan form. The Namekian also powered up to what was most likely his full power. From what Corono could sense, he had nothing to worry about. The Namek was impressively strong, but his power level was a little lower than Corono's full power.

"So he called you Nomu. Is that your name?" Corono asked his opponent.

"Yes, it is." The Namek responded.

"So you're the one that Cut said defeated Cooler before, right?" Corono asked.

"Yes, and I did. Though he told me Cooler somehow returned." Nomu said. He would be a pretty tough opponent if that was true. "And you are Corono, I take it."

It was then that Corono took a good look at him. The Namekian had on a sleeveless white V-neck gi and matching pants. The gi came past the belt that was around his waist to hang over his thighs. There was the same fancy writing around the V-neck that Cut's armor had. Corono could see that it also read "Cut Crew". Corono could sense a calm in his energy, one that he didn't sense in Cut.

"Alright, let's go!" Corono said, rushing at him. He saw Nomu tense and put his guard up.

Corono threw several punches, the first few of which Nomu blocked. But he could tell that Nomu's guard was slipping, so he pressed on with his punches. Eventually the Namek's guard failed and Corono's punches began to connect with Nomu's chest. Corono followed into a combo with a few more punches, ending with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Nomu backwards.

Alright, Corono thought. Nomu didn't seem particularly skilled at hand to hand fighting, and his power level wasn't too high. If this kept up, it would be an easy win!

When he looked over, Corono saw that Nomu had climbed to his feet, and was currently firing an energy blast volley at him. Corono dodged them easily and began charging towards Nomu again. But before he could get all the way there, he felt energy blasts hit him in the back, pain shooting into him and causing him to fall to the floor, his body smoking from the blasts.

The attack wasn't devastating, so Corono was able to recover quickly. At first, he thought that Cut had somehow helped Nomu by firing those energy blasts while he wasn't looking. But Corono looked and saw Cut and Scallio trading blows at a high speed, and realized that it was unlikely that Cut had interfered with the fight.

He was so distracted with trying to figure out what happened that he failed to notice the energy wave coming at him. Corono was barely able to dodge it. But he dove out of the way at the last second, and he happened to take a moment and let his eyes follow that blast that just narrowly missed him.

And that was when he saw it. The blast made a sudden U-turn and came back, flying towards him once again. Corono quickly got up and began to fly away to avoid the blast, but the energy wave turned again so that it was still heading towards him.

So Nomu could make his blasts follow him. That was how that previous blast volley hit him from behind.

He tried to speed up to put some distance between him and the blast that was currently chasing him, but he noticed another barrage of ki blasts coming at him from the direction he was flying in. Realizing that there was no way to avoid the blasts, Corono put his arms up in a defensive position, so as to block the attack at least somewhat. The blasts impacted him and they hurt, but he knew he would live.

Corono then charged up his own full power energy wave and fired it at the Namekian. Nomu had been charging up another energy wave, more powerful this time, and fired it. The two blasts collided and a beam struggle ensued.

At first, Corono felt sure he could win, as the energy was steadily heading towards Nomu and away from him. But suddenly, just as he was sure he had won, Nomu's blast pushed Corono's back towards him. It took Corono completely off guard, and he only had a split second to react by increasing his own energy wave's power. He had almost lost the struggle, just by the element of surprise. Nomu wasn't a pushover like Corono thought.

Corono was now using both hands to support his blast, while Nomu was using only one. He was sure, as he saw the brunt of the energy heading towards Nomu once again, that he had won. But once again, Nomu did something unexpected. The Namekian used his other hand to fire a second energy wave, which curved around and came after Corono from behind.

"Aw, shoot!" The Saiyan cried.

Already using both hands for the beam struggle, and not knowing how to generate a shield with ki, Corono watched helplessly as the second blast came and impacted his back. The attack was strong enough to knock him off of his focus on the beam struggle, causing both his and Nomu's energies to come back and hit him like a truck. Corono had lost the beam struggle.

Corono felt searing, burning pain all around him as the energy from both beams seemed to bear down on him (or rather, up at him, since he was in the air). He was thrown back and slammed into the wall of the room, immediately after which he plummeted to the floor. The damage he had just taken was enough to make him drop his Super Saiyan form, although he wasn't completely out of the fight just yet. He could still power back up.

He decided to give himself a minute or two to shake off the damage and the pain, and also assess the situation. It was surprising to him that he was having this kind of trouble. Nomu was weaker than him, so Corono would have thought himself to have the advantage. It was now apparent that what Nomu lacked in raw strength, he made up for with strategy and ki control.

"Hey Corono, get up!" He heard Scallio call to him. "Stayin' on the ground like that is givin' him more time to regain his energy!"

Corono finally climbed back to his feet and assumed his Super Saiyan form once again. He had forgotten that Nomu was likely running low on energy. But when Corono looked over, he saw Nomu preparing another energy wave to fire at him.

Even if Nomu would have eventually run out of energy to fire his blasts, if every one of his blasts could track and hit Corono, there was no doubt that the young Saiyan would be down for the count before Nomu ran out of energy. It seemed like Nomu was relying entirely on his energy blasts to win. Corono knew that the Namekian had the advantage at long range, and there was likely no way to win this fight from afar. He would need to close the distance between them if he wanted to prevail.

Corono started to rush over to him as fast as possible, but he saw Nomu fire the energy wave he had been charging. Quickly, the young Saiyan changed directions and flew away from the blast, which he knew, unfortunately, was chasing him. He could sense a large amount of energy in the blast. If it hit him, Corono would be too damaged to continue the battle. What he wanted to do was sort of make a U-turn and have the blast follow him, and that way he could still head towards Nomu. The blast would be behind him rather than in between him and his opponent.

Corono began following through with that plan. He flew a wide circle around, the blast following him all the way. Once he had a clear path, he made a beeline for Nomu. But the Namekian suddenly threw a punch… which extended the distance and almost hit him! This guy apparently could stretch his limbs too. But Corono's reflexes prevailed and he dodged at the last second. He continued his flight path and finally reached Nomu, punching him and knocking him into the far wall.

Corono flew to the left, expecting Nomu's concentration to be broken and the blast to pass harmlessly. But surprisingly, the blast made a left turn and continued to go after Corono. At this rate, Corono would run out of energy just trying to outrun this blast. He realized that if he hadn't used so much energy already, he might be able to counter the blast that was chasing him with one of his own. But that was no longer possible. And after losing the beam struggle earlier, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to try it. The only way to avoid getting hit with the blast was to somehow make it hit Nomu.

Corono suddenly sped up, putting a good amount of distance between him and the blast, before slowing back down to a pace that matched the blast's pace. He used a small amount of energy to fire a few weak ki blasts at Nomu, who he knew was likely using the time to recover more of his energy. Those blasts would keep him on his toes, and also prevent him from throwing any more blasts or ranged punches. The other thing his ki blasts did was create smoke, so Corono could surprise the Namekian with a physical assault.

He went in for the assault, but received a punch in the face by Nomu. Apparently the Namekian sensed where he was without needing to see him. Corono had to retreat before the blast caught up to him, after which he went in again, this time firing a weak ki blast at Nomu just before the assault was to begin. The blast lowered the Namekian's guard, allowing Corono to successfully perform his physical assault combo. He threw the first punch, which connected, and followed it up with a few more punches. He didn't have enough time to throw an extensive amount of hits, though, as this had to be done just right. Once he had landed a few punches, he tripped Nomu, phased to the other side of him, and kicked him in the exact direction Corono had flown to him from. Nomu stopped himself, but as Corono saw Nomu look back and his eyes grow wide, it was apparent that it didn't matter. The Namekian had no time to react as he was struck by his own blast.

Nomu was slammed into the wall, and then crumbled to the floor, similar to the way Corono did earlier, except that Nomu hit the wall closer to the floor. Corono could tell by how weak Nomu's energy had grown that he wasn't getting up any time soon, at least not with the intention of fighting any more. It was clear that most of his energy had been expended firing those blasts. Corono let his Super Saiyan form drop so he could get some of his own energy back.

Corono looked over and saw Cut on his hands and knees, now back in his base form. Scallio stood a few feet across from him, also in his base form. Scallio looked banged up and a little hunched over, but he was still standing. Nomu eventually managed to stand up. Cut did the same. They looked intently at each other for a few seconds, before Nomu turned his attention to Corono.

"I must concede. You were a very strong opponent, Corono, and highly resourceful." Nomu said.

"I could say the same to you!" Corono exclaimed. "I can't believe how hard that was, when I was fighting someone whose power level wasn't even quite as high as mines! How did you do all that stuff with your blasts?!"

"Namekians such as myself do not progress their power level at the same rate that Saiyans do. Therefore, we must fight more strategically in order to win. However, being a Namekian does help with the control of my ki that I am able to maintain. I worked hard on it, but someone who was not a Namekian would not have had the same results." Nomu explained.

"You did an impressive job against him, Nomu." Cut spoke up. "Though, I think it's clear that we've been beaten. Let's go."

"Alright." Nomu said politely. With that, the two of them walked up to the doors leading to the hall. Cut turned around.

"Until next time, Scallio." He said.

They then turned back towards the doors. When they didn't open automatically, Cut used a ki blast to blow the door off, and walked through.

Corono could sense their movements by their energy. Another blast sound could be heard as they made their way through the next room. They never stopped moving until they were on their ship, and he could feel their energy signals fade as he heard the ship flying away.

"What was with that Namek? You were really strugglin' against him." Scallio asked.

"He fought strategically. I never knew someone could be so effective using almost all energy blasts." Corono responded. "How was your brother?"

"He was tough. But I was still a bit stronger than him, so I came out on top." Scallio reported. "Anyway, I think we should be headin' back. We need to heal when we get back too."

"Yeah, man. I'm wiped out." Corono admitted.

The two of them made their way back to the hall. But when they reached the room that was next to the landing dock, they were greeted with a gruesome surprise.

The room was almost covered in what Corono assumed to be blood splatters. The blood was all green, but considering the condition of the bodies that were also lying around, blood seemed to be a reasonable assumption. They were the bodies of the other criminals who had initially stolen the treasure. They were all dead.

And the treasure was gone.

"What in the name of..." Scallio exclaimed.

"This is sick." Corono lamented.

"And they took the treasure? Who would've done somethin' like this?" Scallio asked.

Corono had only met one person in his life that would kill people like this. Even Cut wouldn't do this. Sure, he'd kill people, but he wouldn't leave this mess. He'd probably just blow up the whole room. The way the bodies looked, this person had fun with them. As he thought about it, even his one suspect, the Saiyan who had killed Kale's parents, was starting to look unlikely.

"Corono, you think that Saiyan that you were talkin' about did this?" Scallio asked.

"No. His blasts and hands are too big, there wouldn't be anything left of these guys if he did. Besides, if he was here, we would have felt his energy. He's way too strong to sneak in here unnoticed." Corono explained. "Plus, look at the way the exits are barricaded. And they took the treasure. Whoever did this was smarter than that guy seemed to be."

"Whoever did this didn't just kill these folks, they tortured 'em." Scallio said.

"We need to get out of here. I think I'm going to be sick." Corono said, trying to keep control of the nausea that had been building up in him since he entered the room.

"Yeah, let's get goin'." Scallio agreed.

The two of them quickly made their way to the ship and flew out of there. As they headed back to planet Flora, Corono couldn't stop wondering what happened with the treasure.

 **[At the base on planet Totokama]**

"Cut, are you sure we should have lied to them?" Nomu asked.

"We didn't lie to them. We told them that if they thought they could take the treasure from us, they were welcome to try. We never said that if they won in a fight against us, we would give it to them. We outsmarted them." Cut responded.

"I suppose we did. Thanks to our… friend..." Nomu conceded. He really wasn't sure why Cut kept this kind of company.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 6. That fight scene was really fun to write. I know there was mostly just OC's here, but after next chapter, you'll be seeing a few more canon characters. Not much else to say. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: The fights with the Cut Crew over the bounties start to get more intense!**


	7. Cut

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I've got a new chapter here! I really should have finished this yesterday. I'll try to get the next update out a little sooner than usual to make up for the lateness of this one so the story's schedule can get back on track. Alright, let's jump right in. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Cut Crew Saga**

 **Chapter 7- Cut**

Corono was observing the strange object in his hand that Scallio had called the info watch. It had been a week and a half since his fight with Nomu. He still wasn't quite sure how it worked, and wanted to find out. Feeling clueless just didn't sit right with him. He wondered if he could get things straightened out with the Super Galactic Patrol somehow, and then maybe he could get one of these. Being a bounty hunter sure felt pretty exciting, but it was sad that he had to hide due to his status as a fugitive. A status that he did not truly deserve.

Before he could think any more, a message appeared on the screen. Though he didn't know much about the device, the message clearly showed itself to be from Cut.

"Scallio, there's a message here!" Corono called to the other Saiyan. Scallio quickly bounded into the room.

"Yeah, looks like we have a bounty to fight for." Scallio told him.

Without another word, the two headed to Scallio's ship. Once again, the criminal's location wasn't too far from planet Flora, so they could make it there quickly. Scallio set the destination and the ship took off. Corono felt the excitement well up in him.

The ride to the criminal's location was fairly silent. Once they reached the planet and the criminal's location, the ship landed and the two Saiyans stepped outside. The criminal had been knocked out and secured, and Cut and Nomu were standing at the ready, prepared to face the challengers.

"Alright, so whoever wins this gets the bounty." Cut said, powering up to Super Saiyan. "This time, the two of us will fight you together."

Scallio and Corono also powered up to Super Saiyan. Nomu took a fighting stance beside Cut. At this point, Corono wished he and Scallio had gone over some team fighting tactics while they were sparring, but unfortunately, they hadn't.

Cut charged at the two of them. Nomu fired an energy wave, which they both now knew had the potential to chase after them. Scallio quickly moved to deflect the energy wave, after which Nomu fired another one and the two began their combat. This left Corono to deal with Cut, the stronger of the two.

Corono met Cut's fist with a punch of his own. Corono quickly reacted with more rapid punches. The first two or three connected, but then Cut managed to meet every one of his strikes with another. One particular punch had a force behind it that caught Corono off guard. He was knocked back, after which an energy wave came at him. He didn't have enough time to recover from the hit and get out of the way, so the blast tore into him.

Corono fell to the ground in pain. Cut's blasts hurt more than Nomu's, though dodging them was more feasible. Corono recovered quickly and decided to use the smoke to catch Cut off guard. Cut wasn't as sharp with his senses as Nomu, and his fighting technique didn't seem to be much. The other Saiyan mostly had power on his side. Much like Scallio, Corono realized. Corono was able to catch Cut off guard with a punch, after which he followed it up with several more punches. This time, Cut wasn't able to block and of the hits. Corono ended his combo with a kick that sent Cut flying.

Cut's power level seemed to be completely even with Corono's own, though it was confusing as Scallio was stronger than him. Scallio had beaten Cut last time, though, so it did make some sense.

Corono looked over and saw Cut getting back up. The lighter skinned Saiyan quickly threw a barrage of ki blasts to distract Cut. Afterwards, Corono charged in and was able to begin another furious physical assault. His first attack was actually a kick, which caught Cut in the midsection. Corono quickly followed up with a punch and continued to throw a string of punches after that. Fighting was a real rinse and repeat type of thing for him.

Cut began to release a shock-wave to stop Corono's assault. Corono caught it just in time. He jumped back, firing a few ki blasts that would catch Cut just as the shock-wave ended. Corono charged in, but Cut caught him with a punch to the face, which sent him flying backwards. Corono used his feet to bounce back to continue the fight. It looked like Cut wasn't expecting this, as he had began to power up, but Corono's fist interrupted it.

This time, instead of starting a whole barrage of punches, Corono just used one strong punch to knock Cut backwards. Cut suddenly phased in front of Corono to begin an assault, but Corono matched him blow for blow. Corono noticed that Cut had a somewhat frustrated expression on his face. He was probably not happy with how this was turning out, and as a result, he might get sloppy.

Corono thought back to when he had the sparring match with Caulifla prior to coming to this universe.

 _"Somebody's getting too nervous to focus." She had singsonged as she managed to hit him a third time._

He could use this to defeat Cut. Corono looked for openings as the other Saiyan frantically attacked. Finding several, Corono landed three solid hits on Cut, the third one followed by another combination of punches and kicks. His last strong punch sent Cut flying backwards yet again. This time, Corono fired a full power energy wave at his opponent. The blast hit Cut just as he stopped himself from slamming into the ground.

As the dust from the blast cleared, Corono could see Cut on the ground, now back in his base form. But Corono was feeling his fighting stride, and he wanted to be sure he had won. Without hesitation, Corono fired a second blast at the downed Saiyan. Cut's eyes widened and he quickly dodged the blast.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Cut shouted in terror.

But Corono delivered a kick which sent Cut into the air, after which he fired a blast volley at him. They all hit and Cut dropped back to the ground, now clearly defeated.

Corono looked over at Scallio, who was standing and looking like he didn't take much damage. Nomu was on the ground, soundly defeated. Cut got to his feet, and Corono instinctively charged to attack again. Nomu had gotten back up as well, and was quick to fire a blast which stopped Corono's charge and kicked up dust and smoke. When it cleared, Corono saw Cut's ship retreating into the sky.

"Hey, you lose somethin'?" Scallio suddenly appeared and asked. Corono saw that he was holding the criminal that the bounty was on.

Scallio flew Corono back to planet Flora, and then went back to deliver the criminal to the Super Galactic Patrol for the bounty reward. Later on, the two were inside the hut that they were living in, talking about the past few encounters with Scallio's brother.

"I still can't stop thinking about what could have happened to that treasure!" Corono confessed.

"It's weird. You would think we'd feel a power level of someone doin' that, but I guess we were too busy fightin'." Scallio said. "I'm more confused about what happened today. Bro really wiped out today."

"He didn't seem too happy about it either. I might have even overdone it a little." Corono laughed.

"Oh well, I'm goin' to bed. It's late. We could talk about it in the mornin'." Scallio told him.

 **\- The next day -**

Corono had just eaten breakfast made by the inhabitants of Flora. He thought about the money they had just gotten. True to his word, Scallio split it in half, taking half for himself and giving half to Corono. It probably wasn't much (Corono had no idea what the value of currency was since he wasn't at all familiar with this universe) but it would be nice to get some better food than what he currently had to live off of.

But he sensed something odd. Cut's and Nomu's energy signals were approaching the planet. They weren't going to the hut where Corono and Scallio lived, but it felt like they were landing somewhere else on the planet. Scallio was next to him.

"Do you feel that? Cut and Nomu are here!" Corono told Scallio.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, they wanted to meet us here. I don't know why." Scallio said offhandedly.

"I guess we should go then." Corono said.

They two of them quickly flew over to where they could sense Cut and Nomu. It wasn't long before Corono spotted the two of them just standing in the middle of one of the dry fields, seemingly waiting for them. Their ship stood in the distance. Corono and Scallio landed.

"Corono, I'm challenging you." Cut said seriously.

"Huh?" Corono said, confused.

"To a fight. There's no bounty. This is just personal." Cut clarified.

"Is this because you lost yesterday?" Corono teased.

"That was dumb luck for you to win and you know it. But it's more than that. You attacked me _after_ I was down. And you humiliated me. I can't take that lying down. I have to make it right." Cut explained.

"Wow, talk about being a sore loser. Whatever, I'll just beat you again." Corono declared.

Cut powered up to Super Saiyan. His power level was slightly higher than it was the previous day, but Corono was confident that he could win. Corono took his own Super Saiyan form, powering up to max power, and prepared for battle. Scallio and Nomu stood off to the side. They didn't need to be involved in this battle.

Corono fired a small blast at Cut, who dodged it. It didn't matter, as the point of the blast was to pick up dust. Neither Saiyan could see their opponent, but Corono figured was able to sense energy better than Cut, and was used to doing so during battle, whereas Cut didn't seem to use his energy sensing much during the actual fight. Corono caught Cut with a punch to the face, but Cut was able to retaliate with a punch to Corono's face. After that, the two Saiyans exchanged blows at high speed. Most of their punches and kicks were matched blow for blow, but Corono landed a few hits on Cut. Cut landed a couple of hits on Corono, but not as many as Corono landed.

Corono used a stronger punch to knock Cut back, but as he went flying, Cut released a shock-wave that also knocked Corono back. Cut managed to land on his feet instead of slamming into the ground. As the two stood across from each other, Corono took a few seconds to get some of his energy back. He then noticed Cut chuckling ominously, after which he began to power up.

"Raaaaaaa!" Cut let out a shout as his power suddenly jumped up.

Corono's eyes widened. His power had jumped up by a lot. The increase was about a fourth or fifth of what his power level had just been. Still, he was stronger than Corono now.

"W-what?" Corono stammered.

"I think now you're starting to get an idea of what you're up against." Cut sneered. "I never reveal my full power right off the bat. I usually start off being around eighty percent of my true power level. The only reason you were able to beat me yesterday is that I never got the chance to go to full power."

Corono saw Cut charge and tried to brace for the oncoming assault, but Cut was too fast. His speed had increased. Corono was hit with a punch to the face, followed by two more. Before Corono could recover from them, he was being kicked repeatedly. Eventually, the kicks stopped, but Cut was now throwing a barrage of punches at him using both fists, and they all connected. Finally, Corono was hit and plummeted to the ground. Cut had put his hands together and hit him.

Not only had Cut gotten faster, but his blows had gotten stronger as well. Corono got up and recovered from the assault, and charged again. He threw a strong punch, which Cut blocked, but used his other fist to punch Cut in the gut. Corono knew that gut punches typically stunned an opponent, and now he was ready to use that to give him an opening to start his string of attacks. Corono followed up with a punch aimed at Cut's face, but Cut blocked and stuck his other hand in Corono's face. Before Corono could react, he was blasted with an energy wave right in his face.

Corono went crashing to the ground yet again. He decided to lie on the ground for a few seconds regaining his energy. Cut hadn't had much fighting technique, but his strength, speed, and apparent resistance to pain was making this fight harder than Corono expected. He was able to beat Cut when he wasn't at full power, and Cut wouldn't stay at full power the whole fight. He had to use his energy at some point. How could Corono let him use up enough energy to drop from full power without taking too much himself? Unlike Nomu, Cut's blasts didn't track Corono. Maybe he could somehow get Cut to fire and miss a lot.

He got up just in time to see Cut charge at him again. This time, Corono ducked low and hit Cut with an uppercut, and once again tried starting a combo. But Cut suddenly flipped and kicked him away, firing another energy wave, which crashed into Corono.

The young Saiyan plummeted into a rock formation behind him. If Corono took a few more hits like that, he would be too damaged to continue the fight. He got up quickly, though his body protested in pain. The only way to win was to get Cut to use up some of his energy. It didn't even have to be all, just enough that his speed would decrease and give Corono the advantage. Corono knew he had better fighting technique, so speed was the only thing keeping Cut ahead in this fight.

"You just don't stay down, do you?" Cut told him. "I have to admit, no one I've fought before took this much damage and still managed to get up, much less remain in their powered up state."

He flew backwards and fired a few weak ki blasts at Cut. These were of course not designed to do damage, but to trick Cut into firing off energy of his own. Corono's blasts kick up dust around Cut, but Corono still concentrates on his energy sensing. It's no surprise when stronger ki blasts emerged from the dust, and Corono easily dodged. As the dust cleared, he saw Cut firing even more energy blasts his way. He flew around, dodging all of Cut's blasts and occasionally firing a few weaker ones of his own to goad his opponent.

The dust kicked up by the blasts was actually helping Corono. Cut would fire blindly and miss, decreasing his own energy. At least, that was what happened for a while. Corono was caught off guard when a barrage of ki blasts came hard and fast straight at him. He used his forearms to block, but then he saw Cut rushing in to attack with another physical assault.

"You were using those blasts to create smoke so I couldn't see where you were. But your little strategy is over." Cut said as the two exchanged blows.

Corono was once again able to match Cut blow for blow. It was true that Cut figured out what Corono had been doing, but by then Cut's power had dropped to the point that Corono could keep up with him. Surprisingly, Corono still couldn't land a hit on Cut, but he kept going anyway.

Eventually, Cut's face began to twitch in frustration, and Corono knew that now was his chance. It wasn't long before Corono saw an opening. First he landed one hit on Cut, then two. Cut was still exchanging blows with him, but Corono landed three in a row on the other Saiyan. Corono then used a powerful uppercut which knocked Cut back slightly. Corono then followed up with a string of punches, ending with a roundhouse kick that sent Cut back into a rock formation.

Corono now focused on what his senses told him about Cut's energy level. It was about half of what his full power had been. Yes! Corono would win for sure. Even though there was no bounty involved, Corono didn't want to lose any more fights than he already had.

Cut raced out of the ruins of the rock formation and charged at Corono again. This time, he was sloppy and it was easy for Corono to deliver a hard punch to Cut's chest which knocked him back. Before Cut could recover, Corono fired a blast volley his way, which hit. Cut dropped to the ground, but remained on his feet.

"No. No! NOOOOO!" Cut screamed, pulling at his still shining, blond Super Saiyan hair. It seemed like he knew he was losing. "I can't let this happen again. I CAAAAAAAAAANNN'TTT!"

As he was screaming, something very strange seemed to happen to Cut. A purplish, black aura suddenly encased him, his golden hair now given a strange shade on top of it. The dark shade seemed to cover his entire body, and his eyes were now glowing red. And most importantly, his power level shot way up. Much higher than his full power had been earlier.

"No!" Corono heard a shout from the distance. He turned and was surprised to see Nomu with his eyes wide. Scallio looked on in surprise and confusion as well.

"What is happening?" Corono frantically asked the Namekian.

"It isn't possible. How could he have entered this form on his own?" Nomu stammered.

"What are you talking about?" Corono demanded.

"He entered this form once before, though there were other beings that made him do so. I can sense that they aren't here right now. Last time, he wasn't able to power down or control himself. He..." Nomu stopped abruptly.

"What?" Corono asked, but Nomu simply turned and flew towards Cut's ship.

Corono suddenly felt a brutal punch to his jaw. He went flying and crashed into another rock formation. He could taste blood in his mouth. He looked up to see Cut, surrounded in the purple aura, standing over him with a crazy look on his face. The punch had knocked Corono out of his Super Saiyan form.

Corono tried to get up and counter, but Cut somehow threw another powerful punch and knocked him back before he had the chance to attack. Corono saw Cut suddenly disappear and reappear right in front of him. It wasn't like his earlier phasing, which was really just fast movement. He literally appeared right in front of Corono in a fraction of a second. The blows came too fast for Corono to block or parry. He felt several punches pound him, the last one knocking him away. But somehow Cut warped over there too, in the same fraction of a second. Cut once again hit Corono with a series of punches, knocking him away again. Cut warped to Corono's location one last time and did a punching combo, ending it with a downward punch which threw Corono to the ground, creating a crater.

Corono felt the sting of the blows as he lay on the ground. By the time the smoke cleared, he was still on the ground, and saw Cut standing at a distance from him, still clad in the dark aura, but it looked like he was done attacking. Cut suddenly winced. Sitting up a bit, Corono saw Nomu next to him with what looked to be a some kind of needle. It was a syringe, filled with blood which somehow maintained the dark aura.

"This will react only with Cut's blood, and cause him to transform into this form again if it is applied to him. Scallio told Cut about the powerful, vicious Super Saiyan you encountered. We may need this power again if he decides to strike us." Nomu explained.

Cut seemed to silently accept the answer, but Corono wasn't sure this was a good idea. Cut seemed vicious himself when he was like this. If Nomu needed the syringe to power Cut up again, it obviously wasn't a form that Cut could summon at will. And if that were the case, it was likely that Cut couldn't control the power, like Caulifla said about Kale's power. But it was more than that. Cut's energy had a somewhat evil feel to it the minute he took the form, one that it had not had prior. Cut didn't seem particularly evil, but that power was something else.

Without another word, Cut turned and retreated to his ship, apparently satisfied with the way the fight had turned out. Nomu quietly followed him.

Corono's body still ached from the force of the blows. Especially his jaw and lip, which was still dripping with blood. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Scallio approaching him.

"Bro sure did a number on ya, didn't he?" Scallio asked.

"Yeah. That power..." Corono trailed off.

"It wasn't normal. I can tell it's not somethin' that he normally does. He definitely didn't do it when I was fightin' him last time. You actually did pretty good against him." Scallio complimented.

"Yeah. I'll get him next time." Corono smiled weakly.

"Well, let's get you to the people who can heal ya." Scallio said. Corono nodded.

Scallio picked Corono up, threw him over his shoulder, and took off. As they made their way to the healers, Corono reflected on the battle. He wasn't mad about the fight. He knew he could best Cut under normal circumstances.

 **\- On planet Totokama -**

It had been one day since the battle between Cut and Corono. Nomu had placed the syringe in the high tech glass container and closed it as soon as they got back. He was currently in the room with it, seemingly studying its contents. Cut walked into the room. He had calmed down, dropped the dark aura, and powered back down to base form once they got home.

"I really lost control yesterday, Nomu. I wanted to win, but… let's just say next time, I need to try to win without that form." Cut said.

"Agreed. That form is dangerous. I know it is a challenge at times, but you must keep control of your emotions. Failing to do so is what was causing you trouble during the battle." Nomu told him.

"I know. Next time, I'll..." Cut trailed off.

He adopted a strange, blank expression on his face, as if he were in a trance. Nomu simply waited a few seconds until Cut's trance was over. It was apparent that Nomu knew what was happening. Once Cut came out of the trance and regained his senses, Nomu spoke.

"You had another vision of the future, didn't you?" The Namekian asked.

"Yes, I did." Cut responded.

"What happened in it? What was it that you saw?" Nomu asked.

"I saw you. You and a girl I didn't recognize were running through some sort of facility. You were telling her that you and she were the only ones that could save me and some others. Your exact words were 'We are the only ones who can get Cut and the others back to normal'." Cut explained.

"It was me and an unknown girl?" Nomu inquired.

"Yes. You called her Caulifla." Cut said.

"Strange. I don't know anyone by that name." Nomu confessed.

"Neither do I, but I guess that'll change soon." Cut responded. "Well, I'm going to sleep. You should too."

"Yes. Goodnight." Nomu politely responded, retreating to his room for the night.

He had been in his room for about ten minutes, not quite able to fall asleep. He was meditating and attempting to relax himself when he heard the loud noise that startled him.

 _CRASH!_

The sound of glass breaking filled the entire base. Nomu ran into the room he had left the syringe in to make a horrifying discovery.

The syringe had been stolen.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 7. I had a slightly difficult time writing this chapter, but it helped that my OC's have consistent fighting styles, combos, and attacks. And as you saw, Cut has visions of the future, and they are quite accurate. I know this chapter had pretty much all OC's but there will be canon characters in just about every one from now on. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: A dangerous, dark power is on the loose! Who's hands is it in, and why? What will this mean for Nomu and the Saiyans? And what was the vision that Cut had?**


	8. Lazuli

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we've got another chapter here! I took longer than I wanted to, but it is a longer chapter, so there's more to read. Plus I've been distracted writing one shots because some of the stories I found to be upsetting. Now, if you didn't read "Cut: Super Saiyan", some of this stuff is going to seem like it came out of left field, and there's one part that summarizes the events of the story. So if you didn't read that and don't want to be spoiled, now would be the time to do it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's. (Important note: the character introduced in this chapter is NOT an OC.)**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Cut Crew Saga**

 **Chapter 8- Lazuli**

Corono was just getting finished a little mental morning training exercise he was using. Corono knew that his physical combat skills were excellent, but lately it seemed that brain power was carrying him through the fights. It was especially helpful when the opponent was stronger than him. Also, because it was mental training, he didn't even need to go outside to do it. After he was done, he went to get some food for breakfast and stuff his face. It had been about a day and a half since the fight with Cut (it was night by the time they were done the fight, this wasn't the next morning but the one after). The previous day, the two had gone to a nearby planet to get food to bring home. The restaurant on that planet was generous enough to provide two more portions to go. Portions fit for Super Saiyans. They were able to afford it with the money they had acquired from the bounty they got.

"Hey Corono! You might want to come see this!" Scallio called to him.

Corono went to the living area where Scallio was. The older Saiyan had the info watch in his hand, and he pushed some things on it, causing a holographic projection to emerge from it. This way Corono could see and hear it clearly. It was much like a news segment, with a host frantically reporting a chaotic situation.

" _There's an attack on planet Meicon right now! The planet's authorities are trying to evacuate the city where the assailant is attacking, but every attempt to rescue fleeing civilians is being blown to bits, literally!"_

Corono could see the mayhem as the terrified inhabitants of planet Meicon fled for their lives. Vehicles were approaching the crowd, but energy blasts from off screen blew up every last one that tried to get through. Then the screen switched to show the attacker, and Corono's eyes went wide.

" _The attacker seems to be a figure surrounded in a strange dark purple light of some sort. Authorities are unable to positively identify them due to inability to get close to the suspect without being destroyed. Stay tuned for live updates."_

The figure that was shown was indeed surrounded by a dark purple aura. The same one Cut had during their last fight. The figure could be shown destroying the city with ki blasts and shaking with sadistic laughter. Once the news person was done talking, the holographic projection faded out.

"It looks like Cut is killing innocent people!" Corono shouted.

"N-no, my brother would never do that..." Scallio stammered.

"But we just saw him. He's the only one who can make that aura!" Corono argued.

"You don't know that!" Scallio retaliated.

"Look, the only way to know for sure is to go there and see for ourselves." Corono said decisively. "Besides, whether it's him or not, we have to stop that person. Innocent lives are being taken."

The two boarded Scallio's ship, where planet Meicon was set as the destination. Then the ship took off. Like usual, planet Meicon was close by. Actually, it was the closest planet to planet Totokama, which made it seem, to Corono, more likely that Cut was behind this. Still, it didn't make sense. Why would Cut attack to close so the planet he inhabits? Most likely it was that he couldn't control that power he summoned. But how would he fly a ship in that state?

It wasn't long before Scallio's ship touched down on planet Meicon. As they stepped out of the ship, Corono could sense the panic in the air, and above all he could sense Cut's and Nomu's energies. No others. The two took off flying towards where they sensed Cut's power level.

"Scallio, I don't sense anyone here except Cut and Nomu. Unless Nomu somehow turned evil, Cut's the one." Corono told him.

"No, you're wrong! Remember how his energy felt when he powered up like that the other day? It's not like that now. It's normal." Scallio countered.

He had a good point. Cut's energy was here, and Corono could tell he was powered up, but it didn't have the same sinister feel to it that it had during their fight. Before he could think anymore, he felt Nomu's energy closing in to meet them.

"Incoming!" Corono shouted.

Nomu came flying towards them and stopped a couple of yards away from Corono and Scallio.

"Cut told me not to allow you two to get involved in this." He told them.

"So he can keep attacking this planet? No way!" Corono fired back. He was ready to fight, but stayed in base form since he planned on hitting him a few times and flying away.

"He isn't the one attacking." Nomu replied.

"Really? Then why doesn't he want us to go there?" Corono challenged.

"It does not matter. I must deter you from going to the site of the attack." Nomu said, charging an energy blast in his hand.

Corono readied his own blast, firing it at Nomu, who dodged and fired his blast. Nomu's blast curved around and was about to hit Corono, but Scallio deflected it for him. The deflected blast turned around to come at them again, but Scallio used another blast to detonate Nomu's blast.

"Corono, go check it out! I'll keep him busy." Scallio told Corono.

Corono nodded, then took off towards where he could sense Cut's energy. As he neared the location, he could see smoke rising up from buildings that had been caught in the attack. He sped up to reach Cut fast and stop what was going on, and in no time, he was close enough to get a good look at the scene. And he was shocked at what he saw.

Cut was indeed there, in his Super Saiyan form, wrestling with a figure that was surrounded by the purple aura he had seen the other day. This meant that Cut was not the attacker, and furthermore, that Cut was trying to stop the attacker. The attacker's aura was thicker than Cut's had been, and Corono couldn't really make out much about the figure at all. The attacker kicked Cut hard, sending him backwards into a building. What Corono found strange was that he couldn't sense the unrecognized person's energy at all.

"Are you really choosing to defy me, Cut?" A cruel voice came from the attacker. Corono was confused by the voice. It wasn't too deep, but somehow still low and cruel. It sounded like either a young boy, or a woman.

"You have to stop this!" Cut shouted at the person.

"Or else what? You don't tell me what to do. You're _my_ pet, remember?" The attacker sneered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You're only stronger than me right now because you stole my formula. What are you going to do when the power expires?" Cut challenged.

"Cut!" Nomu's voice suddenly came from behind Corono, who turned around and saw him and Scallio flying over. "I'm sorry, I was unable to stop both of them."

"Bro, what's goin' on here?" Scallio asked. Cut turned to look at the newcomers.

"I-I'm having a bit of a situation with my crew mate, but I can handle it." Cut insisted.

"I thought Nomu was your crew mate." Scallio said.

"He has another." Nomu told him.

"Like I said, I can handle this." Cut repeated.

"Yeah, you don't seem like you're doing such a good job with that." Corono argued.

Before Cut could protest, Corono assumed his Super Saiyan form and charged straight at the figure surrounded by the dark aura. The figure chuckled, then began powering up. The power that they were summoning was blowing Corono back just like strong energy blasts. He was unable to reach the attacker. Frustrated, Corono jumped back and threw out a couple of ki blasts towards the attacker. They didn't do anything, so Corono fired a full power energy wave at Cut's rogue teammate, then immediately followed up with a charging punch, hoping that if he put enough power behind it, he would pierce the figure's defenses and hit them. Luckily, it works, and Corono could feel his fist collide with someone's face. The figure was knocked back a bit, not much. But the thick dark aura had now thinned out enough that Corono could now clearly see the person's face and body. When he looked up, he got quite the surprise.

"You!" Corono shouted.

It was a girl, the girl that Cut had with him when he was apprehending the treasure thieves. The girl who said thieves had taken hostage. Corono now got a better look at her. She had blonde hair that only went down to her neck, and sky blue eyes. She wore a buttoned up white sleeveless jacket, which showed off her bare, slender arms, and matching white jeans. Her shoes and socks were also white. The jacket had the same 'Cut Crew' label on it that Cut and Nomu had on their clothing.

"But how? She was taken prisoner, and those guys had been killed. How did she survive? Unless..." Corono trailed off.

"No way!" Scallio said, knowing what he was thinking. Apparently Nomu did too.

"Yes." The Namekian answered. "She killed them."

"Well, Scallio, I guess the rumors about an Earthling being part of the Cut Crew were true after all." Corono said.

"A weaklin' like that? She doesn't even have a power level!" Scallio exclaimed.

"She is stronger than she looks." Nomu told them. "She is very strong even without Cut's powerful formula. But now, she just may be too much for any of us."

"That's right." The girl spoke up. "I was stronger than Cut when I first met him. The only reason he's alive right now is that I was nice and spared him. And look at him, trying to stop me from doing what I love."

Corono was just about to ask what she meant, when he thought about something else. "Wait a minute, that means you did take the treasure, Cut!" Corono suddenly accused. "You had… whoever this is, take it and load it on your ship for you!"

"Her name is Lazuli. But yes." Nomu answered again. "Cut planned on just taking the treasure and letting her kill the thieves, but I could sense you two coming, and knew that you would want to fight for it. I told Cut and Lazuli through our mind link, and they agreed for her to pretend to be taken hostage, then kill the captors and place the treasure onto our ship as we were fighting you."

"You should have seen the looks on those idiots' faces when they realized they were all going to die." Lazuli laughed. "They tried running, fighting me, and even begging me to let them go. But they weren't as handsome as Cut here, so I killed them anyway. Oh, it had been so long since I got to kill anyone."

Corono was horrified. She was talking about killing people the way a normal person talked about eating their favorite food! Cut wasn't necessarily the nicest person in the world, but why would he have someone like this in his crew?

"But apparently it wasn't enough for you." Cut told her.

"No, it wasn't." She agreed.

"What is wrong with you?! You're killing people just for fun!" Corono exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?" Lazuli replied.

"You can't do that!" Corono shouted.

"Really, I can't? Who's going to stop me?" She challenged.

"I am." Cut said. "Corono, stay out of this. She's not killing anyone if she's fighting me." Lazuli suddenly rushed forward and seized Cut by his armor.

"You're going to stop me?" She sneered. "I won't kill you but I will give you even more of a beating if you continue to stand between me and the people I want to kill." Cut used a shock-wave to escape her grasp.

"If you don't stop, you'll destroy any hope we have of reviving your brother." Cut said.

"Shut up! Don't talk about him! You killed my brother!" Lazuli shouted, suddenly getting angry.

"I did not! In fact, I risked my life to save him!" Cut insisted, also getting defensive.

"Yes you did kill him. Wait..." She trailed off, looking over at Scallio and smirking. "That's _your_ brother over there."

"No!" Cut told her, seeming to already know what she was planning.

"Yes!" She insisted, charging towards Scallio.

"I won't let you!" Cut declared, charging after her.

Cut was able to get in front of Scallio and stop her attack, but he was still struggling to keep her from his brother. Scallio apparently took that as his queue to start fighting, and he assumed his Super Saiyan form. He then flew around and kicked Lazuli, who was knocked away from Cut. Corono and Nomu stood on the sidelines and watched.

"I think Scallio's a little stronger than Cut." Corono mused aloud, wondering why Cut was so protective over his older brother.

"Yes, but he already left Scallio with Cooler. He will not leave him with Lazuli too." Nomu informed him.

"So Nomu, why is Cut working with this girl?" Corono asked him.

"It is a very long story." Nomu answered.

"Well, it looks like the people are evacuated from the area, so we've got time." Corono countered.

"I see. It began when Cut suggested we go to planet Earth. The heroic Super Saiyan, Kakarot, who had defeated the evil tyrant and Cooler's brother, Frieza, was said to live there. Cut had just become a Super Saiyan that day, and wanted to meet Kakarot and possibly spar with him. When we arrived there, we found only Kakarot's son, Gohan, who said Kakarot had passed away. But Gohan had also become a Super Saiyan. Later, Gohan told us that his planet was under siege by two cybernetically enhanced Earthlings, which were Lazuli and her brother, Lapis. Cut agreed to help Gohan fight them. They both went out, but only Gohan returned. Days later, Cut finally turned up. He told us that they had kidnapped him and tried forcing him to kill with them. Do you understand so far?" Nomu explained.

"Yeah. And Cut refused to kill people?" Corono asked. "Because I saw him kill someone."

"Cut will not kill _innocent_ people. But he will kill someone if they provoke him." Nomu answered.

"Okay, I think I got it so far. Continue." Corono urged.

Nomu obliged. "Gohan rescued him from Lazuli who was chasing him. But she was somehow able to follow him undetected, and she located the home of Gohan's mother, Chi Chi. Because of this, Chi Chi and I were forced to flee, and Cut and Gohan were forced to meet the two killers for a showdown. Before we got far from Earth, I could sense that Gohan had been killed. I chose to go to Namek with Chi Chi to get strong enough to beat the enemies, which is where I fatefully encountered Cooler and his men."

"And that's when you kicked his butt, right?" Corono interjected.

"Yes." Nomu said.

"Okay, so what happened after that?" Corono pressed.

Nomu continued on. "I do not know what transpired between the time we left and the time we returned, but when we returned, I found Cut quickly. Cut explained to me that Lazuli and her brother had changed, and he no longer wanted to kill them. And he also said that he and Lazuli had found 'love' and he wanted to… be with her."

"What? They're dating?!" Corono exclaimed.

"He did not say those exact words, but yes, I believe that is the case. We don't have that type of relationship on my original home planet, so I would not know." Nomu said.

Corono briefly imagined whether or not he would be interested in Caulifla if she was a mas murderer. He couldn't see himself wanting her in that case. Then he spoke. "So Cut took her with him out to space?"

"Yes, after he had a scientist give her some of his Saiyan blood so she could continue to grow stronger like him. The dark power would not have worked for her otherwise." Nomu said.

"He actually wanted her to be stronger." Corono said, bewildered.

Nomu replied. "He said that her beauty and her strength is what drew him to her. He insisted that she was no longer a threat to the innocent, and said the same of her brother. Gohan had left behind another Saiyan, Trunks, who wanted to kill Lapis. Cut and I stopped him."

Up until now, Corono was thinking that Nomu had no guilty part in this. But now, he had just admitted to helping Cut. "Why would you do that?"

"Trunks only targeted Lapis, not his sister. I didn't believe it was fair, and neither did Cut." The Namekian explained.

"You should have told him to kill them both!" Corono told him. "But let me guess, Cut didn't want his _girlfriend_ to die."

"I really believed that they had changed." Nomu replied sadly.

"Yeah, well I guess you got that one wrong." Corono said coldly. "Anyway, what happened to the brother?"

"A strange creature that only Trunks and his mother knew about attacked Cut and Lapis. When the creature was beaten, it tried to self destruct and take the planet out with it. Lapis sacrificed his life to push the creature out into orbit and away from the planet before it exploded." Nomu told him.

Corono shook his head, then took a minute to process all that he had heard. Scallio's brother wasn't a horrible person exactly, but boy, did he associate with some bad people. Talk about having your younger brother fall in with the wrong crowd. He looked up to see Cut and Scallio still in their Super Saiyan forms, but looking to be beaten badly. Cut had a lot of explaining (and apologizing) to do, but right now, Corono needed to take out the threat.

Looking to catch Lazuli off guard, Corono powered up and charged while she was gloating at the other two Saiyans. Surprisingly, she shot her arm out and caught him by his neck without even looking. Only after she had him did she turn her head towards him, pulling him closer.

"You Saiyans are all the same. You all think you're so tough, but when you realize you're outmatched, you start acting like cowards." Lazuli spat at him.

She tossed him into a building a few yards away. It didn't feel as bad as crashing into a rock formation, but he still felt the various surfaces scratch his skin. He crawled out of the wreckage and ascended into the air.

"You're not killing anyone else today. I'm taking you down!" Corono declared. He knew that she had to be tough, but somehow, he was unable to picture her giving him a hard time.

He let loose a few ki blasts to distract her, then came flying at her again once they crashed. He threw out a punch which he thought would connect, but she blocked it. He threw more punches and she blocked them all, throwing her own punches as well. He blocked them too, but was unable to land a hit on her. Suddenly, she caught his fist as he tried a punch.

"Is this seriously the best you've got?" She taunted.

She spun around and kicked him in his back, sending him sprawling to the ground. The pain was sharp, but he forced himself to quickly recover and fire an energy wave at her. She dodged, but then he charged over and punched her in the face. When his hit connected, he followed it up with more punches, occasionally throwing a kick or two in. She suddenly phased away during his combo. Knowing she had appeared behind him, he quickly turned around, but it was too late as he was hit with an energy wave at point blank range.

He floated to the ground, but sprang back up as soon as his feet touched the ground. He came at her, only to look up and see her coming at him. He readied his fist for a punch, but when he reached her, instead felt her knee slam into his gut. The pain was almost paralyzing. He dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Or at least, he tried to drop to the ground. He felt a merciless hand grip his hair and lift him back up.

Lazuli had a sadistic grin on her face as she looked over his pain-filled face. She then punched him in his stomach again, then again. She proceeded to pound his stomach over and over while still holding a handful of his hair in her death grip. When Corono had fought Cut the other day, he wondered why Cut wasn't stunned by a blow to the gut. Now he knew. If Cut ever fought Lazuli, he was probably used to it. Finally, Lazuli let Corono fall to the ground. Upon reaching the ground, he immediately fell down to lie on his side, clutching his stomach in pain. He felt a feeling of nausea creeping into him.

He couldn't give up. If he did, a lot of innocent people on this planet could die. He had underwent some mental training back home when he practiced martial arts. One of the lessons taught him that if he were to breathe a certain way, he could minimize the pain he felt. He applied that knowledge, and then managed to stand up.

He charged at her again, but this time, he tried phasing behind her and attacking her from there. But she quickly threw her fist back and cocked him right in the nose. He still tried to attack her with a flurry of punches and kicks at high speed, but she blocked every one of his hits and landed several of her own on his face and torso. No matter what he tried, she cut through his defenses and always managed to hit him. He jumped back and fired a few ki blasts to keep her from coming after him.

"What's wrong? Are you scared, kid?" She taunted.

Luckily, she didn't attack right away, instead continuing with more taunts. Rather than listening to her, Corono used this time to analyze the battle and come up with a strategy. He was unable to take her on with hand to hand skills, that much was certain. She had always attacked him up close though. Maybe she was opposite of Nomu. Maybe range would give him the advantage here.

Corono fired a few weaker blasts at her while secretly charging up a full power energy wave. The smaller blasts hit her, and then he let loose the energy wave he was charging. Through the smoke that the smaller blasts created, he saw her silhouette and was able to aim the blast at her. It collided with her form. But she soon came rocketing out from the smoke, seemingly unharmed.

As Corono flew backwards, firing a moderately powerful blast volley at her, he realized how valuable his sparring match with Caulifla was. During the third phase of it, she had insisted that he only use ki blasts and no punches or kicks. Now he had the chance to put that strategy into practice. He wished he had thought about it earlier while fighting Nomu.

The blast volley hit Lazuli, but she was seemingly undeterred. She kept coming after him. Corono was expending a lot of energy simply trying to get away from her. He couldn't keep this up. But if she caught him, she would surely defeat him. Not only because close range seemed to be where she excelled, but also because the pain was catching up to him, and he was bound to make many mistakes in a physical high speed exchange because of it. He needed to figure something out.

He fired a weak blast at her, and then darted behind a partially destroyed building. He pushed his energy down low, dropping his Super Saiyan form for now. Through a dirty glass window, he saw a distorted vision of her form. Lazuli looked around, seemingly unable to find him.

"Are you hiding from me, kid?" She called out to the area around her. "I don't blame you, you know. But if you don't come out soon, I think I might just kill your friend here like I was going to do."

Corono needed a minute to come up with something else, and maybe to get some more energy back. He knew she was talking about Scallio, but Corono would have to hope he could hold his own for a minute. So far, nothing seemed to work. She was much more powerful than Cut had been, at least up until he produced the dark aura that she was now sporting. She must not have been as strong as Cut, though, as Cut soundly defeated him with the aura. He was able to last this long against Lazuli, but he wasn't sure how to inflict any damage on her, let alone defeat her.

His blasts didn't hurt her, and punch and kick combos weren't an option either. The only thing Corono had left was the move he had been practicing earlier. The Flowing Fist. It was sort of like his ultimate attack, stronger than typical punches or blasts. He needed a certain amount of ki control, which was another thing his mental training helped him with. Since he was able to catch his breath and regain a bit of his energy back, he had enough to pull off the attack. But if he missed, Lazuli would attack him again and he would be done for. He only had one shot at this.

He powered up to Super Saiyan again and stepped out from behind the building, secretly charging another full power energy wave. Lazuli had stopped taunting him and instead been blasting random buildings to draw him out. But luckily, she never made it to the one he was hiding behind.

"Lazuli! It's over!" Corono shouted, getting the blonde's attention.

"Ugh, you're getting annoying." She huffed, charging towards him.

Corono fired the energy wave backwards at the ground, launching himself forwards towards Lazuli. He threw back his fist, ready for the punch that he hoped would bring him victory. He concentrated on the ki he was firing behind him, and he felt the energy flowing through him.

He could feel it! Now was his chance! "Flowing Fist!" He cried.

He felt the energy flow into his fist, and that was when he knew to take the swing. It seemed to all happen in slow motion. Just as he reached Lazuli, who was thinking she would counterattack, Corono brought his fist forward and slammed it into her face. He was surprised to feel an explosion upon contact, as he had only ever practiced it with smaller amounts of energy put in. A bright light shined as the blow connected, creating devastating force.

Through the brightness, Corono could see Lazuli go flying backwards face first. Her body was sent tumbling towards the ground. By the time she hit it, the light had faded. And so had her dark aura. She bounced on the ground and skidded until her back hit a building behind her. She didn't break it or create a crater, but she did lie limply on the ground. She wasn't dead, at least Corono didn't think so, but she was out cold.

Corono dropped his Super Saiyan form again. He saw Cut fly over to his fallen crew member and check on her. Both he and Scallio were still in Super Saiyan form.

"She's still alive, but she's knocked out. Nomu, let's get her back to the ship. I don't think she can get that power back, so we should have the situation under control now." Cut instructed Nomu.

"Wait a minute!" Corono contended. "We should destroy her!"

"No!" Cut said firmly, taking a defensive stand in front of the unconscious woman.

"She just killed innocent people, because _you_ thought it was a good idea to give her some of your Saiyan blood and take her out into space, and then have that formula for her to steal! You clearly can't be trusted to keep her under control!" Corono argued. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nomu and Scallio looking between him and Cut, not knowing what to do.

"But… I..." Cut stuttered.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar, unfriendly voice sneered. Corono looked up and his eyes went wide.

The Super Galactic Patrol guards had surrounded all of them. And of course, Commander Chauff was leading the group of guards.

"We only came here for a call about the girl who was causing a ruckus on planet Meicon. What a nice surprise it is to find that the prisoner who escaped three weeks ago is here with her." Chauff said.

"Just great." Corono said.

"I was afraid that this might happen." Cut said.

"I see the bounty hunter Scallio has been harboring a fugitive. And Cut and his friend were looking to do the same with this girl. Arrest all five of them!" Chauff commanded.

Corono saw Cut raised his hand and fired a blast volley at the group of oncoming soldiers, but he quickly powered up to Super Saiyan to fend off his own group of guards. He fired a blast at them, but when the smoke was kicked up, he was suddenly shot with a stun gun. He thought he'd have an advantage against them now since he had become a Super Saiyan, but that was not the case. In hindsight, Kale had been much stronger than him, so he should have known. Before he could recover from the stun effect, he was shot with projectile restraints and caught just like before. He looked up and saw the unconscious Lazuli being carried away with two soldiers holding her arms and dragging her. The restraints were on her too. Nomu and Scallio were being led onto the same ship, also in projectile restraints. Cut had been able to elude the restraints for longer than the others, but it didn't take long for them to get him too. As Cut was being restrained, Corono was ushered onto the transport ship.

"Next stop, North Galaxy Prison!" Chauff announced, just like last time.

Well, Corono very much doubted that this would be fun. At least he might get to see Caulifla again.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 8. Crazy chapter, huh? Just a reminder, this is Trunks' timeline, so if you thought 18 was a little OOC, that's why. The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty crazy too. Also Caulifla returns next chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Corono is forced to return to North Galaxy prison, this time with the others too. What will happen, and what are Bido and his boss planning?**


	9. Caulifla

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we finally have a new chapter here. I've been out of town, and I'm going to be on vacation, so the update schedule is a bit crazy right now. But the next chapter will be out sooner than usual. Also, this chapter goes into Nomu's POV. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 9- Caulifla**

"How dare you! Let us go right now, you idiots! I'm going to kill you and make it hurt so bad you'll..."

Corono stopped listening after that. The three Saiyans, the Namekian, and the murderer had all been rounded up and placed into the transport ship to be taken back to North Galaxy Prison. Corono couldn't believe that Commander Chauff had managed to not only find him, but apprehend him just as easily as he had the first time. And as if that weren't bad enough, Lazuli woke up and started screaming her head off. As if she wasn't the only person on this ship that actually needed to go to prison.

Corono looked around and saw that her screaming was affecting the others too. Scallio only looked slightly annoyed. Cut was wincing, and Corono could tell that he wished he could cover his ears, but all of them were restrained by the energy cuffs. Corono thought it was a little funny, since Cut was the reason Lazuli was able to cause such a rampage. Nomu, on the other hand, was someone Corono could sympathize with. Well, he felt a little bad for Cut, but definitely more for Nomu. The Namekian's face was scrunched up in agony. Thinking back, Corono had learned about Namekians back in Universe 6, because there were some there too. He knew that their ears were sensitive. Lazuli's screaming was truly agonizing for him.

"Shut up!" One of the guards yelled at her.

"Or else what?" She shot back.

Commander Chauff wasn't driving, so he reached for a small gun and quickly shot something made out of energy onto Lazuli's mouth. It was essentially a gag.

"Now, if you want me to remove that, stop screaming." Chauff told her. When she adopted a sour look, but quieted down, Chauff pushed another button and the energy gag disintegrated.

"Cut, seriously, what were you thinking?" Corono demanded.

"I didn't know this would happen." Cut answered lamely.

"Why would you give a psycho like her that much power?" Corono asked.

"I didn't give it to her. She stole it. I probably should have guarded it more closely." Cut admitted.

"Why did you give her some of your blood? Now she'll be able to get stronger." Corono told him.

"I honestly didn't plan on having to answer to you about it. I thought we were the strongest in the galaxy and had it at our fingertips. Plus, I thought she had stopped killing." Cut argued.

"To be fair, Corono, he was not the only one to misjudge the situation. I too believed she had changed. So did the residents of Earth." Nomu spoke up.

"It was also probably the dark energy corrupting her mind-" Cut started.

"Look at this! He's still defending her!" Corono exclaimed.

"He's been talkin' about meetin' a girl who's good lookin' and strong ever since he was a preteen. You ain't talkin' him out of it." Scallio said.

 **\- At North Galaxy Prison -**

The transport ship approached the landing pad for the prison, and Corono got a sick feeling. This was the place that he never wanted to see again. At least he knew a few more people this time. Hopefully he would be placed back in the cell with Caulifla. If not her, maybe Scallio. Or Nomu. Even Cut would have been better than being placed with a stranger. As bad as his decisions were, Corono could tell that Cut did care about others, even if he himself thought he didn't. He did fight to protect those people. Hopefully Corono wouldn't be placed with anyone horrible, like Lazuli or Bido. The thought of once again being in the same prison as the blue giant sent an unpleasant shiver down Corono's spine. He was stirred from his thoughts by the Super Galactic Patrol soldiers.

"Alright, worms. Let's go!" Commander Chauff barked.

The door had opened, and the group was led out of the ship and into the prison. Nomu was first, followed by Lazuli, then Cut, Scallio, and finally Corono. The group was led to the mugshot counter, only this time, Corono was exempt, since he had taken one before. Surprisingly, Chauff walked all five of them to a room which was different from the other cells. It was rather large. Their restraints were removed.

"We're not sure what to do with the lot of you just yet, so sit tight, worms!" Chauff spat before leaving and shutting the door.

"What do we do now?" Corono wailed.

"We might be able to escape, or maybe we can somehow make a deal with Commander Chauff." Cut told him.

"A deal? How?" Corono asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I need to think." Cut responded.

A few minutes of silence followed. Apparently Cut didn't come up with anything, as he looked to be deep in thought the whole time. After a few minutes, the door was unlocked and opened again. A single Super Galactic Patrol guard stood there, and it wasn't Commander Chauff.

"Hey kid, it's a real shame they got you again." The guard said.

"Oh, it's you!" Corono exclaimed. Corono could tell by the guy's voice that he was the one who had given him the tip that allowed him to escape before.

"Yeah. Listen, I heard you were here so I figured I'd do a little something nice for you." The guard said. He stepped aside and a new person emerged from behind him. Corono's face brightened instantly.

"Caulifla!" He cried, seeing the girl he had been imprisoned with walking into the holding room.

"Corono! It's good to see you. I mean, not that it's good that you got captured..." She trailed off.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Corono said, and the two embraced in a hug. His ribs protested in pain, though.

"I know you guys were friends and all, so I figured I'd put you together." The guard said. "I've got to go now, guys."

The guard left, and Corono smiled. Suddenly, a smell hit his nose. It kind of smelled like a weird chemical or something. It was faint, but noticeable. Corono didn't think much of it.

"Corono." Cut suddenly said.

"Huh?" Corono responded.

Cut pulled out a small device and threw it onto the floor. It exploded like a grenade. But now a small container had appeared. Cut opened the container and pulled out a small green seed.

"Eat this." He said.

"What is it?" Corono asked.

"It's a senzu bean. It heals your wounds, and I got some from Earth. I still have some left over. Listen, a fight with Lazuli can leave you injured for a while, so you'll need it." Cut explained.

Corono ate the bean, and he felt his body heal back to normal instantly. Wow, what were these called again? Senzu beans? Someday Corono would need to go to Earth and get some.

"Wow, that's amazing." Corono said. Then he turned to Caulifla. "Hey, I'm so sorry for leaving you here. Has everything been okay since I left?"

"It's okay, Corono. Nothing much has gone on here since you left. What about you? Who are these people that they put in here with you? Some of them have energy that feels like Saiyans." Caulifla asked.

"They're a bunch of people I met. Remember how we were supposed to meet some strong fighters in this universe?" Corono reminded her.

"Yeah." She responded.

"Well, these guys are all pretty serious." Corono said.

"We've actually all fought him at some point." Cut interjected.

"You guys are Saiyans?" Caulifla asked. "I thought there were hardly any Saiyans here."

"Well, there ain't many, but my brother and I are Saiyans." Scallio said.

"Okay, so the guy that just spoke is Scallio. He's been letting me stay at his base on planet Flora. That other Saiyan is his brother, Cut. Well, his real name's something else but he has this bounty hunter crew called the Cut Crew so he leads it. I don't know if he's a good guy or not, but the Namek that works with him is Nomu, and he seems cool." Corono explained to her.

"What about the girl?" Caulifla questioned.

Corono looked down, declining to answer. She was a psycho, but he knew that if he said something like that, it would start a fight between him and her, and he didn't really want to spend time fighting when he needed to figure out how to get out of here. But Lazuli didn't feel the same.

"Go ahead, kid. Say something bad about me, I dare you." Lazuli said menacingly.

"He doesn't need to say anything, I can already see that you're a piece of work." Caulifla told her.

"What did you say?!" Lazuli snarled.

"Guys stop!" Cut said, getting between them. "We need to focus on coming up with a way to get out of here."

At that moment, locks on the only door in the room activated, and alarms began sounding.

"Alert. Riot in progress. All doors sealed shut. Repeat. Riot in progress. All doors sealed shut." The mechanized voice said.

"Well, that's going to make things a bit harder." Cut said. "I mean, the doors were already shut, but now it looks like the barrier is reinforced."

As he spoke, Cut had begun stepping backwards. Corono hadn't noticed this until he felt a hard shove. He turned to glare at the person who shoved him, and saw Lazuli, grinning cruelly.

"What is wrong with you?" Caulifla shouted, coming to Corono's defense.

Lazuli wasted no time rushing over and punching Caulifla. This enraged Corono. His eyes widened as he saw his friend go sailing into the wall and crumble onto the floor. He turned back to Lazuli, his face twisted with rage, while hers had an amused smile.

"How dare you!" Corono shouted, powering up to Super Saiyan.

He rushed over to Lazuli and tried to punch her, but she blocked. Corono felt her knee slam into his gut, only this time, it didn't hurt quite as much as it had before. He quickly punched her in the face, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Corono, your power..." Caulifla stammered, getting up. "You have the same transformation as Kale."

"Oh yeah. I'm a Super Saiyan now. Actually, Cut and Scallio can do it too." Corono told her, smiling.

"Wow, that's amazing! You got so much stronger in such a short time!" Caulifla gushed.

Corono blushed lightly. Hearing that kind of praise from Caulifla just made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He really liked her. His thoughts were interrupted by a cruel snarl.

"I'm guessing your girlfriend there can't go Super Saiyan. Which means she's weak, and it will be so easy to kill her." Lazuli said. Corono moved to stop her, but Cut ran in front of her first.

"What are you doing?" Cut asked. "You aren't usually this violent."

As Corono saw them talking, he noticed that Lazuli looked different than before. The parts of her eyes that were normally white were slowly darkening to a dull gray. She was laughing like a crazed lunatic. Cut looked confused, like he wasn't sure what to expect.

Lazuli suddenly phased in front of Caulifla and charged up a blast. Corono was quick to kick Lazuli away before her blast could fire. The blast instead harmlessly hit the reinforced wall. Not taking any more chances, Corono decided that it was time to knock her out. He charged over and threw a punch at her, which connected. He followed it up with several more punches, but when he tried a kick, Lazuli dodged, spun around, and kicked him in his back. He turned quickly and the two began exchanging blows at high speed. Corono landed several hits. He threw a strong punch to her face, then kicked her into the adjacent wall. He then charged up a full power energy wave and fired it at her. The blast connected and kicked up smoke. When the smoke cleared, Lazuli was laying on the ground, seemingly unconscious. Corono hadn't done too much damage to her, though, so he had a feeling she'd be back up soon.

Corono powered back down to his normal state. He took a few seconds to regain some energy, then ran over to Caulifla.

"Are you okay?" Corono asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Caulifla responded.

Corono was about to respond to her, but suddenly something happened. He couldn't explain it, there was just an intense sensation in his head. He felt anger, inexplicable anger. And the desire to punch something. He stepped back, away from Caulifla. She was the last person he wanted to punch.

"Corono? Are you okay?" Caulifla asked. He was unable to reply.

Corono felt his battle urges rising up. And he felt angrier, no particular reason for it was apparent. He looked around the room and spotted Cut. Cut seemed like the guiltiest person there, besides the one he already knocked out. Without warning, he assumed his Super Saiyan form once again and charged at Cut. He threw a punch to the other Saiyan's face, and Cut was sent flying. Cut flipped over in the air and landed on his feet, quickly assuming his Super Saiyan form.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Corono, please!" Caulifla begged. Corono looked at her, and she gasped. "Corono, your eyes!"

Corono wasn't able to pay her any attention, so he focused back on Cut. Corono charged again, but Cut was ready this time. Cut fired a full power energy wave which hit Corono. The young Saiyan was able to recover, and he charged at Cut again. He threw a punch, and Cut threw one as well. Both fists connected, and the two began to exchange blows rapidly. Cut back flipped over and kicked Corono away, and fired another full power energy wave. Corono was hit yet again, and descended to the floor.

Cut hesitated to attack again, and Corono took advantage of that. He phased in front of Cut and began an assault that the darker skinned Saiyan wasn't prepared for. This time, Corono began his combo with a kick, which Caught Cut off guard. Corono quickly switched to rapid punches. After a few of them hit Cut, Corono used a hard blow to knock Cut away, but Corono flew after him. He caught up and hit him with another barrage of punches. Then Corono put his hands together and slammed Cut to the ground. Before Cut could recover, Corono unleashed a blast volley towards where Cut had landed. An explosion rocked the large holding room.

"Corono, what the hell are you doin' to my bro? Stop!" Scallio called out.

Corono ignored Scallio and charged towards the smoke where he knew Cut would be. The smoke dissipated just as Corono was going in for an attack, but Cut used an explosive wave to knock Corono back. Cut fired a quick energy wave, which hit Corono, but didn't hurt too much. Cut rushed forward, but Corono had a blast in his hand. Also moving forward, Corono unleashed the blast on Cut. It impacted him and sent him backwards. Corono then rushed forward and performed a downward smash, sending Cut to the floor again. Only this time, Cut landed on his feet.

"I… will not lose… to you AGAIN!" Cut roared.

"I told you to stop attackin' my brother. Now you're gonna PAY!" Scallio roared.

Both brothers rose to float in front of Corono.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed at the same time, powering up. Their eyes also had darker tone where the whites were supposed to be.

Both of them charged Corono at once. Corono fended off Scallio's attempts at a punch with a small blast volley. He was going to follow up with a physical assault, but a hard punch from Cut sent him sailing into the wall. Cut had phased to Corono's location and began pummeling him with a barrage of punches. When Cut was done punching, he kicked Corono across the room, where Scallio was waiting. Scallio began his own punching assault on Corono, after which he put his hands together and slammed Corono onto the floor.

"No, stop! You two are hurting him!" Caulifla wailed from the sidelines.

Corono looked up and saw Cut and Scallio each charge up full power energy waves. Corono knew that he had no time to get up or dodge as both blasts came sailing towards him. The energy crashed into him and sent a wave of pain sweeping over his body. Corono still had some energy left, so he charged Scallio, but Cut phased over there too. Corono tried to exchange blows with the two brothers at high speed, but it soon turned into him being pummeled as Cut's and Scallio's fists pounded him relentlessly.

…..

Nomu was shocked at the display of violence from Cut and Scallio. He wanted to step in before Corono was seriously injured or worse, but it would be unsafe at the moment. He watched helplessly as Corono was beaten by the other two Saiyans until he was unconscious.

"No!" Caulifla summoned a burst of power and readied herself to charge into the fray to defend Corono, who was apparently a friend of hers. Thinking quickly, Nomu phased in front of her.

"Please, you must not!" Nomu told her.

"But they're hurting him!" Caulifla argued.

"It is unfortunate, but they are much too strong for you to handle on your own. And also, it was Corono that started this fight." Nomu said.

"He must have had a good reason!" Caulifla insisted.

"No, I believe he did not." Nomu said.

Caulifla started to say something else, but Nomu failed to hear her. He was focused on Cut and Scallio, who had already knocked out Corono and were now eyeing Caulifla and himself. Though Cut was his friend and normally would never attack him, the Namekian could sense that this situation was not normal. Both Cut's and Scallio's eyes had their white parts darken to gray, just as he had observed Corono's and Lazuli's doing just before they attacked. He didn't know exactly what was happening to them, but he suspected that it would somehow cause the two of them to attack Caulifla and himself.

He was proved right when Scallio roared and charged at him, Cut following his lead. Nomu quickly fired a blast from each hand, one of them hitting Cut and the other hitting Scallio.

"What are you guys doing? Cut, he's your friend!" Caulifla shouted, not understanding the situation.

"Caulifla, was it?" Nomu asked. "Something is causing them to attack us. We must get out of this holding cell and find out what the cause is."

"But how do we do that?" Caulifla asked. "Those walls are too strong even for Super Saiyans to break."

"I've been traveling with Cut long enough to learn that some doors can be unlocked if an energy blast hits the inside of them at the precisely correct angle." Nomu explained. He dodged a blast from Cut as he spoke. "I have opened security doors for him that way a few times, when a criminal that we were trying to capture for a bounty would try to barricade himself away from us."

"But how will you have time to do that?" Caulifla asked, as she kept Scallio at bay with small ki blasts. "These guys aren't exactly going to just sit here and let us do our thing."

"I would need you to keep both of them at bay while I use my ki control to open the security door. I will work as fast as I can, but you will need to hold them back." Nomu told her.

"Okay." Caulifla responded.

Nomu saw her hit each of the attacking Saiyans with ki blasts to draw them to her, and he immediately began to form small ki blasts in his hands. He fired two of them and concentrated hard. Each of the small blasts entered the cracks between the sliding doors. He made the one on the left turn upwards, then right, while simultaneously having the blast on the right turn upwards and then left. Each one made another downward turn, and one more turn towards each other. When the blasts both contacted the appropriate unit at the same time, the release function was triggered, and the door slid open.

Before he could even step out of it, or turn around to tell Caulifla to come with him, something hit him in the back and sent him sprawling to the floor outside the room. He pulled himself to his feet and discovered that Caulifla had been punched and knocked into him.

"Caulifla, are you okay?" He asked, worried. He knew that at her power level, a punch from Cut or Scallio could injure her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I only got hit once." She assured him. "But we need to hurry. They're coming after us!"

Nomu didn't really need any proof to know that what she said was probably true, but he turned around and looked anyway. He could see Cut and Scallio charge after them. He turned and flew in a random direction, and luckily he noticed Caulifla follow him.

"How are we going to lose them?" Caulifla asked between pants. She had been running on foot.

"I… I am not sure." Nomu told her.

Nomu wanted to try to talk to Cut through their mind link, but it would have taken time to concentrate to get it started. And he had no time to spare. He heard small explosions and looked back. Caulifla was using small ki blasts to try to slow them down. It may or may not have slowed them temporarily, but at the rate it was working, she would surely run out of energy before they could get away.

"Hurry, fire a full power energy wave. I will do the same." Nomu told her, charging up a blast.

"Alright, here it goes!" Caulifla said, charging up the energy wave.

As soon as Nomu saw her fire, he quickly fired his own, and he flew using a burst of speed. Luckily, Caulifla caught on and took to the air as well, keeping up with Nomu. Strange, he had the overall power level of an early Super Saiyan. Caulifla was not a Super Saiyan, yet her speed still matched his.

"Hey, you two!" Nomu heard a voice shout. He looked down a hall to the left to spot three Super Galactic Patrol guards running towards them. The guards looked as if they had been in a struggle. "Stop right there!"

Nomu kept flying, and so did Caulifla. They weren't sure how far behind them Cut and Scallio were, but they could not afford to stop. Nomu glanced back and saw the guards readying their guns. He silently panicked, but luck was on his side. As the guards tried to fire, nothing came out.

"Shoot! We're out of ammo!" One of them said.

"We must have used it trying to contain the riot." Another one said.

"Aww crap, look!" The third one says, pointing in the opposite direction from where Nomu and Caulifla were.

A second later, Nomu saw Cut and Scallio burst past the guards. The three guards foolishly tried to stop them, and the two out of control Saiyans began attacking them. Nomu turned to look where he was going and noticed a turn he could make. Glancing back one last time, he saw Cut and Scallio leave the now wounded, but still alive, guards on the ground and continue to run towards them. Nomu turned the corner. Before long, he spotted another turn and took it, then another. After that he suddenly stopped, pushing his energy all the way down, and panted heavily. Caulifla didn't notice him stop, and she crashed into him.

"Nomu, why are we stopping? Cut and Scallio will catch us!" Caulifla asked frantically.

"You must push your energy down!" He replied sternly. She did, and then he continued. "We cannot run forever. They would have caught us eventually, but I believe that as long as they cannot sense our energy, we may be safe for now."

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" Caulifla asked him. "I heard some guys say something about wanting violent people for their plan. Is this what they meant?"

"I'm not sure who you are referring to, but I believe that a chemical agent has been released into the prison, which is the reason for the riot, and the uncharacteristically violent behavior from even our most trusted friends." Nomu explained. "Whether the chemical has been released on accident or deliberately, I do not know."

Caulifla thought for a moment. "That does make sense. I thought I smelled some funny toxic fumes earlier."

"Yes, and our friends' eyes changed to gray, which indicates that something inside the body is what caused this to happen."

"Oh my god! Kale!" Caulifla suddenly exclaimed.

"I don't understand." Nomu told her, confused.

"Kale. She's my friend and protégé, and she was arrested for something she didn't do. We tried to help her, that's why Corono and I ended up here." She explained.

"Oh yes. I heard it all from Cut, how the evil Super Saiyan killed her parents and she was arrested for it. Cut was told by Scallio, who learned it from Corono." Nomu told her.

"I need to make sure she's alright." Caulifla said with worry in her voice.

Nomu studied her face. It was clear to him that the two of them had a very deep bond, and there was no way she would be convinced that checking on her friend would be too dangerous for them.

"I understand. But we must stay together, and we must be careful." Nomu warned.

"Don't worry. Her cell isn't too far from here." She said.

Nomu followed her lead. He continuously looked around for either guards or other rabid prisoners, especially Cut or Scallio, but fortunately he didn't see them. Caulifla stopped when she saw two large men, one of them holding a shy looking girl by the neck. He could sense her Saiyan energy, and he knew that she must be Kale. The two men both had large power levels, and Nomu could tell that they were suppressing theirs as well.

"Bido! Let her go right now!" Caulifla demanded angrily, her energy rising seemingly out of anger. But it was the even larger man, the one who wasn't holding Kale, who spoke.

"Ah. So you're the other one that Bido told me about." The large man said.

The speaker had blue skin and long orange hair, and on his head he wore a black bandanna. The top of his clothes were blue, though it was hard for Nomu to make out the details in the dark corridor. His pants were white.

"I said let her go!" Caulifla repeated. Then her voice took on a more gentle tone as she spoke to her friend. "It'll be okay, Kale. Just stay calm."

"But I need her to be angry." The large man said. "After all, anger and malice is what activates the chemical virus that my crew released on this prison."

"Hey boss, are you sure we should tell them our plans?" The other man, presumably named Bido, said.

"Are you questioning me?" His boss demanded.

"No boss!" Bido quickly replied.

"It doesn't matter if they know our plans. They won't stop us from escaping." The boss said.

"So it was you who released the chemical agent." Nomu stated.

"Yes. The guards mentioned a violent incident on planet Meicon, and they said that your little friend who had escaped was there. That's when I knew we'd have the violent people necessary to put our plan into action. It'll be just the distraction we need to give the guards in order for us to escape. I'll have to thank your Super Saiyan friends. My associate in the security office tells me they're doing an excellent job defeating the guards for us." The boss explained.

"Hey boss, what if one of us gets infected with it?" Bido asked.

"Why do you think I gave Borigo a sample of the cure?" The boss sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah." Bido replied stupidly.

"Now hurry up and do what you need to do, and let's contact the rest of the crew and get out of here before the Super Galactic Patrol catches all six of us." The boss instructed.

Bido savagely threw Kale onto the ground, kicking and stomping her. She curled into a ball, but did not get angry.

"Stop it!" Caulifla shouted.

The boss looked at her, and Nomu could tell that a sadistic idea had formed in the criminal's mind. He suddenly launched an energy wave at an unsuspecting Caulifla, sending her flying back into the wall.

"Sis!" Kale suddenly spoke up.

Bido then kicked Kale in the face again, but the Saiyan girl blew him back with a burst of power. Nomu could tell that her power was being unleashed, and she was likely becoming rabid as the others had. He saw Kale stand up and began powering up, her face twisted in pure rage.

"That should do. Let's go, Bido." The boss said, and he and Bido quickly flew away.

Both Nomu and Caulifla stared at Kale worriedly. Both of them knew it was coming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kale screamed.

Nomu could feel Kale's enormous power as she seemed to lose all control. She first transformed into a Super Saiyan, but then… she became something else. Her body grew and her muscles bulged. The pupils in her eyes disappeared, and her energy took on a very aggressive feel. Her hair burst from the pony tail it was in, and went from the shiny blonde of Super Saiyan to more of a yellowish, greenish color. And, of course, her eyes were now a dull gray color, indicating that she was infected just like the others. Except that her power far exceeded Cut's, Scallio's, Corono's, or Lazuli's.

She stood, panting. Then she eyed Caulifla and Nomu, without so much as a hint of recognition in her eyes when she looked at Caulifla. Then, without warning, she charged shoulder first at the both of them.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 9. This is somewhat of a two part thing, so the next chapter will be out sooner than the others. But after that, updates will be on a short hold until I get back from vacation. Then they'll go back to the "week and a half" updates as usual. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Will Nomu and Caulifla make it out of the prison? What about the criminals who were looking to escape? Cut and Corono, and the others? Find out!**


	10. Kale

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we got another chapter here. I wanted to release both at the same time, but I figured I'd give the last chapter a day or so before I posted this one. Once again, this chapter features Nomu's third person POV. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 10- Kale**

Nomu moved quickly to dodge the Gigantic Press that Kale attempted to hit him with. He looked over after he dodged, and was relieved to see that Caulifla had also dodged the attack. But they had no time to celebrate. As they moved away from the now rabid Kale, the Super Saiyan girl charged a green ki blast ball in each hand. Kale performed a Blaster Shell, tossing those ki balls at Nomu and Caulifla and then charging even more to throw. Nomu tried to use one of his own blasts to parry one of Kale's, but Kale's blast was too strong. Nomu's blast was dissolved and the Namekian had to dodge the blast, which luckily couldn't follow him.

"Caulifla, we need to get away from her." Nomu said.

"But-" Caulifla started to protest, but Nomu cut her off.

"You will not be able to help her if she kills you while under the effects of the virus, and she will likely feel guilty about it for indefinite amount of time afterwards. Please!" Nomu pleaded. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that that was what Cut would have said in this situation.

He flew away from Kale. He knew that Caulifla was reluctant to do the same, but fortunately, she followed him. As they ran, a huge explosion knocked them both forwards. Nomu looked back as he got up, and Kale was there. She was chasing them, and she was too fast.

To make matters worse, Nomu saw some of the other prisoners heading their way. He could tell by the dark gray in their eyes that they were rabid. They were weak, but stopping to fight them meant ceasing to run from Kale, which could be deadly. Thinking quickly, Nomu fired energy waves from each of his hands as he flew past the rabid prisoners. The blast curved around and hit the group of prisoners, getting them off Nomu's and Caulifla's backs. But Kale was still hot on their trail. As he saw an even larger group of prisoners round a nearby corner, he simply flew past them, hoping that they could distract Kale long enough for him and Caulifla to escape.

"Nomu, we're heading for the area where most of the prisoners' cells are. We need to avoid that, since there are countless infected prisoners." Caulifla told him as they ran.

"Do you have another way? I'm attempting to run in the direction of the criminals who may have the cure. I sense energy similar to the ones we just saw. They are this way!" Nomu told her.

Caulifla offered no more argument. It would cause problems to run into hordes of infected prisoners, but Nomu felt that there was no other way to make sure they got the cure. There was no telling what would happen if they didn't get it.

They eventually approached what Nomu assumed was the main cell block. Kale had simply bum rushed the other prisoners that they had come across and was still close behind them. As they approached the area with a large amount of infected prisoners, yet another problem arose. Not only were Cut and Scallio there, but Corono and Lazuli had woken up as well, and all four of them were wreaking havoc with the other prisoners. This area had some guards, but they only had blaster guns, no projectile restraints. The blaster guns would not work on Nomu's and Caulifla's infected friends, as they were too strong.

Behind them, Kale went for another Gigantic Press, and once again, Nomu and Caulifla both dodged. This time, Kale ended up plowing into Cut and Scallio, and all four infected Saiyans, as well as Lazuli, began a violent brawl.

"Caulifla, we must go now. Those criminals are getting away!" Nomu commanded. He wasn't used to taking charge this way, but it seemed to be what was needed in this moment.

Nomu continued to fly past the infected prisoners, occasionally using his blasts when he needed to. Caulifla followed close behind. Eventually, Nomu could sense four energy signals similar to the ones they had encountered earlier straight ahead. As the two closed in on the criminals, they heard a slight bit of conversation.

"It wouldn't surprise me if Borigo screwed this up. I mean, it's not like he's really one of us." A woman's voice said.

"We need to focus. Hurry and let's go!" A male voice said.

"Stop!" Nomu shouted to the criminals. All four turned around.

"We should deal with them. They're weak." One of the criminals who hadn't previously spoken said. His head was covered in some kind of headdress. Besides that, he had a red top and white pants, and that was all Nomu could tell about him.

"Are you kidding me, Buujin?" The woman scolded. She had big puffy orange hair, a white sleeveless jacket with a blue halter top underneath, and white pants. She wore long armbands. "We waste time on this and we might get caught. We need to go now!"

One of them hesitated. He had darker skin than the rest, and unlike the others, his ears were not pointed. He had black looking skin, orange hair, and a matching goatee. He wore a black shirt and white pants.

The female did not take kindly to it.

"Well, get moving! Ugh, you're such a failure." She spat.

The last criminal had a purple bandanna that went around his forehead, but didn't cover the top of his head like the boss's did. He had a black top and white pants, and some kind of red thing across left side.

That criminal fired a blast towards Nomu, who was blown back by the force of it. The criminals then made a run for it.

"Split up!" The criminal who fired the blast shouted. The criminals began to run in different directions.

"We must follow the one that looks different. That must be Borigo, and he has the cure." Nomu told Caulifla.

The two of them flew after the one Nomu identified as Borigo. The others had left him by himself. Two of the others were together, while the other also went off by himself. Nomu and Caulifla were fast enough to catch up to him fairly quickly. Nomu fired an energy wave, and had it fly past Borigo and turn around, that way it would hit him and send him backwards. Caulifla quickly phased to the other side of him so that he was trapped.

"Stop. We know you have the cure. You must give it to us." Nomu told the criminal.

"I can't…" Borigo said. Despite having a rather deep voice, his words were laced with timidity.

"Why not?!" Caulifla demanded. "Do you have any idea how many people you're hurting by doing this?"

"You don't understand. I don't want to do this. I have no choice." Borigo said.

"What do you mean?" Nomu asked.

"I don't have enough time to explain. I cannot give you the cure!" Borigo insisted. Using a shockwave to blow Nomu and Caulifla away.

His power level didn't feel as strong as the others. Nomu wasn't sure if he was hiding some of his power, but he hoped that Borigo wouldn't be too strong for them.

Nomu fired an energy wave. Borigo dodged, but of course the energy wave followed him. Not expecting it, he was hit. Caulifla took the opportunity to begin a physical assault on Borigo. She did a three punch combo, then followed it up with a barrage of kicks. But Borigo suddenly caught her leg and threw her away. Nomu extended his arm and used it to stop her from slamming into the wall.

Borigo went to attack Nomu while he was occupied catching Caulifla. The Namekian was caught with an unexpected punch to the face. As he went down, he felt Borigo's boot connecting with his face, and he went crashing into the wall.

Caulifla fired a blast at Borigo, but he deflected it. Nomu charged up a full power energy wave and fired it. Borigo tried to dodge, but once again, the blast homed in on him. Borigo was actually knocked down from the blast this time. Caulifla readied a full power energy wave of her own, but Borigo recovered quickly and phased right in front of her, and he punched her before she could fire the blast. Borigo then rushed at the downed Saiyan girl and punched her again. He jumped up and kicked her, and she went crashing into the wall again, this time crumbling to the floor in the process.

Nomu charged up another energy wave, but Caulifla's words to Borigo made him hold his fire.

"Look, we get that you want to escape. But why do you need to permanently poison everyone here? Just give us the cure and go." She pleaded.

"I… I…." Borigo stammered. He was considering giving them the cure.

"I didn't do anything wrong to get locked up in here. My friend Kale didn't either, and your friends used her by beating her and me until she snapped. My other friend Corono didn't do anything wrong to get locked up here. I bet half the people here are innocent. I couldn't care less if people escaped this place. Just please give us the cure!" Caulifla begged him, almost in tears.

A long silence stretched between the two of them. The only sounds were the chaos from down the hall. After about a minute, Borigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the cure.

"Here. You'll need to put it into the ventilation system in the room that's right next to the security office. That's how the virus was spread, and that's the only way the cure can be administered to all of the infected." Borigo explained.

"Thank you." Caulifla said to him, taking the cure.

"This is the only time I can do this. Next time we meet, I won't be able to show you any more mercy." Borigo said.

The criminal turned and ran before either Nomu or Caulifla could reply.

"Hurry, we must find the ventilation room." Nomu urged her. Caulifla nodded, and began running, while Nomu flew.

But Caulifla hadn't run long before she collapsed, panting very heavily. Nomu floated down from the ground next to her.

"Caulifla, I know you are tired, but we must hurry." Nomu told her.

"Nomu, I'm not sure I can do it." Caulifla responded breathlessly.

"I understand that you are tired, but we simply must persevere, no matter how painful it is to do so. We are the only ones who can get Cut and the others back to normal." Nomu explained. His eyes briefly widened at his own words and the fact that they matched what Cut had recited to him exactly. But Caulifla didn't seem to notice.

"You're right. I need to be strong." She declared, getting up.

"You know this facility better than I do. You would know where the room with the ventilation system is, yes?" Nomu asked.

"Well, I know where the security office is located, so if the ventilation room is right next to it, I should be able to lead you to it." Caulifla explained.

Once again, the two of them took off, this time with Caulifla leading the way. As the two once again approached the area where the hordes of infected prisoners would be, Nomu prepared himself for a fight. Little by little, the two began encountering the infected prisoners, and they dealt with them rather easily.

However, the biggest danger to their mission turned out not to be the possibility of being overwhelmed by the volume of infected prisoners. As they ran, they came across Kale and their infected friends yet again. Kale was still fighting with them, but now she seemed to be losing. Lazuli, Cut, and Scallio were all pulverizing Kale at the same time. One of them would not have been a problem for Kale, but the three of them together were clearly overwhelming her. Corono had been trying to help her, but the others were easily brushing him aside.

"No, Kale!" Caulifla exclaimed, seeing her friend being attacked by the three infected warriors.

"Caulifla, we must go." Nomu said.

"No, she's in trouble! I have to help her!" Caulifla insisted.

"But we need to-" Nomu started, but Caulifla cut him off.

"No! She's my friend! I won't leave her!" Caulifla snapped at Nomu. Nomu stepped back, realizing what might now happen.

"Get off of her!" Caulifla shouted at the warriors. They all ignored her.

Caulifla summoned a full power energy wave and fired it at Kale's attackers. But when the dust cleared, nothing had changed. Kale was still being beaten by all three of them.

"I SAID STOOOOOOOP!" Caulifla bellowed.

Nomu watched in horror as Caulifla's face twisted in pure rage. Her power began rising. Her energy began to spike, and her hair flashed blonde for a second. After a few seconds, her hair flashed blonde again, and this time, a powerful yellow aura accompanied it. In a few more seconds, her hair flashed blonde a third time. Then a fourth. Finally, she let out an angry, bloodcurdling scream, and her hair became blonde and stayed that way, and the yellow aura also returned. Nomu had seen the same happen with Cut some time ago, so he knew. Caulifla had just transformed into a Super Saiyan for the very first time.

Unfortunately, the same rage that helped Caulifla unlock her Super Saiyan form had also triggered the virus, and the whites of her eyes now showed the dark gray tone. Nomu watched as, with another scream, Caulifla charged in and punched the closest one of the attackers to her, which happened to be Lazuli. The two females began a violent struggle as Cut and Scallio still tangled with Corono and Kale.

Nomu flew in the direction he and Caulifla had been moving in before, but he had a major problem. Without Caulifla's help, Nomu had no way of finding the ventilation room. As he flew, he tried to assess how big the prison was. Perhaps he could search each room until he found it. Then it occurred to him to ask the guards. Would they trust him? Possibly they would not, but they were in a crisis, and they should want to help him if he could get them through it.

Just as he turned around to find one of them, he bumped into someone. He took a step back and looked up at who it was that he had bumped into, and he was surprised.

"Commander Chauff!" Nomu exclaimed.

"You! You're one of the Cut Crew! What are you doing out of the holding cell?" Chauff demanded.

"As you may have noticed, this entire prison is in a crisis." Nomu said.

"Yeah, the riot is happening. That still doesn't explain why you're out of your cell!" Chauff said accusingly.

"The riot is taking place because the prisoners are infected with a virus that turns them into rabid animals for an unknown amount of time. You may have noticed their eyes change color." Nomu explained.

"Hmm… that does make sense. But so what?" Chauff responded.

"I have the cure, but I would need to put it into the ventilation system in order for it to work on everyone in the prison." Nomu told him.

"Why should I believe you? How do I know this isn't just a cover for your friends who have injured my guards?" Chauff asked suspiciously.

"I have no motivation to do such a thing. Otherwise I would have simply escaped in the confusion much like the criminals who released the virus did." Nomu said.

Commander Chauff was silent for a moment, most likely thinking. After a few seconds, he spoke. "Fine, I'll take you to the ventilation system, but you and all the others I brought in today are going to have a meeting with me as soon as this is over, are we clear?" Chauff told hm.

"Yes." Nomu said simply.

"Alright, come on." Chauff said.

Chauff led Nomu down the hall, and before long, they arrived at a room that Nomu would not have been able to tell was the ventilation room. They ran into no infected prisoners on the way there. Chauff opened the door and pointed to a machine in the room.

"Just put it into the top right there, and it should spread throughout the entire prison within minutes." Chauff told him.

"Okay." Nomu said.

Nomu pulled out the cure, and he emptied the liquid into the hole that Chauff had pointed to. Once all of the cure had been put into the ventilation system, Nomu relaxed. The infected would all be cured in just a few minutes.

…

Corono suddenly found himself lying down in the area where most criminals are held. He looked around and saw Lazuli, Cut, Scallio, and… _Kale_? And Caulifla too.

"Kale!" Corono exclaimed. He rose to his feet and ran over to her.

"Corono…" He heard a sleepy girl's voice. He turned and saw Caulifla picking herself up.

"Caulifla, you're okay!" He said with relief, coming to her. "What happened? The last thing I remember was getting beaten by Cut and Scallio, and then I just kind of blacked out."

"All of the prisoners here were infected with a virus. Corono, it made violent people become more violent. Nomu and I were the only ones out of all of us in that room who didn't get infected right away." Caulifla explained.

"But I got infected. I'm… violent?" Corono asked.

"You are a Saiyan. It is in your nature to be somewhat violent." A voice said. Corono turned and saw Nomu walking over towards them. Lazuli, Cut, and Scallio were now awake as well.

"Why didn't you get infected?" Corono questioned the Namekian.

It was Cut who answered this time. "Nomu is the least violent out of all of us. He is peaceful, so if there was a virus that affected violent people, he wouldn't have been one of them."

"Lazuli was the most violent, so she was infected first. Then Corono, then Cut and Scallio." Nomu explained.

"Wait a minute, I turned second, right?" Corono asked. "That means I'm the second most violent?"

"He can't be! I know that Bido guy said that, but it isn't true!" Caulifla insisted.

"The virus can also be triggered by the person getting angry. But Corono, unfortunately, I believe you are the second most violent person here." Nomu said. "Remember when you and Cut were fighting for the bounty, and you continued to attack him after he was down? He came to take revenge upon you because you were unnecessarily violent that day."

Corono looked down. He didn't think he was more violent than Cut and Scallio. How did this happen?

Nomu continued. "Being Saiyans, and being angered by the infected Corono's attack, Cut and Scallio became infected as well."

"What about Caulifla?" Corono asked. Said girl looked down in shame.

"I was supposed to help Nomu spread the cure through the ventilation system, but we came and saw Kale being attacked by you guys. I just lost it." Caulifla explained.

"Wait a minute, cure?" Corono inquired.

"Alright, I think it's about time you guys had a meeting with me in the security office." A new voice said. Corono looked in the direction of the voice and saw Commander Chauff. "I'll explain the rest there, as well as your new assignments."

"New assignments?" Caulifla asked.

"Please do not resist." Nomu said. "I told him that we would have this meeting in exchange for helping you all become cured of the virus."

So the seven of them began to follow him, but Chauff turned around soon after they started walking.

"Not you." He said, pointing at Kale. "You can just go back to your cell. The terms for you haven't changed."

Chauff pulled out a walkie-talkie and called some of his men to escort Kale back to her cell. Corono felt a stab of anger at this, but he thought it best not to say anything. It may have made their situation worse. Chauff led the rest of them to the security office, and all except Nomu had a seat once they got there. Nomu probably thought that sitting down in the office would be too presumptuous.

"Okay, so as you know, a virus was spread throughout the prison, which is what caused the riot. And whether you were infected with this virus or not, the fact is that most of you participated in the riot, which resulted in the escape of a high level criminal, and one of his henchmen." Chauff told them.

"But it wasn't our fault." Caulifla argued.

"You still did it!" Chauff barked. "So here's what's going to happen. Since your Namekian friend helped clean up this riot mess, I'll give you guys a chance to make this right. You have one year to catch those two that escaped, plus the four others working with them. If you do, the six of you are free to go, provided that no other terms have been violated. If you fail to bring them to justice in the next year, you're all going to be locked up here for the rest of your lives!"

"There's six of us, so we should be able to get it done." Cut said.

"About that, Cut." Chauff interjected. "That psycho girl in your crew? You're not allowed to travel with her for at least the next three months. She looks like an Earthling. Take her back to Earth. My associates are watching all over, and if any of us see you with her before three months is up, you and she are spending the rest of your life behind bars here, regardless of what happens with the escaped criminals. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Cut said.

"Wait a minute! She kills multiple people and gets some weird kind of probation, but Kale has to stay locked up here?! She's only even accused of killing two people! That's not fair!" Corono complained.

"What? Really? Commander Chauff, why?" Caulifla chimed in.

"Because I'm better and more beautiful than her, obviously." Lazuli laughed.

"Why you!" Caulifla shouted, assuming Super Saiyan form.

Wait, Super Saiyan? Caulifla? Corono gasped.

"Alright, calm down." Chauff ordered. Caulifla settled down, though Corono could tell she was still angry. "Your friend Kale was initially here for killing her parents, but we found out that someone matching her profile has wiped out countless planets. And plus, she's more dangerous than Lazuli, so yeah, her punishment is a bit harsher. I know you're saying she didn't do it, but until you can bring us the guy who did, she stays here. If I were you, though, I'd focus on those other criminals first."

Corono looked down and nodded. It wasn't fair. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Caulifla, who had returned to base form.

"Don't worry, we'll save Kale." She whispered to him. He nodded.

Chauff walked over to the largest monitor in the room and activated it. The screen showed a blue skinned guy with a purple headdress on. "Okay, let me give you the info that we have on these guys. This guy here is named Buujin. He has some kind of telekinesis. I think most of them do, but this guy excels at it more than the rest."

Chauff pressed a button and the screen switched. Now it was showing Bido. "This here is Bido. Aside from having a little bit of the telekinesis that they all have, he's just a brute."

Chauff pressed another button and the screen switched again. This time it showed a woman with blue skin, puffy orange hair, and pointed ears. "This is Zangya. She might not look like much, but she has some serious fighting technique. She uses a combination of telekinesis and martial arts against her opponents. You'll want to be careful with her."

He pushed another button and the screen changed again. Now it showed a guy with normal looking orange hair and a goatee. But his skin was black, not blue like the others, and his ears weren't pointed. "This is Borigo. As you can see, he seems a bit different from the others. His strength was augmented and he's a top level fighter, but he doesn't have the telekinesis like the rest do."

The commander pushed another button and the screen changed again. Now it showed a guy with a purple bandanna tied around his forehead, and he also had blue skin, orange hair, and pointed ears. "This is Kogu. I don't know if he has the telekinesis or not, but he's a swordsman, and a deadly one at that."

He pushed another button and the screen changed again. Now it showed a massive guy, even bigger than Bido. He had blue skin and long orange hair, and he wore a black bandanna that covered the top of his head. "And this is the head honcho, Bojack. His strength is massive and he's a dangerous, cunning one. We believe that he orchestrated the riot today so his goons could bust him out. Don't underestimate him."

Chauff turned the monitor off. "I don't know where these guys hang out or anything, but I know a couple of you have info watches. I updated the database on there with this information so you can use it as reference. Remember you've got one year to do this. Good luck. Oh yeah, I also had my men confiscate your spaceships. They're right next to where ours are by the landing pad, so you can take them."

With that, Chauff walked out of the security office, leaving the group to carry on. As they were escorted by guards to the landing pad, Cut spoke to Corono and Caulifla.

"I know you want to catch that Super Saiyan and all, but we need to do what Chauff says. You won't be able to get your friend out of here if you're locked up in here, too." Cut told them. "I've got to take Lazuli back to Earth, and take Nomu to Namek. After what he's been through, he deserves a rest. After that, I'll help you guys with those criminals. I'll also try to help you catch the Super Saiyan if I can."

"Thanks for helping." Caulifla told Cut. "It's pretty lousy that you let Lazuli do what she wants, but you don't seem like a bad guy besides that. And your friend Nomu really took charge when we needed him to."

"He took charge? Impressive, I wouldn't have thought he would. He's a great friend though." Cut responded.

"Hey bro, you sure you don't want to come with us? You'll be by yourself, if what you were sayin' is true." Scallio offered.

"I've got a lot to do, but thanks. I'll be seeing you guys again, though. And I'll let you know via the info watch if I find anything about those criminals or the Super Saiyan you guys are after." Cut told him. "Also, I did take the treasure we were both trying to get earlier. I'll give you guys half of it, that way you should be able to sell it and not worry about bounty hunting when we all have bigger fish to fry."

Corono nodded. He was grateful for that.

"Scallio, would you mind letting Caulifla join us on our base on planet Flora?" Corono asked him.

"I'm cool with that. We've got plenty of room, and you seem like you like her." Scallio responded. Corono blushed at that last part.

"Um… we're just friends…" Corono stammered, laughing nervously.

"Sure." Scallio replied with a sly smile.

"Okay, Caulifla, just follow us." Corono told her.

"Thank you guys. I didn't really have anywhere to go." Caulifla responded.

Scallio led Corono and Caulifla to his ship, and the three boarded it. After that, they took off to planet Flora.

 **\- On planet Flora -**

Corono was very excited to show Caulifla the place that he had been staying in with Scallio. He knew it wasn't fancy, but it was still better than the prison. Amazingly, the clothes that Caulifla had on when they were first arrested were still perfectly intact. As long as she washed them, they were fine for her to wear. And when they arrived at what Corono now considered their base, Caulifla was very grateful for the (sort of) home she was given.

They had just stepped back outside after showing her the place and Scallio showing her where her room was.

"Caulifla, you can go Super Saiyan?" Corono asked her.

"Yeah. It happened at the same time the virus in me was triggered." She told him.

"It feels awesome, doesn't it?" Corono asked.

"Yeah, but we've got to keep training and getting stronger." Caulifla told him.

"That's a good idea! Hey, maybe sometime we can do the little sparring matches kind of like the ones we did back in Universe 6?" Corono asked.

"Sure thing! I wouldn't want you to get too weak on me." Caulifla joked.

Corono laughed. Sure, he still needed to save Kale, and now he was under the gun with catching Bojack and his crew, but for some reason, having Caulifla there with him made it feel like everything would be okay.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 10. We're about at the halfway point here, so it's probably a convenient time to take a small break. Like I mentioned in the last chapter, I'll continue writing the story as soon as I get back from vacation, which will be a little less than two weeks from now. So chapter 11 should be out about a week and a half after I get back. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Caulifla joins Corono and Scallio on their adventures. What will happen?**


	11. Paragus

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I'm back. I honestly wasn't on vacation for this long, but I had trouble writing this. But from now on, I'm going back to my week and a half updates. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 11- Paragus**

Corono tried his hardest to will his ki blast to go wherever he wanted it to, but it was useless. All it was doing was making it easier for Caulifla to catch up to him. Like she had done just now.

Caulifla threw her flurry of punches too fast for Corono to dodge. The punches hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She said after the assault was over.

It was about two weeks since the riot at North Galaxy Prison. The two of them had been training on planet Flora, a ways away from the huts that they stayed in. Scallio was currently out on a bounty hunt, and there was only one criminal, so he went to do it alone.

Since she had become a Super Saiyan like he had, Corono had found that Caulifla was quite a challenge. They had decided to do similar training to what they had done back in Universe Six, when Caulifla was deciding whether or not to take him with her. Only this time, whenever one of them was supposed to rely mostly on ki blasts, the other would fight mostly up close, and vice versa. After his fights with the Cut Crew, Corono figured that he would need these skills. The rounds where she used blasts and he used punch and kick were sort of simulating his battle with Nomu, while the rounds where he used blasts and she used punch and kick simulated his battle with Lazuli. They also had sparring rounds where they just used whatever they could, which simulated his fight with Cut and most other opponents.

"I'm not used to fighting you in Super Saiyan form." Corono told her as he got up.

"I haven't fought you since you've transformed either." Caulifla argued. "You just have to focus. Now let's go again."

Corono moved away, then turned to face her, getting ready for another round of sparring. However, at that moment, a space pod landed. Scallio was back. Corono was expecting the older Saiyan to simply greet the two and head inside, in which case they could resume their training. However, such was not the case.

"You guys might wanna stop trainin' for the day." Scallio told them once he got out of the space pod. "Hit the shower, each of you, and then we're goin' on a little trip."

"Okay." Corono said, racing there so he could get to the shower first.

"Careful!" Scallio scolded. "We only got one of those on the whole planet, since up until recently, I was the only one that needed it."

Corono managed to beat her to the shower. A few minutes later, both were showered and dressed, and all three Saiyans were heading towards Scallio's ship.

"So where are we going?" Caulifla asked.

"I'm not completely sure. But I know I felt Saiyan energy when I was out earlier today. I'm followin' that." Scallio said.

So the crew boarded Scallio's ship and took off. Corono did think of them as his crew right now, though technically, they may be considered Scallio's crew since he was the strongest. Plus, everything they were using was his, including their base.

Once they reached the area that Scallio was taking them to, the older Saiyan closed his eyes. It was only a minute before he opened them.

"There! I sense it!" Scallio announced.

Corono concentrated hard, and he felt a faint Saiyan energy signal. "Hey, I feel it too!"

"Me too!" Caulifla said.

Scallio took the ship in the direction that they sensed the energy from. It wasn't long before they came upon a planet which clearly was where the source of the energy was coming from. They made their way into the planet's orbit, and before long, they landed.

Opening the ship's door, the three stepped out and onto the unknown planet. The planet's sky was dark, almost like eternal night. There was a somewhat unsettling atmosphere about the planet's aesthetics, but so far, every energy signal Corono sensed felt warm and friendly, including the Saiyan's.

"I've never seen anything like this." Corono observed.

"Yeah, it's completely different than any planet we've been on so far." Caulifla agreed.

"Okay, the Saiyan energy is comin' from this way." Scallio told them.

Corono and Caulifla followed Scallio as he took to the air and flew towards the source of the energy.

"I was kind of hoping we'd find Cabba here, but the energy I'm sensing is definitely not him." Corono said.

"We'll find your brother." Caulifla assured. "But what do you think this is?"

"I don't know. It could be that murderer that we're looking for." Corono told her.

"Well, this time, we're Super Saiyans, and with all three of us, we'll get him for sure. Then we can get Kale out of jail." Caulifla said.

"Yeah. But we still need to find those blue guys, or else we'll all be in jail instead." Corono said.

"Maybe that Cut guy got some of them already." Caulifla said.

"I doubt it." Scallio responded from ahead of them. "He would have told me on the info watch if he did."

The conversation drew to a close as the three came upon the source of the energy. He was a Saiyan, that much they could tell. He had somewhat spiky black hair, a mustache, and a scar over his left eye. He had on this white cape, which made it hard to make out the details of his armor, but Corono could tell that he had armor on. The armor was green, and he wore purple gloves and matching purple boots. Corono and the others stopped and floated close to each other.

"I wonder what he's doing on this planet?" Caulifla whispered.

"Do you think it's a good idea to just ask him?" Corono asked.

"I guess so. His energy doesn't feel evil or anything." Caulifla told him.

Hearing them, Scallio nodded in agreement and descended down to where the older Saiyan man stood. Corono and Caulifla followed suit, and soon the three landed in front of the man.

"Hello, may I help you three?" The man spoke cordially.

"Are you a Saiyan?" Scallio spoke first.

"I am. My name is Paragus." The man introduced himself.

"Well, I'm Scallio. The boy's Corono and the girl's Caulifla." Scallio introduced himself and the others.

"I would welcome you to the new Planet Vegeta, but I'm not sure if we should call it that." Paragus said solemnly. "I wanted this planet to be a home for the remaining Saiyans, but there are so few of us left that it might not make sense to do that. I know that Prince Vegeta was alive after Frieza was defeated, but I haven't found any information on him. So instead, I might dedicate this planet to any stragglers who don't have a home or whose race is nearly extinct."

Corono noticed that Paragus' right hand was outfitted with a strange golden device. What could that be?

"Paragus, what's that device in your hand for?" Corono asked him.

Paragus became oddly tensed up at this question. "Oh, this? It's a means of amplifying my power should any threats come to this planet. I know most Saiyans are strong enough to defend themselves, but I'm afraid I am one of the weaker ones. Still, I would like to make sure this planet and the people who are helping me here are safe."

Corono nodded. Paragus probably thought that they would mock him for needing an extra boost in strength.

"So I take it you own this planet?" Caulifla asked him.

"No, well, not exactly. When I found it, it was inhabitable but there was no one here. I managed to gather a group of inhabitants from other worlds to help me build something hospitable on this planet." Paragus explained.

"How did you get people to help you with this?" Corono asked.

"I found people who are mostly stragglers, and together, we decided to help out those people and others like them who have no planet to call home. I would imagine Saiyans would fit into that category." Paragus said.

"We actually have our own base." Scallio told him.

After a long pause, Paragus continued. "I also use this planet for my son to inhabit whenever he comes home."

"Your son? So he's a Saiyan too?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes. Though his mother is now deceased." Paragus said.

"What's your son's name?" Corono asked.

"Broly. His name is Broly." Paragus told them.

"Is he here right now?" Scallio asked.

"He is. Right now he is resting. I always try to get him to stay, but he likes to wander off." Paragus said.

"Where is he?" Corono asked. He noticed Paragus tense up at the question.

"I'm sorry, but he doesn't take kindly to visitors. I'm afraid that letting you see him will cause… complications." Paragus explained. "But please, feel free to have a look at what we've been able to build so far."

Corono looked around. It was only then that he noticed the various buildings and structures that were being built all around the planet. There hadn't actually been any on their way to this spot from their ship, which is why none of them saw any of the buildings before.

"Whoa! You guys managed to build all this?" Scallio asked.

"That's incredible!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"As you can see, we have a long way to go, but we're hoping that someday we can make this planet the home to those who have no home." Paragus said. "I know the planet doesn't look like any place to live, but we are hoping that with enough hard work and effort, we can change that."

Just then, Corono's stomach growled. He hadn't eaten for a while. It had been an hour since he had eaten when he began training with Caulifla, and now he was getting very hungry.

"Do you happen to have any food here?" Corono asked politely.

"Of course. I'll lead you to the food wing where you can enjoy a delicious meal." Paragus said.

Corono, Scallio, and Caulifla followed Paragus to a small structure, or at least it looked small on the outside, compared to the other buildings. But inside was quite spacious.

"Please, have a seat. I will get you all some food momentarily." Paragus told them.

He went to another room, and a few minutes later, he came back with some other aliens, who all carried large plates of food. Paragus passed each of the three of them a plate, and his helpers set the food down on the table.

"Enjoy." Paragus said. "I'm going to get back to helping build up a city, but I won't be far away. Let me know if you need anything."

With that, he left the others to eagerly dig in, which Corono did. Caulifla and Scallio soon followed suit. The food was delicious, and surprisingly, there was enough to comfortably feed all three of them. Saiyans usually ate much more than anyone who wasn't prepared for them could provide, but then again, Paragus was a Saiyan too. And he had a Saiyan son.

It seemed like a nice thing Paragus was doing here. He was building a home for people who didn't really have one, probably hoping to find more surviving Saiyans. But curiosity was getting the better of Corono as far as Paragus' son was concerned. The Saiyan man seemed determined to keep the others away from his son. Maybe he was just being protective.

After finishing their meals, they stepped outside of the structure they had eaten in.

"What should we do now?" Corono asked.

"Maybe we should talk to some of the people who are helping Paragus. See if we can give them a hand." Caulifla suggested.

"That's a good idea." Scallio agreed.

"Okay, let's do it." Corono said.

It took the three young Saiyans longer than they expected to find Paragus' workers. They flew directly towards the large clusters of buildings, but didn't see anyone. It wasn't until they landed on the ground and looked inside some of the partially constructed buildings that they found a group of workers.

"Hey, you guys need some help?" Corono asked.

"Huh?" One of the workers looked up. He was a purple, octopus looking alien, but was surprisingly handy. He had been hammering a nail into one piece of wood while spreading glue onto another. "We appreciate your consideration, but this can't really be done by someone who isn't trained. The whole building could fall apart if just one piece is out of order."

"I guess that makes sense." Scallio said.

"Still, I'm glad to be doing this." The alien continued. "Paragus is helping so many people regardless of their species. I would do whatever work I need to do in order to help with that."

"I heard that a lot of Saiyans weren't so peaceful before, but it seems like dealin' with that bastard Frieza might have humbled a lot of 'em." Scallio said. "I'm guessin' Paragus was no exception."

"Paragus has always been a good man, as far as I can tell. He's trying to do all this while struggling to keep his out of control son in check." The alien said.

"His son is out of control?" Corono asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We've tried constructing the device on his hand as a means of keeping his son calm, but it's been failing more and more lately. He already broke three copies of his head device, and Paragus just outfitted him with another one today. I just don't want to see Broly ruin what we've all worked so hard to build." The alien told them.

"Paragus told us that device amplifies his power so he could keep the planet safe!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"The device is to keep people safe, but exclusively from his son." The alien said.

"Why didn't he tell us that before?" Corono asked.

"He still loves his son, and he likely didn't want you to worry. He also probably knew that if you heard about it, you may challenge his son to a fight." The alien explained. "I probably shouldn't have told you myself."

Corono didn't know what to say. They were definitely going to confront Broly about this.

"Look, we'll try not to fight, but we definitely need to talk to him." Corono said.

"Yeah. Maybe if we try to talk it out, we could solve it without coming to blows." Caulifla agreed.

"I don't know, guys. If Paragus told us to stay out of it, maybe we shouldn't bother." Scallio objected.

"If he's out of control, we can't stand by and do nothing. What if this was planet Flora being threatened?" Caulifla challenged. Corono had told her how protective Scallio was of that planet.

"Well, I guess we could just go talk to him." Scallio relented.

"It is ill advised. But if you do, please do not tell Paragus that I gave you that information." The alien asked, which sounded more like begging.

"We can't even if we wanted to. We never got your name." Corono chuckled.

"Oh. I see. Very well. Good day to you three." The alien said as he refocused himself on his work.

Corono, Scallio, and Caulifla immediately took to the skies. But about three seconds later, they all stopped short, thinking the same thing.

"He never told us where Broly is!" Corono and Caulifla exclaimed at the same time.

"Think we should go back and ask him?" Scallio suggested.

"No. If we concentrate hard enough, we should be able to sense him. If Paragus is a Saiyan, then his son probably is too." Corono said.

Corono closed his eyes and concentrated hard. It took a few seconds, but eventually he found a Saiyan energy signal besides the one coming from Paragus, who also wasn't too far from it. Corono opened his eyes and looked at Caulifla and Scallio, and they each nodded. They had felt the energy too. The three took off towards where they felt the energy from.

They soon came upon another structure, which, from the outside, looked similar to the one that they had eaten in. The energy was coming from inside there. The three of them landed and prepared to enter.

Scallio led the way. Corono and Caulifla kept close behind as they made their way into the small building. Corono could sense that Broly was just around the next corner.

"He's here." Scallio said as he rounded the corner.

Knowing that Scallio had found who they were looking for, Corono and Caulifla rounded the corner as well. But they stopped dead in their tracks. What Corono saw made his blood run cold.

There, sitting in a chair in the middle of the small room, was the man who had killed Kale's parents. He had on the same outfit and everything.

He looked calm and collected compared to when he had attacked them, his head was adorned with a fancy headband, and he was clearly not in his powered up state. But Corono knew it was him. Anger flashed into his eyes as Corono recalled all of the trouble and pain he, his brother, and his friends had gone through because of the murderer. He didn't hold himself back.

"YOU!" Corono shouted, startling Scallio.

"Murderer!" Caulifla screamed. It seemed she wasn't too happy to see him either.

Without hesitation, Corono assumed his Super Saiyan form. He then charged and punched Broly right out of his chair and through the wall of the building. As the two Saiyans tumbled through the now dilapidated building to the outside area, Corono heard Caulifla and Scallio talking.

"Corono, what are you doin'?! We said no fightin' unless we had to!" Scallio shouted.

"Scallio, it's him. The one who killed my friend's parents. The reason we were all in jail! He's the murderer!" Caulifla explained.

Corono wasted no time continuing his attack. He rushed over to Broly, who was just climbing to his feet, and punched him again. He followed that up with more punches, and pretty soon, he had a barrage of punches going. He jumped up and preformed a roundhouse kick, which sent Broly flying.

Corono was surprised to see Caulifla, also in her Super Saiyan form, waiting in the direction he had knocked Broly. Caulifla continued the attack, throwing a punch and then a barrage of continuous kicks. Out of the corner of his eye, Corono could see Scallio merely watching in shock.

"Enough!" Broly boomed in a voice that sounded like it didn't match what he looked like, but Corono knew better. Broly unleashed a shock-wave around him that blew Caulifla away. "You weaklings dare attack me?"

Broly assumed what Corono figured was his Super Saiyan form. The strange thing was that, instead of his hair turning blond, it became a bluish green color. It may have had something to do with the headband on his head.

Broly then charged green ki blasts, the same ones that he used in his initial attack, and hurled them at both Corono and Caulifla. Corono dodged his and fired a few ki blasts of his own at Broly. Caulifla must have dodged hers too, because as soon as Corono's blasts hit Broly, Caulifla rushed in to take advantage of the smoke that was kicked up. Corono figured she was hitting him with a physical assault, but when the smoke cleared, Broly had Caulifla by the neck. He then threw her into one of the structures around the area.

"Oh no. Broly!" Paragus shouted, flying towards the commotion at full speed. He landed and instantly put his right hand up, showing off what Corono now knew was his control device. "Calm down Broly!"

The device glowed, as did the headband that Broly wore. Broly's body froze.

"Yes, Broly, that's it. Now power down so we can get you inside." Paragus said. He must have had more than one of the small buildings for Broly to occupy. However, things did not go as Paragus had hoped they would.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Broly screamed, powering up even more.

The entire planet began to quake. Broly's body began to bulk up even more. Corono could sense his power increasing greatly, and his energy now felt the way it had the day he attacked them. Corono could never forget that terrible feel of Broly's energy. Suddenly, a bright light shone, and Corono had to cover his eyes. It seemed like three different lights were shone in his face in quick succession. When he took his arms down and opened his eyes again, he saw exactly what he expected to see.

Broly now looked bigger, more monstrous, and his hair was golden, with only a small hint of green. He looked exactly the way he had when he attacked them. He was in his ultimate form. The headband that was supposed to keep him under control lay in pieces at his feet on the ground, broken and destroyed.

Corono should have been scared. But last time they had to face this monster, none of them were able to transform into Super Saiyans. Now, not only could Corono do it, but Caulifla could as well. Plus they had Scallio on their side. There was no way this monster could get away now!

Corono confidently rushed forward and attacked Broly with a barrage of punches. They all connected, but Broly did not move. He just stood there, and Corono felt like he was punching a brick wall. The next thing he knew, he heard Caulifla's cry as she charged the monster. She too started to punch Broly. The monster still stood unmoving. Soon, Caulifla started to alternate between short bursts of continuous kicks and rapid punches. None of them moved Broly an inch.

"Aw shoot!" Scallio exclaimed in a frustrated tone as he powered up to Super Saiyan and charged Broly.

Scallio flew to Broly with a punch, and then proceeded to somewhat mimic what Corono was doing with a barrage of punches. Now all three of them were powered up and attacking Broly, moving around him in circles as they did. Still, Broly wasn't phased.

"Ha, you weaklings!" Broly spat as he effortlessly swatted all three Super Saiyans away in one pass.

Corono went sailing into one of the small buildings, his comrades scattered about but meeting similar fates. He got to his feet and processed what had just happened. He couldn't lose now! He was a Super Saiyan! But he could sense that Broly's power level had all three of theirs beat by quite a bit. Still, he wouldn't give up.

He looked up to see Broly ascending into the air. Corono gathered power and flew up after him. As he flew over to Broly, Corono fired a blast volley, which connected with Broly, but likely did no damage. He charged into the smoke that was created and threw his hardest punch. It felt like hitting a brick wall. Well, harder than that, since Corono could probably shatter brick walls easily by now.

Caulifla had joined him and readied a kick to Broly's head, but he grabbed her ankle and swung her around, hitting Corono in the process. As Corono went sailing back to the ground, he saw Broly fling Caulifla right into Scallio, who was also rushing in for an attack. When the two collided and were knocked towards the ground, Broly charged a green blast in each hand. He shot one at the downed Caulifla and Scallio, while Corono saw the other one come straight at him. He wasn't quick enough to dodge, and the ki blast created an explosion on the ground as Corono felt pain shoot through his body. He lost his Super Saiyan form.

Corono had to lie there for a bit and recover some of his energy. He adjusted his breathing to reduce the pain. He couldn't believe it. He felt like he had come so far. He had become a Super Saiyan, and taken on other Super Saiyans. Yet, when he fought Broly, it felt like he hadn't changed a bit since their first encounter. His attacks were no more effective against Broly than they had been before. He had to do something about that.

The only trick he had left up his sleeve was the Flowing Fist. He still had enough energy to pull it off. But he needed to give himself a little more time.

From the ground, Corono could see Scallio still attempting to fight the monstrous Saiyan. Broly landed a vicious punch to Scallio's stomach, then raised his fist and pounded the dark skinned Saiyan back to the ground.

Seeing Scallio losing, Corono realized that he had no more time to waste. He rose from the rubble he had lay in and assumed his Super Saiyan form once again. He quickly gathered a full power energy wave into his hands and fired at the ground, propelling himself up. He could feel the energy creeping into him, and gathered it all into his right fist. He was pretty sure Broly wouldn't dodge, since he seemed arrogant. As Corono came close to Broly, he reeled his right fist back, and with the energy infused within it, punched Broly right in the face.

Just like back on planet Meicon, a bright light shone and an explosion rocked the sky. Corono could feel the pressure from the immense amount of energy that was being released from his fist. It seemed that he had achieved victory at last. At least, until the light from the attack faded.

Broly was still in the air, only he had been knocked back about a foot or two. His face was turned away. In other words, he simply looked how a normal person would look if they received a normal punch to the face. His trump card had been played, and all it managed to do was knock Broly back. The monstrous Saiyan turned his head forward again and snickered.

"Was that your best? Pathetic!" Broly sneered.

"N-no. It can't be..." Corono trailed off.

Broly rushed forward and grabbed Corono's head. Broly's hand was so big that this was quite easy for him to do with one hand. As Broly went to throw him, Corono could feel a green ki blast charging in his hand. Broly released Corono's head and threw him, but this was accompanied by a ki blast explosion as well. Corono went flying, but stopped himself in midair. Broly came charging at him.

"Corono!" He heard Caulifla shout.

Broly was suddenly assaulted by a series of ki blasts. Broly quickly turned his head towards Caulifla, who had fired the blasts, and change directions to charge at her instead. He rammed into her, plummeting her into one of the buildings.

Scallio suddenly flew up to Broly and fired a full power energy wave at him at point blank range. Broly was unfazed. He didn't even wait for the smoke to dissipate before uppercutting Scallio, sending him high into the air. Scallio tried to quickly recover, but Broly was already throwing green blasts his way. Five of them all hit Scallio, and he fell to the ground in a heap of smoke.

Corono didn't know what he could do, so he charged at Broly again. Laughing maniacally, Broly punched Corono, then grabbed him by the neck and put him in a choke hold.

"You insets need to learn your place!" Broly spat.

He then flew over and pressed Corono into the side of a tall building. If Corono had seen, or sensed for that matter, the huge blast that Broly had been charging in his other hand, he probably would have tried harder to escape. But he hadn't noticed until Broly unleashed it on him. The large Saiyan brought the blast in his hand up and into Corono's face. Corono saw a light green flash, felt burning pain all over his body, and then everything went black.

…

Corono slowly opened his eyes. He saw Scallio, banged up, and Paragus standing over him. They each took one of his arms, and pulled him to his feet. But his legs felt weak, so he fell back down again.

"Looks like you might need to rest up for a bit. You think you'll be able to walk to the ship in a few minutes?" Scallio asked him.

"Hopefully. Maybe you and Caulifla can help me?" Corono responded.

"She's still out. I think she might not be in much better shape than you." Scallio told him.

"If not, I can assist you three with getting to your ship." Paragus spoke up.

Hearing him prompted Corono to ask another question. "What happened to Broly?"

"He left, I'm afraid. But luckily he didn't kill you or your friends." Paragus said. "I just don't know what to do. Even if there is a way to stop him, I love my son. I can't bear to see him get hurt. I know it sounds absurd considering how much trouble he has caused you and your friends, but I can't help but care for him. After all, he's still my son, no matter what. I just keep hoping that someday, I could get him to be peaceful. Somehow."

"I don't know what to tell you. My friend will never be free unless we somehow put him behind bars." Corono said.

"Well, no use talkin' about it now. He's gone. We best get goin' too." Scallio interjected.

Scallio picked Corono up and flew him to the spaceship, and Paragus did the same for Caulifla, who was still unconscious. Once they were in, Scallio was ready to take them back to planet Flora.

"Remember, if you ever need help or a place to stay, you are always welcome here. Until next time!" Paragus called as the ship ascended up and off the planet.

…

It had been about two months since the crew had found Paragus' planet. Corono and Caulifla had to rest up for about two days before they were healed enough to start training again. Scallio had only taken one day to get back to normal. He seemed like he was stronger than the others, and hadn't gotten as injured from the damage he sustained.

"Man, I'm tired. That was a workout." Corono said as he and Caulifla came into their hut after finishing up a training session.

"I feel like I could do a few more. You're getting wimpy, Corono." Caulifla teased. The two had become even more comfortable around each other since Caulifla started staying on planet Flora.

"What? Man, I was just saying that. I could do more training easily." Corono said, trying to impress Caulifla. As they walked in, they saw Scallio looking intently at his info watch.

"Scallio, what's up? You got anything?" Caulifla asked, curious.

"Actually, yeah, I do. Check this out." He pushed a button which summoned a hologram. "Go ahead, tell 'em."

The hologram showed an image of Cut. He was sort of video chatting with them.

"Ah, Corono. And...Caulifla, was it? I'm sorry, I'm not as familiar with you." Cut said through the hologram. "Anyway, I have a lead on the whereabouts of those criminals that Chauff wants us to catch."

Corono knew he'd need to take a seat for this.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. As you can see, I decided to give Paragus a less sinister and more kindhearted personality in this. I'll kind of need him around for some things later, and plus I think this makes the story more interesting. The next chapter will go to Cut's point of view and explain what he found. I wanted to put that in first person point of view so that it feels unique, but I keep seeing comments by people about how averse they are to it, so I might just stick to third person. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: Cut stumbles upon a break that can enable his and Corono's crew to track down and capture Bojack and his cohorts. Will they be able to take advantage of it?**


	12. Borigo

**Author's Notes- Hey guys! I've finally got a new chapter here. I've had some real life issues going on lately. It looks like the update schedule won't be as consistent as I had hoped it to be, but I'll try my best to make it as consistent as possible. On another note, I'm posting a fic on Halloween, just like last year. Hopefully this gets more attention than that one got. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 12- Borigo**

Cut sat in what felt like a gigantic spaceship all alone. He was starting to regret telling Nomu that he could rest easy on Namek for a bit. Sure, Nomu deserved to be able to relax after what he had been put through, and he saved everyone from Bojack's gas stunt. But now, Cut had no one to talk to, and it was really getting to him. It had been exactly two months since the North Galaxy Prison riot, so it was another month before he could go and get Lazuli. It didn't help that so far, he had no luck finding any of the criminals. He barely even had a feel for their energy signals.

He had tried rounding up small criminals on his own, but it just wasn't the same without his crew being there to hear what funny thing the criminal tried to do to get away. He also tried to see if any of them had any clues on Bojack's or his henchmens' whereabouts. He even offered to let them go if they did, after all, the half of the treasure that he still had was serving him well. But none of the criminals knew anything useful.

Cut knew that they had plenty of time to find these guys, but he didn't want to spend too long on this. He wanted to get this out of the way, in case something happened at the last minute. When he dropped Nomu off, he found out that Namek had just picked a new guardian, and the dragon balls there were usable again. He figured that, if it came down to it, he might just use them to summon all the criminals into one place and try to defeat them. Of course, this was only to be used as a last resort. And he hoped that Scallio and his crew didn't know about them. They might want to use the Namekian dragon balls for that reason, or they might want their own wishes. Cut already had one wish lined up that he wanted to make, and he didn't know how many wishes those dragon balls granted.

Closing his eyes, Cut tried his hardest to scan the area for any of the energy signals that might jog his memory. His eyes widened. He didn't sense anything that reminded him of anyone back at the prison, but he did sense a strong Earthling energy signal on a nearby planet. He suspected that one of the henchmen, Borigo, was not like the others, so this could be him. It was unlikely, but Cut had no other leads, so he decided to follow it. The planet wasn't that close, and Cut barely sensed it, but he could feel unusual Earthling energy coming from the planet. He quickly went to the ship's controls and changed directions for the autopilot, figuring that he would have just enough time to eat lunch before landing on that planet. He wasn't sure how strong Borigo was, but hopefully he would be able to handle it.

He already had the means of keeping the criminals contained until they could be delivered to the Super Galactic Patrol. Cut had spoken a bit more to Commander Chauff on the info watch, and the commander told him that all six of the criminals had to be present in order for the Super Galactic Patrol to accept them. They couldn't give them to him one by one. Chauff's reasoning was that, if some of the were in prison and some were outside of it, they could pull off another prison riot. All of them needed to be brought in at once. Chauff had given Cut a high tech device that would hold the criminals and keep them contained until they could be delivered. Cut had set it up on a random planet. Chauff said he only had one, so Corono and Scallio would most likely be upset to learn about it, since they obviously didn't get such a device.

He scarfed down the food just in time. The ship landed somewhere near the strange power level, but not right on top of it. He didn't want Borigo to see him coming, nor did he want to bring his ship close enough for it to be destroyed. He exited the ship and pushed his power level down as low as possible.

Refraining from flying, at least too high, Cut floated just above the ground, but not where he could easily be spotted. As he followed the power level, it wasn't long before he was within sight of its source. Surprisingly, it was indeed Borigo. From what he could sense, Borigo's power level was weak, weaker than Nomu's and the Saiyan girl's. That's how he knew that Borigo was suppressing it.

Cut charged up an energy wave and fired it directly at Borigo. The unusual Earthling dodged the blast and looked in the direction, and Cut knew that he had spotted him.

"It's about time we found one of you fools. Now tell me where your friends are hiding and I might make this less painful for you." Cut said.

"I can't tell you where they are. So fight me!" Borigo declared.

Cut didn't need any more of an invitation than that. The Saiyan charged over to Borigo and delivered a punch which was aimed at his face, but Borigo blocked. Cut then flipped over and kicked Borigo away, flying after him to deliver another punch. This time, the punch connected and sent Borigo flying. Cut summoned a blast volley and fired it, hitting Borigo with it as he was charging back.

"I know it can't be over that quickly." Cut said out loud.

Suddenly Borigo phased in front of Cut. The Saiyan tried to fire an energy wave, but Borigo's strike was too fast. Borigo hit him with a small barrage of punches before jumping and kicking him with a sort of sideways roundhouse kick.

As he flew backwards, Cut noted that Borigo's power was rising. He steadied himself in the air. Deciding that he needed to use a serious amount of power in this fight, he powered up to Super Saiyan, and as usual, he summoned eighty percent of his true power. Borigo must have sensed his power up, because he too increased his power. Cut could feel that they were about even, and that this was most likely Borigo's full power. Cut smirked darkly. That meant he would definitely win this fight.

Rather than charging over to continue the fight, Cut actually let Borigo come to him. The black skinned man moved to engage Cut, but the Saiyan fired a weak energy wave at him. It connected, and Cut used it as a distraction to gain the upper hand in a physical assault. This time he came in with a flying kick to Borigo's stomach, since he was using his arms to block his face. This caused Borigo to drop his arms, and Cut used his other foot to kick him in the face. Cut then threw two more punches, also to his face, and jumped up to begin a continuous kick. After the short barrage of kicks, Cut fired a full power energy wave at close range, blowing Borigo away.

Borigo had been blown backwards and damaged, but he was still able to fight. He summoned balls of energy from his hands. Cut could tell that they weren't standard ki blasts.

"Trap Shooter!" Borigo cried as he unleashed the balls of energy at Cut.

Cut threw up a super explosive wave, which helped him avoid most of the energy balls, but a couple of them did connect once the energy barrier dissipated. They were painful, but not unbearable. However, Borigo was firing another round of them. Cut took flight, looking to avoid the small blasts, but the blasts turned and followed him.

"Oh, so those track me, huh? Kind of like Nomu's attacks." Cut thought out loud. "I know how to handle those."

Cut flew faster, putting more distance between himself and the blasts. While he was doing this, he also made a turn and was heading towards Borigo from the direction he wasn't looking. Looking back quickly, Cut noticed he had sufficient distance from the blasts that were chasing him to deal with them. He spun quickly and fired several blasts of his own, each one contacting and destroying Borigo's blasts. Turning back to the direction he was going, he made his way to Borigo, who turned around just in time to see Cut's fist coming, but not with enough time to block or avoid it. Cut slammed his fist into Borigo's face, and followed it up with three more punches before ending with a kick that sent Borigo crashing into the ground.

Cut took the moment of opportunity to ascend to eighty-five percent of his true power, which he figured should be enough to defeat his opponent.

He expected Borigo to come charging out of the rubble to attack again, but instead, he merely rose from the rubble and stood on the ground. Cut figured he was trying to figure out a strategy. Borigo charged a white energy blast and fired it at Cut, who merely sidestepped and dodged it. He looked to make sure it kept going before turning back around.

"What was that?" Cut asked tauntingly.

Suddenly, Borigo phased away and Cut felt a presence behind him. He turned just in time to see Borigo there, firing an energy blast identical to the first. Cut was hit and sent backwards, but Borigo chased him. The black skinned man punched him, and then began a flurry of karate chops. Cut used another explosive wave to blow him away, but Borigo came right back. Both of the warriors' fists met head on, and the two exchanged blows at high speed. At first, each of them were blocking all hits directed at them. But soon, they each began landing hits on each other.

The exchange ended when Borigo landed three consecutive punches on Cut. It had appeared that Borigo had the upper hand, but Cut blocked one of Borigo's punches, and elbowed him in the face. He followed that up with a flip kick that sent Borigo away as Cut retreated away a bit.

Borigo landed on the ground on his feet, and Cut saw him readying another Trap Shooter attack. He began powering up a full power energy wave. When Borigo released the blasts towards Cut, the Saiyan unleashed his energy wave, which cut right through Borigo's energy balls and hit him dead on. Cut had put a large amount of energy into his attack, enough that he knew Borigo, at his current power level, wouldn't be able to stand up to it. He felt Borigo's energy drop, and Cut knew that the black skinned man had been defeated. Cut descended to the ground and spotted Borigo lying on his back, clearly defeated and unable to continue that fight.

"I'll ask you again. Where are your cohorts hiding?" Cut asked sternly.

Borigo looked up at him from the ground and gritted his teeth. "I will never tell you."

Cut really didn't like the idea of torturing people, nor did he really know how to. But this man would clearly have to be coerced into giving him the information. He thought about it for a minute. He bet that Lazuli would be the type to torture someone. He wondered if she ever had before. Cut regretted not getting another info watch to give her so that they could stay in touch during the three months that they were separated. Anyway, he now had his plan. If Borigo didn't talk, he'd take him back to Earth, where Lazuli could torture him and get the answers that way. Cut was sure she'd be happy to do it, and Earth wasn't too far from the planet that they were on.

Borigo had risen to his feet while Cut was thinking. The Saiyan noticed this, phased behind him, and used a karate chop to the back of Borigo's neck to knock him out. Borigo fell to the ground, unconscious.

Cut effortlessly hauled Borigo onto his ship. He set the destination for the ship to Earth, then took a minute to relax while the ship ascended into space. He wanted to use the healing chamber to heal up, but he wasn't sure if Borigo could somehow breathe in space. If he could and Cut left him unguarded, he would escape and Cut would lose the only lead he had. He also didn't want to use a senzu bean, which he had gotten a stash of from Earth. Those were for times when healing quickly was absolutely necessary, and this was not one of those times. Cut ultimately decided that he would leave himself a little sore from battle for now. It wasn't like he was gravely injured or anything, anyway.

It wasn't long before Borigo woke up. Cut heard him start to shuffle, and the Saiyan immediately turned his head towards the door. About a minute passed before it finally opened, revealing a disoriented looking Borigo.

"Where am I?!" Borigo demanded.

"You're on my spaceship." Cut said.

"Where are you taking me?" Borigo asked.

"To your home planet. Earth." Cut answered.

"Why?" The black skinned man questioned.

"If you won't tell me where your cohorts are, my friend will use more forceful methods to get the information out of you." Cut responded.

"But you don't understand. I _can't_ tell you where they are. I have to do what Bojack says! Or else..." Borigo trailed off.

This caught Cut's attention. "Or else what?"

"Or else I'll never be able to see my family back on Earth again." Borigo said solemnly, his head down.

"So you are an Earthling. Your energy feels like it." Cut said.

"What exactly happened between you and Bojack?" Cut asked. This information could prove useful later. "Nomu told me that you gave him the cure, so you seem to have more of a conscience than the others."

Borigo hesitated. "We were on our way home from a family get together. It was me, my wife Frayi, and our two sons. We were listening to a broadcast about explosions that had happened in South City a few days before."

 _\- Flashback -_

"… _still not sure what caused the explosions in South City, but a few people say that two teenagers used blasts from their hands to do it. Estimated death toll-"_

 _Frayi shut the radio off. "It's just too depressing. Why would someone want to do such a thing?" She asked._

" _I don't know." Borigo said. At this point, he had a normal, peach skin color and brown hair and eyes. "But we live pretty far away from South City, so hopefully whoever did it won't get to us."_

 _Frayi sighed. "Thank heavens. I don't know what I would do if something happened to one of our sons."_

 _As Borigo was driving, something or someone suddenly appeared in front of the car. Borigo slammed the brakes, but he couldn't stop in time. He slammed into it, and the car's front was totaled. Borigo felt the car spin around and crash into a large tree that was only a few feet from the road. Borigo quickly exited the car, going around to the back to check if his children had been hurt._

 _He sighed in relief when he saw them, along with Frayi, exit the car without being injured._

" _What happened, Borigo?" Frayi exclaimed._

" _I don't know. I couldn't stop the car in time." Borigo said, panicked._

 _The four of them made their way to the road where they knew something had been hit. Luckily, there were no other cars on the road. Borigo came to a stop when he saw a woman lying on the ground. Before he could panic about having killed someone, the woman stirred. Borigo raced back to his car and retrieved a flashlight from his glove compartment. He thought that the woman looked peculiar, and wanted to make sure it wasn't just the dark atmosphere making it look like that._

 _When he returned and shined it on her, he saw that she did not look like a typical woman. Her skin was blue, and her hair was long, poofy, and orange. Her ears were also pointed._

 _Borigo quickly bent down to assess the strange woman's injuries. Yet, he didn't know what to do._

" _P-please help me..." The unknown woman moaned._

" _What do you need me to do?" Borigo asked._

" _I'm not from around here. M-my cave is… over that hill..." The woman continued. "Please… help me get there..."_

" _Okay." Borigo agreed. He picked her up bridal style and made to go towards the hill. Frayi and their sons started to follow him before the woman's hoarse voice stopped them._

" _You three… please call for help… there's a pay phone only one mile up the road in that direction…" The woman said, pointing in the direction that they had been driving in._

 _Frayi nodded, and she and their sons began to walk down the street. Meanwhile, Borigo took the woman and continued up the hill. He didn't want to separate from his wife, but this woman needed help quickly. He figured that she likely had some healing items in her cave._

" _Don't move!" The woman suddenly shouted in a commanding tone._

 _Instantly, all of Borigo's limbs completely locked up. He couldn't even straighten his leg out. Borigo stood, completely frozen at the top of the hill._

" _Psychokinesis. Worked like a charm." The woman chuckled, jumping nimbly out of Borigo's now immobile arms._

" _Excellent work, Zangya." A new, deeper voice said. A large, hulking figure descended from the sky._

" _Lord Bojack, why exactly are we wasting our time with an Earthling?" Zangya asked._

" _Well, I had heard that this planet was home to powerful warriors. But I see none. Also, humans are more compatible with the… experiments… that we were planning. Don't you think?" Bojack said._

" _I suppose. But if he doesn't prove useful to us, we should just dispose of him." Zangya spat._

" _Patience, Zangya. He may be a great asset to our crew." Bojack responded. "Now, let us make our leave."_

 _Then Borigo felt himself lift into the sky and his body involuntarily move to follow Bojack and Zangya. The last thing he heard from his wife Frayi was an anguished scream as she came running to catch up to them, but there was no way that she could._

" _Borigo!" She shouted._

 _\- End Flashback -_

"Since then, I have been forced to do the bidding of Bojack and the rest of the crew. I never saw my wife Frayi again, or my two sons. He kept promising me that if I served him well, he would return me back home. At this point, I do not believe that he ever plans to make good on that promise. I've lost count of how many years it has been, I would guess almost twenty." Borigo finished.

"What about the experiments? They obviously did something to you." Cut asked.

"Before they sent me on any missions, Bojack and the others constantly used their psychokinesis powers to restrain me while they injected me with many unknown substances. The pain was unbearable, but it did increase my power a bit. It also turned my skin black and my hair orange. I think they wanted me to look like them. After that, they forced me to train with them, so that I could grow stronger and better serve them." Borigo explained.

"What exactly is it that they have you helping them do?" Cut asked.

"What I mostly do is theft, and occasional breakouts like the one at North Galaxy Prison. I only fight when it's absolutely necessary. The others, however… they commit murder and violent acts for the fun of it. It sickens me to watch. The girl, Zangya, likes to lure the men in, then she or one of the others brutally tortures, and in many cases, kills them. If they attack any women, they just do it straight up, since luring mostly works for males. They tried to get me to join in, but I refused. Surprisingly, Bojack stood up for me when the others wanted to force me into their heinous activities." Borigo told him.

Cut felt bad for the guy, listening to what he had been through. But what was more important at the moment was that Cut could make a connection with him.

"Kidnapped and people trying to force you to join them in horrible acts of murder and violence? This is going to sound crazy, but I've been in that situation before." Cut told him.

"Really?" Borigo asked.

"Yes. It makes you feel horrible watching it and knowing that you can't do anything about it. And even worse, you wonder what their victims think of you. The idea that those people think you're one of the scum that you've been forced to stay with is the worst part, isn't it?" Cut asked him.

"Yes. I just wish I could get out of this mess and see my family again." Borigo said, looking dejected.

"I'll help you." Cut said, looking him in the eyes.

"You will?" Borigo exclaimed.

"Yes." Cut said. He really would, too. Even if he was doing it more to help himself than to help Borigo, he would keep his word. "I will do whatever I can to help get you out of this situation. Now right now, I'll need you to go back to North Galaxy Prison, otherwise me, my crew, and the others will be arrested and stuck there forever. But I'm pretty sure I can bargain with Commander Chauff to get you out as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Cut!" Borigo exclaimed, eyes brimming with gratitude. "I never thought anyone would care to help me."

"Yes, I will. But, there is one thing I will need you to do." Cut said.

"What is that?" Borigo asked.

"You have to tell me where the others are. I can't help you if I'm stuck in prison. But if you tell me where they are, I promise that I will make sure you see your family again, as soon as possible." Cut told him.

"O-okay." Borigo hesitantly agreed.

…..

Cut would definitely need to use the healing chamber on his ship after he told his brother what happened. After Borigo told him where the others were, he tracked down Bido and dealt with him. That would leave Scallio and his friends to deal with Bojack's other three henchmen. He had plans for dealing with Bojack himself. He had barely managed to defeat Bido, and now both Bido and Borigo were sitting in the portable holding cell that Cut had set up on a random planet. He had done his part.

Pulling out his info watch, he called Scallio. Thankfully, his brother was able to pick up. A holographic image of Scallio appeared.

"Hey, what is it, bro?" Scallio greeted.

"I captured Bido and Borigo, and I know the locations of the others. You should probably get your friends for this." Cut said.

Once Scallio got the others, Cut explained everything.

"So, the coordinates you sent to Scallio's info watch are the locations where the Bojack and his other three cohorts are?" Corono asked.

"Yes. As you can see, they're spread out. But I think we need to go after Bojack himself as a group. However, I'll need you guys to capture the other three, and then get back to me." Cut told them.

"Hold on, why do you only capture two criminals and we have to get three? That's hardly fair!" Caulifla whined.

"Let's see. First of all, my crew isn't with me. So you guys are three people, and I'm only one person. And second, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even know where to find these guys. I'd say I did more than my share of the work." Cut argued.

"I guess he has a point." Scallio admitted. "Wait, I know Lazuli isn't with you, but what happened to Nomu?"

"He's been through a lot these last few days, between the attack on planet Meicon and the North Galaxy Prison riot. Lazuli and I haven't been making things easy for him, and he pretty much saved us all back at the prison. I told him he could relax on his home planet for a little while." Cut explained.

"So, we should go track each of these guys down, right?" Corono asked. "I wonder who we should go after first?"

"About that, Borigo told me the locations of where they tend to be hanging out as of right now, but that could change at any moment. You guys will need to track them down as fast as possible, which means you will probably need to split up." Cut explained.

"Do we have that many ships?" Caulifla asked.

"I have two medium sized ships, they're smaller than the one we usually use, but they'll do the trick. There's enough room for you guys to transport the criminals you capture to the planet that they're bein' held on." Scallio said.

"But what if one of us gets in trouble?" Corono asked.

"You're all Saiyans, right? I honestly believe in you all. Besides, I know you guys crave battle, just as I do. You can't tell me that the idea of having a one on one fight isn't more appealing to you than sharing the fight with each other. Anyway, I think you'll all be fine. I fought two of them in a row and I'm still here." Cut said.

"So what were you thinking about going after Bojack himself?" Caulifla asked.

"Bojack's cohorts give us a run for our money. So Bojack himself would probably be more than any one of us can handle. We will need to take him down as a team. So after we capture his cohorts, we all go after him together. It'll be six on one, so the odds are in our favor." Cut told them.

"So what are you gonna do in the meantime, bro?" Scallio asked.

"Well first, I'm going to heal myself using the healing chamber on my ship. Then I'm going to Earth to get Lazuli, then to Namek to pick up Nomu. It will have been more than three months since the riot by then. By the time I have my crew back together, you should have captured all of the criminals besides Bojack. I'll be in touch with my brother when we're ready to take down Bojack." Cut told them.

"Sounds like a plan, I guess." Corono agreed.

"Okay, then let's do it." Scallio declared.

"I hope this plan works." Caulifla said.

"Good luck, guys. I'll see you all shortly." Cut said, ending the transmission.

…..

"So, who's takin' who?" Scallio asked Corono and Caulifla once Cut ended the transmission.

"Let's see… we've got Zangya, Buujin, and Kogu to capture, right? Cut said he got Bido already." Corono stated.

"Yeah. Guys, I'm still kind of nervous about splitting up." Caulifla said.

"Yeah, but you heard him, right? If we lose track of any one of 'em before we capture 'em, we're all goin' back to prison." Scallio said.

"And if we wait too long, we might lose track of one or more of the criminals." Corono finished for him. "Caulifla, you're a really strong girl. You even got me good a couple of times while we were training. Plus, you're not just strong, you know how to play it smart too. Don't be scared."

"Scared? Who's scared?! I'm not scared!" Caulifla indignantly argued.

"Sure, that's why you're the only one complainin' about this." Scallio told her.

"I'm just… nervous for you guys. Yeah!" Caulifla insisted.

"It's okay to be scared." Corono suddenly spoke up. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm probably more scared than you. Trust me, you'll be fine. None of them can be worse than Broly and we got away from him."

"You really think so?" Caulifla asked him.

"Yeah." Corono said.

"Thanks Corono!" Caulifla said, giving him a big hug. Corono's face flushed a deep red, but he enjoyed the feeling.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out who's takin' who." Scallio said.

"I want to fight the swordsman guy." Corono said immediately.

"I kinda wanted that Bido guy, but of course my brother took him." Scallio said. "Anyway, since you're so scared, Caulifla, how about you take the girl?"

"What?! No! I'm not some puny wimp that has to get the weakest one! You take the girl, I'll get the turban guy." Caulifla insisted.

"Guess I'm stuck with the girl." Scallio muttered.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of chapter 12. The next couple of chapters are also going to be from different perspectives. There will be one from Caulifla's perspective, one from Scallio's, and one from Corono's. Also, I think I have a good idea on what I'm going to do with Cabba now. His chapter will come right after Bojack is dealt with. I didn't plan on making up a wife for Borigo, but I think it works well. So Frayi will be appearing in "Cat and Mouse", and upcoming story that features Borigo in the main timeline, and "The Controller's Invasion Saga", the big story which will have a few OC's from the future timeline but takes place in the present. Anyway, as always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: The three Saiyans split up to each capture their chosen respective criminal! Will each of them be able to handle their challenge on their own?**


	13. Buujin

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I've got a new chapter here. I was able to get this one out before too long, so that's good. I decided to do Caulifla vs. Buujin first. Anyway, lets jump right in. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 13- Buujin**

Caulifla felt slightly nervous as the ship she was in moved closer to the destination she had set it to. She was getting worried that she may have somehow set it to the wrong place, or made another terrible mistake. Although she would never admit it to them, she really wished Corono and Scallio were with her. Going it alone was a bit scary. Back at North Galaxy Prison, she was grateful to have had Nomu with her, and she wasn't sure that she could have retrieved the cure by herself. Even Cut would have been better than no one, but apparently he was too busy. This was the first time since she entered the seventh universe that she was alone. Even when she was still being held at the prison after Corono escaped, she sort of had Kale.

That was it. Kale. Scallio had lent Caulifla his info watch since she seemed worried. She couldn't really call anyone of the Saiyans besides Cut with it, but she also knew that one of the nicer guards had let Kale have an info watch so that the two of them could talk. Caulifla was supposed to ask for one of her own before she left the prison for Scallio's base, but she totally forgot. Luckily, she had memorized the code to call Kale. She just hoped Kale hadn't thrown it away.

Caulifla put in the code to send the call to Kale. It rang once before Kale picked it up.

"Sis?" Kale answered. Caulifla felt relief wash over her.

"Kale!" Caulifla exclaimed. "How is everything? Are you okay?"

"Hey sis. Yeah, I'm okay. The guards have been treating me nicer since the riot. I think a lot of them really believe that I'm innocent." Kale said.

"That's good. You know, we ran into the creep who killed your parents, but we weren't able to defeat him. I tried so hard, and so did Corono." Caulifla told her sadly. "He was so strong, it seems like no matter how strong we get, we can never stand up to him."

"I know you can take him, sis." Kale said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Kale. Hopefully with how many of us there are, with Corono's friend Scallio and his brother, we can all team up and take him down." Caulifla said.

"Did you guys ever find Cabba?" Kale asked. Kale had seemed to take a liking to Cabba.

Caulifla looked down. "No. We haven't even gotten a chance to look for him yet, with all these other criminals Chauff is forcing us to catch for him."

"Oh yeah. They told me that Chauff was going to put you guys back in prison if you didn't catch those criminals who escaped during the riot. I'm sorry sis, I'm one of the reasons they escaped." Kale said, getting ready to cry.

"A bunch of us were affected by their virus. It's not your fault." Caulifla assured her. "Anyway, one of those other Saiyans that Corono met managed to capture two of the criminals and tell us where the other four are. But he said that we should split up to get to them as fast as possible, so I'm on this ship by myself. I'm a little bit scared, Kale."

Caulifla felt like she could be honest with Kale. She hadn't felt comfortable doing that around Scallio because she didn't know him as well, and she was afraid that Corono might think she was a wimp if she told him that.

"It's okay, sis. You're strong, and you even became a Super Saiyan. You can do it." Kale reassured her.

"You're right. And 'll get you out of there as soon as possible, okay? I have to go now, but I'll check in with you every so often, okay?" Caulifla told her.

"Okay sis. Good luck!" Kale said.

"Thanks. Bye, Kale!" Caulifla responded.

Caulifla then disconnected the transmission. She had cut the conversation short because she was getting close to her destination. And, as if to assure her, she could clearly sense one of the criminals who had escaped from the prison. She picked up the device that could turn into ki handcuffs, the same ones used on herself and the others in the past. Chauff had provided them all with some o those to help them, though Cut had said he probably wouldn't be using his.

Looking out of the window of the ship, she could now see the planet that she was to land on up close. It didn't really look much different from any other planet, at least until she landed on it and exited the ship.

When she opened the ship door to get out, a wave of heat immediately assaulted her. She looked around. The whole planet looked and felt like one big desert. She scanned the area with her senses, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the power level she was looking for. She found it not too far from where she landed, and she took to the air and began flying in that direction. She thought about an ambush, but she had to get finished and get off this planet as soon as possible. It was just too hot.

She soon came upon the source of the power level she was sensing. She spotted the figure in the dark purple turban walking. She decided that an ambush attack was smart, and since he hadn't spotted her yet, she pushed her power level down and landed on the sand a few yards behind him.

As she contemplated the best opening move to surprise her opponent with, she saw the sands in front of her begin to shift. She paused, thinking of flying over it, but her attention was grabbed when a gigantic creature suddenly emerged from the sand!

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" The creature roared. It looked like a giant worm with a huge mouth and rows of razor sharp teeth. It also had two antennae on its head.

Caulifla was startled, but not terrified. She could handle this creature, after all, since it didn't have a concerning power level. The only problem with fighting it was that Buujin would get further away from her.

Hoping that the creature didn't see her, she stepped to her right in an effort to make her way around the creature unnoticed. However, the creature dove towards her position. She couldn't see its eyes very well, but it seemed like it was in fact coming after her. She ascended into the air, hoping that it wouldn't come after her again, but the creature emerged from the sand once again, this time charging at her in an attempt to knock her out of the air. It definitely knew she was there.

As the creature opened its mouth, Caulifla charged up a powerful energy wave. The creature's hot breath crashed into her like a tidal wave, which was really bad considering the already smoldering heat on this planet.

"Ugh, gross!" She complained.

But she fired the energy wave directly into the creature's mouth. The creature exploded, greenish blue blood splattering all over the surrounding area. Caulifla tried her best to avoid any of it getting on her, but some had splashed onto her pants. She looked down to see the mess. It definitely could have been worse, she decided, but she still had to wash it off.

She looked around, frustrated. "Isn't there a shower or something around here?!" Of course, she received no answer. "Just great, now I have to go back to the ship."

She hadn't gone too far from the ship, and it did have a small sink-like structure in it where she could wash the gross blood off of her pants. She hadn't brought a change of clothes, so that was the best she could do for now. She quickly rinsed her pants off and exited the ship once again.

Of course, Buujin had gotten pretty far away from her, but she could still sense him. She decided that she'd stay in the air this time, and hopefully she could avoid any more sand-worm creatures. She followed his energy signal for a few minutes before the surroundings began to not look like a desert, but more of a giant oasis. She started to see trees and a lush green forest-like area, similar to planet Flora. The air also cooled down a bit. She began to see structures and buildings, and other signs of civilization that she hadn't seen before. She could see the inhabitants of the planet bustling down there as well, and they were all covered up with various hoods and such. It seemed that Buujin fit right in.

She lowered herself to the ground, deciding that the other beings would protect her if the sand creatures came back. Well, maybe not protect her, but… somehow, with others there, she felt like it was less likely for a sand creature to come. She continued on foot as she got closer and closer to Buujin's energy.

She spotted him just in time to see him duck into a large, fancy looking building. She quickly made her way to it and stepped inside. The air cooled down even more, and Caulifla was greeted with the sight of a casino-like atmosphere. She saw various people playing cards, others at what looked to be a bar, drinking and talking jovially.

She saw Buujin seated at one of the card tables, along with a few others. She started to walk over to confront him when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see another hooded being, this one in a uniform similar to the dealers at the tables and the bartenders. This person worked here.

"Excuse me miss, but you didn't pay the entrance fee. May we have it, please?" The worker asked.

"Um…" Caulifla stammered. She reached into her pockets and found some… whatever the currency was in this universe, that Scallio had given her in case of emergencies, and handed it to the worker.

"This is most certainly not a form of payment we can accept. I'm afraid if you cannot pay the entrance fee, you must be removed." The worker snapped.

"But I need to catch that guy over there!" Caulifla protested, shaking off the worker's grip.

"Security!" The worker yelled.

Before she could get to Buujin, about a dozen workers came to escort her from the building. She probably could have taken them all on, but then she would have to hurt innocent people. Buujin was the only criminal here, as far as she knew. No one else should have been harmed. So she allowed them to drag her back to the entrance and push her out the door.

"Argh, this is unbelievable! He's the criminal, and I'm the one that got thrown out!" Caulifla whined.

Sighing loudly and crossing her arms, she decided that she had no choice but to just wait for Buujin to come out, and hope he wasn't alerted to her presence. She idly observed the surrounding area. All these people and all this life going on around her. A battle would endanger that if it happened here. Maybe Buujin would go back to the desert and she could fight him there. As much as she hated the heat, she knew it was the right thing to do.

…...

It was about an hour before Buujin came out the same way he came in, and Caulifla was sufficiently hidden from his view. She watched as he walked back the way he came, and subtly followed. He eventually came to the desert, and by now it was nighttime. She once again took to the air to avoid sand creatures. This time, she noticed, she was shivering from the cold. Who would've guessed that the hot, smoldering desert would be this chilly at night? She couldn't see her breath, but it was pretty cold.

After they were a ways from civilization, she decided to make her presence known. She charged up a blast and prepared to fire it at him, when he suddenly turned and spotted her.

"I thought I felt someone following me." He said calmly, with a sinister smirk on his face. Shoot, he had known she was there the whole time, hadn't he? Sensing her slight confusion, he spoke again. "It was hard not to notice you when you made a scene at the venue that I went to."

Oh yeah, that. Caulifla powered up to her Super Saiyan form. "You're one of the escaped criminals from the prison. I'm here to take you down and put you back where you belong!"

"Ah, yes. You are one of the Saiyans who unwillingly helped us with our rescue of Lord Bojack. However, I cannot let you put us back there again." Buujin said. "I must secure my winnings."

Caulifla released the blast she had been charging towards Buujin. She felt his power level rise, and it was about the same as her own. She wasn't sure if the blast connected or not, but regardless, she charged towards the sand cloud that was kicked up and aimed a kick at Buujin. She could sense where he was, so she didn't need to be able to see him. She felt her foot connect with something, and then she saw Buujin go flying out of the sand cloud. Smiling slightly, she charged after him. When she reached him, she pounded him down to the ground with her right fist, then dove down and pummeled him into the sand with a continuous flurry of punches. Once she was done, she ascended into the air and charged up a full power energy wave. She fired downward, directly towards him. But at the last second, Buujin somehow made a wall of sand to absorb the brunt of the blast. Apparently he was telekinetic.

"You're not bad." Buujin complimented.

"Oh, just you wait." Caulifla said, smirking. Then she frowned. "Wait a minute. You were cheating back at that casino to win, weren't you?"

"I don't think of it as cheating. I think of it as winning using my gifts." Buujin responded smugly.

Caulifla fired a blast volley towards him, but Buujin used his telekinesis to pick up more sand to block her shots. She realized that she was better off using punches and kicks on this guy, as he didn't seem to be using hand to hand fighting much and probably wasn't very good at it. She readied herself to charge at him again. But before she could move, she felt something slam her from the back. It was a huge ball of hardened sand. She went sailing down into the sand. She started to get up, but Buujin was firing a blast at her. She didn't have time to avoid it, so the blast hit her full on. Pain exploded her senses, and she went flying backwards. Before she could recover, a block of sand rose up and hit her in the face, sending her into the air. Buujin was waiting up there, and kicked her back towards the ground diagonally.

As she went plummeting to the ground again, the sand began to wrap itself around her and lift her up, so that she had a hard time moving.

"You may have the power of a Super Saiyan, but you cannot overcome my technique." Buujin taunted.

He began to charge up a full power energy wave. Caulifla struggled, but she had a hard time moving under the weight of the sand. As he fired the blast, Caulifla summoned all her strength.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

She managed to break out of the sandy prison just in time to dodge the energy wave. She prepared a counterattack, but something hard nailed her in the face. She looked down to where the object had fallen. A rock? Yes, it was a rock.

"Seriously, this planet has rocks in the desert?" Caulifla whined.

She looked up and saw more hard, unidentifiable objects come sailing towards her. One particular such object, she noticed as it sailed past her, was curved and pointy. Was it some kind of fang? Caulifla started using her blasts to destroy the objects that were flying at her to prevent them from hitting her. After a while, the objects stopped coming. She looked up and saw Buujin just standing there.

"What's wrong? Out of things to throw?" She taunted.

"I wouldn't say that." Buujin sneered with a smirk.

Suddenly, a giant block of hardened sand came rising up between them. She made a move to the right to avoid the block, but suddenly, the block split into tiny, sharp, knife-like shards. Then they all came flying at her, point first. Realizing that there was no way to destroy them all with her blasts, and it would be hard to outrun them, she focused her energy into a barrier in front of her. The shards pounded against her barrier, and she knew it wouldn't hold up for long. She just hoped it lasted long enough to withstand all of the shards. After about a minute, the shards stopped coming, and Caulifla lowered her barrier. She looked and saw Buujin standing still once again.

Rather than waste precious seconds taunting him again, Caulifla fired an energy wave at Buujin. Apparently he didn't have enough time to react, as the blast crashed into him. Caulifla rushed over, not wanting to lose the opportunity, and punched him. She then began a stream of continuous kicks on him, ending with a roundhouse kick. He flew backwards, and she rushed again, quickly trying to decide whether to end it with a blast at point blank range or a physical assault, when she saw him suddenly catch himself upright a ways away from her.

Now standing on the ground, he threw out his hands, and instantly, her body stopped its advance towards him. It felt as if some sort of wire was suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her hands to her sides. When she looked down, she could see the white wires sort of fading in and out of visibility. The white, ki-like wires seemed to be coming from Buujin's fingertips. Caulifla struggled, but just like with the sand prison, she couldn't get out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again, powering up to break the wires. But surprisingly, she still couldn't free herself.

"Struggle all you like, but the more you do, the more it drains your energy." Buujin taunted.

"Let me go you short, ugly creep!" Caulifla spat, still struggling to break the semi-invisible wires.

"I don't think so. You were trying to turn me in, remember?" Buujin countered. "Maybe once you've exhausted yourself, I can take you to Lord Bojack and let him kill you himself."

Out of the corner of her eye, Caulifla saw the sands shifting beneath Buujin's feet, and she stopped struggling. She sat still, trying to regain her energy. She had put a lot of it out hoping to overload the energy draining wires, but now she just needed to wait for her moment. That moment came when another giant sand-worm creature emerged and dove for Buujin, who was startled and forced to move. His concentration was broken, allowing Caulifla the opportunity that she needed.

She charged and punched Buujin in the face, followed it up by three more punches, and then did a powerful kick, sending him crashing into the creature, but not into its mouth. Both he and the creature were knocked back and stunned. Caulifla quickly charged up another full power energy wave and fired it at them. The wave connected and an explosion rocked the desert terrain.

Caulifla couldn't see much with the enormous sand cloud that was kicked up, but she could sense what she needed to know. Buujin was defeated. When the sand and dust finally settled down, Caulifla could see Buujin lying on the ground, still alive and twitching, but clearly he couldn't fight anymore. What was a bit more humiliating for him, Caulifla thought amusingly, was that he was covered in the blood of the sand-worm creature. And there would be no means for him to wash off.

"D-disgusting!" Buujin choked out.

"Yeah, kind of like you." Caulifla told him.

Buujin only growled in response. Caulifla flew down to him and activated the handcuff device, and sure enough, Buujin's hands were instantly bound behind his back. Caulifla was extremely grateful that said handcuffs also had a retractable ki rope, that way she could carry him without having to touch him and get all of the blood on herself. She flew high into the air, once again not taking a chance of running into another sand-worm creature.

Oh no, what if they ate the ship? She'd be stuck here!

She raced towards where she left the ship, highly relieved to find it intact. She quickly opened the door and got into it, dragging Buujin along with her. She forced him to sit on one of the seats away from her, and unfortunately, there was no way to avoid making a mess on those seats. Caulifla put the ship on autopilot, having it take them to the planet where Cut had set up the holding pen on. She would have had a hard time finding it by herself, but luckily, the location had been sent to Scallio's info watch, which she now had. So she set course for the ship to head there, and instead opted to keep an eye on Buujin. Though his hands were bound, she had no way of knowing if his telekinesis was blocked or not. She squinted at him.

"What do you want?" Buujin asked irritably.

"What did you do with those winnings that you cheated to get?" Caulifla demanded.

"I don't have them. I was supposed to come to collect them tomorrow. I had no way of knowing you would interfere in my business." Buujin spat. Boy, had his smug attitude taken a turn once she had captured him, she thought amusingly.

"Well, serves you right!" Caulifla declared.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence. The planet wasn't far from Flora, so Caulifla didn't have to worry about getting lost. Soon enough they came upon the planet where the holding pen was set up. Caulifla took the ship off from autopilot and landed it. The door opened, and she led Buujin out by the rope that was connected to his handcuffs. The info watch had been specific enough that she found exactly where the holding pen was, and she quickly brought him to it. It was sort of a one way barrier, someone could pass through it and come in, but then they couldn't get out. She only saw two others in there, Borigo and Bido. She shoved Buujin into there. Bido and Borigo looked up as they heard him being put in there with them. He stumbled in, not bothering to try to get out.

With her work done, Caulifla made her way back to the ship, and set the destination for it to planet Flora. But, she figured she should probably check in with someone. After all, she was somewhat excited that she had taken down one of the criminals. Well, Cut was the only one she could call with the info watch right now, so he would have to do. She made the call.

"You're not my brother." Cut said as he answered the call and saw who she was. She could see a green sky in the background of the planet that he was on.

"Scallio let me borrow the info watch." Caulifla said.

"Yes, you seemed a bit scared." Cut mused.

"I'll have you know that I captured one of the criminals. I was the first one of us to do it too!" Caulifla bragged indignantly.

"I see. Well… let me know when you guys all have the others." Cut said awkwardly.

"We will..." Caulifla said.

"See ya." Cut said, ending the transmission.

With that done, Caulifla took a seat and lounged with her arms behind her head. She had earned herself a little relaxation time. It felt good to pull off a win.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. I originally was going to have Caulifla go after Zangya, but I changed my mind at the last minute and switched her opponent with Scallio's. I had to be a little creative to make this not be too boring, but I've already figured out what I'll do with Scallio and Zangya, which is next. As always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Scallio sets off to capture Zangya. It should be easy, but the criminal might have a few surprises for him!**


	14. Zangya

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we've got a new chapter here. I know I went a little over two weeks, but I tried to get it out before too long. I just started another job and I am still getting used to the schedule. As for the chapter, it involves Scallio, as you were told in the last chapter. I had to get a little bit creative to make things interesting here, but I think I pulled it off. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 14- Zangya**

Scallio sat back in his chair, just relaxing. He didn't have the info watch on him right now, but he had programmed the destination for the planet directly into the ship he was using. Man, how did he get stuck with the girl? Whatever, hopefully her power level wasn't too pathetic.

He had heard of the planet that she stayed on, too. It was a pretty fancy planet. There wasn't one race of people on this planet; it had been taken over by some rich, powerful beings. Scallio would have loved to fix that, but the original inhabitants of the planet were already somewhere else by now. Besides, he didn't really have time for that anyway. The planet was now home to the richest beings in this universe, since they were the only ones who could afford to live there. It was, in essence, a luxury planet.

Scallio bet that Zangya made a killing with her criminal activities and was spending the riches on this planet, getting all the fanciest food and goods. The idea of a criminal getting to do those things while he, along with his and his brothers' whole crews, had been scrambling for money while trying to put away the criminals sickened him. And then they were arrested and treated like criminals themselves. It all made him so mad.

He saw the planet coming into view. There was no mistaking it; even from space, the fancy lights and decorations pretty much gave it away. As his ship entered this planet's orbit, he tried searching for energy that felt almost as high as his. But something else he felt startled him. Many of the power levels on this planet were decently high. Not enough to match him, so at least he'd still be able to tell Zangya's power level from the others. But they were about what one Metal Cooler would have had when they fought him a while back. Scallio had gotten stronger since then, so he probably didn't really need to worry about it.

He landed his ship in an area that wasn't inhabited, but it was relatively close to a city, the one where he could sense Zangya. He exited the ship, looking around and seeing that things looked pretty similar to other built up planets he had been on. It was nighttime where he was, so he could see the city skyline from just outside of his ship. And it was a beautiful sight.

But he didn't have time to enjoy the view. He had to find Zangya. He took to the sky and flew straight towards the city. In no time at all, he reached it, and he landed. He decided to just take a walk around and take a look at some of the things around the city while moving towards Zangya's location. He had to admit, it was really hard not to get distracted. He wished he could afford to live here. Maybe after they were done catching these criminals, he and his friends could come here for a weekend and just enjoy themselves.

He could sense Zangya inside the building he was approaching. It appeared to be some kind of ball or a dance. He had brought a hefty chunk of change with him, due to having a portion of the treasure from before, and that way he would have no problem paying any entrance fees. Plus this planet took the intergalactic currency since its population was a melting pot.

Unfortunately, there was a line to get into the ball. Scallio wasn't dressed up either, but he could say that his clothes were dressy by his standards. He had polished the gold on his boots on the way there to make them look more fancy. Sneaking in here wouldn't be easy, and it would probably take more time than it would to wait in line. So patiently, Scallio waited.

He eventually got up to the door. A doorman greeted him.

"Do you have the entrance fee?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Scallio said, presenting what he knew would be enough.

The man eyed what Scallio offered him. "That is an impressive amount. Normally, someone dressed as you are would be turned away from entering here, but for that price, I will grant you entry."

Just as Scallio predicted, money talks. He entered the venue and looked around, taking in all of the fancy sights. But as he made his way towards where he sensed Zangya, he wondered how he would do this. This place was way too fancy to allow a fight to happen, but if he started one with her, they would probably both get kicked out, which was fine by him. Then he could go all out and take her down.

But before he made his way over to her, a meal station caught his eye. Scallio was a little bit hungry, but that wasn't what he came here for. He started debating in his head whether or not he should get something to eat, the meal might help him for the fight. Then again, it was a girl. She probably wouldn't be a challenge.

But that was what he'd thought of the 'hostage' on the treasure thieves' ship too, until she turned out to be a very big and murderous challenge. Spinak had some taste in women, didn't he?

Anyway, he shook his head and decided that he didn't need whatever the meal station was offering. It would definitely be cheaper to find food outside of this place, and he could celebrate with it once he had Zangya in the high tech handcuffs that Chauff had given them all.

So he continued to walk towards Zangya until he saw her sitting at a bar section of the place. He walked right up to her, deciding that a direct approach was the simplest and fastest.

"Hey criminal girl!" He called.

Zangya turned around, regarding him with disinterest. "Oh, it's one of the neanderthals from North Galaxy Prison."

"You witch! It was your fault!" Scallio shouted, not noticing the looks he was getting from other males in the bar.

"Yeah, well you can go away. I'm trying to have a good time." Zangya said with a wave of her hand.

"Oh I'll show you a good time!" Scallio said, grabbing her arm and yanking her from the bar stool she had been sitting on.

"Hey, let go of me, you creep! Can't you take 'no' for an answer?" Zangya shouted as if she were being harassed and snatched her arm away.

"Not with what you've done!" Scallio told her.

"Hey mongrel, she said no, so lay off!" A male voice interjected. Scallio looked to see a group of guys, all with this light orange colored skin and fancy looking clothes. One of them, the one who had spoken, turned to Zangya. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"As a matter of fact, he is! I was just trying to have a drink by myself and here this brute comes along. He claims that I'm some criminal and he wants to 'arrest me', but that's probably just his excuse to get close to a pretty girl like me. He wants to drag me out of sight of anyone else, then he'll be all hands." Zangya explained dramatically.

"Are you friggin' kiddin' me!?" Scallio shouted, enraged. He was trying to avoid going Super Saiyan inside of the place, but Zangya's claims weren't making it easy for him.

"You won't get your hands on this woman!" One of the men said.

"Yeah, stay away from her or you'll have to deal with us!" Another one said.

Well wasn't this just swell. She was the criminal and he was the one people thought was a drunk idiot harassing a woman. He was going to rip Zangya a new one for that, though he'd try to take it easy on the guys. His brother would have gotten so mad that he would have destroyed this whole dance hall or whatever it was if this had happened to him, Scallio thought with a chuckle. But Scallio could at least somewhat keep his cool in a situation like this.

"Ugh, look at him, smirking like that. I'll bet he's thinking about all the disgusting things he wants to do with me!" Zangya wailed.

"I wouldn't be doin' anything with some ugly, pointy-eared, blue skinned tramp like you!" Scallio declared.

"How dare you speak to a lady that way!" One of the men roared.

The men charged at Scallio. He tried making it around them to punch Zangya, but these men were actually pretty strong. They were the ones Scallio had sensed earlier, he realized. Without going Super Saiyan, they could prove to be a challenge.

He barreled through the guy who was standing between him and Zangya, then Scallio punched her in the face. She went sailing into the wall, which he knew she had done on purpose, as she was strong enough to withstand a Super Saiyan punch.

Of course, she had the other men fooled, who seemed to become enraged at seeing the 'helpless woman' get hit. One of them rushed forwards and attempted to punch Scallio, but he dodged. Then another came in with a kick. Scallio dodged that one too, and the kick landed on one of the other men behind him. That person went sailing. The next punch connected with Scallio's face, and he lost some of his composure. Scallio reeled back and punched the man who had just hit him, sending him away.

Scallio then turned around and kicked another man who was coming at him from behind. He spotted Zangya, and attempted to rush over to her. He was not going to let her get away mostly unscathed when she was the whole reason for this altercation. However, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Scallio's neck, preventing him from coming within striking distance of Zangya. The man's grip was pretty tight too, and Scallio didn't want to either fire a blast or turn Super Saiyan for fear of doing unnecessary damage to the property or any bystanders. Scallio managed to pry the man's arms from him, and threw the assailant to the side, and he sent a small shock-wave in the direction from which he knew the other men were charging at him. Now, with Zangya defenseless (well, not completely defenseless, but not able to use these men as a shield anymore), Scallio attempted to charge at her once more, only to be stopped again, this time by a voice.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A purple skinned alien yelled, running over to the group. He had on what looked to be some kind of uniform, so Scallio guessed that he was security or something.

Scallio attempted to respond and tell him exactly what was going on, but so did Zangya, and the group of men with whom he had the altercation, and this resulted in everyone trying to talk at once. Needless to say, the security guard didn't hear what anyone was saying.

"Okay, all of you guys, out! Now!" The security guard yelled. Frustratingly, Scallio could see the security guard ushering him and the other men out, but Zangya, who had separated herself from the melee, was being ignored.

"What!? But she-" Scallio attempted but was cut off.

"I said out!" The security guard yelled yet again.

Scallio was disgusted, and he knew he could knock out any security they had in here, but he also didn't want to fight them. He sighed and headed for the exit.

As he stood outside the place, he could see the other men coming out there, but of course, Zangya did not. Man, when Scallio got his hands on her, he was going to make her pay.

He decided that maybe he could use this time to get something to eat, since he couldn't really get Zangya until she came out of the fancy place. He would be able to sense when she did, so now he just had to wait.

It didn't take long for him to spot some food stands right on the streets. These were most likely cheaper than a full restaurant, and plus he would be able to get Zangya quicker in the event that she left the fancy place while he was eating. There were small outdoor tables there and the temperature was nice on this planet, so he would have no problem eating.

Of course, being a Saiyan, he ordered at least ten full course meals. But he had come prepared money wise, so he was able to do so. He was very hungry by this point, and being on this fancy planet, the food was top notch, nothing like what he got back on planet Flora. The food was the only thing he had any complaints about as far as the planet that he currently resided on was concerned. Luckily, Zangya didn't leave the place while he was eating. It would have really made him unhappy to have to leave his food, as hungry as he was.

After he finished eating, He stayed within the vicinity of the fancy place, but tried to avoid being in plain sight in case Zangya had another flock of guys with her, which he wouldn't put past her at this point. He was once again sickened by the fact that she used the locals as a shield like that. Whatever, he'd get her when the time came.

For now, he chose to observe the sights around him. Before, he was in a hurry. So now that he had time to kill, he took a look around. There were all kinds of brightly lit buildings and fun looking places. He was tempted to walk into one, but didn't for two reasons. One, he didn't want to get distracted and have Zangya elude him again, and two, he was getting close to running out of money. If he started fighting right here, not only would the damage endanger civilians, but it would also be costly. How could he get her out of this city in order to fight her? Wasn't there any part of this planet that was uninhabited? There had to be. His ship had landed in such an area.

That was when he finally felt Zangya's power level moving out of the fancy place. He moved closer to where she was, and he tried to be as subtle about it as he could. Unfortunately, he could sense that she wasn't alone. When he saw her, she had another group of men flocking her as she left, almost like a makeshift security team, he thought. She had already known he was coming. If he would have waited, he could have done this with less aggravation, but he had no way of knowing that she would somehow avoid being thrown out with him. And he didn't think about her using others to help her either. This time, two of the guys had yellow skin and four had gray skin. Their power levels were high, just like the other men, but now that he could use Super Saiyan, Scallio could handle them more easily.

He followed them for a bit, and they eventually came to a street that didn't have much fancy stuff around it. The small shops looked abandoned and beaten up, but there were a few cars here. It still wasn't the ideal place to fight, but Scallio realized that this was probably the best fighting area he was going to get. And so he chose this time to make his move.

He fired a warning shot at the ground in front of the group, causing them to turn around. Upon seeing him, Zangya scowled.

"This is the creepy guy I told you guys was following me." She sighed.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Scallio said, not even bothering to argue with her. She knew what she was.

"Hey, leave her alone, or you'll have to deal with us!" One of the yellow skinned guys said.

"She's a criminal, and if I have to go through you to get her, then I'll do it." Scallio said.

"You will regret picking a fight with us." One of the gray skinned guys said calmly.

The group advanced towards Scallio, and the Saiyan fired a blast directly at them. The group scattered and charged at him. He jumped back and fired a blast volley, hitting two of the five guys. He rushed over to one of the remaining ones and punched him in the face, sending him flying. The other two converged on him from opposite sides and both began to throw punches at him. He deflected them, but then the two that he had hit with the blast volley had gotten up, and they rushed in to attack him as well. He was hit quite a few times.

Scallio suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan, blowing the group of men away from him. The one whom he had punched earlier now charged towards him, but Scallio used an uppercut on him, then phased behind him and chopped him in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He would end the fight with all of these men that way so that he wouldn't have to hurt them too much. He saw two more coming at him, and he turned his body sideways. He punched one in the gut, and kicked the other in the gut simultaneously. He then phased behind them, and knocked each of them out the same way he had done the other guy.

Scallio suddenly felt one man come up behind him and grab him. The last one came to hit him, but at the last moment, Scallio used his powerful strength to turn them both around, causing the punch to hit the guy holding him. He then chopped that guy in the back of the neck and knocked him out. The last guy just stood there, stunned. Scallio phased behind him and knocked him out as well.

Scallio had wanted to move them, but had no time to waste, as Zangya was getting away. He fired a blast which she had to turn around and deflect. Then Scallio phased in front of her.

"What kind of lame criminal lets random civilians do their fightin' for 'em?" Scallio spat.

"One who uses her head, obviously." Zangya responded smugly. "I can't help it if those guys are dumb and manipulable. They probably all just wanted to go out with me. Such pigs."

"You have people you're usin' for your petty crimes, and you're complainin' like you're some kind of victim?!" Scallio asked incredulously.

"They just wanted to take advantage of me." Zangya said.

"Yeah, they were the ones takin' advantage." Scallio said sarcastically. "Anyway, I don't see any of 'em comin' to save you now."

With that, Scallio charged at her. He tried to punch her, but she quickly dodged. Undeterred, he came at her again, and this time, the two of them engaged in a high speed exchange of punches and kicks. Scallio landed a few on her, but Zangya landed a few more on him. The punches that he received hurt, but the pain wasn't unbearable. Scallio landed a punch directly to her jaw, sending her backwards. He began to fly at her again when he saw her summon a bunch of small balls of energy.

"Dodge this!" She taunted as she threw the blasts at him.

Scallio tried dodging, but the blasts followed him. He used his arms to shield his face as the blasts hit him. Once the quick burst of blasts had all hit, Scallio uncovered his face, just in time for Zangya to land a hard kick to his gut, knocking him to the ground.

Scallio forced himself to recover quickly, as he knew she was preparing to follow up her attack with another. Surely enough, when he looked up, he saw her charging up a medium sized energy ball, but Scallio could feel a lot of power behind it. He began charging up a strong, full power energy wave. She fired her energy ball at him, and he fired his energy wave at the ball and towards her. It wasn't long before his energy wave shattered her energy ball and hit her.

Scallio saw Zangya descend to the ground out of the smoke, her clothes singed. She looked damaged and angry. But her expression turned once again into a smug smirk. She flew backwards away from him. Scallio immediately gave chase, but he saw her throw her hands out, and his body instantly ceased to advance. Instead, he felt constriction and his arms were being pinned at his sides. Some sort of invisible rope was holding him.

"Oh, look. You can't move. You're just some big brute who thought I was a helpless little girl, huh? Well look who's helpless now." Zangya laughed.

Scallio struggled, but try as he might, he could not free himself. He could feel his energy slipping away. He tried hard to maintain his Super Saiyan form, but it was getting increasingly difficult. He saw Zangya float towards him. She put her fingers under his chin to force him to look up. However, Scallio was able to think fast, and before she could begin whatever taunt she was about to start, he threw his head back and headbutted her as hard as he could.

"Gah!" Zangya screamed, having been caught off guard.

Whatever invisible ropes she had been using to hold him instantly dissipated, and Scallio began a vicious punching assault on her. After at least ten hits, he pivoted his body sideways and kicked her away. Scallio began charging energy in his hand, not enough for a full power energy wave, as he no longer had the energy required to do that, but enough for a blast powerful enough to take her down if he hit her with it.

Zangya recovered in midair and charged up more of the small energy balls she had used on him earlier. Scallio would have to fire his blast just right. If even one of her energy blasts contacted his, it would detonate them both. She fired her blasts, and Scallio fired his in the small amount of space between her many energy balls. He watched as, almost in slow motion, his blast traveled the distance past her energy balls and hit her as she was still firing. For good measure, he phased over to where she was, put his hands together, and slammed her back down to the ground before she could recover. This also served to dodge her blasts, which only seemed to follow him a short distance. He watched her body slam onto the ground.

Scallio lowered himself down to where she was as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device with a button. The smoke from the crater that was created hadn't fully cleared yet, but he could see her, and the amount of energy he sensed from her told him that she was defeated. He roughly kicked her onto her stomach, pulled her hands behind her back with just one of his own, and pushed the button on the device with the other. Energy handcuffs appeared and wrapped themselves Zangya's wrists. Now that she was taken care of, Scallio turned to the men he'd had to knock out earlier, only to find them gone.

"What the…?" Scallio exclaimed.

But he spotted them up against the wall of the nearest building, and apparently they were coming to as others were helping them. He walked over to discover that their helpers were none other than the orange guys that he he'd had an altercation with back inside the fancy place.

"I think he's awake." One of the orange guys said.

"Hey, are you alright?" Another one spoke.

"Ugh… I think I'm okay." The person they were speaking to said, who happened to be one of the gray skinned guys.

"Sorry about that, fellas." Scallio spoke up, and all eyes turned to him.

"Hey, that's the guy who did this to us!" The gray skinned guy said.

"Yeah, he was trying to attack that woman." A yellow skinned guy said.

The yellow skinned and gray skinned guys tried to get up, but Scallio was surprised to see the one of the orange skinned guys put his hand on a gray skinned guy's shoulder.

"He was the good guy. She was a criminal. He told us that, but we didn't believe him." The orange skinned guy said.

"Yeah, when security came over, she claimed that we were all harassing her and trying to rob her, and security ended up taking our money and handing it to her, since she claimed we stole from her." One of his friends confirmed.

"Man, she's a real piece of work, huh?" Scallio said.

"Yeah, man. We're sorry about attacking you. You were right about her." The orange skinned guy said.

"Hmm… I see." One of the gray skinned guys said.

"Hey man, do you want to eat with us? This planet's got the best food, and it'll be on us." The orange skinned guy offered.

"I actually just ate. But I'd love to come back for it. Besides, I gotta take her to jail." Scallio said. "Would you mind if I brought a few more people? I can pay for it if it's too much trouble."

"No, not at all. Sure, you and your friends can come back whenever you want. You have an info watch? We can talk on there." The orange skinned guy said.

"I don't have it on me." Scallio admitted.

"Well, we're always hanging out at the Violet Rose club, so you can find us there whenever you want." The orange skinned guy said.

"That's the place we were in?" Scallio asked.

"Yeah. We got everything straightened out with security too. They did a background check on the girl and boy did they find some stuff." The orange skinned guy responded. "We have no idea what she might have done with the money they took from us, so they're going to reimburse us."

"That's good. The Violet Rose club, huh? I'll have to remember that one." Scallio said. "By the way, what are you guys' names? I'll need to let 'em know who I'm lookin' for when I come back."

"My name's Albedio. The other guy that hangs around with me all the time is Pedic. Just ask for either one of us, we're pretty much always there." The guy said.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys later. We'll probably be back to celebrate once we get this trouble makin' girl's leader put away." Scallio told them.

"Okay, see you then!" Albedio said.

Albedio and Pedic, huh? He'd look forward to seeing them again, he'd bring Corono and Caulifla at least. He wanted to bring his brother too, but he still wasn't sure. He didn't feel like frisking Zangya for the money that didn't belong to her, so he just took her back to his ship. Chauff could do that once she was back at North Galaxy Prison. It wasn't like she could go anywhere until then. Once they were in, he took off and headed for the planet that his brother set up the portable prison on. He had given Caulifla the only info watch they had, but he'd programmed the location into his ship just like he had this planet.

They landed on the planet, and Scallio exited the ship, dragging Zangya with him. She scowled but said nothing. The portable prison was brightly lit and Scallio could see it from a mile away. He took Zangya over there and pushed her in. He knew how the portable prison worked, one way in and no way out until they were released.

"Have fun in there." He said.

It was only after that when Scallio looked around to see how much progress the were making. He saw Borigo and Bido, of course. He also spotted Buujin in there, looking dirty as all heck. So the Saiyan girl did it, huh? The swordsman was still missing though. Corono wouldn't be happy that he finished his job last. Oh well. Better him than me, Scallio thought.

With that thought, Scallio turned and headed back to his ship. Once he got there, he set course for his home on planet Flora. He figured he'd take it easy until it was time for the showdown with Bojack. He put his hands behind his head, leaned back in his chair, and relaxed.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. I really laid the whole 'fake damsel in distress' thing on pretty thick, but I kind of wanted to make things interesting by having unexpected obstacles impede the Saiyans' hunt for Bojack's men. Since Scallio is a big guy and has a southern sounding Floran accent, I figured that would be a good fit for this chapter. Also, naming people in this fandom is pretty easy. So with Albedio and Pedic being introduced, we can do a couple more things with them later on. Nothing too major, though. It'll be fun writing their celebratory victory dinner. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, as always, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Corono has to hunt down Bojack's swordsman, Kogu. Will he be able to best him in combat?**


	15. Kogu

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I've got a new chapter here! I seriously don't know what to say about the wait. I mean, I took some time off during the holidays, but I also struggled to come up with the material to get this out. I know where things are going overall, but the details I usually come up with as I go. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 15- Kogu**

Corono thought for a moment about the odd name of the planet he would have to journey to in order to find and apprehend the swordsman criminal known as Kogu. Planet Sumaki? It was a rather odd name for a planet. But supposedly it's a planet that is mostly used for various training purposes. The inhabitants of the planet were apparently accustomed to the constant training and didn't mind. Corono had heard that the planet was home to all different types of training, such as hand to hand, ki blast, energy control, and mental training. Maybe he'd even sneak some of those in before facing his opponent. He didn't want to admit it, but like Caulifla, he was somewhat apprehensive about journeying to this planet alone. He had been surrounded by at least one friend at almost all times since he came to this universe.

Of course, the planet was also a place to practice swordplay, which was likely why Kogu was there. That was another thing, his past opponents used fists, which could hurt him but not instantly kill him. However, a sword, well, that could do much more damage. He would need to be careful.

He had done his own research to come up with where Kogu would be. Cut had only told them descriptions of the planets that the criminals would be on. Scallio had done research for the ones that Zangya and Buujin were on, but Corono wanted to come up with Kogu's on his own. Scallio offered to do it, but Corono refused. Instead, he came up with the name of the planet and told Scallio to program the location into the ship, which the older Saiyan did. Corono was hoping that Caulifla would be impressed that he successfully did his own research. Of course, she wanted to take the only info watch with her, and Corono argued on her side. Scallio had relented and let her take it.

After what seemed like an eternity of boredom, Corono finally saw planet Sumaki come into view. Strange, the description of the training planet he'd researched said that it was a greenish, teal color. Yet this one looked gray. But Corono could tell that the planet was inhabited, as he could sense multiple power levels, none of them impressive. He landed the spaceship in a deserted area, but nearby to a city. He exited the ship and looked around. He noticed that the city was lit up and he could practically hear the jovial voices he just knew lied within it. He could sense the benevolence in the power levels.

He immediately flew towards the city. When he got close, he descended to the ground and continued on foot. He had passed by a few small shops and such in the air, but it seemed like the bulk of life was in the area that he was able to see from his ship. As he made it to the larger buildings and saw purple colored, but relatively humanoid inhabitants going about their lives, he wondered where the training grounds were. He saw one of the inhabitants sitting alone and decided to ask them.

"Um, excuse me..." He wasn't sure whether to say 'sir' or 'ma'am', as he couldn't tell whether or not the creature he was speaking to was male or female. But lucky for him, whoever they were, they did look up at him.

"Yes?" The inhabitant said. It sounded like a male.

"Where are the training grounds?" Corono asked.

"Training grounds? Hmm… the closest ones are about 370 miles south of this city, I think." The inhabitant said.

"Huh? But isn't this planet supposed to be full of training grounds?" Corono asked, confused.

"No, there aren't many. There's hardly any wars here, so most of the people who use them just have an affinity for it, and even most of them do it more for the mental benefits of it. Only the protectors of the planet train to actually fight." The inhabitant explained.

"But it said on the info watch that planet Sumaki was known for its extensive training activity!" Corono exclaimed. (He pronounced Sumaki [soo mock eye].)

"Oh dear. This is planet Sumaki." The inhabitant said, pronouncing it [soo mah kee]. "We have very little training here. I think the planet that you are looking for is Sumakai."

"Wait, what?" Corono asked, confused.

The inhabitant sighed. "I believe you have come to the wrong planet. This is planet Sumaki, not Sumakai."

"Oh man! I knew I should have double checked that with Scallio!" Corono shouted. "Do you have any idea where that planet is?"

"I'm afraid I don't, although I know of someone who does. That's another thing this planet doesn't have many of, astronomers. But there is a man is named Aiwon. He lives in a town ten miles north of this city." The inhabitant told him.

He had flown south from his ship to get here, so now he would have to go the other way to get there.

"Alright, well, thanks for the info. I don't have much time, so I'll see you later." Corono said, taking off in the northern direction without waiting for a reply.

He flew towards the edge of the city, focusing his senses to tell him where the next city was. He could feel a large population of power levels up north, so he knew that he was going the right way.

As he flew, he was passing by his spaceship. He glanced at it and noticed something strange. He thought he saw movement. And even stranger, he sensed small power levels inside his ship. He quickly flew down to investigate, but before he could get down there, he saw the ship booting up and preparing to take off.

"Oh no, they're stealing my ship!" Corono exclaimed.

Luckily, the thieves hadn't closed the hatch yet, and Corono had just enough time to zip into there as it was closing. As he came in, he saw four inhabitants trying, and seemingly struggling, to work his ship. They looked much the same as the one he talked to earlier, but their energies felt a little bit malicious.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Corono shouted, startling the thieves.

"Oh no, he caught us!" One of them said.

Corono charged a ki blast and fired it at two of the thieves, knocking them away. They were all relatively weak, but he wanted to avoid causing damage to the ship that really wasn't even his.

He quickly charged in and punched the other two guys out, but then he noticed the ship descending rapidly. He ran to the controls to try to slow its descent, but the thieves had somehow changed the settings to where what Corono was doing would no longer work. He didn't know all of the ins and outs of the ship, so he was unable to figure it out in the mere seconds he had to do so. He felt the ship crash into the ground and he was thrown sharply to the right. The ship was sure to be damaged.

The hatch was still functional. Corono used it to exit the ship and turned to look up at it. There was smoke rising up from somewhere on it. Even if it could still fly, the ship might explode in space or simply shut down. In either case, Corono would be in trouble if that happened. The ship was not safe to fly at this point.

Corono sighed and shut his eyes tight, bringing one hand to his face. What kind of mess had he gotten into now? He was on the wrong planet, and now his ship was too damaged to fly to the right one.

Well, he might as well solve one problem at a time. He needed to find this astronomer who could tell him where planet Sumakai was. What was his name? Ugh, he had forgotten already. Oh well, he'd ask about him later. He needed to fix the ship first anyway.

Well, hopefully no one else would try to steal the ship again. It probably wouldn't work anyway. Before he forgot, he quickly walked back into the ship to gather up the still unconscious thieves and threw them over his shoulder. Then he took off towards the city to the north that he had been heading to. This time, he flew until he was able to land on the street in the city. He saw a random stranger walking by and decided to try to get some information out of them.

"Hey, where's the police station around here?" Corono said.

"Huh? Oh, it's right on the corner up there. Hey, you're not from around here, huh?" The stranger asked.

"Nope. Thanks for the info, though." Corono quickly answered, flying up to the building on the corner.

He entered the police station and waited behind the only person who was in line. It was a tough looking guy with an angry look on his face.

"Look, guys, I'm telling you, that guy really did have it coming!" The guy in front of him insisted.

"That doesn't mean it was right for you to commit violence. Now we'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time, you'll be arrested!" One of a handful of inhabitants told the guy. Those particular ones were wearing what Corono figured were police uniforms.

The guy huffed and walked off, apparently not satisfied by what the officer said. Now Corono stepped up to the counter where another inhabitant was sitting behind the desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist inhabitant asked.

"These guys tried to steal my ship." Corono said simply.

One of the officers shook their head. "Those guys again. Man, they just don't learn, do they? We'll take care of them."

"Thanks, guys. Oh yeah, and where is someone who can help fix my spaceship? It kind of got damaged while I was trying to get it back from those guys." Corono asked.

"Sure, there happens to be a spaceship repair shop on the other side of the city. It's called Sheizukon's Spaceship Repairs. People travel to and from this planet a lot, so the place gets a decent amount of business. It's a huge building, you can't miss it." The officer said.

"The other side where?" Corono asked.

"To the north." The officer responded.

"Thanks!" Corono said, running out of the station and taking off towards the northern part of the city.

As he flew, things became a little hard to see due to all of the bright lights. But luckily for him, all of the signs for the stores and local businesses were huge. This place honestly wasn't bad. Maybe he and the others could come here for a good time once they took care of everything. Finally, he spotted the huge building with the sign telling him that it was Sheizukon's.

He looked around the building carefully, trying to see which door was the entrance. But after a while of not being able to tell, he just picked a random door, landed on the ground in front of it, and walked through. As the door automatically opened for him, he took a look at the interior of the place. It almost looked like a huge, white warehouse, as he could see large ships being worked on by mechanics.

He looked directly in front of him and saw that there were three people ahead of him. So he decided to observe the interior of the repair shop more closely. He could now notice smaller ships being worked on, including some that didn't even look like anyone could fit in. There were only one or two mechanics with safety masks on, working on ships with a tool that made sparks that Corono could see jumping up at them. The others were using various wrenches to screw things in and such. One person looked to be testing a ship to see if their repairs were successful or not.

"Next!" A voice called. Corono looked back down to the line to see that there no longer was a line in front of him. It was his turn.

"Hello, I need you guys to take a look at my ship and see what kind of damage was done to it, and fix whatever was done." Corono said.

"Okay. Do you have the fee to pay us to pick up your ship and bring it here?" The guy behind the desk said.

It should be noted that all of the inhabitants on this planet look exactly the same. The only way Corono could tell one person from the other was their clothing.

"Um… well..." Corono stammered. "It was damaged by criminals who were trying to steal my ship, and I don't know if I have enough money to pay for it. I already turned them in to the police, but they didn't give me any money for this. Is there any way for me to work out a payment plan?"

"I'm sorry, but no. We must receive payment in order to perform a job." The guy said.

"But… I really need it done. I'm stuck here otherwise." Corono pleaded.

The guy behind the counter sighed. "Let me make a call to the police station to confirm your story."

The guy picked up the phone and dialed a number. A few seconds later he spoke into the phone.

"Yes, I'm calling to check if a young boy came in to turn in four thieves for attempting to steal his ship? He did? Wait, what?! They will? Okay, I understand. Thank you. Goodbye."

The guy behind the counter set the phone back onto the receiver and looked at Corono. "It seems that you were telling the truth. And furthermore, your name is Corono, and you are on a mission for Commander Chauff of the Super Galactic Patrol. As such, they will be covering all expenses for this repair in exchange for your continued cooperation with them. Let me just get a team together to pick your ship up. You'll just need to show them where it is."

It didn't take long for the group of workers to come to the desk to accompany Corono back to his ship. He was able to fly back to the ship, and the workers were able to keep up with him via some type of specialized jet-packs. Once they reached the ship, the workers each pushed a button on their jet-packs, and what looked like huge magnets were produced. These were used to pick up the ship, after which Corono and the workers made their way back to the repair shop.

Corono sat in a waiting area as the mechanics worked on fixing his ship. He still needed to find out where planet Sumakai was. Not wanting to waste time, he got up to speak to the guy at the counter again.

"I need to go find this one guy who's an astronomer, I forget his name, but he's the only person who knows where planet Sumakai is. If I can bring him here, will you guys be able to program its location into my ship for me?" Corono asked.

"Actually, Aiwon is already on his way. The police station called him after I spoke to them. It seems the Super Galactic Patrol were suspecting you'd mistakenly come to the wrong planet." The guy told him. "They were wondering what you could have been doing here."

"Oh, okay then." Corono said.

He was directed to a waiting room to sit in while they fixed his ship. He was told that the damage was minor, and it would be fixed in no more than a half hour. Corono decided to spend this time thinking about Caulifla. He hadn't regretted letting her take the info watch, even if his own situation hadn't been too great. Hopefully the Super Galactic Patrol wouldn't mention his blunder to her or Scallio. He was pretty embarrassed about it. But he wondered how Caulifla's mission was going. Had she won her fight? Was she already back at their base on planet Flora, waiting impatiently for him to return? He sort of hoped not. They had gotten to know each other pretty well in terms of fighting styles and battle strategies, but Corono hadn't gotten to know Caulifla as well as he would have liked to at this point. She seemed amazing, and he still really wanted to be able to go out with her someday. Maybe he could when this was all over.

But even then, did he really have a chance with her? What if she liked Scallio more? Scallio was stronger than him. Or maybe Cut? No, Cut was taken. Nomu was a different species, and he liked to think that he had the advantage over him.

Of course, the one he was most worried about, as strange as it seemed, was Kale. It was obvious that the two were close. Corono thought that they were just close friends, but what if they weren't? What if they actually liked each other, like romantically? Sure, they were both girls, but still, Corono couldn't shake that feeling of insecurity from himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Excuse me, sir, but your ship is now ready."

Corono looked over to see a couple of mechanics standing there.

"Is the ship programmed with planet Sumakai as the destination?" Corono asked.

"Not yet. Aiwon only just arrived. He looks to speak with you." One of the mechanics answered.

"Okay." Corono responded.

Another inhabitant walked into the room and stuck his hand out for Corono to shake. "I'm Aiwon."

Corono shook his hand. "I was hoping you could program the location of planet Sumakai into my ship."

"Yes, I've been told such. The journey actually will not be very long for you, as that planet is fairly close to this one." Aiwon told him.

"Oh okay, that's good. I need to get there right away." Corono said.

He followed Aiwon back to the ship and watched as the inhabitant pushed a few buttons on the control panel of it. Within seconds, he stopped and turned to Corono.

"It's done." He said simply.

"Thanks!" Corono told him.

"It's my pleasure. I will do what is needed to help the Super Galactic Patrol." Aiwon responded. "After all, peace is threatened for the entire galaxy if criminals are allowed to roam free."

"Yeah, well, they won't roam free if I have anything to say about it." Corono declared.

"Good luck to you." Aiwon said, turning and walking away without a goodbye.

"It's safe for you to take off from here." One of the mechanics said.

The mechanic pushed a button, and Corono watched in amazement as the ceiling opened up so that his ship could launch without destroying anything.

"Oh yeah, before you go, I want to show you something." The same mechanic said. Corono followed him into his ship. The mechanic pointed to a button. "Push this, and the ship will lock up as soon as you exit. That way no one else can get into it. Then when you want to leave, there's a hand scanner on the side of the ship. It recognizes your hand, so it will open for you."

Come to think of it, Scallio had said something about locking the ship and a hand scanner, but Corono hadn't been doing a good job listening. Maybe Cabba was right all the times he told Corono not to fall asleep in class.

The mechanic pushed the button and exited the ship, with Corono following, and lead him to the side of it. The ship closed and locked itself. There, on the side of the ship, Corono could see the hand scanner. He placed his palm to it, and the ship opened up again.

"Thanks. I'll be more careful. Anyway, I've got to get going. See you!" Corono said.

Corono rushed into the ship and started it up, and the hatch instantly closed and he felt the ship lifting off the ground. He looked out the window and saw the inhabitants getting further and further away as the ship ascended into space once again.

Now that the time for battle truly was almost at hand, Corono began to get nervous. He had sort of put the danger out of his mind due to the whole ordeal he had just gone through, but now his insecurities were returning. He knew that Kogu had a sword. Corono couldn't regenerate his arms the way Cooler had done. Panic began to overtake him.

But he closed his eyes and once again employed the mental training he had practiced. There had been a portion of it which would help him calm down, remove panic, and focus on what he could do to win the inevitable battle. In a few minutes, Corono managed to get himself in better mental shape than he had been in before. So long as he fought wisely, he would have nothing to worry about.

It wasn't much longer before he could see planet Sumakai, the real one this time, looming below. Now he could sense multiple stronger power levels from the planet, and he saw the greenish looking color of the planet. Of course, he was able to pick out the one that would give even someone like him a hard time, and one that was vaguely familiar. He knew it was Kogu's, and he steered the ship to land somewhat close to there.

As the ship landed in a vastly unoccupied space, Corono pushed the button that the mechanic had showed him and exited the ship. It closed itself up, ensuring no one else would be able to steal it. Corono looked around, and instantly he spotted strange looking structures in the direction where he could feel what was presumably Kogu's energy coming from. He flew towards it, and as he came closer, he could feel other power levels as well.

He landed and entered the large structure. Inside, he could see various beings of various species doing various kinds of training. He could feel Kogu's energy a few rooms ahead, so he walked through in that direction. No one seemed to pay him any attention. The next room was huge, much bigger than the other rooms, and Corono had to stop to take a look at it.

"This is the arena." A voice suddenly said. Corono turned to see a muscular man who looked mostly like normal Saiyans do, but he was bald and had pointed ears. "Are you here to train?"

"No." Corono answered. "Not today, but I'd love to come here and train sometime in the future."

"Not a problem. We welcome new trainees anytime." The man said. "Just come and ask for me."

"What's your name?" Corono mused.

"Oh, silly me. My name is Rininju. I am in charge of this training facility." The man revealed.

"Okay. Well, right now, I'm actually looking for a swordsman with blue skin and orange hair-" Corono started, but a voice cut him off.

"You need look no further, boy."

Corono spun around to find Kogu suddenly walking towards him.

"Listen, this guy is a criminal, and it's kind of up to me to bring him in. That's why I don't have time to train right now." Corono told Rininju.

"Why don't we settle this here, boy? This arena will do nicely." Kogu challenged.

"Um, sir, is it okay for me to fight him here? I don't want to damage anything." Corono asked.

"Of course. This place is perfect for even the toughest battles. I'm honestly curious to see your skills." Rininju replied, stepping back and out of the way of the fight.

Without warning, Kogu rushed at Corono. He quickly dodged to the right before Kogu even threw a punch. Corono shot a ki blast at Kogu in order to give himself time to jump back. But he inadvertently stopped moving while doing that, and he felt a powerful kick strike him in the torso, knocking him back. Corono tried to make sure he landed on his feet, but as soon as he did, Kogu was able to rush in and punch him in the face.

Rather than trying to bounce back quickly, Corono propelled himself backwards even further and fired a few small ki blasts as he did. This was his common retreat maneuver. Corono used the extra second he had to power himself up to his Super Saiyan form.

Kogu raised his hand and charged a full power energy wave. As he fired it, Corono dodged while charging one of his own. After Kogu's blast passed by him harmlessly, Corono fired his own energy wave. Kogu jumped over it and charged at Corono again, only this time, Corono charged at him too. Corono threw a punch and Kogu threw a kick. When Corono's fist collided with Kogu's boot, the two began sort of a struggle to try to push the other back. After a while, Corono used his other hand to shoot a blast at Kogu, which connected. The blue skinned swordsman was flung backwards, and Corono charged in to do some more damage. He went in with a kick to Kogu's face, then did a few kicks on his torso. Corono then stepped closer and used both fists to pummel his opponent with rapid punches. At the end of it, Corono fired an energy wave and sent Kogu sailing towards the floor, the blast detonating when he hit it.

Corono took a moment to regain a small amount of energy as Kogu was climbing back to his feet. When the smoke cleared, it wasn't Kogu that Corono was surprised to see perfectly intact. The floor had not a scratch on it despite the explosion it had just suffered. Rininju wasn't kidding about this place being sturdy.

"You have a decent level of skill." Kogu said, now back on his feet. A smirk still adorned his face. "But will you survive the next round?"

That was when Kogu drew his sword. Corono struggled to keep his nervousness at bay. Closing his eyes could mean death right now, so he just tried to steel his nerves the old fashioned way.

"I can do this." Corono whispered to himself.

Kogu came flying at Corono, sword reared back and ready to swing. He swung the sword, and Corono dodged. Kogu swung it again, and Corono dodged a second time. The third swing sliced a couple of hairs off of Corono's head, and he jumped back. However, Kogu was upon him at once. He slashed and slashed and slashed, and Corono barely dodged them all. He was completely unable to counter or fight back, though. All he could think about was not being sliced by that blade.

It would be a good idea to gain some distance from him. But he needed to make sure he was able to stay away this time. Close combat was too risky right now. He would need to rely on his blasts to carry him through this, at least until he managed to knock the sword from Kogu's hand.

He performed his retreating maneuver again, jumping back and firing a short barrage of ki blasts. He quickly charged up a stronger blast volley and fired it at Kogu. The swordsman slashed away multiple blasts, but Corono kept firing more. As he watched Kogu flick away blast after blast with his sword, Corono got an idea.

He began to put less energy behind each of those blasts, but started to fire them more rapidly. Once he saw Kogu with his sword raised just the right way, he charged in and hit Kogu's arm as hard as he could. It was as he hoped, the sword went rocketing out of Kogu's hand. He then used a strong punch to knock Kogu away. Then he flew over to where Kogu went flying and kicked him higher into the air with both feet. Corono flew above Kogu and pounded him towards the ground with his hands pressed together. But before Kogu actually hit the ground, Corono charged down to him with both fists pointed towards him and rammed him. Kogu crashed to the ground, but somehow jumped up quickly enough to position himself just right so that his sword, which had still been in the air, would fall right back into its sheath.

Kogu's face adopted what looked to be a frustrated expression, but then the area around them began to quake. Corono realized that Kogu was trying to power up. His earrings and the necklace he wore, both of which Corono had failed to notice until now, began to glow. Kogu was powering up, but he was taking a long time. He appeared to be struggling.

Corono decided to put an end to this before Kogu could finish powering up. He quickly charged up a full power energy wave and fired it directly at Kogu. The beam impacted the swordsman, and though smoke was kicked up, Corono felt Kogu's energy drop significantly. When the smoke cleared, Kogu was on the ground, clearly weakened. Not wasting a beat, Corono took out the projectile restraints device that had been provided to him and quickly put them on Kogu's wrists, then did the same to his ankles. After that, Corono pulled him roughly to his feet.

"Amazing! You showed a tremendous amount of skill and technique!" Rininju suddenly spoke up.

"It wasn't easy." Corono admitted. "The sword really scared me."

"I could see that. And yet, you were resourceful enough to work around that fear and emerge victorious. You can do wonders for yourself by training here." Rininju said.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely be back here for that." Corono said smiling. It felt good to have his skills praised like that. "Anyway, I'm going to take this guy to where he needs to go, but I'll see you later. Thanks again for letting us use the room, Rininju!" Corono said, dragging Kogu along with him.

"It was my pleasure. And remember, you are welcome here any time!" Rininju called as Corono was leaving.

He made his way through the facility and back to his ship. He used his palm to open the ship back up and board it, taking Kogu with him. The destination for the planet where the holding pen would be was already programmed into the ship, so Corono set it to go there.

It felt like no time had passed at all before he landed on that planet. He exited the ship and flew to the holding pen with Kogu. When he got there, he was disappointed to see that both Buujin and Zangya had already been captured and were looking disgruntled. He had been the last one to finish after all. Honestly, this whole mission had been an embarrassment. He had wasted time going to the wrong planet and everything! Oh well, he supposed it could have been worse. At least now they were closer to getting all these blue guys back to jail. He pushed Kogu inside and then left, walking back to his ship.

Corono boarded his ship once again and set the destination to planet Flora. Now he just had to wait, rest up, and make sure everyone else was ready. Soon it would be time to take on the head honcho of these criminals, Bojack.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. I hope you guys liked this one, as it was tough to come up with what would happen in this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next time: Corono and his allies move to capture the fearsome Bojack!**


	16. Bojack

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, we've got a new chapter here. As you can see, it's a long one, but it's worth the read and I couldn't really split it up. In fact, I checked the word count. IT'S OVER 9,000! Sorry, I couldn't resist. Also, I want to say I am extremely grateful for the reviews, even if some constructive criticism was in order. All feedback is welcome. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars: Bojack Saga**

 **Chapter 16- Bojack**

Borigo sat and waited patiently for Bojack to come. He knew that Bojack secretly had been looking for a device which would override some of the technology from the Super Galactic Patrol. Cut had given him another device to jam it. When Bojack came, the idea was for Borigo to use his device to jam the one Bojack used, keeping him and the others trapped in the holding pen and leaving Bojack to deal with the Cut Crew and the other Saiyans alone.

It wasn't long before he heard the roar of a ship coming. He knew that Bido, Buujin, Kogu, and Zangya had all been captured already, so the person was probably Bojack. As he saw someone flying over, he could see that it was indeed his 'leader' coming to deactivate the holding pen.

"Oh good, you're here, boss!" Bido exclaimed as Bojack approached them.

"Of course I'm here. Did you really expect anything less from me?" Bojack challenged.

"No! Sorry boss." Bido quickly backpedaled.

"Never mind that, let's get you all out of here so we can take down those fools." Bojack said, raising his hand to activate the device.

But as he pushed it, the device did nothing. Borigo had already activated his own device to jam it.

"Sorry Bojack, but I can't let you do that." Borigo said.

"Huh? Borigo, what are you doing?" Bojack demanded.

"Ugh, you weak little traitor!" Zangya spat.

"I have to do this. It's the only way to see my family again, like you told me you would let me do, but never kept your word!" Borigo accused.

"Borigo, come now. Do you really doubt your leader?" Bojack asked.

"You aren't my leader. I was forced into this. I never wanted any part of this criminal lifestyle the rest of you lead!" Borigo declared.

"It seems we've had a traitor in our midst." Kogu said.

"Perhaps we should kill him when we're done with the others." Buujin suggested.

"Borigo, I…" Bojack trailed off.

"Cut told me that he would help me get back to my family on Earth if I helped put the rest of you behind bars. He knew you would come try to free the others, so he gave me a device to jam the one that you have." Borigo revealed.

For some reason, the mention of Cut seemed to spark interest in Bojack. "Did he now?"

"Yes. He told me that he would talk to the Super Galactic Patrol and help me get back home if I cooperated with him." Borigo told him.

"I can assure you, Cut is not nearly as genuine as he seems. And it just so happens that I have proof of this." Bojack said, pulling out his custom info watch. He pushed a few buttons on it before it projected a hologram of Frayi as well as Borigo's two sons. "This is surveillance from Earth that my info watch was able to hack into. It's old, but I honestly was hoping you would forget about your family so I wouldn't need to show you this. But you deserve to know the truth."

Bojack showed Borigo the footage.

….

 **\- At the base on planet Flora -**

"What the hell did you do to my spaceship?!" Scallio raged at Caulifla.

"It wasn't my fault! He got that sand-worm creature blood all over him and I couldn't get him to a shower. What was I supposed to do?" Caulifla argued. "Besides, you have so many spaceships. So what if one of them has dirty seats?"

Corono wished that Scallio wouldn't yell at her. He wanted to defend her, but yelling at Scallio would backfire just as much as his plan to find where planet Sumakai on his own did. But maybe he could take a softer approach.

"Come on, Scallio. I'm sure she didn't mean to get the seats dirty like that. We'll get it cleaned up as soon as we beat Bojack." Corono offered.

"I guess it's no use cryin' about it now." Scallio said. "Well, might as well call my brother and tell him we're ready for Bojack."

Scallio then picked up his info watch and used it to call Cut. His brother answered immediately.

"Hello, brother." Cut greeted with a smile.

"You seem happy." Scallio observed.

"It's just so nice to have my crew back with me." Cut responded. Corono could hear voices in the background but couldn't even tell who was who, let alone what they were saying.

"We're ready for y'all." Scallio said.

"Oh, okay then. I thought you were going to ask for help tracking down one of the other guys. You guys took a long time, like you were struggling or something." Cut said with a smirk.

"Corono here took his sweet time for some reason." Scallio told him.

"Oh yeah. I heard about that." Cut said offhandedly. He did? "Anyway, we'll be there."

…..

It wasn't long before Cut and his crew arrived. Corono could hear them bantering as they met Scallio and himself at the base.

"I'm not teasing you. I'm just surprised that after complaining about wanting to wear regular clothes constantly, you never changed out of that outfit the whole three months." Cut was saying.

"It's not my fault you never let me wear anything that doesn't say 'Cut Crew' on it and I only have this one outfit to wear." Lazuli argued.

"I had Nomu put that logo on at least eight of your outfits. You had a lot to wear." Cut said.

"I need some that don't say that." Lazuli insisted.

"Why? Don't you like being part of my crew?"

"What if I need to go undercover?"

"You… okay, you're right. But you still have plenty of outfits like that."

Lazuli sighed. "The truth is, I missed you, Cut."

The Saiyan smiled. "I missed you too."

"If you two are done, we need to go get Bojack." Scallio said.

"Okay. Borigo said that Bojack would be on planet Yosihanza right now. This place is said to have been completely taken over by criminals and renegades, but we're Super Saiyans. Bojack should be the only one we have to worry about." Cut explained.

"He's probably thinkin' that a criminal on a planet full of criminals wouldn't stand out." Scallio commented.

"Yep. Anyone who would come to arrest them would be overpowered for the simple fact that everyone there would attack at the same time. No wonder the Super Galactic Patrol wouldn't go get him themselves." Cut responded. "Of course, this won't be a problem for us. After I make an example of a few of them, no one else will try to interfere."

"The whole planet is full of hostiles?!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"Most of them are weak. Bojack should be the only one we'd need to worry about." Cut assured her. "Now, about him. He's sure to be more powerful than any of us. I've come up with a specific strategy for defeating him. Trust me, we'll need it. Just because he's outnumbered doesn't mean we'll automatically win. We need to be careful. Also, I have a lot more projectile restraints with me, probably enough to arrest a whole army, but we should only need one pair of them."

"Okay, so what is the strategy?" Caulifla asked.

"I already discussed it with Nomu and Lazuli, and I'll tell the rest of you when it comes time to do it. If you don't know what it is, you're less likely to give it away to Bojack during the fight." Cut told them.

"Really? You don't trust us?" Corono accused.

"Corono, I know you're a powerful fighter, and I'll need that power to help us win. But your little blunder has been all over the database on the info watch. How you managed to go to the wrong planet when I clearly told you where your targets would be at is honestly a mystery to me, but considering that, you should be able to see why I can't afford to take chances." Cut retorted.

"Wait, you went to the wrong planet, Corono?" Caulifla asked.

"No wonder he took so long." Scallio said.

"What a moron." Lazuli laughed.

"Oh man! Why did you tell them?" Corono whined.

"I tried not to but you were arguing with me." Cut said unapologetically.

Corono huffed and crossed his arms. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Corono. Everyone makes mistakes." Caulifla assured him. "I just can't imagine doing well on a planet that's literally full of enemies."

"It's okay, just relax. Do your emotional control thing. You know, like you told me when we first got arrested, remember? It'll be fine." Corono quickly snapped out of it to assure her.

"Thanks. Hey, I thought I was supposed to be helping you." Caulifla giggled.

"Oh yeah." Corono said, not knowing how to respond.

"Maybe we can help each other." Caulifla told him. Corono just smiled at her in response.

"Let's take my ship. It's pretty big, and people will be less likely to mess with us that way. They know my reputation." Cut told them.

Corono didn't argue with him this time.

…

Corono had never been inside of Cut's ship before. It was huge! And even better, it had a decent amount of food on it. He, Scallio, and Caulifla were able to eat to their hearts' content.

Corono had gotten to spend an extended period of time doing some emotional training with Caulifla, and he loved every minute of it. He could tell that it was helping them both, but he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Hey Corono, I wanted to talk to you about something." Caulifla said suddenly.

"What is it?" Corono inquired.

"I was looking through the info watch while I was on my way from defeating Buujin. I found out some interesting things about planet Namek, which is where Nomu comes from." Caulifla explained.

"Really?" Corono asked. Why should he care about a planet like that?

"They have these things called dragon balls. It says that if we collect all seven, we can have at least one wish granted. We might be able to use it to free Kale! Or find Cabba! Or both!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"That… would be awesome!" Corono said. "As soon as we take care of this Bojack guy, we can go there! You're really smart, Caulifla!" Corono complimented her.

"Aw, thanks Corono!" Caulifla said gratefully.

Corono had been about to impulsively confess his feelings for her when he felt the large energy signal that they were approaching. He could tell that planet Yosihanza was close. He turned and saw that the others were all standing and preparing to exit the ship. Outside the window, he could see that the ship was entering the planet's orbit.

"Okay, we're almost here. Remember, let me do the talking. And shooting." Cut instructed.

"Wait, I wanted to kill some people!" Lazuli protested.

"Last time you started killing, you couldn't stop yourself. You'll have to settle for a good fight later on." Cut told her.

The ship finished its descent onto the planet, and they were away from any signs of life. The hatch opened, and Cut lead the way out of the ship and immediately took to the air. Nomu and Lazuli were next, and Cut had stopped in the air to wait for everyone else. Scallio came out after that, and Corono and Caulifla came out after him, side by side. The air was hot on this planet, almost like a desert. Once the whole group had joined Cut in the air, he took off towards where they could feel Bojack's energy, and the others all followed him.

As they got closer to it and they approached other energy signals, it wasn't long before some of them met the group in the air. There were others who could fly, apparently.

"What are these pipsqueaks doing on this planet?" One of the random criminals said.

"We're here for Bojack." Cut said firmly. "And if you get in our way, you'll die."

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" The criminal taunted. "You really think you can take us on?"

"So you _do_ intend to stand in our way." Cut stated.

"Gee, did you figure that out all by yourself, or-" The criminal started to sneer.

But Cut blasted him into nothing before he could finish. The others seemed startled.

"Anyone else?" Cut challenged.

"Attack!" Another one foolishly yelled.

Cut fired a blast volley at the group which caused a huge explosion. The criminals all fell from the sky, dead. There had been another group of them behind the first one, but they stopped dead in their tracks.

"W-what a monster!" One of the others shouted.

"And they're all that strong?" Another stammered.

"We need to get out of here!" A third said.

The rest agreed with him, apparently. They immediately scattered.

With them gone, Cut continued to fly towards Bojack. Corono and the others followed. It wasn't long before they came upon the large, evil energy signal they were following. Corono tried to steel his nerves, as they were getting the best of him. This increased when Bojack himself came into view. Cut descended to the ground, and the rest followed suit. Corono reluctantly followed.

"Hehehe, what's this?" Bojack asked amusedly. His voice was deep, even deeper than Bido's was.

"Bojack, there isn't much to say. We have to defeat you." Cut said.

"Oh? You really think you can defeat me?" Bojack challenged.

"We know you're powerful. But it's six against one." Cut stated.

"Is it?" Bojack asked. Corono's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Zangya, Buujin, Bido, Borigo, and Kogu emerged from behind the rock formations around Bojack. A collective gasp escaped the group.

"What? That's impossible!" Cut said, pulling out his info watch. Looking at it, he saw that the holding pen he had set up surveillance on was empty.

"I'm sorry, did you think that Borigo would keep the rest of the crew all there?" Bojack asked. "He set them free so that we may ambush you. How does it feel to know your plan failed?"

Cut looked at Borigo. "But… what about your family? I wanted to help you get back to them-"

"My family is dead!" Borigo shouted suddenly, interrupting Cut. "They were murdered!"

"What? Oh no! I- I can help you find out who did it and make them pay." Cut offered frantically.

Bojack chuckled. "There's no need. The murderer is already here."

Bojack pulled out his custom info watch and summoned the same surveillance footage from Earth that he had shown to Borigo. Cut knew what was coming by now. He had been worried that this might happen. The footage showed a woman, presumably Frayi, and two teenage boys in front of what looked to be a beat up house. They all looked to be cowering in fear of something off screen. Then two teenagers stepped into view. One was clearly Lazuli, and the other had hair similar to hers, but black. The two pointed their fingers and fired blasts from them, killing the woman and two boys. Bojack stopped the footage after that.

"Did you think that I neglected to do proper research on our targets? It seems that this puts you and your friends in a rather compromising position." Bojack said smugly.

"Borigo… I didn't know..." Cut stammered.

"Maybe he didn't. Maybe he did." Bojack said to Borigo. "But I doubt he cares about your family. They are all willing to deny you the justice that you seek in order to serve their own agenda. They would have never tried to help you."

"Wait! You don't have to be like him..." Caulifla cried.

"I have no reason to trust any of you." Borigo said ruefully. "Bojack may not be a good man, but at least he isn't siding with my family's murderer."

"If I'm such a murderer, what does that make you?" Lazuli demanded. She wasn't helping things. "You think you haven't hurt people's families?"

Borigo looked stunned and angry. "I hurt as little people as I could!"

"If I'm a monster, then so are you. But if you really feel bad about it, I can help you see them again. In the afterlife." Lazuli finished darkly.

"How dare you! You won't get away with this!" Borigo roared.

After that, the scene became complete chaos. Borigo charged at Lazuli and the two engaged in a high speed exchange of punches and kicks. Cut made an attempt to intervene, but Kogu phased in front of him and the two began to fight. A sharpened rock was aimed at Cut while he was turned around, courtesy of Buujin's psychokinesis, but it was blasted to dust by Nomu. The two began trying to hit each other. Scallio tried to engage Kogu as well, but Bido grabbed him from behind. Scallio and Bido began to wrestle. Caulifla was watching the whole thing when she was forced to dodge a series of blasts by Zangya, after which they too began to fight. Caulifla, Scallio, and Corono simultaneously assumed their Super Saiyan forms. Corono looked determinedly at Bojack himself, deciding to take on the head honcho alone.

….

Corono charged and punched Bojack square in the gut, but the large man just stood there. A huge hand smacked him away, but Corono determinedly rebounded. This time, he aimed his punch at Bojack's face, but Bojack countered and punched Corono in the gut, then used his other hand to slam the young Saiyan into the ground. Corono struggled to get up. The fight was definitely not going to be easy.

…..

Borigo was more determined than ever to bring his family's murderer to justice. He fired a Trap Shooter at her. When Lazuli began to move away from the blasts, he charged her and kicked her in the face, after which the blasts hit her. He saw the smoke and thought he had won. However, he was suddenly kneed in the gut, and he doubled over in pain. He looked up just in time to see her kick him to the ground, landing gracefully a few feet from him. He struggled to get up, but she summoned a ki wave that moved along the ground towards Borigo. By the time he looked up it was too late. The energy hit him and a searing pain burned his flesh.

…...

Meanwhile, Caulifla struggled against Zangya. She apparently had the same thin wire attack that Buujin had. So far, Zangya's had only wrapped itself around her foot. Caulifla was able to throw a blast at Zangya, freeing herself. Caulifla then charged at the blue skinned woman and threw a kick. But Zangya blocked and retaliated with a punch. The two entered a physical high speed exchange, but Caulifla took control of the struggle, landing several hits on Zangya's face and torso. Caulifla prepared to do a roundhouse kick, but Zangya suddenly put her hands up.

"Don't move!" The female criminal shouted.

Instantly, Caulifla's body froze. Zangya punched her in the gut, then hit her twice in the face. The paralysis was still in effect when Zangya kicked her high into the air. Caulifla felt one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven powerful kicks land on her torso, and she felt like her ribs were broken. Zangya finished her Sky Zapper with one last kick that sent Caulifla slamming into the ground, and her hair faded to black. She had fallen to her base form.

….

Nomu dodged a sharpened rock that was being thrown at him, but another sliced into his arm. It did not matter, as he could regenerate. He focused on summoning his blasts and firing them, hoping to sneak around and hit Buujin with them while dodging the projectiles being thrown at him. At first, he had simply been using his blasts to try to block Buujin's psychic rock throws, but there were too many and the Namekian was getting nowhere. As he dodged, he saw the blast contact Buujin. Nomu stretched his arm and landed a long distance punch on the turban toting criminal, after which he grabbed him and threw him. Nomu then retracted his arm and charged a very powerful full power energy wave.

….

Scallio was surprised to find that he had met his match strength wise with Bido. The two had landed many punches on each other's faces, and both took some damage. They were at a stalemate. Scallio saw Bido rear his fist back for a punch, and instead, Scallio dropped to the ground and tripped Bido. The large blue behemoth fell, and Scallio hit him with an uppercut. Scallio then kicked Bido away and threw a full power energy blast volley at him.

…..

Cut knew that the fight had seriously high stakes, but he couldn't help but enjoy himself. Even as Kogu brandished his sword and sliced at Cut, he easily dodged. Well, not easily. He still was in his base form. He could tell that Kogu was holding back power, so Cut wouldn't show his true power either, not even the eighty percent he usually did. Cut used his armored forearm to block Kogu's sword, then used his other hand to punch Kogu's arm hard, knocking the sword away. Thinking quickly, Cut fired a large blast at the sword, which shattered it.

"That should even out the playing field a bit." Cut said, smirking.

Kogu began to summon a large amount of power. His earrings and the necklace around his neck began to glow. Cut waited, and watched as the swordsman's form bulked up and his skin turned from blue to a light green. Cut felt his power level increase as well, and now he felt that it was time to transform. He assumed his Super Saiyan form, and summoned his usual eighty percent of power. This should be sufficient to take care of Kogu.

…...

"What's the matter, boy? Are you finding that you are out of your league?" Bojack taunted to Corono, who was struggling to stand up.

"I… I will bring you down. You're a criminal!" Corono shouted.

"You believe me to be morally depraved, but what about those you align yourself with? Surely fighting on the side of a known murderer is not much better than what we have done." Bojack said, dodging a punch.

"I have no choice. All of us will go back to prison if I don't, and the others don't deserve it. You choose to do these things, and coerced Borigo to do the same!" Corono yelled as he attempted a barrage of kicks.

"The others don't deserve it? Are you sure? They aren't exactly morally sound either." Bojack said, blocking all of the kicks.

"What do you mean?" Corono demanded, throwing another punch.

"Do you think I haven't researched all of you? It's true that I have little information on you or the Saiyan girl, but the rest, well, they all have skeletons in their closets." Bojack revealed.

"You're lying!" Corono said, throwing more punches that Bojack was blocking.

"Nomu may not be aware of what happened while he was away on Namek and Cut was on Earth, but the surveillance cameras that I have access to caught everything. You know he sat and watched while those two killed people? He did so with a smile on his face. He even fought off a warrior who came to stop them." Bojack explained.

Corono had a hard time disputing that Cut might do something like that, but that was a long time ago.

"I researched his brother as well. How do you think Scallio came to live on planet Flora? Do you believe that he simply arrived and decided to protect the planet?" Bojack challenged.

"Scallio wouldn't do anything bad to that planet. He loves it!" Corono insisted.

"Did you know that he originally came there to coerce the inhabitants for food? That he threatened to kill them if they didn't provide it for him? That they were forced to give him food against their will for years? It was only when they refused to do so even in the face of death that things changed. Only after an invading force threatened his food supply did he protect the planet." Bojack said. "Of course, it was after that when he decided to continue protecting the planet, but he was willing to terrify the inhabitants of Flora to gain what he wanted."

"Even if it was true, Scallio's a good person now. I won't fall for your manipulation the way Borigo did!" Corono declared, attempting a combination of punches and kicks.

"And then we have Nomu, the supposedly kindhearted Namekian." Bojack continued.

"No way. There's no way that Nomu could have been bad. He's kind, loyal..." Corono started.

"Ah yes, loyal, even when his leader makes questionable decisions. Because those decisions were nothing compared to the tyranny of his previous leader. What was his name? Oh yes, Lord Slug." Bojack told him.

"Lord Slug?" Corono asked. He had never heard of him.

"Yes. He was a Super Namek. He was the most feared Namek in the cosmos. And Nomu was his strongest soldier, who followed his orders of destructive, murderous conquest without question. It wasn't until Slug met his match with the Super Saiyan Cut that this ceased. If you have any doubt, take a look at the ship that Cut uses. How would he come to obtain a ship so large, unless he destroyed Slug and used his ship, and his strongest soldier, as his own?" Bojack finished.

Corono stopped fighting to think for a moment. Cut's ship looked like it was built to house an army, much bigger than the crew that Cut traveled with. Nomu, the least violent warrior out of the six of them, had been a murderer. There was no denying it.

"As I said, we have no info on you or the girl, but I wouldn't be surprised if she is hiding something dark just like all the others. It seems you are the only perfect warrior of justice on this planet." Bojack said.

Corono was lost in his thoughts about what he had just heard when he felt an extremely powerful punch to his abdomen, followed by another to his face. He fell to the ground.

"Let this disappointment be the last thing you feel before you are crushed!" Bojack declared sadistically.

…..

Cut had not quite been prepared to deal with the powered up Kogu, and had to increase his own power to ninety percent. He knew he needed to save a bit for his plan for defeating Bojack, so he only wanted to use what he needed. He blocked an oncoming punch from Kogu and countered with three consecutive strikes to the swordsman's face, the last sending him flying upwards. Cut then flew to his location and backhanded him to the ground with his fist. As Kogu was slammed to the ground, Cut quickly descended and pulled out more projectile restraints, placing them on Kogu. He had stored way more of those than he needed in case this happened, but he had not yet had the chance to give the others any. He looked around to see who needed his help the most.

….

Borigo fought through the pain and got up. Lazuli was already flying towards him again. He flew towards her as well. Knowing she would go for a knee to his gut, he twisted his body around, deftly avoiding the knee, and then elbowed her in the face. He then threw several more punches at her face, and used his fist to slam her to the ground. He decided to use a technique he had sort of taught himself. Supposedly a Saiyan from a long time ago had used a similar attack, according to Bojack's research. When Lazuli hit the ground, Borigo concentrated his ki and brought two fingers upwards. Instantly, he was able to create a huge explosion where she had landed, which sent her flying back into the air, her body and clothes singed from the attack. He charged up a full power energy wave and fired it at her, but surprisingly, she recovered from his attack and dodged. She suddenly phased beside him and began to attack, but he countered and the two locked their hands together.

"You ruined my clothes!" Lazuli said threateningly.

"I'll ruin much more than that!" Borigo snarled back.

She surprised him again by jumping to the side, twisting her body, and slamming her knee into his back. He quickly spun around, ignoring the pain, and tried to punch her. But she placed her fist just to his side, so that when he turned, her fist crashed into his face. He felt her punch him in the gut, and before he could do anything, she was pummeling him with her fists. He tried to back away from her, but she kept advancing on him too quickly. Her assault wasn't even interrupted. He threw a punch, and she easily dodged, countering with a spinning kick that landed on his side and knocked him away. He steadied himself, but he saw a huge Super Ki Ball coming his way, and he had no chance to avoid it. The blast hit him head on, and he crumbled to the ground, landing on his stomach. He instantly felt his arms being pulled behind his back, and projectile restraints put on them. Surprisingly, the voice he heard was not Lazuli's.

"I'm sorry, Borigo. I really am." Cut said from above him. Borigo looked up to see the Saiyan with a regretful look on his face.

Borigo saw him fly away then, and he could do nothing except lie there, defeated. He had failed his family.

….

Nomu fired the large energy blast, which disintegrated the rocks that Buujin was throwing at him and continued on it's way to the criminal. Buujin shielded himself with a wall of rocks and sediment controlled by his psychokinesis, but the blast curved around. Nomu saw that Buujin had shielded himself from all sides, so he let his blast travel a ways away before curving back around. Nomu extended his arm to reach into a small opening that had been left in Buujin's defenses, and he grabbed the unsuspecting criminal. Nomu's arm slammed Buujin right through his wall and directly towards the blast, which was once again coming at him. The blast collided with Buujin, who took a lot of damage from it. Rather than retracting his arm, Nomu propelled the rest of his body towards Buujin, whom he was still holding. He extended his other arm towards Cut, who instantly noticed what he was doing and handed him some projectile restraints. Nomu quickly retracted that arm over to where Buujin was, putting the restraints on him. Having apprehended his opponent, he took a moment to regain some energy, which he knew he would need for Bojack.

…..

Caulifla didn't know how long she had been lying there. She was sure it was just a few minutes, but it felt like much longer. When she finally opened her eyes, she could see Zangya exchanging blows with Lazuli, who must have defeated Borigo. When they stopped, Caulifla could hear the exchange they had.

"Say, you seem like you could fit in here with us. Why don't you leave that Cut guy and join our crew?" Zangya proposed.

"Ha. No thanks." Lazuli replied coolly.

"Oh come on. We can even do some shopping-" Zangya started.

But she was suddenly hit by a full power energy wave. Caulifla looked in the direction where it came from and saw Cut with a rather sour expression on his face.

"That's for trying to take one of my crew members." He shouted.

He then phased over to where she was and punched Zangya in the face just as she got up. He then followed it up with several more punches before uppercutting her, and she fell to the ground.

"And that's for manipulating the inhabitants and security on that planet into attacking my brother while you pretended to be the victim." Cut finished, easily turning her over and putting restraints on her.

Caulifla then saw him turn, spot her, and walk over to her.

"I need you to get up. I have healing items, but I can't give them to you yet, or else my plan for defeating Bojack won't work." He said to her, flying away before she could respond.

She struggled, but finally managed to pull herself to her feet.

…..

Scallio used the small break he had to fly over and catch a pair of projectile restraints that Cut was throwing to him, and then he pocketed the small device and charged right back into the battle with Bido. He threw a blast which Bido dodged, but then Scallio phased behind him and kicked him. Scallio decided that he needed to put an end to this as soon as possible. So as Bido was flying away from the kick, Scallio phased to him again, surprising Bido by grabbing his huge arms and pinning them behind his back. Scallio barely managed to grab the device from his pocket with one hand while struggling to hold Bido's arms with the other. But in the end, he had successfully handcuffed Bido.

…

Corono knew he had to get up. But even if he did, what could he do against this guy? Bojack was too strong. It felt like when he fought Bido a while back, before he was able to go Super Saiyan. Wait a minute, he was able to do something then, wasn't he? Maybe he could use that same trick now.

Corono climbed back to his feet and summoned all of his remaining power. Bojack looked over, mild surprise and amusement washed over his face.

"So you still have some fight in you, eh?" He challenged.

Rather than bother replying, Corono flew straight over to him, charging up a powerful blast in his hand. He dodged the punch that Bojack threw, placed his hand directly in front of Bojack's eyes, and let the blast go. Bojack reeled back.

"Argh!" He cursed.

Corono then threw a powerful punch to Bojack's face, knocking him to the side. He then jumped up and kicked Bojack in the head, sending him to the other side. Bojack was too massive to be sent flying. Corono then flew quickly and charged behind Bojack, ramming his head into the large man's back.

"Ah! You little brat! You'll pay!" Bojack boomed.

Corono prepared himself to dodge the retaliatory attack that he knew was coming his way, but Bojack was kicked away by Scallio before he could do anything. Corono looked around and saw the others flying towards him, and in the distance, at least three of Bojack's henchmen lying on the ground in projectile restraints. Though Caulifla was being helped over there by Nomu. She looked to be in worse shape than the others.

"Alright!" Corono cried triumphantly. "Let's all attack him together, guys! He's going down!"

"Yeah, we'll need to push him, then he'll transform and show us his true power." Cut said.

"What?!" Corono gasped.

"Are you serious, bro? He can transform?" Scallio asked, also surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lazuli said, annoyed.

"His henchman was able to do it, so I'm absolutely sure he can too." Cut said ruefully. "But I planned for this. Bojack isn't the only one who's done research."

"Well, since you want me to transform, who am I to keep you waiting?" Bojack said menacingly.

His earrings and the necklace around his neck began to glow, much like he had seen Kogu's do. Bojack suddenly bulked up a bit, his skin went from blue to a light green, and his hair went from orange to red. The bulk up also ripped off his top, so he was shirtless now. His bandanna came off too. Somehow, it was quicker than Corono expected it to be.

And of course, his power level increased to where Corono had no idea how they would beat him.

"Well, I guess there's no more point in me hiding my true power either." Cut said, powering up to his full power. "Let's attack him all at once!"

Cut then charged at Bojack, throwing a barrage of punches at him. Nomu, Lazuli, and Scallio did the same. None had any effect on him. Watching it reminded Corono of their last encounter with Broly. He looked over to see Caulifla, who looked too hurt to go for an attack. Corono knew he should have joined the others, but he found himself drifting towards her, sort of wanting to guard her in case Bojack decided to attack her. He also wanted to heal her somehow, though he knew that Cut was the only one of them who had healing items.

The sound of a massive shock-wave caused Corono to direct his attention back to the fight, and he saw that Bojack had easily blown all of his attackers away. The warriors all regrouped on the ground, seemingly ready to go at it again. But they stopped as Bojack extended his arms and began charging massive energy in each hand.

"It's really too bad that you have all come all the way here and tried so hard, just to be killed. But look on the bright side, at least you'll be out of your misery. Hahaha!" Bojack sneered, preparing to fire his enormous Galaxy Buster.

"We're dead if we don't do something. We all need to fire at him at once!" Cut directed. "Corono! Caulifla! We need you for this!"

Corono saw Caulifla pull herself into the air and make her way over to the others, so Corono did the same. Once they got there, Corono summoned as much power as he could muster, and he could see the others doing it too.

"Scallio, don't use all of your power for this. We need to create a shield to reduce damage in case he overpowers us all with this." Cut whispered. "We should get in front."

"Okay, bro. But I hope you know what you're doin'." Scallio said, coming to his side.

Corono was getting there just as Cut was saying that. "There's no way he can overpower all six of us."

Cut turned to him. "He can. You should probably stay in the back with Caulifla. We'll be able to reduce the damage his attack is doing, but we can't stop it. But we'll make sure everyone survives."

"But we have to at least try!" Caulifla said.

"I know. But you sense the power behind that attack, right?" Cut contested.

Corono could sense it. It was crazy, it dwarfed anything they could put out. It seemed like Cut would barely be able to make sure they all survived the attack.

"Nomu. Lazuli. I need you guys to get behind me." Cut said.

Corono took his position in the back, next to Caulifla. He looked over at her. She looked weary, but she stood her ground and gathered her energy, and she took her Super Saiyan form once again. Suddenly she looked over at Corono. She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, everyone in position?" Cut asked the small group. He and Scallio were in the front, Nomu and Lazuli stood next to each other behind them, and Corono and Caulifla were in the back. The rows were spaced out in such a way that they could all fire the blasts, but Cut and Scallio were at the head of the group. Corono began to gather up a full power energy wave with both hands.

With a triumphant yell, Bojack let his enormous blast go sailing directly towards the group. Cut released his own full power energy wave, using both hands. Corono released his as well, and the other four all did the same. Bojack's blast collided with the six smaller ones and a beam struggle instantly ensued. The six beams melted into one, but Bojack's attack was stronger still. Corono could feel the power being pushed back towards them.

"Corono, give it everything you've got!" Caulifla shouted the encouragement from beside him.

She suddenly poured all of her own energy into the blast. Corono searched deep within himself and gathered every last ounce of ki that he had, and poured most of that into the blast as well. Scallio put more power into the blast too, and the energy began to shift towards Bojack. Corono could barely make it out, but Bojack was gritting his teeth.

"Pitiful fools, thinking you can overpower me. I am Lord Bojack!" The hulking criminal yelled, pouring more of his own energy into his blast.

Instantly, the energy went sailing back towards Corono and the others. He was using everything he had. There really was no way for them to win this.

"Okay, Scallio. We need to put up our barriers. Ready?" Cut announced.

"As I'll ever be. Hope this ain't gonna kill us!" Scallio replied.

Two barriers, one inside of the other, formed around all six of them as the energy rocketed towards them. Corono could only helplessly brace himself for impact as the energy collided with the outside barrier. An explosion suddenly rocked the area, and Corono felt himself be violently blown backwards. His head slammed into a building and he fell face first onto the ground, a cloud of smoke now covering the area.

It took him a minute or two to manage to pick himself up. When he did, he looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be in rough shape. Though, amazingly, every Saiyan, including himself, remained in Super Saiyan form. Cut was pulling out a small device, which he threw onto the ground, and it made a small explosion. A container appeared, and he opened it to reveal six senzu beans, like the ones he had back at the prison. Corono saw Cut eat one, then move over to Lazuli, who was having trouble getting up, and give her one. He was walking over to Scallio when Corono decided to approach him. When he did, Cut turned to him and wordlessly handed him two beans. Corono looked at him, confused.

"Give one to Caulifla." Cut answered the unasked question, then walked away to give beans to Scallio and Nomu.

Wasting no time, Corono moved over to Caulifla, who was bloody and almost unconscious. Corono quickly tilted her head and put a bean in her mouth, immediately feeling awkward for feeding her. But before he could worry too much, she sprang up and hugged him.

"Thanks, Corono." She whispered gratefully. Corono blushed at the contact. But he felt one of his ribs protest, and he yelped and flinched involuntarily. Caulifla noticed. "Oh, sorry. I thought you'd eaten your bean already."

"It's fine." Corono quickly assured her. The pain would be worth it for her to hug him again. He quickly ate his senzu bean, and immediately his body healed and his energy was restored.

"Alright, if we're all healed up, let's carry out this plan and defeat Bojack." Cut said.

"Hold on." Corono contested darkly. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Cut asked.

"You let innocent people on Earth get killed and did nothing about it?" Corono demanded.

"I saved whoever I could. But there were many I could not." Cut said.

"I heard you enjoyed watching them get killed. You smiled when you saw it happen." Corono said.

"Well… I had no inclination to care about them. But so what? I saved some people! What does it matter if I didn't crouch in sympathy when they were killed?" Cut argued.

"Yeah. At least he helped some people out." Scallio defended.

"And you!" Corono turned on him. "You used to terrorize planet Flora when you first got there so they would give you food!"

"But he was starving! What choice did he have?" Cut exclaimed.

"And you." Corono said, turning to Nomu. "I thought you were the good one. But you killed countless people and worked for some Namekian tyrant?!"

"I feel shame for that each and every day." Nomu admitted.

"As you should!" Corono chastised.

"Let me ask you something, Corono." Cut started. "Have you ever had your parents murdered right in front of you and suddenly not know how you would survive? Have you ever had a powerful enemy terrorize your galaxy and need to make some tough decisions to try to deal with them? Have you ever gone hungry for days? Have you ever been kidnapped by an evil scientist and turned into some mechanical experiment against your will? Have you ever been kidnapped by an enemy who could kill you and you had no hope of defeating? Or is it that up until you came to this universe, you've lived a perfectly normal, sheltered life, devoid of serious hardships like those?"

"Hardships don't excuse-" Corono was cut off.

"Easy for you to say! You've had it easy!" Lazuli yelled at him.

"Caulifla, you know what I'm talking about, right?" Corono asked.

"Corono, I..." Caulifla trailed off ominously.

"Huh?" Corono questioned.

But she looked down in shame. "Before I came to your school, I was the leader of a gang. We didn't kill anyone or anything, but we liked to beat people up and steal their money. We did it because we were strong, and we could, and it felt good. But people were scared of me, and I wanted to have people that respected me out of genuinely liking me, and I couldn't get that. That's why when I moved, I decided to leave that life behind. And after getting our butts kicked in this universe, I feel really bad that I put people through that kind of thing."

"Ah, and there it is." Bojack said, suddenly joining in on the conversation. The group looked up at him, getting on guard. "How interesting that the warriors trying to bring me in aren't angels themselves."

Corono was shocked. Caulifla? A gang leader? How could she… No. She had learned from her mistakes and had changed, and was now trying to do better.

"It's okay, Caulifla. You've changed since then, and now you're trying to do good." Corono told her supportively.

"So are the rest of us." Cut interjected. "So how about we get back to bringing him in and discuss this later?"

Corono sighed. "Fine. What do you want us to do?"

"Well, we lost the struggle, but that was part of my plan to make him reduce some of his energy." Cut started. "Now he should be a bit easier to take down."

"Who gave you the crazy idea to purposely let him blast us all?" Corono asked incredulously.

"Funny story, Corono. You did. Remember?" Cut said with a smirk.

Corono suddenly remembered his earlier fight. Getting Cut to use up his energy was the strategy he had used. Corono scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah."

"Nomu, engage him. I'll need Caulifla to back you up. But use mostly your style of fighting, as in distance, okay? I'll tell the rest of you the plan." Cut said, flying away with Lazuli following him.

Corono wanted to argue that Caulifla shouldn't go and fight him without the rest of them, but he was still shocked at what she had told him. He saw Scallio shrug and take off after his brother, so Corono decided to do the same. It was less than thirty seconds before Cut and the others landed.

"Okay, so we have those two distracting him so that he won't hear our plan. Once I tell you guys the plan, we'll have them come back. Scallio, I'll need you to charge in and take him head on. Lazuli will back you up, but the idea is to keep his focus on you. You'll do him some damage, but Lazuli will try to hit him hard where it'll do the most damage. She's good at that. Now, he'll eventually overpower you both, but that's okay. Just keep it up for as long as you can without getting seriously injured." Cut explained.

"Wait, you want us to go get stomped?!" Lazuli protested.

"Of course not. If you have any trouble retreating, I'll have Nomu and Caulifla help get you two away." Cut said. "Corono and I will take care of the rest."

Lazuli nodded, and she and Scallio charged over to Bojack, while Cut and Corono followed, but stayed a little ways back from the battle. It wasn't long before Caulifla and Nomu made their way over. Corono was relieved to see that Caulifla didn't look to be seriously injured.

"Alright, Caulifla, we'll need you to be the lookout. If Scallio or Lazuli are trying to retreat and can't get away from Bojack, help them. Please don't engage him unless either that happens or he comes over here." Cut instructed her, and he handed her something. Probably more projectile restraints. "For now, you'll guard us."

Caulifla just nodded.

Cut turned to Corono. "That punching move that you used on planet Meicon, can you do it again, provided that you have some time to charge it up? That's what will bring him down."

Corono's eyes widened. Cut needed him. Cut was counting on him. Cut trusted him. He figured that Cut would want all the glory and heroism for himself.

"The Flowing Fist you mean? Yeah, I can." Corono affirmed.

"Good. Nomu will provide you with some extra energy. Caulifla might be able to as well, depending on whether or not she needs to act before it's time to use it. Now, don't fire it until the time is right. I'm going to hit him with my strongest attack first to weaken him." Cut said, stretching his hands out in front of him and bringing them together, beginning to charge up energy. "Scallio and Lazuli are trying to deal damage to him, but their main objective is to do so while they keep him busy long enough for us to get our attacks charged."

Nomu came to stand between Corono and Cut, and he stretched a hand out towards each of them. Instantly, Corono could feel the energy flowing into his body, and that prompted him to start charging up his own energy.

"I will give you both as much energy as I can." Nomu told the two Saiyans.

As Corono tried to concentrate on charging up his energy, he could see Scallio looking a little banged up, but trying to continue.

"Get back here!" He heard Bojack yell.

Corono heard two or three hard punches before he looked up, just in time to see Bojack grab Scallio and punch him in the face, then turn upside down and kick him down to the ground. A sneak attack from Lazuli to Bojack's back allowed Scallio to recover and continue the battle.

"I'm almost finish charging. He'll have no time to interfere at this point." Cut said, rising into the air. "Caulifla, you can give him your energy now."

Corono suddenly felt Caulifla's hand on his arm. The feeling that came through him was amazing. He wasn't sure if it was the massive amount of energy she had given him, or simply the effect of her touch. But it made him feel like he could do anything.

And what happened next was even more amazing. Caulifla leaned into him to give him words of encouragement.

"You can do it, Corono." She whispered. But then, Corono felt a soft pair of lips kiss his cheek, and he was pretty sure his whole face turned red as a tomato.

Caulifla had kissed him!

Corono smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled, he was pretty sure. Before too long, though, his attention was diverted. It seemed Cut was ready to fire his attack. Corono could indeed sense a massive amount of energy behind it.

"All right, clear the area!" Cut said in a commanding tone, looking to where his brother and his mate were fighting Bojack.

But Scallio had just been thrown into Lazuli, and the two of them crumbled to the ground. Nomu stretched his arms and quickly grabbed both of them, one in each hand, and pulled them back towards Corono and the others. Of course, Bojack tried to give chase by charging over to the group, but that was the opportunity that Cut was waiting for. He had a clear shot.

"Shining Explosion!" Cut shouted.

The beam that fired from his hands to Bojack appeared to be very small, but when it hit, it created a massive explosion which rocked the entire area. The force of the attack created strong winds that blew the others back, and they all used their arms to shield themselves from the flying dust and debris. Corono struggled not to lose the energy he had summoned.

Once the strong winds had died down, there was nothing but a cloud of dust. Corono could sense that Bojack had been weakened, but he wasn't yet down for the count. He wondered if he should perform his attack now or wait until the dust settled.

Almost as if on cue, he heard a command from Cut. "Corono, do it now!"

Corono didn't need to see where Bojack was to hit him with the attack, as he could sense the criminal's energy. So Corono used the huge amount of energy he had gathered to fire a strong full power energy wave behind him, and he did this in the way that would propel him forward, towards where he knew Bojack was.

Corono reared his fist back, and he concentrated. Soon enough, he felt all of the energy being transferred into his fist. It seemed that he was catching Bojack completely off guard, as his energy wasn't moving. When Corono inevitably reached him, he could see the look of shock on Bojack's face. Corono brought his energy infused fist forward, and rather than hitting his face, the punch landed square in the middle of Bojack's chest. The power of the blow created a second explosion before the dust from the first was even settled. He could see Bojack go sailing backwards and out of sight, which the dust and smoke had limited. Corono sensed some other movement through the dust, but didn't immediately focus on what it was. Satisfied, Corono powered down to his base form and tried to regain his energy.

It took a good minute or two for the dust to clear. When it did, Corono saw something that made him smile. Bojack was lying on the ground, handcuffed by projectile restraints. And standing just above him was Caulifla, a triumphant smile on her face. She had put the restraints on him.

"Yeah! We did it!" Corono shouted cheerfully.

"We did it together!" Caulifla declared, coming over to hug him. She had dropped to her base form as well.

Corono looked over to where Cut and Nomu were. Cut gave him a smirk and a thumbs up. He had dropped to his base form too. His plan had worked perfectly.

"That plan of yours wasn't too bad, little bro." Scallio said weakly. He seemed to have taken the most damage, lying on the ground in his base form.

"Yeah. Him unexpectedly having all of his henchman to help him did make things more complicated, but in the end, we were still able to implement it." Cut responded, moving to help his brother. "My ship has more than one healing chamber. As soon as the Super Galactic Patrol get here, we can get you into one."

Cut then pulled out his info watch and called Commander Chauff. Luckily, he answered.

"We have them. If you land right on our position, there are no criminals here besides Bojack and his followers. So you should be able to arrest them with no problem." Cut said.

"Fine." That was all Corono heard from the info watch before the connection was severed.

Corono saw Caulifla looking nervous. It seemed like she wanted to say something to him.

"Corono..." She started. "I hope you don't think any less of me because of what I told you I did in my past."

"No, of course I don't think less of you. In fact, I think you're amazing! I mean, you're obviously pretty tough and strong willed, but you also learned and changed from what you were. And you're beautiful, and level headed, and I'm so glad that you've been by my side for all this time and I just wanted to say I..." Corono trailed off after his rambling.

He was trying to finally tell her how he felt. He figured that it was time. But he was nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way? What would happen to their friendship? But she probably knew already by now, and if he didn't, she would think he was a wimp. He was no wimp. He needed to just go for it.

He closed his eyes and suddenly leaned forward, trying to kiss her. But he felt her hand push on his chest, and his heart sank. There was no telling how much damage he had just done to their friendship. But when he forced his eyes open, he saw her smiling, then she leaned in and their lips connected.

The feeling was just… magical. He couldn't believe he was kissing Caulifla. He couldn't even think about anything else. She pulled away after a bit.

"You were going to headbutt me by accident." Caulifla laughed, explaining why she initially pushed him away.

"So… does this mean… you'll… go out with me?" Corono stumbled, still dazed and ecstatic from the kiss.

"Yes. I'd love to go out with you, Corono! Whatever challenges we need to face, we'll face them together!" Caulifla answered.

Corono felt immense joy wash over him. He couldn't believe that he actually was now officially going out with Caulifla, the girl he'd had a crush on ever since he met her.

Not too long after that, the Super Galactic Patrol showed up. Their ship descended onto the scene, and Corono watched as the men rounded up all of the still restrained criminals. They put additional ones on Bojack just to be safe.

"I'll admit, you lot didn't do too badly with catching these guys." Commander Chauff stated, walking up to the group.

"We try." Cut answered. "So, we're free to go, right?"

"Yeah, the six of you are all free. But your other friend can't be released until you show us who this 'real killer' guy is." Chauff answered.

"Yeah, well that's their problem." Cut said.

As the Super Galactic Patrol made their exit, Corono felt slight anger about the situation with Kale. He resolved to find Broly and bring him in no matter what.

"Okay, let's get you to the healing chamber, Scallio." Cut said, helping him up. "Nomu, help me with him."

As Corono watched Cut and Nomu carry Scallio through the air and back to his ship, Caulifla took his hand. He smiled, and together they flew to Cut's ship hand-in-hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lazuli snort crankily and take to the sky behind the rest of them.

…..

 **\- On Planet Totokama, minutes after arriving back home -**

"I feel like I didn't do the right thing, Nomu." Cut said, looking down.

"What do you mean?" Nomu asked.

"I don't think I should have sent my brother and Lazuli out there like that." Cut answered.

"There was no other way. Besides, they are safe now, and you always had a plan to keep them that way." Nomu told him.

"I know but… I just don't want to be one of those tyrannical leaders that send their workers out to die, you know?" Cut said.

Nomu fixed him with a serious expression. "Cut, I mean this with the utmost sincerity. You will always, always be a better leader than Lord Slug ever was. Your leadership won our battle today. You mustn't doubt it."

Cut smiled. "Thanks Nomu."

But the Namekian suddenly looked down with a worried expression. This, in turn, worried his friend.

"What's wrong?" Cut asked. "You know there's no such thing as speaking out of turn as far as we're concerned, right?"

"I know, but… I realized that I neglected to give you some important information." Nomu said.

"What is it?" Cut pressed.

"As you know, a Namekian's hearing capabilities are far beyond those of Saiyans and most other beings." Nomu started. "While we were on our way to apprehend Bojack, I overheard a conversation between Corono and Caulifla. She was somehow able to discover the existence and nature of the Namekian dragon balls. I believe they are now looking to use them for themselves."

Before Cut had a chance to react, a new voice cut in.

"What? Those idiots can't have them. They're ours!" Lazuli came in, shouting.

"I know. I won't let them do it." Cut assured her. "Nomu, do you think there's any chance they'll be talked down?"

"It seems unlikely, I'm afraid." Nomu said.

"And we were getting along so well. Listen, we'll talk to them tomorrow. I doubt they'll make it there in one day." Cut said ruefully.

…

 **\- On the luxury planet -**

Corono felt like he was in heaven, despite the messes that he still needed to clean up. Here he was, going out with the most amazing girl he'd ever met, and as if that weren't enough, he was eating delicious food and being treated by very hospitable inhabitants of this planet. Scallio had taken them to this planet, and the Violet Rose club, and he asked for Albedio and Pedic. The two had come and introduced themselves to Corono and Caulifla and proceeded to treat the three of them like royalty. They must have had connections, because the rest of the people there were doing the same. And despite the massive amount of food they were all eating, everything was on the house. It seemed they were grateful to Scallio for removing a criminal from their scene, especially one who liked to pose as a damsel in distress.

Of course, the night had taken an unexpected turn, though it wasn't necessarily bad.

"Man, why can't all of the seventh universe be like this?" Corono said happily.

"I know. This is awesome!" Caulifla agreed.

"These guys know what they're doin' when it comes to havin' fun!" Scallio said.

"I feel kind of bad eating all this food, though." Corono admitted.

"Hey man, don't sweat it!" Albedio told them. "We know Saiyans eat a lot since we've had them before. But we've got you covered."

"You've had Saiyans come here before? That's surprising considering there aren't too many here." Caulifla expressed.

"Yeah, but a young dude came through here a little bit ago. He seemed like he was lost, and he was too frantic to have fun. My guys told me about him." Albedio said.

"What was his name again?" Pedic asked him. Albedio thought.

"It was something like… Cam or… Cap or.. Cabba! Yeah, that was his name, Cabba."

 **Author's Notes- Well, that's the end of the chapter (finally). I know that was a lot of fighting, but I had a lot to cover. I tried to give every character some time to shine, I hope I did a good job. You can probably guess what the next chapter is about, though I'm still coming up with a few things. As always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: What's been happening to Cabba this whole time? Will he and Corono ever be reunited?**


	17. Cabba

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I finally completed a new chapter! It was challenging to switch gears like this, and my schedule has gotten cramped, but here it is. This one explains what's been happening to Cabba this whole time. Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OCs.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 17- Cabba**

 _\- Previously -_

 _Caulifla and Cabba both simultaneously fired blasts at the intruder. It did nothing but get his attention. With another maniacal cackle, the large Saiyan charged away from Corono and directly towards Cabba. Corono watched the intruder grab his brother by the head (as the intruder's hand was bigger than Cabba's head), charge to the opposite wall, crash through it and throw Cabba away towards the planet they had been looking at earlier. With a scream of terror, Cabba went sailing towards the planet and out of sight._

" _Oh no! Cabba!" Corono shrieked._

 _His brother… he was pretty close to the planet he was thrown towards, so there was a good chance he survived. But Corono still worried about him._

' _Please let him be okay.' He thought._

\- Now -

Pain exploded on the back of his head as Cabba went sailing backwards and could do nothing to stop his body from doing so. He saw that he had been thrown out of the vessel they had been traveling in, pieces of the formerly invisible wall protruding from another hole that was made in it. Cabba felt himself falling… falling…

Fear and panic should have set in, but he was still in too much shock and pain to feel those things right now. He wasn't sure if it was the lingering effect of the trauma to his head or the shock, but Cabba felt himself getting sleepy. Pretty soon, he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

….

His eyes opened slowly and clumsily. At first, his vision was blurry, but then it began to come into focus.

"He's waking up!" Someone shouted. Cabba didn't recognize their voice, or any others among the murmur that he was becoming aware of.

He was able to make out a few people who were staring at him on the ground. The people were orange skinned and all had yellowish, orange hair that was lighter than their skin. Well, two of them did, at least. Those were all he could see right now. Cabba began to sit up, and did so without any injuries preventing him. He looked around.

"W-where am I?" He asked somewhat timidly.

"Uh… you're in the middle of the street." One guy answered.

"Duh! He came from outer space. He obviously wants to know what planet this is." The other guy said.

"Oh! Well, you've crash landed on Zaitekos, the luxury planet." The first guy said. "My name is Pedic."

"And I'm Albedio." The other one told him.

"Albedio and Pedic… wait… my brother! Where is my brother!" Cabba shouted in a panic. "And the others! And that murderer! He killed Kale's parents and attacked the rest of us! Where are they?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. Someone attacked you and your brother?" Albedio asked.

"Yes, and some others who were with us. I need to find him." Cabba said, calming slightly, but panic still evident in his voice.

"Okay, we'll find them, but for now, why don't you come in and have something to eat? We've got the best food in the cosmos around here-" Pedic started, but Cabba cut him off.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't have time. I need to find them." Cabba said.

"I know. But you were out for a while when we found you. At least let us give you something to eat, then you can be on your way." Albedio said.

Cabba knew that he would need some food in him if he was going to do anything about the situation he was facing, so he relented. "Fine."

The young Saiyan reluctantly allowed the strangers to lead him to a building that had a sign on it. The Violet Rose club, it said. Cabba followed Albedio and Pedic into the fancy venue. The decorations around the place seemed like they were top notch. It was likely busy during night hours, but right now it looked almost empty. Pretty soon, the three of them came to a table and Pedic pulled out a chair.

"You can sit here, we'll get you some food." Albedio told him.

"Thank you. I don't know you two, but you're both very kind." Cabba told them gratefully.

It wasn't long before they brought out a portion of food, and Cabba ate it up right away.

"Wow! That was fast! Do you want some more?" Pedic asked.

"Yes, please!" Cabba said. The food was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted!

Albedio and Pedic ended up bringing him fifty more portions like the first one he'd eaten, and Cabba ate them all. The two of them started at him in shock. They probably weren't familiar with a Saiyan's eating habits.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eat all of your food..." Cabba said shamefully.

"No, it's cool. It's just that I've never seen anyone eat nearly as much as you just did." Albedio said.

"Oh yeah. I'm a Saiyan, and Saiyans have a greatly increased appetite compared to other species." Cabba explained.

"Saiyans? I've heard of them. I've heard that they're supposed to be incredibly strong." Pedic mentioned.

"Oh, Cabba! There you are." A slightly familiar female voice said. Cabba turned to the speaker.

"Vados? Where have you been!" He demanded angrily.

"Whoa dude, calm down!" Albedio said, seemingly trying to deescalate the situation.

"She was supposed to be our guide! We came here from another universe, and she left us for that evil Saiyan to attack us. My friend's parents even got killed!"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I needed to attend to Lord Champa for a bit. Where are the others?" Vados asked. She didn't sound like she was that sorry, or that she even cared that much.

"I don't know! We got separated!" Cabba shouted.

"I can take you back to the sixth universe if you'd like, but I'm afraid there's no way for me to find the others." Vados explained.

"But I can't go without my brother!" Cabba insisted.

"Cabba, I understand that this is upsetting, but perhaps if we go back to your universe we can come back with some help-" Vados started.

"What kind of help could we get to find my brother when he's stranded in another universe?!" Cabba cut her off. Tears were starting to form in the young Saiyan's eyes.

"If you stay here, you'll be stuck with no way of traveling. If you come back, we might be able to return with a search party. I understand that a search party for an entire universe is somewhat of a stretch, but it will be much better than trying to look for him on your own." Vados explained.

Cabba closed his eyes and tried to think about the situation rationally. He would have more luck if he had someone who was good with searching for missing people, as he himself had no clue how to go about it. He hated to leave his brother and his new friends here, but this was likely the best way he could help them.

"Okay, fine. I'll go back, but can I have your word that you will return me here to look for my brother?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, you have my word. Just come back to me when you have your search party ready." Vados told him.

"But how will I call you?" Cabba asked.

"Just close your eyes and say my name. I'll come." Vados assured him.

"Okay, then. I guess I'm ready to go back." Cabba relented. He still didn't feel right about leaving his brother, but there really was nothing he could do for him right now.

A bright light seemed to engulf both Vados and Cabba. When the light faded, they were back in a similar vessel that they had been traveling in earlier.

"We are back in the sixth universe. It will be a few minutes before we make it back to Sadala though." Vados informed him.

Cabba sat in silence, wondering what he was supposed to tell his parents when he got home. He felt more tears forming in his eyes. He still couldn't believe this was happening. It was all so unreal.

….

When Cabba got home, Vados accompanied him, and thankfully, she was the one to deliver the news of Corono's disappearance to his parents. They were equally as distraught as Cabba, and told him that he would be able to be excused from going to school until he could successfully find a search party, go back into the seventh universe, and bring his brother home. They tried their best to support and console him, but neither Cabba nor his parents could be consoled in a situation like this.

Cabba immediately got to work with finding a search party. He posted his story all over the online database that Sadala had. He got a few replies from people expressing their sympathies, and a few disgusting ones joking about it. But no one seemed to have any good advice about the search party.

It was about a two months later when Cabba's quest took a turn.

"Cabba!" His mother called. Cabba came out of his room and saw his mother at the bottom of the stairs. "Someone is here who can help you bring your brother home."

Cabba smiled and ran down the stairs, excited that he was finally getting what he needed. He came into the kitchen and saw someone he hadn't been expecting: the humanitarian named Frost.

"Hello Cabba. I've heard that your brother is stranded in another universe and you need help to bring him home." Frost immediately said.

But Cabba was starstruck. "F-Frost, y-you're… h-here…. I can't believe it! Such a great hero wants to help someone like me!"

"Yes, I would like to help you, and I might have the necessary tools to get you back to the universe where your brother is in. You see, I am good friends with a scientist who can most likely get us there. But there's one problem. There's a band of space pirates that are in possession of dangerous technology. I shudder to think what they might do with it if they ever successfully build their weapons of mass destruction. That same technology will most certainly allow us to enter the other universe and retrieve your brother." Frost explained. "I will be going to stop them along with my team, but there are just so many of them, I'm not sure we will be able to retrieve all of the technology. If we had only a little more help we could be sure, but right now, all we can do is hope for the best."

If only Frost had a little more help, Cabba thought.

"Wait, what if I went with you?" Cabba offered.

"Oh no, this is too dangerous for most people. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." Frost said.

"Please. I know I can help!" Cabba insisted.

"I… well okay, but we need to be very careful." Frost agreed.

"Yes! We'll snatch that tech from those guys and get my brother back home!" Cabba declared happily.

"Cabba, are you sure you will be alright?" His mother asked worriedly.

"Of course, Mom. I have ki control, so most weapons can't hurt me." Cabba answered, determined to be able to go with Frost.

"Okay, but please come back safe." His mother relented.

"We can go tomorrow. This operation won't take more than a day or two." Frost said.

 **\- The Next Day -**

"Wow, I can't believe I am helping Frost, _the_ Frost, catch some space pirates!" Cabba exclaimed.

"Well, it will be an honor to fight alongside you, Cabba." Frost told him.

"Thank you. I can't wait to tell Corono about this. He'll be so impressed! Actually, come to think of it, he'll probably be a bit jealous, actually." Cabba mused aloud.

The two of them were on Frost's spaceship, making their way to the huge base of a group of space pirates, the ones who were supposedly holding dangerous tech. The ship was approaching the base now. Getting a good look at it, Cabba began to feel unsure that they would be able to complete their mission successfully. Cabba could sense their power levels, and they were all considerably weaker than he and Frost, but he was worried there would be too many to defeat and they would get away with the tech.

"So Frost sir, um, we didn't really go over any kind of plan for what we would do once we got here..." Cabba trailed off.

"You're right, my apologies, I should have informed you what I had planned." Frost said humbly. "You take the west side, and I'll take the east. Then we'll meet up back at my spaceship."

"What do I do if I find their tech?" Cabba asked.

"I'm fairly certain that the tech is on the east side of the base. After all, there are more space pirates concentrated there." Frost explained.

"So once we meet back up, we can call the Sadala Defense Force, right?" Cabba asked. Cabba had always wanted to join the Sadala Defense Force when he got older. Working this mission with Frost should definitely help out with that, once he found Corono and brought him back home.

"No, we don't need to involve them." Frost said.

"Huh, why? Actually, why aren't they coming with us?" Cabba questioned.

"It's difficult to explain, and we don't have the time right now. This is something we must do alone." Frost insisted.

Cabba was starting to get a weird vibe from him. Why was he so determined to not work with the Sadala Defense Force?

"But how will we round the space pirates all up without their help?" Cabba pressed.

"Cabba, please!" Frost shouted in a frustrated tone. This shocked Cabba, as he had never heard Frost talk like that before. "Listen, some members of the Defense Force tend to abuse their power. I can't let this fall into the hands of corruption. Besides, they don't have any jurisdiction outside of planet Sadala. That is why we must do this alone."

No way! Someone in the Sadala Defense Force being corrupt and abusing their power? Cabba found that hard to believe. Those people dedicated their lives to protecting others.

"And as for the space pirates, they will need to be put down." Frost continued.

Cabba gasped. "You mean, killed? But..."

"I know it seems like a harsh thing to do." Frost said solemnly. "But the lives that will be endangered if these criminals are allowed to live will greatly outnumber them. Trust me, I've let some of them go before, and when I found out the casualties that many had suffered at their hands after that..." Frost trailed off, covering his face with is hands.

Cabba was awestruck. He felt like he was getting to see the real Frost. He had always assumed Frost was always kind, strong, and happy despite circumstances. But now, he could see that Frost was just as vulnerable as anyone else.

"I'm… so sorry." Cabba said quietly.

"It's alright." Frost said, taking his hands down. Surprisingly, Cabba didn't see the tears he had expected to see on Frost's face. "Also, these criminals will say anything to manipulate you. They will tell you lies. You must know to never believe them."

"I won't. I will not let any criminals trick me." Cabba declared.

For just a second, Cabba thought he saw a smug look cross Frost's face, but then it changed to a friendly smile.

"Okay, our ship is landing now, lets go, and may we do our best and emerge victorious!" Frost said.

Cabba felt the ship suddenly stabilize, and he knew that they had landed. The ship's door opened up, and Cabba decided to let Frost lead the way. After all, he seemed to know the area a little better than Cabba did. After walking a short distance, they came to a fork, and Frost stopped and turned back to Cabba.

"We'll need to split up if we want to catch them all before anyone gets away with the technology. There seems to be a few less space pirates down that way. You can head down there, and I'll go the other way. Make sure you take care of them all. We'll meet back up here when we're done. It shouldn't take long." Frost instructed him.

Cabba nodded, and he proceeded to his right, which is where Frost had pointed when he was speaking, without question. As he walked, he could sense several power levels in the distance. They all felt somewhat malicious, but were relatively weak, and Cabba was sure he could handle them. But he still felt nervous for some reason. He could never be too careful.

What was also still eating at his mind was the kill order that Frost had given him. Could Cabba really take someone's life? He was so nervous about it that he unintentionally walked right up to a group of the space pirates he planned on sneaking up on.

"Well well well, what have we here? Some kid just wandered into the wrong place." He heard a crooked voice sneer.

Cabba looked up to see a group of aliens, and realized he had forgotten that these space pirates had been aliens. There were two pink humanoid ones, a green, tentacled but somewhat humanoid one, and two short, red ones.

"I'm here to stop you. Give back the technology you're trying to steal!" Cabba declared, hoping he sounded braver than he felt.

"Technology? Give me a break, we're just here to pick up the dough the boss left us." One of the red ones contended.

"Nice try, but I know you have the tech. Where is it?" Cabba demanded.

"As if we would need to lie to some little kid." The same red one said. If they were hiding the tech, they sure were acting strange about it.

"I say we just kill him." One of the pink ones said.

Cabba sprang into action. He quickly sped over to the guy who had said that, punching him in the face. Cabba followed it up with a few quick jabs to his stomach, then phased behind the guy and chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

The others stood frozen, shocked by the display of skill that Cabba just showed. The young Saiyan took advantage of that, surprising the green tentacled one with a blast to his face. Cabba then rushed over and swept his legs out from under him, and rammed his elbow into the falling creature's belly. Said creature seemed to be down for the count. The two pink ones both rushed Cabba at once. He jumped up and used one foot each to kick both of them simultaneously. He phased over to one of them and delivered an uppercut, which knocked the criminal onto his back. He phased behind the other and used his power to elbow him in the back. Four out of the five crooks were beaten.

Cabba lifted his hand to form a blast powerful enough to kill them, but he held it and hesitated to fire it. They just didn't seem like they deserved to die. The seemed just like petty criminals back on his own home planet. They deserved a chance to turn their lives around. But he couldn't let Frost down!

" _Frost is a traitor! He set us up here so he could come kill us and cover his tracks."_

Cabba heard what sounded like some kind of radio transmission. This directed his attention to where the final criminal, another red guy, stood, looking into his electronic communication device. Without thinking, he let his blast evaporate, rushed over, and grabbed the device out of the red guy's hand, and stared intently into it. The screen showed another pink guy screaming a desperate message at the camera.

" _We should have never trusted him, man! He wants to use us to make himself look like a hero and stuff!"_

Cabba dropped the device to the floor. A sort of fearful curiosity took over him, and he instantly took off, flying in the direction that he felt Frost's energy coming from.

What was that message? Why were the criminals talking about trusting Frost? Cabba just had to know.

The young Saiyan flew as fast as he could to Frost's location, and struggled to keep heading towards there through the twisting, narrowing hallways. He was just about to give up and go all the way back to the entrance when he came across a hall that led to a room in which Cabba could clearly sense Frost's energy. He flew up to the door, then silently lowered himself to the ground. He crept up to the door while keeping his face out of view of the window on the door. This way, he could hear the conversation Frost was having with one of the space pirates.

"So you sending us here was a setup? You're going to kill us after all we've done for you?" The unfamiliar voice said.

"It's nothing personal, really." Frost said, Cabba could recognize his voice. "It's just that the post reconstruction process for the war that you started under my orders won't generate any money unless I stop you, and I can't have you spilling the beans, now can I?"

"How can you explain every last one of us turning up dead?" The space pirate was asking. It sounded more like he was choking the words out.

"Not everyone, only a small number. Luckily, very few people have actually met the mastermind behind your operations, and therefore, they have no idea it was me. Unfortunately, you are someone who knows my identity, and must be terminated in order to be kept quiet." Frost responded with an eerie lack of emotion.

While the space pirate continued to beg for his life, Cabba stopped listening. He felt like he was going to be sick. _Frost was behind all this?!_

It couldn't be. No. There had to be some other explanation. Desperately, Cabba burst into the room. He needed so badly for Frost to explain what he had just heard.

Frost looked up. "Cabba? I thought I told you to take care of the space pirates on the other side of the base."

Cabba ignored the remark. "Please. Tell me it's not true. Tell me it's not what it sounded like you were saying just now."

"What do you mean? Surely you don't think I am secretly the leader of these space pirates scheming to reap the rewards of fame and heroism. Hahahahaha!" The creepy cackle that followed Frost's statement confirmed what Cabba had been dreading.

"N-no… I thought… you were… a hero..." Cabba almost sobbed.

"Don't be so upset. It's your own fault for being so naive and thinking there was technology here that would allow you to travel to another universe." Frost said sadistically. "Fame, money, respect. I'm tellin' ya, I've got quite the business model here! But Cabba, I'll make you a deal. If you agree to never tell a soul what you heard here today, I'll let you go back home and cry yourself to sleep over your missing brother."

Cabba was heartbroken and seething. He had looked up to Frost his whole life. He had respected him, praised him, even had his parents donate him money! And this… this is what kind of monster his idol truly was.

"You tried to make me kill those other space pirates so they wouldn't tell on you, didn't you? You told me not to listen to them in case they told me the truth. You brought me along so I can help you kill them faster? Or were you hoping to rope me into your nefarious lifestyle?" Cabba said, shaking with rage. "How could you?!"

"It seems you're choosing not to walk out of this peacefully-" Frost started.

"SHUT UP! You know NOTHING about peace! You pass yourself off as a hero while you have innocents suffer and murder your accomplices all for nothing but monetary gain!" Cabba screamed. "YOU WILL PAY!"

Cabba could feel power rising with his rage. A surge of angry power flickered in him. It happened again. And then he let out a rage filled scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the… his hair turned blonde?" He heard one of the space pirates on the ground say.

Cabba felt the power flow through him, and he would have been overjoyed to have achieved such great power had he not been overcome with betrayal, disappointment, and rage. He glared at his former idol with an uncharacteristic hate in his eyes.

"Well, I guess now you'll have to die along with the rest of these fools. It won't be hard to convince your parents that you were killed by some of the space pirates, and that I did everything I could to save you. They'll probably even have sympathy for me!" Frost cackled.

Cabba rushed over and slammed Frost in the face. The newly exposed fraud's body went flying and Cabba attempted to follow up with another attack, but Frost's tail whacked him back. Cabba saw Frost raise his finger and shoot a series of red energy blasts at him from them. Cabba used his arms to block the attack, but he found that it didn't hurt him as much as he thought. The young Saiyan lowered his arms to see Frost looking at him with a surprised expression.

"What? That attack should have had you down for the count!" Frost stammered.

It was true. Cabba knew that Frost possessed amazing fighting power and potential, and had initially thought that there was no way he could ever rival him. But now, Cabba's power had exploded, and he just might be able to defeat his foe.

Frost and Cabba both charged at each other and entered an exchange of blows at high speed, slowly ascending into the air as they did so. Cabba remembered that Corono had said that his speed was where he could gain an advantage in a fight. He used that knowledge as he continued to exchange blows with Frost. At first, neither of them actually landed any blows, as they were all blocked, but then Cabba found an opening. He managed to strike Frost in his stomach, then land several more punches to the fraud's face. By now, the two had risen high into the air, and the base had an extremely high ceiling. Cabba used a Sledgehammer attack to send Frost sailing and crashing into the ground.

The young Saiyan stared down at the cloud of smoke that had just formed. He saw quick movement and knew that Frost was planning a sneak attack. As Frost phased behind him, Cabba used a Super Ki Explosion, which hit Frost and knocked him away. On one knee, Frost scowled.

"How could someone like you be doing this to me?!" Frost shouted, frustrated. "I won't let you take me out!"

Frost charged over to Cabba and swung wildly with his tail, his arms, and his legs. Cabba was able to avoid most of the strikes, but one of Frost's kicks connected with his abdomen. This in turn stopped Cabba from dodging the next series of blows, and Frost ended the flurry of hits by punching Cabba into a wall.

Though the young Saiyan felt pain, he was far from down for the count. There was a punch and kick combo that both he and Corono had practiced during their training, though Cabba tended to use it a lot more. He decided to use that now. He got to his feet and waited for Frost to charge at him again, which the fraud did. Cabba easily dodged Frost's attempt at a punch, then countered with one of his own. After that, Cabba lead into a furious flurry of punches. After the punches, Cabba kicked Frost high into the air, then phased above him, put his hands together, and slammed Frost into the ground once again. However, he was not done. Cabba followed that up with a fierce barrage of ki blasts. An explosion rocked the base, and Cabba could feel Frost's energy drop.

Cabba could feel that he was in a powered up state, though he had no idea what it was. But he remained on guard and in that powered up state, as he could tell that Frost still had enough energy to fight. It wasn't long before the dust that had been kicked up dissipated, and Frost climbed weakly to his feet.

"I suppose you think you've beaten me." Frost stated.

"Now you're going to face justice for all the wrongs you've done." Cabba said.

He walked over to one of the beaten space pirates in the room and searched his pockets, until he found a phone. Cabba called for the Sadala Defense Force to come there. All he needed to do was dial a combination of buttons. He didn't need to speak to anyone. That was how the Sadala Defense Force worked.

Of course, as he turned, he saw Frost charging at him for a sneak attack punch. Not taken off guard at all, Cabba deftly blocked and retaliated with a few punches of his own, knocking Frost back. But something was wrong. When Frost punched him, he felt a small pinch, like he had been stuck or stabbed with something.

Cabba saw Frost get back up and was prepared to engage him, but his vision suddenly started swimming, and a strange dizziness seemed to overtake him. He felt Frost's fist slam into his face, though he was unable to see it coming. The fight had suddenly gotten a lot harder for him. As he attempted to recover from the punch, he felt several more jabs and tail whips lash into him.

"Ah, yes. My lethal venom takes effect quite quickly, doesn't it?" Frost sneered.

"You… dishonorable… coward… using poison to do your dirty work?" Cabba choked out.

"I do whatever needs to be done." Frost said proudly as he hit Cabba again.

If only he could see where Frost was, he could end this. But quickly, Cabba realized something. Frost had not moved around much when he hit him. Cabba knew he could use that to his advantage.

Cabba blindly released another ki explosion to blow Frost away. This would give him time to prepare his attack called the Galick Gun. It wasn't as strong as the combo he had already performed, but it would be enough to take Frost down. And it was all he could do in his weakened state. As he felt himself getting dizzier and dizzier, he hoped that he could pull this off before he blacked out.

It didn't take him long to gather the energy, and soon enough he felt Frost's fist again. This time, the traitor used kicks as well. Cabba felt a series of punches, the last one landing a hard blow, seeming intended to send him flying. But the young Saiyan braced himself and kept himself in place. Taking advantage of Frost's surprise, Cabba quickly put his hands together and brandished the energy he was holding into his hands.

"Galick Gun!" Cabba cried.

The young Saiyan fired the blast in the exact direction that he felt the last punch from. He heard Frost scream in agony, his distorted vision could see Frost being blown away in pain, and he felt Frost's energy drop. Cabba knew he had won the fight.

"Take that… you fraud..." Cabba wheezed out. Before he could do anything else, however, darkness overtook him as he lost consciousness once again.

…

Cabba stirred and opened his eyes weakly. Before his vision even came into focus, he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh Cabba, you're awake!" She cried.

"M-mom?" Cabba stammered.

"Oh Cabba, we were afraid we'd lost you!" His mother said.

Cabba's vision finally came into focus. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. His mother was sitting by his bed, while his father was standing up closer to the door. Both looked surprised and relieved to see him awake.

"What happened?" Cabba asked.

His father spoke up. "The Sadala Defense Force were called to the planet where you and Frost were headed to. When they got there, the space pirates that Frost hadn't killed told them everything about what happened between you and Frost, and how Frost was really behind their operations the whole time. They saw that you were unconscious and took you here. Frost had injected you with a lethal poison, but the doctors here were able to counteract it before we lost you. Needless to say, your mother and I are both thanking our lucky stars that you're okay."

"What did they do with Frost?" Cabba asked. He really wanted Frost to be punished for what he had done.

His father sighed. "Unfortunately, Frost had managed to escape by the time the Sadala Defense Force had gotten there. But he's now on their top ten most wanted list. The authorities are looking high and low for him now."

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Cabba's father answered, and a few seconds later, a Sadala Defense Force officer stepped into the room.

"You're Cabba, right?" The officer said.

"Yes." Cabba answered.

"I first want to say that I'm deeply sorry for what happened to you, both with Frost and with your brother. Believe me when I say that I've tried looking for any way to help you get back to that universe to save your brother." The officer said.

"You did? You did that for me?" Cabba asked, wondering why a random officer would go so far out of his way to help him.

"Well, yes and no. My name is Renso. I want to help you, but also, my sister is Caulifla. I believe you met her, and she is trapped in that other universe too." The officer confessed.

"You're Caulifla's brother. I'm so sorry." Cabba said, unsure of what else to say.

"It's okay, I wish you the best of luck in bringing both she and your brother back safely." Renso said. "Now, I just need your statement about what happened with Frost."

\- Three Days Later -

Cabba had told Renso everything about what had happened when he went with Frost. He had been released from the hospital and was back home, training and trying to get used to the new transformation he had attained. He still had no luck finding any search party, and he was pretty sure Vados would not take him back to the seventh universe without one.

And so he was extremely surprised when Vados suddenly appeared at the spot that he sometimes used for training.

"Vados?" Cabba exclaimed.

"Cabba, there's been a change of plans. I can take you back to the seventh universe whenever you are ready." She said.

"What? But… I never found a search party." Cabba admitted.

"I know. But I've been watching you, and you have come a long way since your last visit to the seventh universe. When you went with Frost, you used your instincts and managed to uncover Frost's true nature. And though you were profoundly disappointed that someone you looked up to wasn't who you thought he was, you did what you needed to do. He may have gotten away, but now his schemes are exposed. More than that, you achieved Super Saiyan now." Vados explained.

"Super Saiyan?" Cabba questioned.

"Yes. That is the new transformation that you have acquired. You also defeated Frost even while you were poisoned just by keeping track of his movements. I believe that with your newfound power and resourcefulness, you are more than capable of handling the threats that may come your way in the seventh universe. And I think you can find your brother even without a search party." Vados said.

"Y-you mean it? You'll take me back there?" Cabba asked.

"Yes. But I can bring you to planet Zaitekos, and you would need to find your way from there." Vados said.

"Thank you very much. Let me just pack and tell my parents that I'm going. I'm sure they will need convincing after what happened." Cabba said gratefully.

"That's fine. I'll be here whenever you are ready." Vados told him.

Cabba flew back to his house to pack his things. He knew he would have a hard journey ahead of him.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. It's funny because I just saw the DBS episode with Cabba in the ToP. Anyway, Cabba won't make too many more appearances in this story, but he will be in the sequel, which I am planning to do. The next chapter will bring things back to Corono and his friends. Reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time- The Cut Crew doesn't approve of Corono's and Caulifla's plans of using the Namekian Dragon Balls. They'll have to duke it out! Will Corono be able to handle them this time around?**


	18. Cut Crew (Rematch)

**Author's Notes- Hey guys, I finally got another chapter here! I've been working on it for a long while, but hopefully it was all worth it. As promised, we're going back to Corono and his friends in this chapter. It's a long one. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **I don't own any of the characters or anything, except for my OC's.**

 **Super Saiyans Among the Stars**

 **Chapter 18- Cut Crew (Rematch)**

"So the reason for this transmission is to discuss something that may potentially be problematic." Cut's hologram said, coming from the info watch.

"And what is that?" Corono said nervously. He could see the grave expression on Cut's face. Nomu and Lazuli were also in view in the hologram, their facial expressions equally serious.

"When we were on our way to planet Yosihanza, Corono and Caulifla were overheard making plans of using the Namekian dragon balls." Cut explained.

"Were they? I don't think they even told me." Scallio drawled.

"Well that's just as well, because they cannot have them!" Cut declared suddenly.

"Why not?" Corono demanded.

"Because we have our own plans with the dragon balls, and honestly, we made our plans first. So you'll need to step aside." Cut told them.

"What makes you the boss of us? We have just as much of a right to them as you do!" Caulifla said defensively.

"Do you, now? Because the only Namekian any of us know is part of _my_ crew. I wanted to give you the courtesy of telling you this before just snatching them from you, but you can't have them." Cut insisted.

"But we need them! We need to help out our friend!" Corono insisted.

"You do not need the dragon balls for that. Your friend is still alive, which is more than I can say for my own. So no, you can't have them. I truly do need them more than you." Cut insisted.

So Cut wanted them to bring one of his friends back? Corono wondered which one he was talking about. He had forgotten many of the details Nomu had told him back on planet Meicon.

Corono sighed. "Look, how about we fight for them, the same way we had been doing the bounties?" Corono asked.

"Yeah, that would be a fair way to settle it!" Caulifla quickly agreed.

"And why should I agree to that?" Cut asked. "This is serious. We can't afford to gamble on this."

Lazuli snorted. "Why? It's not like we'd lose to them."

"You want to take that chance?" Cut asked. He turned to Corono and the others. "You can't have them. End of story."

"But..." Corono trailed off.

"Aw, come on, bro. We're Saiyans, right?" Scallio interjected.

"Yes, but like I said, this is serious. I need that wish and I don't know how many they can give us!" Cut declared.

"All the more reason to settle this with a good old fashioned rumble." Scallio answered.

"It does seem to be your way, Cut." Nomu agreed.

"Yeah, bro. Come on, it's only fair. What kind of brother would take what he wants without givin' other people a fair chance? That's nothin' like my little brother would do." Scallio declared. Cut sported a worried look.

"You all want to do this huh?" Cut said gravely. "Fine. We do this as a team battle. Scallio, Corono, and Caulifla up against me and my crew. We each have three months to train our hearts out. Then we meet, and we fight. The last team with anyone standing wins."

"Yes! We have a chance at getting those dragon balls after all!" Caulifla declared.

"But where should we do it? The battle is bound to be much too intense to take place on my home planet. It would be destroyed in the fight." Nomu commented.

"Good question. What should the location be?" Cut asked thoughtfully.

"Oh come on, Cut. Surely you must have somewhere in mind." Lazuli pushed him.

"I've been to many places. But none seem suitable for a battle like this." Cut said.

"I have the prefect idea for where we can meet up." Corono said confidently.

"And where would that be?" Cut inquired.

….

 **\- Planet Flora -**

"So we've got three months to train for this." Scallio said to Corono and Caulifla once they were back to planet Flora. "We need to make it count."

"How can we possibly compete with them? I mean, it's Cut! He always seems like he's one step ahead of the rest of us." Corono expressed his concern.

"Maybe, but those others are weak, and I'm pretty sure you and me can both take 'em." Scallio responded. "It's just a matter of fightin' smart."

"Yeah, Corono. Once we practice some new moves and strategies, the Cut Crew won't stand a chance against us!" Caulifla declared.

Corono smiled. He loved how she always managed to stay positive in situations like this.

"Hey, wait a minute. How do we know they won't just sneak over and use the dragon balls anyway while we're training for this?" Corono brought up.

"After he talked to y'all, I talked to 'em by myself. He told the others he was worried his big brother would hate 'em if he did that. I'd never hate my little bro, but I better not tell 'em that until this is over." Scallio chuckled.

"Definitely. Better save the brotherly love until after we have those dragon balls. We wouldn't want to give that guy any ideas." Caulifla agreed.

"Alright, so what're we waitin' for? Let's get started!" Scallio declared. "First, why don't you two do that trainin' you did before comin' to this universe?"

"Oh yeah, let's try that again, Corono." Caulifla said with a smirk, assuming her Super Saiyan form. "It'll be harder this time though."

"Yeah, for you!" Corono teased, also going Super Saiyan.

He and Caulifla charged each other at the same time. Corono felt some excitement from this. This was the first time they trained together since they became a couple. This would be amazing! He smiled as they collided in a high speed exchange of punches and kicks. Corono landed a number of hits on her, she landed not as many on him.

She used a shock-wave and jumped away, flying away from him. Being all too familiar with this exercise, Corono flew after her and caught up relatively quickly. They exchanged blows again, this time he focused a majority of his attention on keeping her from landing any hits on him. This meant that he did not land too many hits on her, however, she still broke through his defenses and landed a couple of hits on him. As she used her shock-wave and flew away again, he decided not to be defensive. It didn't seem to pay off. He caught up to her again and focused on attacking again. He hit her, but not as many times as before. She had learned during the fight.

She distanced herself from him and charged up blasts. Corono ended it quickly by using a full power energy wave to cut through all of her blasts and hit her dead on.

Of course, she instinctively used her arms to block. Once she put them down, she smirked at him.

"Wow, you got so much better!" She exclaimed.

"I've had a lot of fights since last time, I guess." Corono said modestly.

"And when is your enemy ever gonna agree to fight on your terms?" Scallio asked.

"Well they might stick to certain fighting styles." Corono said.

"True but you wouldn't be stickin' to that same fightin' style. So how about one of ya use blasts while the other uses their fists? Then ya can switch up." Scallio suggested.

"Alright. Let's do it, Corono!" Caulifla agreed. "I'll take blasts first."

Corono nodded and got into his fighting stance. Caulifla rose high into the air, charging up a red blast that Corono had never seen before.

"Check out my new attack, Crush Cannon!" Caulifla cried, unleashing a red blast volley.

Corono tried to fly around it, but the blasts had a slight homing effect and also expanded unexpectedly. The energy crashed into him and sent him sprawling to the ground. As he crashed into the pavement, he felt his energy leaving him. He stayed for a few seconds, but then he heard a shout from Scallio.

"You gotta keep goin'! That looked rough, but I can guarantee ya you'll be takin' much worse when you're in a real fight!" The taller, darker Saiyan said.

Corono forced himself to get up, then he charged towards her again. Rather than coming straight at her, he went around her in a wide circle. That way he had enough room to dodge her Crush Cannon volley, which she was sending more of at him. He managed to dodge the blasts and catch up to her, beginning an exchange of punches and kicks. Corono found that she had put most of her energy into her blasts, and she did a lousy job of defending herself in the exchange. Corono finished the combo he was doing on her by knocking her to the ground. He relaxed for a few seconds while she climbed to her feet.

"Ugh, I got my butt kicked just now!" Caulifla whined.

"Okay, switch!" Scallio commanded.

The younger Saiyans both nodded, and once again, they backed away from each other. Corono ascended into the air, charging his blasts. He fired a blast volley, which she easily dodged as she charged straight at him. He tried firing a few more but she dodged those as well. She inevitably reached him, but he was good at parrying all of her punches and kicks. She didn't land any hits on him. He used a shock-wave and flew backwards, but she was practically right on top of him. He fired more blasts, but she dodged those too. That was when Corono thought of a plan. He slowed down and secretly charged a large amount of energy in his hands. As soon as Caulifla reached him, he let loose another full power energy wave at point blank range, sending her soaring backwards.

"Nice one!" Scallio called out to him encouragingly.

Amazingly, she managed to recover and resumed her charge at him. Startled, Corono flew backwards at full speed. He could see a victorious grin adorn her face, and flew backwards faster, determined to win. But just as he was trying to gather more energy to fire at her, the most ridiculous thing happened to him: he backed straight into a rock formation, and slammed into it. This stunned him long enough for Caulifla to reach him and get in several punches and kicks on his face and stomach. She ended the combo with a powerful roundhouse kick that sent Corono to the ground, not unlike he had previously done to her.

Corono practically saw stars. He managed to climb to his feet, but was still a little dizzy. Caulifla flew over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You okay Corono?" She asked with mild concern.

"Yeah. I guess you won that round." He conceded.

"Okay!" Scallio declared, getting their attention. "Now you both fight me!"

"What? But we're both tired, and you haven't even been fighting yet!" Corono complained.

"So? There's two of y'all and only one of me! Besides, we need to do this as a team, so this is good ol' practice. So you two can practice your teamwork, and honestly, I need to practice my fightin' skills. It'll be a nice challenge for all three of us." Scallio explained, powering up to Super Saiyan.

"Well, okay then." Corono said.

Corono looked at Caulifla, who returned his gaze, and they both nodded. They each had a plan, and didn't need to exchange words to know that they were both thinking the same thing. Rather than charging at Scallio right away, they waited for him to come to them. When he began to charge towards them, they rose into the air and moved in opposite directions. As they planned, Scallio slowed his charge in a moment of indecision, because he now needed to decide who to go after. Corono quickly charged at him, looking to land several hits on him and get a combo in. But Scallio seemed ready to counter, as Corono saw him quickly focus his stance to defend against the onslaught. Of course, Corono and Caulifla had that covered too. As Scallio focused on defending himself from Corono's punches, Caulifla unleashed a blast at him. That blast hit Scallio and sent him backwards, and Corono quickly chased him and landed a punch to his jaw, followed by a punch and kick combo. Corono ended it with a strong punch, which sent Scallio directly towards Caulifla, who was waiting for him. Just as Scallio managed to stop himself in the air, Caulifla came up and slammed him in the back. That gave her a chance to start her own combo. Once she was done with that, Corono saw her kick him away, and began charging another full power energy wave. Scallio tried to use blasts from his hands to steady himself, but both Corono and Caulifla unleashed their energy waves at him, and he didn't have a chance to raise any defenses as the blasts hit him simultaneously.

Corono relaxed as he saw Scallio fall from the sky and crash to the ground in a smoky heap. His energy had dropped, so Corono knew that their round was finished. He and Caulifla both relaxed and dropped their Super Saiyan forms, regaining energy while Scallio recovered. When the smoke cleared, they saw that Scallio had reverted to his base form as well.

"Okay… I think… we're done… trainin' today…" Scallio panted.

"So I guess our teamwork was good?" Caulifla asked, as she and Corono both giggled.

"Yeah, but we're doin' this again tomorrow. We all got a long way to go." Scallio told them, trudging back into the hut without waiting for the others.

"We did it, Caulifla!" Corono celebrated.

"Yeah! If we keep this up, we'll beat the Cut Crew for sure!" She told him.

"Yeah we will. Anyway, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." Corono said, giving her a hug and quick kiss before following Scallio into the hut.

….

 **\- The Day of the Fight For the Dragon Balls -**

The day had finally come for Corono, Scallio, and Caulifla to face Cut and his friends. Corono had trouble controlling his nervousness, just like the last time he had come to this planet. Scallio's ship entered the planet's atmosphere, and soon after, the three Saiyans were landing on the planet. The hatch opened, and Corono was the one to lead the way. Scallio and Caulifla followed him into the building and through the halls, eventually coming to their destination. Once they did, they saw Cut, Nomu, and Lazuli waiting for them.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Caulifla commented.

"Agreed. It really is perfect for the occasion." Cut said.

"Yeah. You weren't kiddin' about this here arena." Scallio added.

"Welcome back, young man. Corono, right? So it looks like the fighters are all here." A man emerged and greeted. Corono turned to him with a smile.

"Hello, Rininju." He greeted. "Thanks for letting us use the arena."

"It is no problem at all. Planet Sumakai owes you for ridding it of a criminal." Rininju said with a smile.

"So what terms are we fighting on?" Nomu asked.

"It is simple. Once all three members of a particular team are defeated, knocked down and unable to get back up, the opposing team wins." Rininju explained.

"Sounds fair enough. We're ready." Cut said quickly. He and his team jumped into the arena.

Corono jumped into the arena as well and took a fighting stance. At his side, Caulifla did the same. Scallio jumped into the arena, but his stance was off. In the time that they trained, Scallio had learned a bit about fighting technique, but he still had a ways to go. But his strength was beyond that of Corono and Caulifla, so he would be a valuable ally.

"Are both teams ready?" Rininju asked.

"Yes." Corono, Scallio, and Caulifla said at the same time.

"Yes." Cut, Nomu, and Lazuli said at the same time.

"And begin!" Rininju announced.

It seemed to Corono that he and Cut had made an unspoken agreement. They would be the ones to face each other, and they both rushed forward, meeting and immediately entering a high speed exchange of blows. Neither of them had gone Super Saiyan yet. Corono expected to get a few hits in on the exchange, as Cut was known to be the least skilled fighter of his crew, technique wise. But to Corono's surprise, the two were in a stalemate. Each one blocked all of the other's hits. Corono suddenly used a move that he normally only used defensively. He jumped back, firing off small ki blasts, but then he immediately charged back in. This caught his opponent off guard, and Corono managed to get in a few hits. But Cut regained his composure, and the two were locked in a stalemate again.

This time, Corono decided to perform a vicious uppercut in the middle of the exchange. This allowed Corono to perform a combo, which consisted of a series of continuous kicks, ending with a solid punch which sent Cut backwards. Corono went in for another combo, but this time, Cut predicted his move. The darker skinned Saiyan quickly blocked the punch Corono had thrown and responded with one of his own, and Cut followed this up with a kick using both feet, which Corono felt a painful sting on his jaw from, and then Corono was suddenly slammed into the ground. Corono opened his eyes just in time to see Cut fire an energy wave towards the ground at him. Of course he had no time to react, and Corono felt even more pain as the ground detonated upon contact between him and the blast.

Corono didn't wait for the pain to subside or the smoke to clear before ascending back into the air. Cut was waiting for him.

"Well, I guess this really isn't going to be easy." Corono said with a challenging grin.

"How about we turn things up?" Cut responded with the same expression.

Cut suddenly powered up to his Super Saiyan form. Taking the hint, Corono did the same, but he made sure not to summon all of his power just yet. He summoned most of it, but kept a little bit back.

Cut and Corono rushed at each other again, and just like before, they were in a high speed exchange stalemate. But Cut suddenly unleashed a shock-wave that blew Corono backwards, and he crashed into something, but it wasn't a rock formation. He turned around to see both Scallio and Caulifla in their Super Saiyan forms, and it appeared that all three of them had been knocked into each other. Corono looked up to see Cut hovering above the three, charging up a blast volley. Turning his head a bit, Corono could see Lazuli and Nomu also hovering above the group, making sort of a triangle around Corono's group. They were all charging up blast volleys, and they released those volleys upon Corono, Scallio, and Caulifla. Corono used his arms to block, but still felt the pain as the blasts were hitting him from three different directions all around him.

….

Caulifla felt the pain as well. She had been fighting Nomu, the Namekian whom she had worked with during the North Galaxy Prison Riot. He was surprisingly formidable. And he was as stoic as ever, as the two had not exchanged a single word since the fight began. So far, the fight had mostly gone exactly like a round of training with Corono would have, with him flying away from her and using blasts to attack from range, and her trying to catch up and deal physical damage. The difference was that Nomu was much better at avoiding her, and as such, she had not gotten a single hit on him yet. Surprisingly, Caulifla had been able to avoid being hit with most of the blasts, despite the fact that each one pursued her relentlessly. Most of those times, she needed to use her own blasts to blow up the ones Nomu was sending at her. Some of them, however, had hit her.

She was able to recover from the surprise blast volley from all three of the Cut Crew, but she didn't get to surprise Nomu. As soon as she prepared for battle again, she saw Nomu's blast coming for her. She knew that she had more raw power than he did, so it would make sense that he would get tired from firing those blasts before she got tired from blowing them up, but she was sure he knew and had a plan for that, so she had to turn the tables somehow. She used a burst of speed while firing a blast volley of her own at him. But Caulifla flew around in a wide arc so that she would come from the opposite direction that the blasts were coming from. This strategy worked, and Nomu seemed focused on the blasts and not her. He did turn around, but he was too late to avoid her, and she began to throw punches at him at high speed. However, what she had not expected was for him to be able to block many of her hits. He did, but he still seemed to not do as good with physical assaults as he did with ranged blasts. She got a few hits from him, and now needed to determine at which point she needed to capitalize on this.

She was suddenly blown backwards by a strong, short ranged blast that Nomu had produced. It stung, and before she could recover, Nomu began to fire a particularly vicious blast volley at her. One by one, they all hit her and she could feel her own energy dropping. Caulifla knew that she had to keep going, she had to fight on, but the blast volley seemed to go on forever, and she wasn't able to produce any type of shield to interrupt it. Finally, the blasts stopped, and Caulifla crumbled to the ground in a smoking heap.

She needed to lie there for a little bit and regain some energy. She had dropped her Super Saiyan form as well. It didn't escape her notice that out of her, Corono, and Scallio, she seemed to be the weakest. During the battle with Bojack and his crew, she had been the only one out of all six of them to fail to defeat her opponent. She couldn't let that keep happening. She had to win this time.

But just as she was getting up, she felt someone crash into the ground next to her. She looked and saw Corono, and Scallio quickly followed him. They were both still Super Saiyan though. Looking up, she noticed Cut, Nomu, and Lazuli hovering in a triangle formation just like they had been a few minutes ago. She saw the three charge up and fire wide blast volleys at her and the others, and soon after, she felt more pain as the blasts crashed into her and smoke was kicked up.

…..

Scallio was embarrassed. He had been hoping to get another chance to go up against his brother, but Corono decided to take him instead. And since Caulifla's power level and skill made her better off against Nomu, Scallio was once again stuck fighting the girl. But what was even worse than that was how hard of a time he was having with her. Without her crazy purple power up, Lazuli wasn't as tough as she had been last time he fought her, but she still wasn't exactly a pushover. His body was sporting a number of bruises, and she had been taunting him the whole time. He wanted so badly to shut her up.

Right now, he was recovering from the blast volley that she and the other two had done on all three of the warriors on his team. The other thing that made Lazuli even more difficult to deal with was that he couldn't sense her. He ascended into the air, making sure she couldn't easily catch him off guard due to the smoke and dust impairing his vision.

She phased directly in front of him and he had the instinct to block. Instead, he threw out the strongest punch he could. That hadn't been a smart move. She dodged and rammed her knee into his side.

"Ugh!" He grunted in pain.

Her next punch landed on his face, and she began a combo on him that included punches and knees. She even slapped him back and forth before using her knee to knock him away. Scallio was getting furious. He quickly charged at her, ready to deal her some pain. Of course, Lazuli easily dodged by sliding under him. But as he was going past her, he kicked her in the face, which she seemed to not be expecting. Unfortunately, he was too slow to retract his leg, and she grabbed it, swinging him to the ground. As he went sailing downward, he fired a blast at her, and he turned himself right side up, landing gracefully. She descended to the ground and landed in front of him.

"Honestly, I thought you'd be tougher." Lazuli teased.

Scallio didn't respond. Instead, he fired a blast at her, which was actually just meant to distract her. The ruse worked, and it allowed him to get a clean punch to her face. He then took that opportunity to land a few more punches, but she suddenly vanished. Knowing what she was going for, Scallio had a strong blast ready in his hand. He whipped around and quickly fired the blast behind him, where she had phased to. She was staggered, and Scallio jumped up and did a series of continuous kicks before using a stronger kick to knock her away.

"Ugh, you punk!" She spat.

Scallio went after her, but Lazuli suddenly stopped herself midair. When he went for a punch, she jumped back, deftly avoiding the punch, and fired a blast volley at him. He had no time to react, and the Endless Shoot hit him directly. The pain stunned him, and she kicked him to the ground. He then felt another blast volley hit him, this one much more powerful than the last. Before he managed to get up, he felt her grab him by the throat and lift him up. His first instinct was to hit her, but her hand on his throat tightened, and he felt the strength leaving his arms. The next thing he knew, her other fist dealt a brutal punch to his gut.

"Gah!" Scallio cried.

"Pathetic. I can't believe your Cut's brother." Lazuli said, reeling her fist back and punching him again while he was still in her choke-hold.

She punched him again and again. The pain was great, but the humiliation was greater. She was saying more nasty things to him, but Scallio wasn't listening. He was thinking about how ridiculous this must look. A lanky guy like him, being made a fool of by this stupid girl?

He summoned strength in his arm, and he nailed her in the face. She fell to the ground, and Scallio promptly stomped on her head.

"Do you ever shut up?!" He demanded, not really expecting an answer.

He was surprised when she jumped up, shooting small blasts in all directions. Scallio jumped back.

"You're a strong one, I'll give you that. But you're pretty stupid." Lazuli told him, phasing away.

As she phased away, a shock-wave knocked him back. He slammed backwards into Corono and Caulifla, and he knew what was coming. His senses told him that Cut and Nomu were hovering in the air, ready to fire their blast volleys. But as he glanced up, he noticed something.

"Where's Lazuli?" Corono asked the question before Scallio could.

Suddenly Scallio was punched in the gut, and soon after, Corono and Caulifla were both knocked into him, holding their arm and stomach respectively. Lazuli was in the air, but right in front of them rather than in the air with Cut and Nomu. She smiled and flew away, and this revealed two full power energy waves coming straight at them. The Cut Crew had changed their strategy on them. Scallio quickly threw his explosive barrier around himself and the other two before the blast hit and caused a huge explosion.

….

Corono braced himself for the two energy waves to hit him, but as he shielded his face with his hands, he noticed that the impact never came. He opened his eyes after a few seconds to see Scallio shielding all three members of his team. He saw smoke enveloping the shield and knew that the others likely thought that he had been hit. He used this time to recover some of his energy. He and Cut seemed to be locked in a stalemate, but Corono guessed that his opponent had a plan. Cut always did. Corono thought about surprising him, but the upper hand that would give him would be short lived. He decided to concentrate on regaining some of his lost energy. He had recently learned that the same type of mental training that he could use to block pain could block fatigue. He closed his eyes and employed this for the few spare seconds he had.

When Corono reopened his eyes, he looked around and saw that Scallio and Caulifla had gone back to fighting their respective opponents. Cut was standing across from him, and with the smoke cleared, the two stared each other down.

As if in perfect sync, Cut and Corono rushed towards each other at the exact same time. The two golden-haired Super Saiyan warriors once again clashed in a flurry of punches and kicks. This time, however, many of their punches just collided, landing on each other's fists. Just when Corono thought he was landing a lot of hits on Cut, the darker skinned Saiyan roundhouse kicked him and sent him sailing backwards. Corono did a somersault in the air and sprang off the ground to charge back to continue the fight.

But this turned out to be a mistake. Cut had a strong energy wave ready to fire at him.

"I will use this in my fallen friend's honor." Corono heard Cut mutter before firing the blast. "Meteor Blast!"

Cut used both hands to fire the energy wave, and Corono tried to avoid it, but it was too big. The energy blast blew him backwards, and sent burning, searing pain into him.

"Wah!" Corono screamed as he crashed into the ground behind him, which exploded upon contact with his body and the blast.

Corono felt a lot of his energy leave him once that happened. He was lying on the ground, still in Super Saiyan form, but struggling to get back to his feet. He quickly employed some of the mental training he did, taking control of his breathing for the few extra moments it took him to get back up. For some reason, Cut seemed averse to attacking Corono when he was down. Was it part of his honor? Corono didn't know.

Honor. Cut seemed like he wanted to be honorable. But he didn't seem to care about right and wrong. Why was he doing all this? What did he want? Probably something to entertain him and his crew. Corono knew that Cut would ruin the only chance he had at reuniting with his brother if it benefited him to do so.

As Corono got up and threw another punch, he began shouting.

"Why are you doing this?" He yelled.

"Doing what?" Cut asked, blocking his hit. "Trying to get the dragon balls? The same reason you are. I have things that I want."

"Yeah right. This is probably all just some big game to you, isn't it?" Corono accused.

"Sure. It's all a big joke. We prepared for this day because it entertains us. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?" Cut argued.

"Everything you've done since we met has been a game. Stealing the treasure from us? A game. Fighting over those bounties? A game. I bet you even enjoyed the prison riot and hunting down Bojack and his goons! Maybe you did that because you had to, but you always enjoyed it like a game. I bet you don't even want anything with the dragon balls, you just want to use them to make us participate in this ridiculous fight!" Corono continued to rage.

"Yes, this fight is ridiculous. I should have just taken the dragon balls myself, but that might not sit right with my brother. He is the _only_ reason you even have this chance. And I don't care what you believe. I know I need the dragon balls to get some things that I want." Cut clapped back.

"Things that you want? You only care about yourself! You never once did something because it was the right thing to do!" Corono said, throwing a flurry of punches. "I could see my brother and Kale again, but instead I have to worry about a shallow excuse of a warrior like you standing in my way!"

A particularly hard punch caught Corono off guard. His face stung, and he staggered back.

"I've had enough of your idiotic self righteousness!" Cut screamed. "I do care about people! Just because you and Caulifla aren't part of the people I care about doesn't mean what I'm doing is wrong!"

"Of course it's wrong! You would screw everyone else over just to help the people _you_ care about? None of those people should forgive you if that's the way you want to help them!" Corono fired back.

"Are you serious?! No one who judges me like that will EVER be worth my helping them!" Cut said angrily, throwing a punch.

"You… you are sick!" Corono said, not even knowing what else to say. As he said this, Corono threw a punch of his own.

The two Saiyans' fists clashed dead on. Each one struggled to push the other's fist back with their own.

"No, _you_ are sick. For all of your talk about how 'shallow' and 'wrong' I am for doing this, you are no different. You didn't try to help Borigo when you found out his family was murdered either. What, is it okay because it suited _your_ needs? That's the difference between me and you. I respect that everyone has their own agenda to serve, and you are a hypocrite." Cut told him.

Corono jumped back, firing a quick wave of small ki blasts as he did so. Cut's words stung. He wasn't a hypocrite, was he? No, he wasn't. Borigo needed to be taken care of, even if his family was murdered. Revenge was never a justified thing. Cut had a knack for being manipulative. But he would not manipulate Corono.

"You wanted to know what I wanted with the dragon balls?" Cut said in a challenging manner. "I wanted to use their power to bring back a friend. A friend who no one else wanted to give a second chance to! A friend who 'righteous' hypocrites like you wanted to murder! A friend who deserved a chance to better himself!"

"Better himself? You just said you don't care about doing the right thing!" Corono countered.

"Sometimes doing the 'right thing' is the only way to survive. I wanted him to get a chance to do the right thing so that he could live another day. And I managed to get that for him, but that chance to live was swiftly taken away, and that was _because_ he chose to do the right thing. Nomu said it was okay, because I gave him a chance. But it isn't enough. I wanted him to have a chance to live. That's why I need these dragon balls. I want to give a friend a chance to live. Last I checked, that's exactly what you're doing. So go ahead, keep thinking that you're better than me, because it will only make me that much more determined to knock you off your stupid high horse!"

Cut began charging towards Corono as he finished saying that. Corono jumped back and performed a blast attack that he had not used in a while.

"Shape Up Cannon!" Corono shouted, unleashing an energy wave with both hands.

Cut was hit with the blast, and Corono took advantage of that. He went in and delivered a fierce punch to Cut's face before he could recover. Corono then kicked him away, and chased after him. Once Corono caught up, he delivered a vicious, charging headbutt that sent Cut sailing to the ground.

While Cut was stunned, Corono looked around to his teammates. He looked up just in time to see Caulifla being thrown across the room, Nomu having extended his arm to do so. Before he could run to help her or check on Scallio, he was sent flying towards Nomu by a hard kick to his face, which had to be from Cut. Nomu seemed like he was ready, and used his fist to slam Corono in a different direction. As he was launched backwards, he felt a devastating knee blow, which had caught his back perfectly.

"Gah!" Corono let loose a scream of pain. It felt like his spine had been shattered.

Another kick to his chest slammed him into the ground. He heard cruel laughter from above him.

"I think he's about to cry." He heard Lazuli say. He opened his eyes to discover that it was she who had delivered the last two blows.

Cut and Nomu suddenly phased next to her, and all three were floating only a few feet off the ground where Corono was laying.

"It's time." Cut said.

"Oh yes, we get to use that attack I said we should use?" Lazuli asked excitedly.

"Of course. You would have had a fit if we didn't." Cut said with a smirk. "Here I go!"

The three of them all extended their hands and began to charge up ki blasts. Corono wanted to get out of the way, but the devastating knee blow to his back made it hard for him to even move.

The three of them rose into the air and released a vicious blast volley, with the blasts all coming directly at him. Corono tried to brace himself, but nothing could prepare him for the pain. Energy burned into him like crazy. It hurt, a lot.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Corono let out a scream of pain as the blasts hit him.

The attack was only a few seconds long, but it felt like ages. When it was over, all he could do was lie there. No amount of mental training would enable him to escape the pain he was now feeling. He, of course, had fallen out of his Super Saiyan form. His clothes were singed and had a few holes in them. His left wristband was burned and shortened, it now only covered his wrist and the bottom of his hand. He had to close his eyes for a bit. There was no way he could get up right now. Maybe if he just had a few seconds…

…..

Cut smiled triumphantly. His teammates were quickly attacked by their respective opponents, but he knew they could handle it. He could feel that Corono's energy had dropped significantly. He'd better help out one of the others. But who? He knew Nomu had a tougher fight, as Caulifla was both well trained and stronger than him, but he really wanted to tussle a bit with his brother. Hopefully there wouldn't be any hard feelings between them when this was over. He couldn't care less if Corono or Caulifla were mad at him, though.

Cut glanced over at Nomu, and the Namekian seemed to be holding his own. Caulifla was throwing punches and Nomu was blocking and countering them. Satisfied with that sight, he flew over to where he could sense Scallio. Cut could see him and Lazuli in a similar exchange. He waited until they briefly separated to cut in.

"I was hoping we could get a chance for a rematch, bro." Cut said coolly. But apparently, Lazuli had other plans.

"Hey, I was fighting him!" She growled.

"Well, he's my brother and I wanted to fight him. Besides, you should be grateful. I'm helping you!" Cut shot back. He was a little bit annoyed that she was giving him a hard time about this.

"You're taking my fight. I'm not happy." She said defiantly.

"Grrr, and after we used your move and everything!" Cut whined.

He was normally very tolerant of her antics. Hell, he loved her for them most of the time. But denying him a good fight was not what he was in the mood for right now. She could be so-

Cut happened to turn his head while he was thinking that. And what he saw made him stop mid-thought. Nomu was in the air, in an awkward position. His limbs were twitching, as if he were struggling to move his body but was unable to. Cut could tell he was paralyzed. And a red lightning seemed to be the culprit. Cut could see Caulifla charging up energy in both hands which was the same red from the lightning. She stuck her hands out towards a helpless Nomu. Cut started to fly over, but Caulifla fired before he could get there.

"Super Crush Cannon!" She shouted as she released the mega blast on Nomu at point blank range.

It was a huge blast, and Cut felt Nomu's energy drop. The Namekian fell to the ground, alive, but clearly defeated.

"Nomu!" Cut shouted, flying over to his fallen friend.

But Caulifla jumped in his way. Cut quickly shot an explosive energy wave at her. It hit her, but the Saiyan girl seemed undeterred. She reached him and began to throw out a barrage of punches, but Cut was in no mood to engage her. He viciously bum-rushed her, catching her off guard and knocking her backwards. With Caulifla out of the way for the time being, Cut made his way to Nomu, crouching down to make sure he was okay.

"Nomu..." Cut started.

"Cut.. I'm s-sorry… I failed..." Nomu wheezed out.

Cut had already scooped him up and was carrying him to the side of the arena when he responded. "Don't be. You did your best. Just stay here and rest."

After Cut set him down, he began to fly back towards Scallio. He didn't want to let another one of his teammates get defeated. He needed to help Lazuli, whether she wanted it or not.

But once again, Caulifla got in his way.

A quick blast from her caught his attention. Cut retaliated with a quick blast volley back at her and kept going, but soon afterwards, a punch to his back slammed him to the ground. It seemed that Caulifla would not be ignored. A quick glance towards Scallio and Lazuli saw the two of them repeatedly hitting each other's fists dead on. Scallio was more powerful, and sooner or later he was going to gain the advantage. Any other time, Cut would have loved to see his brother kick some butt, even if they were on opposite sides. But the stakes were just too high this time.

But try as he might to intervene, Caulifla kept him busy. A blast hit him in the face, then when he lifted his arms, a fist plunged into his stomach. He managed to uppercut Caulifla, which gave him an opening to go on the offensive. He landed three hard punches to her face, followed by a flip-kick which sent her high into the air. He let loose a full power energy wave on her while she was stunned, which crashed into her and sent her to the ground. Her energy dropped as well.

Just in time, too. Cut could sense Scallio charging up a massive energy wave. He started to charge over, but Scallio began to do something bizarre. He phased to another location, not far away. But then he phased to a different spot again, and then again. At first, he seemed to just be dodging Lazuli's punches that she was trying to throw at him. But then, he just began rapidly phasing to different locations all around her, still charging that huge energy blast. Lazuli didn't seem to know what to do, just looking around and seemingly unable to stop his rapid phasing. Cut knew that if Scallio hit her with that blast, she wouldn't be able to continue fighting. But he had been pretty far away from them, and this was all happening too fast, before he could get over there to help. Desperately, Cut let loose a scattered blast volley, determined to at least interrupt the high speed movement. But it didn't work, Scallio phased one last time, to a spot that was just out of the way of one of Cut's blasts. And that was when he chose to unleash the huge amount of energy into a blast.

Cut was too late, he watched helplessly as Lazuli was engulfed in the huge blast. The energy was even more immense than Cut had imagined. Someday he'd love to see this again when he and Scallio teamed up. But right now, he had other things to do. By the time he reached them, Lazuli was on the ground, clearly defeated. Cut picked her up and checked to see if she was still breathing, and she was. Then he took her to the side of the arena and placed her not far from where Nomu was. Scallio respectfully stood by as Cut took her out of the way.

Cut resisted the urge to say 'I told you to let me help!'.

Cut made his way back to his brother. He landed a few feet in front of him, and the two locked gazes.

"No hard feelin's bro. But Corono and Caulifla… they're special people to me. They need this. Good people are sufferin' and I gotta help 'em stop it. I can't let 'em down." Scallio said.

"You chose them over your own family. And yet, I don't blame you. I'd be a hypocrite if I did. That doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you. But whatever happens, we're still brothers, right?" Cut asked.

Scallio smiled. "Yeah. Of course we are. Now let's do this!"

Cut and Scallio immediately engaged in a high speed exchange. They were at a stalemate, as neither of them had landed a successful hit on the other. Cut used a shock-wave and jumped back. He then fired a blast volley at Scallio, but suddenly charged in for a physical assault in the middle of it. Scallio had been hit, but it wasn't over. Scallio wasn't that hurt, Cut could tell. He would have loved to use his Shining Explosion in this fight once things got rough, but there was no way he could concentrate long enough to pull that off, especially now that he was fighting by himself.

Just then, Cut sensed a sudden surge of power. He looked over to see Caulifla, just as she began to charge towards him. He figured she had been knocked out of her Super Saiyan form when he hit her with that last combo, but if she did, she had just taken her Super Saiyan form again.

"Oh great." Cut said sarcastically. He'd have to fend her off while fighting his brother.

…

Corono knew he had been lying on the ground for a while. He had more than enough time to get his energy back, and he was able to use his mental training to reduce his pain. But as he tried to get up, his body still protested. But he knew it was time, and he could still feel his teammates' energies, along with Cut's. He knew they were fighting him. From what he could sense, however, Nomu was out of action. Corono forced himself up and looked around, spotting both Nomu and Lazuli on the side of the arena, with Rininju standing near them. They looked to be knocked out, and though Corono didn't know for sure that they were unconscious, he could tell that they were done fighting. This meant Cut was by himself. They had a chance! If the three of them could all fight him together, they could take him down! He couldn't leave this to Scallio and Caulifla, he had to help them!

Not only that, But Caulifla's energy felt like she was barely holding herself together. When Corono looked at the battle, he saw that she looked more beat up than either Cut or Scallio looked. And Cut seemed to be resiliently fighting her off and fighting Scallio at the same time. Corono needed to help her before Cut hit her with an attack that she couldn't recover from.

What Corono saw next made his blood boil. Caulifla had taken a hard punch and gone sailing to the ground. Cut then fired a blast volley, but suddenly released a full power energy wave towards the downed Caulifla. Both the blast volley and the energy wave hit her, and Corono felt her energy drop once again from the explosive assault.

"And stay down this time!" Cut spat, returning to a high speed exchange with Scallio.

"RRAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Corono roared, powering back into his Super Saiyan form and charging at Cut.

Cut turned and fired an energy wave, but Corono easily flew around it. Cut followed his movements and attempted to meet Corono's charge with a punch to the face, but Corono dipped lower, dodging the punch and ramming Cut right in the chest. The darker skinned Saiyan flew backwards, sputtering and coughing from the hit. When Corono flew after him to follow it up, he could see that Cut's armor now sported several cracks from the force of the hit. Corono pounded Cut in the face, sending him spiraling towards the ground, righteous fury fueling his hits. But Cut suddenly recovered mid-air, retaliating with a punch of his own. The two fists collided, but neither warrior bothered to try to throw another. Their fists just kept trying to push each other back, just like before. Only things were even more intense this time.

Corono suddenly saw Cut summon a small blast in his other hand, but wasn't quick enough to avoid it. The small explosion knocked Corono away. As he flew back, he bumped into someone. He turned around and saw that it was Caulifla. She was still in her Super Saiyan form.

"You're okay!" Corono exclaimed happily.

"Of course I am. I'm not letting this guy take me down!" Caulifla exclaimed with a smirk.

"Gah!" Corono heard Scallio shout.

He turned and was surprised to see Scallio clutching his stomach. Cut wasn't even close to him, so it appeared that he had just randomly gotten a stomachache in the middle of the fight. Corono looked to see Cut smirking.

"What did you do, poison him?" Corono asked incredulously.

"It's not that, Corono. Remember what he said back at the prison?" Caulifla reminded him.

Corono thought back to the day of the riot.

 _Listen, a fight with Lazuli can leave you injured for a while, so you'll need it._

"Oh yeah." Corono admitted. "Guys, listen. He's the only one left. If we all attack at the same time, we can beat him!"

Cut powered up at those words. "Bring it on!"

Corono flew over and the two began an exchange. Cut suddenly widened his eyes, like he was seeing something that wasn't really there, though his fists never stopped moving. Was he hallucinating? Whatever it was, it didn't stop him from gaining an advantage during the exchange. He had landed several hits on Corono, while blocking all of the ones Corono threw at him. For some reason, he seemed frustrated though.

"Why can't I hit you?!" Cut exclaimed, though ironically Corono was still being pounded.

Soon enough, Scallio and Caulifla joined the exchange. Cut easily fended off Corono and Caulifla, but Scallio seemed to be getting a lot of hits on him. Cut used a shock-wave to blow the three of them away from him, then he sent two energy waves out simultaneously, one at Corono and one at Caulifla. The blast hit Corono, but did little more than slow him down. When he got up, he saw Cut use a small burst to blow Scallio backwards.

As he saw Caulifla get up and rush at Cut again, Corono knew what he had to do. He had a combo that he called the Reckless Break, and it was a move he had practiced with Cabba. Both of them used their own variation of the attack, and Cabba had called his the Impulse Slash. It worked best when the opponent's energy was low, as the combo would be messed up if any of the hits were dodged. Of course, Corono had to create an opening to even start that combo, but he had an idea for that too.

He slowly ascended and flew over to where Cut was, throwing out punches, As soon as he landed one, he could get him, but Cut was blocking everything. He had made too tight of a guard for Corono to get past using normal punches. Corono's back up plan was to summon a small amount of energy in his palm, then infuse it with his fist. It was similar to the Flowing Fist, but he didn't use as much energy on it because it wasn't as strong. He only needed it to break through Cut's defense and allow him to perform the Reckless Break.

Corono's energy infused fist broke Cut's guard just as planned. Corono wasted no time throwing a few quick punches before switching up to a barrage of continuous kicks. He ended the barrage of kicks with two spinning roundhouse kicks, which he easily transitioned into a strong uppercut, which sent Cut flying into the air. Corono then phased above Cut and released the rest of the energy he had gathered, and almost all of the energy he had left to expend, as a full power energy wave, which was fired from the exact point that Cut had been knocked towards. This means that the blast hit him directly and blew him straight to the ground. Corono felt Cut's energy drop significantly as well. As Cut crashed to the ground, a huge explosion was created. The wind and force of the blast blew Corono, Caulifla, and Scallio backwards.

Having expended his energy, Corono descended to the ground and immediately fell to his knees. But he felt two soft hands grab his body and pull him back to his feet. He looked up to see Caulifla, and though she looked beat up, she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Corono, I… I think we won. You did it!" She congratulated him.

But Corono heard movement from the smoke cloud. He looked to see Cut, sanding up and seemingly struggling to stay in the fight. Amazingly, he hadn't dropped his Super Saiyan form.

"Y-You… haven't won… yet..." Cut choked out.

This wasn't good. Corono didn't have any energy left to fight him. Cut charged at him, but suddenly was chopped in the back of the neck, falling out of his Super Saiyan form and losing consciousness.

"Sorry bro." Scallio said from behind him. He had been the one to knock Cut out. "I'll find some way to help you get your friend back."

"You knocked him out." Corono said, surprised.

"It was for his own good. He was gonna push himself too far to win." Scallio explained. "I didn't expect him to fight that hard."

"Yeah, me neither. He definitely surprised me today." Corono said.

"Me too." Caulifla agreed. "Remember when he said something about not being able to hit you? But he clearly was hitting you the whole time."

Rininju walked over to Corono and the others.

"Your team is the winner!" He announced.

"Yeah!" Caulifla shouted.

"I was also impressed with the way you two fought through all of your pain and suffering to achieve victory." Rininju continued. "I recognize that mental training you used. I've never seen it used so effectively by someone so young before!"

Corono said nothing, just smiled proudly. He didn't know Rininju very well, but Corono could tell that he was wise and had met many a good fighter. A compliment from someone like him was quite valuable.

"So, you think Cut will hold up his end of the deal and give us the dragon balls?" Caulifla asked.

"He better!" Corono responded.

"We're finally going to see Cabba and Kale again!" Caulifla exclaimed.

"So I'll finally get to meet this brother of yours that you keep thinkin' about." Scallio said with a smirk.

"For sure. I can't wait, I've got so much to tell him!" Corono declared.

"Yeah well, let's go head to planet Namek now. We should get going before Cut, or maybe one of his friends, gets any ideas about reneging on his deal." Caulifla said.

"With my ship, it'll take about three weeks to get there from where we are." Scallio said. "But I kind of don't want to just leave Spinaka on the floor like that."

"Huh?" Corono asked. "Spinak...a? With an 'A' at the end?"

"Yeah. Even people who know his real name don't know the one he was born with. He thought the extra 'A' made his name sound too girly, so he never tells anyone about it. He always just says his name's Spinak." Scallio explained. He picked up his unconscious brother and placed him on the side of the arena, next to Nomu and Lazuli.

"Do not worry." Rininju suddenly said to Scallio. "I will make sure the Cut Crew get healed and back to their ship."

"Okay then. If Corono trusts you, I guess you're worth trustin'." Scallio said, turning to head to his ship.

"Goodbye, Rininju. And thanks a lot for letting us use the arena. I owe you one." Corono said over his shoulder.

"It was no problem at all. And don't be a stranger. Feel free to come here and train anytime you like!" Rininju called back.

"I will!" Corono said.

He, Caulifla, and Scallio made their way back to Scallio's ship. Corono began to brainstorm about which of his crazy adventures he was going to tell Cabba about first.

….

 **\- On Planet Totokama -**

It had been a week since the fight on planet Sumakai. Cut had been bummed ever since. He and Lazuli had been arguing a lot lately, mostly because she blamed him for failing her brother. Cut couldn't help but agree with her deep down, even as he defensively shouted that she had failed too, and that it was more her fault than his.

He heard shuffling at the door and turned, relieved to see that it was Nomu coming into the room. With the telepathic link between them, Nomu knew what was bothering him.

"We will find another way to revive Lapis." Nomu attempted. "We can figure out a way-"

"I don't want to talk about that." Cut quickly responded.

"Have you had any visions lately?" Nomu asked, taking the hint.

"The last one I had was in the middle of the fight. While I fighting Corono, it happened." Cut told him.

"What did you see?" Nomu asked.

"I was fighting Corono, and a few others. Some looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't think much at the time, being in the middle of a battle. Corono had on different clothes, and he looked Super Saiyan but his eyes, they were gray or white, not the normal green of Super Saiyan. And, I could see my fists swinging at him but… I couldn't hit him at all. He dodged every one of my attacks." Cut explained.

"Do you know why you were fighting him?" Nomu asked.

"I was trying to save Lapis, and others who were vaguely familiar." Cut said.

"But you don't know who they were?" Nomu pressed.

"I mean, besides Lapis, there was one guy that stood out in my mind, though I'd never seen him before. He had long hair and a scar on his face, but that's not what was important." Cut said.

"What was important?" Nomu asked.

"The way it felt." Cut told him. "It felt like when I fought Trunks to save Lapis. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, but what do you mean by how it felt?" Nomu inquired.

"That battle felt different than any I'd had before, and any I've had since. It felt like.. it wasn't just him that I was fighting. It was like I was fighting… fate, or destiny itself. It felt like what was happening to Lapis wasn't just one person's cruelty. It was like some higher power was ordering him to get screwed over, and we were the only ones that could see how wrong it was." Cut explained.

Nomu looked to be in thought. But before he could say anything, his eyes went wide. Cut knew why, he sensed it too.

"What is that?" Cut asked.

"I'm not sure, but it feels very strong and is approaching at an impossible speed!" Nomu shouted.

"What are you two going on about?" Lazuli said, walking into the room.

"Someone very strong is coming here right now. It feels like a Saiyan but… no one I recognize. Way too strong to be Scallio and his friends. It feels pretty aggressive too." Cut said. "I'll go outside and look."

Cut went outside, Nomu and Lazuli following close behind. It was only a few seconds before a strong blast hit some buildings in the town that Cut's base was in. The force of it was strong enough to blow the three backwards. It felt insane! This planet was his home. If it was destroyed, he would be without food or a place to live.

Cut took his Super Saiyan form and charged towards the huge energy, though as he got closer, he could tell he had no hope of victory. The power was just too strong. But before he could even thing about turning around, a huge fist pounded him to the ground. He landed on his feet and looked up to see a Saiyan he had never seen before. But Cut knew who he was.

During the prison riot, Cut had been under the effects of the chemicals released by Bojack, but he remembered flashes of images of the one they called Kale. He remembered her powered up form. And the Super Galactic Patrol had mistaken her for another. That, and the power he was sensing from this Saiyan, told him what he needed to know.

"Broly." Cut growled.

The Saiyan looked down and flashed a sadistic smile. "A weakling knows my name."

"What business do you have here?" Cut demanded.

"Exterminating weaklings. Starting with you!" Broly laughed, launching a green blast at Cut.

The dark skinned Saiyan barely dodged, and the force of the blast blew him away once again. Nomu and Lazuli suddenly landed next to him.

"No.. it can't be..." Nomu trailed off.

"Oh please, he doesn't look that tough." Lazuli said, charging towards Broly.

"No!" Cut shouted, but it was too late.

Broly batted her away and knocked her right into Cut, and the two of then fell to the ground.

"Scallio, come in please!" Cut heard Nomu's pleading voice. He looked up to see the Namekian with the info watch in his hands.

Cut snatched the info watch. He could see Scallio, Corono, and Caulifla looking worriedly. Corono and Caulifla had been shouting about recognizing Broly. "Scallio, if you and the others can hear us, help! We have no chance against him on our own-"

Another green blast hit Cut, and the info watch flew from his hands.

"Gah!" Nomu cried, having been hit with one of the blasts too. Cut saw him crash to the ground.

He charged at Broly, trying desperately to figure out what to do. But Broly's huge hand grabbed Cut's head and lifted him up by it, and the large Saiyan charged up a huge blast in his other hand.

"You're just as weak as this planet. It's time for you all to die! HAHAHAHA!" Broly boomed.

He then threw Cut away and released the blast, which hit Cut and pushed him down towards the now doomed planet. The blast expanded tenfold as it descended, and Cut could sense that this was easily five times as powerful as Bojack's blast that not even his, his friends', and the other Saiyans' combined power could deflect. Nomu and Lazuli came to help him deflect the blast, as they knew they could never get off the planet before it exploded, but it made no difference. The blast simply pushed all three of them downwards.

But Cut still had to try. He struggled and struggled, but the blast pushed him further and further down, and soon he hit the ground. The last thing he could see was a bright light, and the planet he resided on, and had protected, disintegrating before his eyes. He could hear his friends screaming, and he screamed too. Those were the last sounds he heard as the blast finally ripped into and destroyed his body.

 **Author's Notes- Okay, so that's the end of that chapter. What a sad ending this chapter had, but fear not, we haven't quite seen the last of the Cut Crew yet! Somehow, this ended up being even longer than the Bojack chapter. I also used moves from the video games a lot here, but tried to mix things up by putting a spin on those moves and even coming up with a couple of original ones. There are only two chapters left, and since the next one is set to be pretty short, I'll probably release both of them at the same time. As always, reviews are appreciated, and stay tuned!**

 **Next Time: Having witnessed Broly's attack through the info watch, Scallio is highly distraught about his brother's death. Now he's determined to take Broly down, but a hidden message he receives tells him where to go to find backup first!**


End file.
